how human came to be
by sammy202
Summary: This story is how we think Beast Wars should have went. It does have mention of humans but not a lot. And there is some male pregnancy.
1. Chapter 1

how human came to be 1

DISCLAIMER: (why do we even put these? We know all you really want is the story) this is an idea that my friend Noelle came up with. I just decided to elaborate on it. I'm the only one who really has any balls to write it. I don't own any of these characters except for my own. Sammy or Samantha. Samantha is only really used when someone is mad at her. Please don't hate me. It's just an idea and I could have made this so much worse. No one has really ever done Beast Wars Yaoi before so I think I'll start now.

Back when the Beast Wars first began, everyone knows that the Maximal ship, the Axalon and the Predicon ship, the Darkside both landed on earth. But what most people don't know is that the Megatron and Optimus of this time are just reincarnations of their original selves. There have been many clues as to why this has happened but that story is for another time. 

It was a peaceful day on earth. No one was fighting. Nothing was going on. Where were all the bloodshed and body parts flying off? Megatron was just enjoying a peaceful bath with his duck; whose name we do not know so we shall call him the duck for now. So no one will have any problems with the name.  
"And how are you today my little play thing?" Megatron said as he looked at his little toy with joy. "Things seem to be going really slowly this time now haven't they?"  
"Squeak"  
"That's what I thought"  
"MEGATRON! MEGATRON!"  
"What is it? Who's there?"  
"It's me Megatron sir. Samantha. I'm here with the latest report."  
"Very well. Bring it to me."

Megatron watched the door open to see Sammy with her long golden hair tied up on top of her head. She put her face so close to his that he could clearly see her blue irises. Megatron pushed her away slightly.  
"What do you have to report?"  
"The Maximals are planning to build a ray that'll send a message through time and space to get to Cybertron."

Megatron stared at his duck for a moment. "They never seem to learn do they?"  
"No sir they don't."  
"Hmm. Tell me, Samantha,"  
"You can call me Sammy sir."  
"Uh, Yesss, of course. Well then Sammy, Why is it that you've evolved more then the other anthropoids in the area."

"Uh well sir, I'm not from around here. I'm a renegade like you."  
"Fair enough." Megatron set his duck back into the water and watched it float on its merry way.  
"Will there be anything else that you need sir?"  
"Not at the moment, no. You may leave. Tell Inferno that I want him to round up the others and we're going to prepare a sneak attack on the Maximals. No one builds a signal ray on Predicon territory and gets away with it."  
"Yes sir."  
Samantha ran off to find Inferno. Megatron laid back in his bath and enjoyed what little time he had left, occasionally laughing at his duck for spinning in circles.

The Maximals reached the top of the hill, not too far from the Predicon base.  
"I don't like it here Optimus. We might as well tell the Preds' ta come n' blow us sky high."  
"Easy there Rattrap. I doubt the Preds' even know we're here."  
"Yoinks. Missile fire. It's coming from over that hill."  
"Cheetor, go investigate."  
"I'm on it Big Bot."  
"I should go with him."  
"No Dinobot. We still need you to help us with the array."

Cheetor runs off to find Tigertron lying on the floor. He turns to see Tarantulas getting ready to fire at him.  
"Don't think about it Web-face. I might just pull this trigger."  
Tarantulas throws down his gun. Cheetor moves in closer and gets hit by the lock ray. Both are then carried away back to the Predicon base.

The array is finished. They only need Rhinox now to give them the disk. Someone comes, but it isn't whom they wanted. Terrorsaur Came out of nowhere and fired at the Maximals. Optimus gave the order to fight back. Terrorsaur dodged the attacks and then flew off as fast as he could.  
"Hey, where's leatha' puss going?"  
"He always was a coward."  
"Granted…"

Everyone turns in shock to see Megatron standing behind them.  
"But he makes an excellent diversion. Predicons, open fire."  
Black Arachnia, Tarantulas and Megatron all fire their weapons into the Maximals. Dinobot began to charge at Megatron, but is hit with the lock ray. He is now no longer able to transform until he can be repaired. Black Arachnia starts kicking the shit out of Dinobot. Rattrap finally puts an end to her torment by shooting her off the cliff. But in doing so, he has left himself open to a direct hit by the lock ray.  
"Oh no."

"Oh Yesss." Megatron shoots him and Dinobot clear across the mountaintop.  
While this is going on, Tarantulas is engaged in battle with Optimus Primal. Optimus manages to beat the spider only to get hit with the lock ray. Optimus picks up a steal beam and hit Megatron's

missiles with it. While Optimus is down, Megatron stands over him and laughs. Rhinox gets there and taps Megatron on the shoulder to get his attention. As soon as Megatron turns around, he meets the end of Rhinox's fist. Megatron is unable to move for the moment. Rhinox checks on Optimus then runs to the array trying to get it online. Just as he puts the code chip in, he's hit with the lock ray. (Gotta love that lock ray. What ever did happen to it?) Megatron gets up and blasts the array sky

high. He laughs menacingly as he watches them go soaring.  
"Now then Optimus, are you finally ready to surrender?"  
"In your dreams Mega-dork." Cheetor yells as he blasts Megatron from afar.  
"Predicons, our job is done here, retreat."  
The Predicons take off leaving the Maximals feeling worse then they ever have.  
"Well, what shall we do now?"

"I don't know Cheetor. Let's head back to base. I'll stay behind. I just need some time alone."  
Cheetor doesn't want to leave his leader but Rhinox helps him along. Optimus stares up at the sky thinking that they'll never return home. Damn Megatron. Damn him and all of his interfering. If he ever saw him again it would be too soon.  
"Now what's wrong Primal? Can't take a little hint, yesss."  
"Megatron! You better get away from me, there's no telling what I'll do to you in this state."

"Oh come of it Primal. You could never touch me and you know it." Megatron got deadly close to Optimus' face.  
"Better not try and tempt me."  
"Oh I don't need to tempt you Primal, no. All I have to do is walk in front of you and you'll lose it."  
Optimus was fighting his urge to kill Megatron but he knew that it wasn't the Maximal way of doing things, so he restrained himself.

"You wanna fight me so bad Megatron then let me repair myself and meet me at co-ordinates 4-5-8 in the delta quadrant. Be there at midnight."  
"So be it Primal. It'll be your funeral."  
Optimus just watched Megatron walk away in a fury. What could he do? He had to uphold peace and do what was right. Optimus decided to head back to the back. He was a bot of his word. He wasn't about to go back on it.

A few hours later, Optimus showed up at the meeting point.  
"You're late Primal. Punctuality isn't a strong point for you now is it?"   
"Shut up Megatron. You know nothing about rule abiding."   
"And you don't know how to play dirty." Megatron sat down on a log. He made himself comfortable

and looked Optimus in the eye. "Well Optimus. You called this date, yesss. So what now?"  
Optimus looked at Megatron and got this weird look on his face.  
"What are you doing? What are you planning to do?"  
Optimus pushed Megatron over the log as hard as he thought he possibly could. Megatron, as a natural reaction, grabbed on to Optimus' arms and pulled him down with him. Megatron landed hard on the forest floor. Optimus fell full force on Megatron. Megatron cried out when made impact, Optimus was also crying out from the fall. When they both jolted, they realized something. Their faces

had been pressed together from the fall. Their bodies were as close as Waspinator to sugar but that wasn't the bad part. The bad part was that during the fall, they managed to break off a piece of a nearby tree and it landed on the back of Optimus' legs. They were stuck like that. The only thing they could move was their heads.  
"Would you mind getting off of me Primal!"  
"You think I like it up here on top of you?"  
"You always go on about having to be on top."

"This is not what I meant. If I could destroy you Megatron I would have done so by now."  
"I feel the same way Optimus, yesss. When I get out of here, I'm going to tear you into tiny pieces."  
"Who says that I'd even let you up?"  
"You have to in order to kill me."  
"What if I don't kill you? I may have better uses for you. Like you said, I don't play dirty enough."

And with that, Optimus forced his mandibles onto Megatron's and kept them there.  
"Oh this is interesting." Samantha lowered her camera from the couple. She paused for a minute, turned around and…  
"EW!"

To be continued. Yes it will get dirtier. The first chapters are never really good.


	2. Chapter 2

how human came to be 2

The wonderful second half of my story. I'm still trying to get ideas so, please bear with me. And I can't believe I wrote some of this. (cries)

Samantha was trying not to choke on her vomit as she watched that sickening display.  
"God. How could he do that? WHY would he do that?" Samantha looked over her shoulder again to see if they had finished. By the looks of it, Megatron was trying to force Optimus off but it wasn't working. Megatron began the thrash about, causing some of the tree to slide off Optimus' legs and onto his back.

"Dammit Megatron. If you don't stop moving around like that, we'll never get out of here."  
"It seems to me that you don't care if we ever get out. As long as you can get your cheap thrill, yesss."  
"And what makes you think it'll be cheap? Are you saying that I could satisfy anyone?"  
"I doubt that you could! If you have to sink so low to as to try and force yourself on me, then you couldn't get anyone if you tried!" 

"Then how about we make a bet. I bet that I could score before you could."  
"Cheetor doesn't count Optimus."  
"Then neither does Inferno."

They both thought about the deal. It shouldn't be too difficult. Both had charm.  
"Deal." Both said in triumph. Megatron had a plan on which he was going to try and snag, someone who wouldn't say anything to anyone or care what happened to them. Optimus didn't know whom he would pick. He didn't even know why he agreed to this stupid challenge. If only Megatron hadn't made him promise not to go after Cheetor. He knew that Cheetor was more then willing. Maybe Rattrap would help him. He wouldn't have to do anything. Only have Rattrap say that they did. It was the perfect plan.

"So… how are we going to move this tree primal?"  
"Anxious to get a head start?"  
"No primal. I just want to get you off of me before you try and do more harm then good to me."  
"Like what? In case you haven't noticed, I'm stuck up here. I couldn't harass you even if I wanted to."  
Megatron glared at Optimus. He knew he was planning something, for the first time, something evil.  
"Here Megatron. Can you move your arms?"  
"Just barely."

"Trying moving them when I push myself off of you. If you can force the log off hard enough, we should be able to get out of here."  
"Good idea Optimus. For once you're thinking."  
"Just shut up and help me."  
Optimus started to push against Megatron's chest. Megatron grabbed hold of the log and trust it off of Optimus' back. Optimus got off of Megatron and sat down near the pond. Megatron just lay were he was thinking about what to do. He didn't want to go   
threw with this bet. What was the point? There wasn't any. Maybe he could call the whole thing off.

"Why are you still there?"  
Megatron turned his head to Optimus.  
"You thinking about how much you liked being underneath me?"  
"Go to the pit Optimus. You want to know just how many fem-bots have cried out under this body?"

Optimus stared at him. Optimus decided to freak Megatron out so bad, that he'd forget about the bet and maybe go into shock for the next couple of days.  
"Yes I do!" And with that Optimus jumped onto Megatron again. He rubbed his cheek against Megatron's. Megatron didn't move. He didn't do anything. Optimus lifted himself up to see what Megatron was doing. Megatron's face was so twisted that it would take a master welder to fix it. He was in the biggest state of shock anyone has ever been in. Optimus got off and started to walk away. "My work here is done."

Megatron slowly got up. His world was slightly spinning. He looked up and saw 3 Optimus'. He waited for his head to clear. Once his optic sensors got back to normal, he crept up on Optimus. Megatron grabbed Optimus from behind and forced him to the ground.  
"Don't ever do that to me again Primal. Or you shall be visiting the recycle bin. Don't EVER," Megatron pushed himself closer to Optimus, "try a stunt like that again. You WILL live to regret it."  
"I'm not scared of you Megatron."  
"But who's on top this time?"

"I'm still not scared of you. No matter what position you're in. Besides, you're wasting your time to find a sex buddy."  
"You should be saying that about yourself Primal, yesss."  
Megatron proceeded to get off of Optimus and walked away.  
"Now remember Primal. We each have 1 week starting tomorrow to show how good we really are. But we can only stick to members in our own base. Meet me back here in a week, with your partner to tell how well you did. They will be scoring us." Megatron slowly started to walk away. "Oh, and Primal, you hand doesn't count either." And with that, he transformed into his beast mode and ran off.

Optimus just stood there for a moment. He didn't need to hear that. He didn't WANT to hear that. He started to walk home.  
"Now's my chance." Samantha started to creep away and accidentally stepped on a twig. Optimus spun around. He surveyed the area where the sound came from.  
"Who's there!" Optimus flew over towards the bushes. Samantha freaked out. She didn't know what to do. She knew how they saw. If she stood still, he would find her. But if she ran, he would chase her and surely catch up to her. Either way she was fucked. She had no choice. Samantha grabbed her camera and ran for her life.

"Hey you, wait! What are you doing here? Who are you?"   
Optimus chased her all over the grasslands. He finally caught up to her close to the Predicon base. He pinned her to the floor. Optimus flipped her over. He placed her arms on both of her sides. Then he got a good look at her face.  
"Samantha? What are you doing here? Why were you so far from the base?" Optimus paused for a second. "What did you see?"

"Nothing I swear."  
"Then why are you making such a big deal out of it? You're trying to hide something from me. It's okay Samantha I won't hurt you, IF you cooperate."  
"You've never threatened me before."  
"I never had a reason to before. Now tell me what I want to know," Optimus started to twist her right arm. "And I'll let you go depending on what you tell me."  
"You really are a bad guy you know that. I knew it was your ancestor that stole that child. You bastard."  
Optimus forced her into the ground. "I may be a bastard Samantha, but I know it was Megatron's ancestor that stole that child. If you ever bring that up again, I'll be forced to hurt you." Optimus stopped and thought for a moment. "And I think I know how. I'll

keep you safe on one condition."  
"I don't need your protection."  
"Just hear me out. I'll let all the crap you pulled over the years slide if you sleep with me."  
"WHAT! NEVER!"  
"You only have to do it once. I promise you."  
"I don't care what deal you made with Megatron but I'm NOT sleeping with you!"  
"So you did hear something."  
"Oops."

"Now you have to sleep with me. You don't want Megatron to know about your other secret do you? That you are really…"  
"Don't go there!" Samantha sighed. "How about I think about it."  
"No. I need your answer now. I don't have much time until the deal is at it' end."  
"I really hate you and I don't wanna sleep with you. Can I just say I did?"  
Optimus thought about it. He didn't really want to sleep with her either.  
"Deal. I'll try not to get tempted." Optimus started to laugh to himself. He got off her and helped her up. "You want me to give you a ride home? It's pretty dark out." 

"No I'm okay. It's not that far."  
"Alright. You take care now. And think about what I said."  
"Don't worry. I don't think I'll be able to forget it."  
Optimus started regretting everything he just did. This was just horrible. He knew that she never liked him to begin with, now she must really hate him. Samantha walked home. It took about an hour. She really didn't care. She was freaked right out of her mind. She stepped up to the front of the base. The auto guns went online and targeted her. She just stood there. If you don't move or make noise, they won't fire at you. Megatron's voice came over the intercom.

"Samantha! What are you doing out so late? I thought you were in bed."  
"I was for a while. But I went out for a walk. I couldn't sleep. So I went to get some berries for Waspinator and myself and I kind of got lost."  
"That's just like you. Well, come inside now. Meet me in my quarters. I have something I need to talk to you about."  
"Alright sir. I'll get there after I wash myself. I feel really dirty at this present moment." Samantha walked in the base after the systems had been shut down. Samantha staggered down the hallway and bumped into Terrorsaur. She looked up at him.  
"Are you drunk Samantha? You've been drinking that pop stuff that you got Tarantulas to make haven't you!"  
"No not really. I'm just really tired. I walked here from… I have no idea. Ran into Optimus though."

"Did he hurt you? Did you tell Megatron?"  
"No not yet. I just wanna get cleaned up and sleep."  
"I'll go get Waspinator to help you. Why wont you let me help you bathe?"  
"You try to grab me that's why."  
"I promise not to do it again. After all, I was one of the people who helped to free you."  
"I know. And I thanked you. But now I'm free and I'm happy. I'll see you later okay."  
"You never thanked me properly."  
"I'm not sleeping with you Terrorsaur. I don't want to."  
"But you'd readily offer yourself to Megatron."

"Yes I would. And now I think I have a very good chance of that happening."  
Terrorsaur eyed her. Trying to figure out what she meant. He wasn't that bright. "What do you mean exactly?"  
"It's none of your business. I've said too much already. Here, all I'll tell you is that there was a deal being made. And this deal will increase my chances."  
"Alright. You may go. But maybe…" Terrorsaur grabbed her camera. "There's something on here."  
"No Terrorsaur. Give it back."  
"Make me you little… human."

"Fine!" Samantha jumped on Terrorsaur and tried to beat on him. "Give it. Bad Terrorsaur. Bad."  
"I'm not a dog. Get off me." Terrorsaur started to buck around the hall causing Samantha to hang on for dear life. "Let go of me you crazy bitch."  
"I'm not a bitch. Take that back."  
"Fine. You're not a bitch. You're a slave."  
"You said you'd never bring that up again." Samantha started to beat on him even more. Megatron walked in on their fight. This wasn't the first time that he saw them fighting. Terrorsaur had this thing for Samantha. Megatron leaned against the wall and watched the fight. He watched them roll all over the place. Terrorsaur moved too quickly and clipped Samantha's lip. Megatron moved in to stop the fighting.

"Okay you two, stop this at once." Megatron forced the both of them apart. Terrorsaur moved away from Samantha. Megatron held Samantha by her waist. She still tried to get at Terrorsaur.  
"Now Samantha. Be a good girl and stop this, yesss. Look at me Sammy. Look at me."  
She slowly looked at him. She knew he was angry. She stopped moving. She knew she was in real trouble now. Megatron carried her off to his room. He wouldn't stoop as low as to rape her. He wasn't like that. No matter how much everyone tried to make it out that way.

"Why do you always fight him Samantha? What did he do this time? Pull your hair?" Megatron started to laugh.  
"No! He's just being an ass as usual. I have information that he wants but wont give it to him."  
"And what is that information?"  
"Nothing." Samantha looked up at him in the most innocent way she could. Megatron looked at her. He put his hand over her eyes.  
"Stop that. I feel like I can't say no to you." Megatron opened his door and locked it. He didn't want anyone to hear this conversation. He placed Samantha on his bed. It looked more like a chair. It was big enough for him. He didn't really care for a mate. He walked over to the energon bath and filled up his, we're going to call it a tub. "Samantha, may I ask you a personal question?"

"Yes. Go ahead."  
"Is there, anyone that you would like to be with? I mean, if you have to choose right now out of all of us, whom would you sleep with? Even if it was only a one time thing."  
Samantha didn't know how to answer that question. Was he speaking from his spark or was it because of the deal he made with Optimus. If he only wanted to sleep with her because of this deal, then this would ruin everything. She can't say that se slept with two different people.

"What do you mean exactly?"  
"Nothing. Just thinking about a lot of things. Here, hold the duck for me."  
"You never let anyone hold the duck."  
"Well I'm letting you hold it now. You… want to join me in the bath?"  
"No sir. I'm okay. I have some things that I have to take care of." Samantha gave him back his duck. "I hope you find what you're looking for." Samantha left the room with Megatron alone with his thoughts.  
"So do I."

Samantha went to her room and plugged the camera into her computer. She didn't care that Tarantulas called it a crappy piece of junk. It was her computer. She watched the footage again trying to find any loopholes or hidden messages that Optimus might be putting into Megatron's head.

Yes she was a little paranoid. She was always too into her work. She didn't realize that Terrorsaur had snuck into her room and was watching everything. Now he knew everything. He could use this to his advantage. He decided to wait it out until she went to sleep. Or he could pop out now and use her to his sparks content. Then he saw something that nearly made his spark stop. Samantha was moving is some strange way. He noticed she had her hand between her legs.


	3. Chapter 3

how human came to be 3

I'm slowly losing my soul writing this. Please have mercy.

Optimus walked into the base. Rhinox was messing around with the computer system again. Optimus just ignored him and walked into the hall. He just wanted to get some sleep.

"Take that vermin. Think you can mess with me and get away with it?"  
Optimus stopped for a second. "What is he doing to Rattrap this time?" Optimus opened the door without knocking. He found Rattrap hanging upside down from a bunch of ropes with Dinobot holding onto the other end of the rope. Rattrap was blindfolded and gagged.

"What are you doing to him?"  
"Nothing really. I'm just making sure he gets the idea that I hate it when he keeps insulting me. This is going to beat it into his head." Dinobot grabbed his sword (the one he uses in combat) and started to use it as a stick and Rattrap was the piñata (yes that is how you spell it, I looked it up). Optimus just stood there and watched. He really didn't care about what happened and this point.  
"Just make sure that you get him to a CR chamber when you're done."  
"Alright. If I must."

The door shut behind Optimus. Dinobot circled around Rattrap. Thinking of any possible way he could torment his victim further. He went behind him, held Rattrap in place and stuck his sword right up Rattrap's ass, for lack of a better word. You could hear Rattrap's muffled scream.   
"It couldn't have hurt that much. I'm going easy on you here. I could always make this harder on you."  
Rattrap managed to chew through the piece of cloth that was being used as a gag.  
"You put anything inside me, and I'll be forced to rip you apart."

"I'd like to see you try vermin."  
"Untie me and I shall. I dare you to untie Chopper Face. Or are you afraid that I may actually be right?"  
"I know you're not right, rodent. I just like the way you look right now. Maybe I will have some more fun with you."

"The next time I get out of here, you aren't going to be able to sit down for a mega-cycle."  
"Are you saying that you actually want to fuck me, that you are enjoying this as much as I am? You want to do to me as I am doing to you?"

"Maybe. Or maybe I'm saying that I'll get someone else to rape you for me."  
"Like who? Are you feeling small Rattrap? Trying to… make up for something?"  
"I don't need to make up for anything! All right then Dinobot, tomorrow in this room, you and me, no one else. I'll prove to you how much more of a man I am then you are."  
"Fine. But until then, I get to have my way with you." Dinobot moved to Rattraps mouth. "Open up. I'm not

going to hurt you. We have a deal and I must uphold it to show I have honour."  
"Just what are you thinking of doing?"  
"Just getting you to suck on something."  
"I so get to torture you later Dinobot."  
"Perhaps. Now open up."

Rattrap did as he was told. He hated to be on the bottom. That wasn't even right, he was hanging upside down. Rattrap could feel something sliding in and out of his mouth. He knew what it was but pretended it was something else. Then he felt Dinobot's hand over his length. Dinobot was stroking him gently as to not hurt him. Rattrap started to moan. He was enjoying himself. No. He couldn't think like that. Dinobot was still a Predicon. No matter what anyone told him. But he couldn't help it. He started to suck harder. Dinobot cut him down and threw him on the floor. He untied the ropes and started to remove the blindfold.

"Don't take it off."  
"Why not?"  
"It's more kinky this way."  
"You want me to keep your hands bound then."  
"Yes."

Dinobot removed all ropes but the ropes around Rattrap's wrists. Rattrap put up no resistance nor did he try to run away. He just lay there on his stomach.  
"You ready? I wont do this if you're afraid."  
"Afraid! Chopper Face, I'll never be afraid of you. I'm ready for anything you can dish out."

"Oh really?"  
Dinobot pushed himself into Rattrap. Rattrap had to admit he wasn't prepared for that, at least not that soon. Dinobot started out slowly. Then he started to go faster and harder with each thrust. Dinobot kept jacking Rattrap while pleasuring himself. Rattrap started crying out. Louder each time. Rattrap had to put his head on the floor to stop himself from falling over or fainting. That didn't last long. Dinobot has a lot more

energy to burn yet. He picked Rattrap up and placed him against the wall. Rattrap didn't have that good of a grip on the wall but he didn't need to worry about that. Dinobot had his hands under Rattrap's legs. Rattrap couldn't hold back anymore. He yelled out as loud as he could. At first, it came out in short bursts, and then they became longer and deeper. Dinobot was calm about the whole thing. He didn't cry out. But he had been holding it back for so long that he might have to call out soon. He removed one of his hands and moved it up to Rattrap's face. At first he played with Rattrap's neck. Just stroking it and such. Then he put his fingers up

to Rattrap's mouth. He only put two fingers in. He didn't want to give him too much to handle. Dinobot wanted to make sure that Rattrap was feeling more pleasure then that of a woman. He got Rattrap's mouth juicy enough that he could have lubricated any pole put into his mouth. He tilted Rattrap's head back, took his fingers out of Rattrap's mouth and kissed him. It wasn't your normal kiss either, it what those French

people do. I'm French too so I can say this. Dinobot stuck his tongue down Rattrap's throat. He still continued to pleasure him with his manhood. Dinobot released Rattrap's lips back to him. But still, Rattrap looked in the direction of Dinobot's face while moving up and down. He kept letting out little whines of pleasure. He wanted more. He craved more. But he could tell Dinobot was starting to get tired. Dinobot's breathing had become heavy, and he was struggling to hold Rattrap up. (Does anyone else find this hot? No literally, I'm over heating here.)

"I can't take much more of this Dinobot. Ah, and I know you can't either. Just get it over with. Release the load that you've been holding back. You should have cum at least three times already."  
"I can't. Not yet. I have to get you to your max before I can reach mine."  
"Then we'll be at this all day. Put me down."  
"I can't I told you. I won't stop now. Not for anything."

"No. You don't have to stop. Just move us over to the floor. AH!" Rattrap started to pant but forced himself to finish. "Lay on the floor and I'll finish for you. You'll still be in control. I'll be riding you."  
Dinobot slowed down then stopped. He thought about it for a minute. Rattrap wanted him to start up again but he knew that Dinobot was about ready to pass out. (Ooh. Now I'm getting goose bumps. Ignore me.)  
"Alright."

Dinobot used the last of his strength to place himself on the floor and Rattrap remained on top of him. It took all of Dinobot's effort not to crash on the floor. Dinobot was now helpless. Rattrap could have run away if he wanted to, but he's rather climax. Rattrap turned himself around and faced Dinobot. He kept his blindfold on. He didn't care anymore about it being Dinobot underneath him or that he was a Predicon, it was that he was now nervous. Yet he didn't understand why. Rattrap placed his hands flat on Dinobot's chest and started moving again. Both started softly crying out. Dinobot managed to move his hands to Rattrap's waist.

He couldn't control how hard Rattrap was coming down but Rattrap got the hint. He started to fall down so hard that the room started to spin. Rattrap bent over to get a better feel of Dinobot's length inside him. Rattrap's head was next to Dinobot's. Dinobot could hear ever little cry that Rattrap made, even if it was just a little grunt of force or a simple whimper of pleasure. Dinobot could hear every breath that Rattrap made while he was beside him. Rattrap started to slow himself down. He could tell Dinobot was still holding back. He wanted Dinobot to just explode inside of him. He made himself go as slowly as possible. Dinobot started to moan.

"Come on Dinobot, just cum already."  
"No. You have to cum first."  
"Dimmit Dinobot, stop being so stubborn and fill up my ass already. I know you're dying too."  
"Give me a few more moments. Then I'll cum."

Rattrap went back on top of Dinobot. He was showing no mercy now. He fell down hard and fast again. He would keep up this pace until Dinobot had completely drained himself of all fluids. Dinobot couldn't handle it anymore; he threw himself up and forced his lips onto Rattrap's. Rattrap stopped for a brief moment, then continued. They were kissing and fucking at the same time. They played with each other for a short while longer. Rattrap broke the kiss and held onto Dinobot's chest like his life depended on it. A few more pushes, that's all it would take and both would be lying in a puddle of fluids. Both cried out at the same time and called out to the sky. They were paralysed for a moment, and then Dinobot fell backwards with Rattrap falling not too far behind. They lay there for a while just listening to each other's breathes.

"Can we do that again?"  
"Of course Rattrap. I told you I was good at this."  
"That doesn't mean that you'll be on the top again."  
"Fine. We'll alternate everyday. Unless you can't handle that."  
"Hey, you cracked before I did ya lousy Predicon."

They both looked at each other and laughed. Rhinox was still by the computer messing with its hard drive. He looked up for a moment in their direction then looked back at the computer.  
"I don't want to know."


	4. Chapter 4

how human came to be 4

I know my story isn't making much sense so far but when have any of the good ones?

Megatron sat in his bath thinking about what happened. He thought this was insane. He didn't want to go though with it. He stared at his duck for a period of time and started to talk to it. Tarantulas was watching from one of his hidden cameras. He thought maybe Megatron had finally gone crazy. Maybe now would be his chance to move in. The Predicon Counsel had given him some strange orders. Usually its' to keep an eye on Megatron or to try and blow something up for them, but this time it was weird. They suggested slow torture. And that he be brought to them immediately. Tarantulas never did understand what went on in the Counsel's heads. But he went to work anyway. But he'd need some help for this one. Terrorsaur ran into Trantulas' room.

"You've got to help me Tarantulas. I can't do this on my own."  
"What can't you do this time Terrorsaur?" Tarantulas turned his monitor off.  
"I'm interested in this creature and I can't get them in bed with me."  
Tarantulas looked at him. "I'm not interested."  
"Not you!" Terrorsaur squawked. "The human that works with us. I have secrets about her but they aren't working either. What should I do?"  
"You're asking me to make something that'll force Samantha to sleep with you."  
"Yes."

"You have payment this time? I'm not helping you for free anymore."  
"What do I need to get you?"  
Tarantulas looked up at his wall. Then turned to Terrorsaur. "Rattrap."  
Terrorsaur eyed him. "I didn't know you were interested in him."  
"I'm not. I want to perform some experiments on him. And I hate that rat."  
"It's okay to like a man. I mean, there aren't many females on this planet."  
"If it's alright then why aren't you with a man?"  
"There's a girl here that I want. So I'm covered."

"Of course." Tarantulas shook his head. He wanted to get back at Rattrap for all those times that he made a fool of him. Maybe he would try the torture on him. Just to make sure he does it right for Megatron. Why does the Counsel want him anyway? Well, they always had a weird taste in lovers. Tarantulas didn't want to think about that. If that was the reason, he wasn't going to do it. He wouldn't wish that fate on anyone.  
"Uh, Tarantulas,"  
"Oh. I forgot you were here. I'm just thinking about some things. What kind of love do you want her to have for you?"

"I want her to be crazy about me. That she'll only love me and no one else."  
"You want me to infect her sex drive as well? Or you want her as is?"  
"If I change my mind about anything I'll let you know. How long will it take for this "potion" to be ready?"  
"Depends. Many factors are involved. I'll let you know. Get me Rattrap and I'll give you your drug."  
Terrorsaur ran out of the base, transformed and flew towards the Maximal base. Samantha was sitting on a rock outside. She was still a little weird from earlier. She watched Terrorsaur fly away and wondered where he was going. She walked calmly into Waspinator's room. Waspinator was laying in his little bed of fluff. He liked being in a soft place. He looked up at her.  
"What doezz Zzammy want?"  
"I want a ride."

"Ooh. Wazzpinator doezzn't think of Zzammy that way."  
"Not that kind of ride. I need a ride to the Maximal base. I need to give them something."  
"Alright. Wazzpinator help Zzammy."  
"Thank you."

Waspinator rubbed his head against hers when he passed her. He bent down and let Samantha climb on his back. He fluttered his wings and flew into the sky. 

Terrorsaur was at the Maximal base. He hid behind a rock to make sure that their auto guns wouldn't detect him. He wondered how he would get to Rattrap without being seen. He heard buzzing and saw Waspinator and Samantha heading in his direction. They passed over his head, and landed not too far from the entrance. Rhinox's voice came over the intercom.  
"What do you want?"  
"You want me to say it like myself or like Megatron would?"  
"As yourself." 

"I want in dammit. I need to talk to Optimus."  
"And why would you want to talk to him? Are you planning on killing him?"  
"Hey, that was an accident. I didn't know the drink was poisoned."  
"How do you not know that it was poisoned?"  
"I didn't make it. Oh this is getting us nowhere. LET ME IN!"  
"I don't think so."  
"Fine you bastard Rhino. Suck my dick."  
"You don't have one." Rhinox said in a superior tone.  
"Let me talk to Cheetor. Or Optimus himself."

"I'm not letting you talk to anyone. You're a spy and are trying to steal things from us."  
Waspinator pushed himself in front of Samantha.  
"Let her in. Zzhe zzeemed very worried. Zzhe came right here. Hear her out at leazzt."  
The intercom was silent. You could tell Rhinox was talking it over with someone. It took a while. The Optimus came over the intercom.

"You may come in Samantha. Is this about what we talked about earlier?"  
"Yes and no. It's also about a battle that's coming up."  
The door lowered and the shield dropped. Samantha entered. But she entered alone.  
"Waspinator, we aren't you coming in?"

"Wazzpinator not welcome. Wazzpinator stay here."  
"No it's okay. I'll just ask for a ride back. I'll go and get you some berries too okay."  
"Okay. Zzammy be okay?"  
"I'll be fine. Go on now."  
Waspinator flew over to her and hugged her. She was like his baby. He wouldn't let anyone hurt her. He may love her more then Megatron could. He let her go into the base and flew off. He wondered if he did the right thing. Terrorsaur watched Waspinator flew away again. This could ruin everything.

Samantha walked into the main chamber. Rhinox, Cheetor and Optimus were all there. She walked over to Cheetor and hugged him. Cheetor hugged her back. Rhinox just starred at him.  
"What? It's just a hug."  
"Yeah." Samantha stuck her tongue out at him. She kept clinging to Cheetor. He was one of her favourite Maximals.  
"Okay let go now Samantha. I love you too, but you have to let go."  
Samantha let go. She looked at Optimus. "I have something to tell you."  
"Then come into my quarters. I'll lead you there."  
"Okay. But I wanna say hi to Dinobot."  
"Fair enough. You may."  
Samantha ran over to Dinobot's room and opened the door. She saw Rattrap and Dinobot rolling all over the floor. It took them a good while to realize that someone was watching. Rattrap looked up at her and tugged on Dinobot's arm.

"What? OH! Samantha. Uh, what are you doing here?"  
"Talking to Optimus. And I came to say hi to you and give you a hug. What are you two doing?"  
"Well we are, uh, we're…"  
"Wrestling." Rattrap said. "You know, just in case another battle comes up. You need to be prepared."  
"Okay then. Well, can I have a hug then."  
"Sorry Samantha. I'm kind of stuck under Rattrap right now. Maybe later."  
Samantha walked out of his room.  
"You think she noticed?"

"That we were connected by the hips this whole time. I don't think so. She would have said something Rattrap."  
"Maybe we should lock the door."  
"Good idea. Okay, let's get up at the same time. Ready, go."  
Both had to move in unison for they would hurt themselves if they were to break apart now. Both managed to get inside the other one. It was a very hard move to make but they managed somehow. Rattrap may have been smaller then Dinobot but he was the only one able to move. He pushed Dinobot back into the wall and punched in his personal code to keep that door locked. Not even Rhinox could open that door now.  
"There. We're good now. What's wrong?"  
"I…I can't feel my legs."

"That would be my fault. I pushed ya into the wall too hard. It happened when ya forced yourself into me at full force. Ya wont be able to walk for a while. Ya want me to continue? I could make it very pleasurable."  
"You just want my dick out of your ass."  
"Actually I like it in there." Rattrap pushed himself into Dinobot. Both moaned. "Lay down. I want to bounce on you."

Dinobot slide down the wall, Rattrap was forced to follow. Dinobot couldn't move any further. He had to lean against the wall. Rattrap didn't mind. He started to bounce. (I know I do this too much, but it's cute. In my mind at least) Dinobot placed his arms around Rattrap and helped him move. Rattrap looked at Dinobot, but he tried to hide his face. Rattrap put his finger under Dinobot's chin and forced him to look up. Dinobot still tried to turn away.

"What's wrong? Ya embarrassed or something?"  
"NO! It's nothing like that."  
"Then what is it? Look at me."  
"And if I don't?"  
"I'll force you."  
"Like you're not now."  
"Point. Just look at me ya bonehead."  
Dinobot looked up at Rattrap. Stuff was coming out of his optics. Rattrap stared at him.  
"Are…are you crying?"  
"No. You're just imagining things…it is painful you know."  
"I know." Rattrap grabbed Dinobot's head and placed it on his shoulder. "We'll stop for a while. Just so you can recover."

Dinobot absolutely hated being a burden. He was the type to charge full force into a situation. This was the first time that he was the vulnerable one. He didn't want to protect anymore he wanted the protection. Dinobot forced himself not to cry anymore, but since he's not one for crying, when it starts, it's hard to stop. Rattrap slowly moved away from Dinobot. Dinobot knew Rattrap was abandoning him. Rattrap pulled himself out and got off of Dinobot, then went back and held onto him.  
"I thought you were going to leave me."

"In the middle of this little love fest? I don't think so."  
Dinobot laughed under his breath. He got comfortable and fell asleep on Rattrap. Rattrap let out a sigh.  
"This is going to be a long night. Well, at least I got something to hold against him."

"What is it that you want Samantha? What is this all about? What's Megatron putting you up to this time?"  
"Megatron doesn't know I'm here."  
"Really." Optimus sat down at his desk and eyed her. He still didn't quite trust her. "Have a seat."  
Samantha sat down in the chair not too far from his desk.  
"Nice room."  
"Can we please get on to business? What are you here to talk to me about? What were you saying about a war?"

"Well, when I went outside last night, I saw Terrorsaur flying in this direction. Now I know he never talked to Megatron about it. Megatron would have sent someone else along with him."  
"Like you."  
"No. I followed him. I got Waspinator's help. I wouldn't have made it here on time if I didn't. I don't know what Terrorsaur is planning but it's for his personal benefit. So I think he may attack one of your members."  
"Well I assure you that that wont happen. No Predicon yet has been able to get inside our base."  
"I have."

"Well, you're no threat to us. It doesn't matter if you're in or out. But I'll have everyone on full alert just in case. Does that clear your conscience?"  
"Yes Optimus and you don't have to be such an asshole about it do you?"  
Optimus looked at her. He was angry but wouldn't show it. He couldn't harm a human. He'd be lowering himself. He'd be no different from the Predicons.  
"Why don't you spend the night Samantha? You could bunk with Cheetor or Dinobot."  
"No. I'm okay. It's not too dark yet. Besides Dinobot and Rattrap have been practicing all day. I wouldn't want to disturb them."

"Yes. I know what you mean. I have no idea why they keep practicing like this. One of them is going to pass out sooner or later."  
"Then let me help them. I'll go make some soup."  
"We don't eat your type of food."  
"Waspinator does. And trust me, it's better then anything you've ever eaten."  
Optimus watched her leave his room. He leaned back in his chair. That would have been a perfect time to jump his desk and pin her. He was becoming barbaric. He fell into a sleep remembering about what happened not too long ago when Scorpinok had infected him with that virus.

Optimus was on patrol with Dinobot. They were looking for new specimens, plants, animals, anything of interest. They were attacked by Scorpinok and forced to return to base. Not too long after, Optimus started to slightly go insane. Not only did he get this new urge to fight, he got a new urge to find a mate. This urge was taking him over. He knew it wouldn't be long until he just had to look at someone and have his urge completely control him. He flew over to the Dark side to get the anti-virus. He had two things on his mind. Kill and mate. Tarantulas was the first to try and stop him.

Optimus grabbed the oversized bullet and pinned Tarantulas to the wall. Many say that Optimus had stabbed Tarantulas through the stomach with his own weapon but the fact was, it was really shoved up his ass. Optimus was just toying with him. Optimus left him on the floor and went on to the next room. Waspinator was next. Optimus really did shoot him. He had no interest in the wasp. As Optimus walked, he kept hearing Cheetor's voice. He didn't know what to make of it. It sounded like mixed messages like when you're in between radio stations and are getting two different signals. Sometimes he could hear what Cheetor was saying then it went away. Optimus ran into Megatron. Megatron was holding the anti-virus. Optimus' urges got even stronger by that point.

Megatron tried to bargain with Optimus but Optimus wasn't really listening. His urge to make got to the point of where anyone would do. It looked like Optimus was attacking Megatron but he was really trying to do something else. Megatron ran off just trying to keep away from that. Optimus threw the bug that was draining his life at Megatron's back. Megatron ran away just as Optimus was starting to black out. Cheetor came in and gave the anti-virus to him. Optimus had to lean on Cheetor for support. But was looking at him in a whole new way. He knew that part of the virus had remained with him. He still hungered for physical contact with another. But…he couldn't do it with Cheetor. Not here. Not now. He'll have to wait until he gets a little older. 

Optimus woke up from his dream in a cold sweat. He had tried to forget about the things that had gone on. He didn't want to force himself on any creature. Maybe if he went away for a while. Just gone into hiding for a few days. Gotten rid of his urges, maybe, just maybe, he'll go back to normal. That or he'd have to go see Megatron and Scorpinok again. He couldn't face Megatron now. He knew that he had to keep his end of the deal. Even though there wasn't really anything to be gained from it. Optimus got up and started to pace his room. He was just at a loss. He had never been so confused in his life. There was a knock at the door.  
"Come in."

Samantha walked in with fair sized bowl of soup.  
"Sorry it took so long. I had to make more. Rattrap is just forcing this stuff down Dinobot's throat. Something about him not having many fluids left in him."  
Optimus just shook his head. It was already nightfall. He knew Megatron. If Samantha weren't back by now he would come looking for her. There were things that only she could handle. Being immune to the effects of the energon and all. Optimus had to get rid of her. He walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders.

She looked up at him. She didn't think much of it. She knew he had just woken up. At first Optimus pushed her away, but soon found himself holding onto her more tightly. Optimus took the bowl from her and placed it on a nearby shelf. He then picked her up and placed her on his desk, went over to the door and put in a code to lock it. Samantha wasn't paying much attention to him. She was looking out his windows. She loved looking out at the sky. Optimus then came back over to her and got her to lie down.

"Don't worry Samantha. This should hurt too much."


	5. Chapter 5

how human came to be 5

This is starting to have no plot…I don't care anymore. Somebody review to tell me if this is even good.

Waspinator flew into the base. He heard something coming from the conference room. Waspinator flew in just in time to see Megatron holding Tarantulas on the table. Megatron looked like he was going to kill someone and Tarantulas just happened to be in the way. He turned his head sharply to see Waspinator just hovering in the doorway.

Megatron couldn't think straight. He didn't know whether to rush over to Waspinator or to hold onto Tarantulas and yell from where he was. He decided to rush Waspinator. Waspinator saw his leader rushing over to him, his eyes a deeper red then usual. Waspinator took this chance to run. He flew off towards his room but didn't even make it three metres. Megatron had tackled him like some sort of football player.

The way they were moving, it didn't look like Waspinator was trying to get away from a crazy Megatron, it looked more like a struggle between two lovers. Everyone came out of their rooms and saw what was going on. Tarantulas came out grabbing his throat. He was still trying to breath.

"What's going on here Tarantulas?" Scorpinok asked as he watched Megatron nearly strangle Waspinator.  
"We'll, apparently Megatron has gone insane. That or he's fucking Waspinator."

"I AM NOT YOU BASTARD!" Megatron looked back down at Waspinator. "Where's Sammy? You were the last one with her. Where is she? So help me I'll rip your stinger off."  
"Wazzpinator can't zzay. Made promizze."  
Megatron put his hand behind his back and pulled out an energon blade. He held it to Waspinator's throat.  
"Now, you tell me what I want to know, or I'll be forced to use drastic measures, yesss."  
Waspinator looked at Megatron. He could tell the Megatron was ready to back up his threats. Waspinator made a promise to Samantha. He couldn't break it. He couldn't. But he didn't want to be taken to the CR chamber again.

"Zzammy izz at the Maximal bazze."  
"Good Waspinator." Megatron took the blade away and went outside. Waspinator was freaking out. He put his hand to his throat.  
"Now you know how I feel." Tarantulas walked to the back of the base and back into his lab.

Megatron was running to the base as fast as he could. He wasn't worried about her or anything. He still had work for her to do, many more jobs that were left incomplete. He had to get to that base. He didn't know why he was rushing. Then it hit him. The deal. Optimus had been acting strange since the virus was placed in him. He would do anything to get rid of any leftover feelings. Even rape a human. Megatron felt a chill go up his spine. He wouldn't be able to handle that. He ran as fast as his legs would take him. He just hoped he wasn't too late.

Terrorsaur couldn't see what was going on in the room above him. He managed to find a way into the Maximal base. It was just a matter of time before he found Rattrap. He was sneaking his way though the vents. He saw Rattrap feeding Dinobot some, well; he didn't know what it was. It was watery and looked like it tasted badly. Must be one of Samantha's creations.  
"Stop moving Dinobutt. This isn't as easy as ya think it is."  
"You think it's hard? Trying to swallow this stuff with in beast form isn't easy."  
"Then go into robot mode."  
"I can't and you know why."

"Alright. I get the idea. Just tilt your head back."  
Dinobot tilted his head and opened his mouth. Rattrap poured the liquid down his throat. You could see that Dinobot had eaten too much already. His stomach was expanding. He wouldn't be able to fight or even move. Rattrap put the bowl down. He was going to pick up another bowl when he heard Dinobot moan. He looked back at him.  
"That bad huh?"

"No. The problem is that the food is good. You can't stop from eating it. I'm just full. I can't eat anymore. But I want to."  
"Well I'm not letting you eat anymore. Ya going to have to wait a while." Rattrap looked back at him. "You know, like this, I bet you couldn't escape even if you tried."  
"Don't get any ideas."  
Rattrap put his hand on Dinobot's stomach.  
"It's almost like you're pregnant."  
"Are you insane? I'm not that fat yet. I'd never allow myself to get that fat."  
Rattrap just laughed at him and went to the other side of the room.  
"Where are you going?"

"Just giving you some space. With your PMS and all."  
"You take that back. I dare you to come back here and say that to my face."  
Rattrap shook his head. He rested his head on the wall. Dinobot just watched him. Dinobot was happy where he was. He had a pillow. He lowered his head and fell asleep. Terrorsaur found his chance to move. He started to undo the hinges when he felt the base shake. Rattrap jumped up. Dinobot could only lift his head. Rattrap ran over to Dinobot.  
"You stay right here."  
"Like I have a choice right now."  
"I'll be back as soon as I find out what's going on." Rattrap started to head for the door.  
"Rattrap…"  
"Yeah?"

"Get one of them for me."  
"I will." Rattrap bent down and kissed Dinobot. It was his first time kissing him while he was in beast mode. Dinobot put his tongue into Rattrap's mouth. Rattrap played with him for a while then pushed away. Rattrap smiled at Dinobot, put in his code and left. Terrorsaur was just staring at Dinobot then turned and looked back at the vent.  
"What is this world coming to? Oh my optics. I'll never get over that."

Megatron was ramming himself into the bases shield. None of the auto guns had started up yet. He looked up and saw Optimus playing around with Samantha. Nothing too sexual yet, but he was slowly undressing her. Megatron started to really ram himself into the shield. He then transformed and started to fire on the base.

Optimus fell off of Samantha. He fell right off the desk actually.  
"What was that? You stay here. I have a good idea of who's doing this."  
Samantha couldn't move even if she wanted to. He had tired her down to the desk. She tried to struggle but nothing was working. She'd have to wait for him to come back and let her go…after he had his way with her.

"What's going on Rhinox?"  
"Megatron is trying to get into our base, by himself. The scanners haven't picked up on any other Predicons. I think he's gone into a blind rage. Where's Dinobot?"  
"Oh. He had too much of that soup Samantha made him and he can't move."  
"Great. Just when we need him."  
"What's going on Rhinox?"

Rattrap stopped Optimus and told him everything that had been going on until this point.  
"So we have to fight Megatron and Dinobot can't help at all. Where's Cheetor?"  
"We don't know. WE can't find him. He should have been here by now."  
Optimus looked at the monitor. He knew Megatron was here for Samantha. Why'd he have to show up now? He could have had her back when he was finished with her.  
"I'll go out and meet him. Drop the shield."

"What? Optimus, I don't think that's a very good idea."  
"Rhinox, just follow my orders. I know what I'm doing."  
Optimus flew out of the top of the base and met Megatron on the ground. He saw that Megatron was panting. He looked pissed beyond all reason.  
"Now Megatron. I know what you're here for. Samantha is fine. She's upstairs in our base. I'll bring her down."

Megatron lunged at Optimus. Optimus ended up on the floor. Megatron was trying to choke Optimus. Rhinox ran outside and pulled Megatron off of him. Megatron was still struggling. Optimus got up and looked at Megatron. He walked over casually and hit Megatron in the face.  
"Optimus. What was that for?" Rhinox had never seen Optimus do something like that before.  
"Why do you think? He comes here to kill me when I tell him where his human is."

"You lying Maximal. I know what you were doing up there. You left your window open. I saw everything Primal, yesss. I saw what you were doing to her. I hope you enjoyed it, cause you're going to die!"  
Megatron tried to get at Optimus again. If only Rhinox wasn't there.  
"What is he talking about Optimus?"

"Nothing important. You want her back Megatron? Fine. Come with me. Let him go Rhinox."  
Rhinox wasn't going to fight with Optimus anymore. He didn't want to get involved with this. Megatron got away from Rhinox as soon as he could. Rhinox stood outside and watched them walk into the base, the whole time, Megatron threatening Optimus.

Rattrap watched Megatron walk right by him. He knew that Samantha meant something to him. Rattrap stood by the door that held Dinobot behind. He opened the door so that Dinobot could see what was going on. Megatron wasn't paying attention to anyone but Optimus. Dinobot saw Megatron walk right by him without even looking down. He knew that look in Megatron's eyes all too well. If anything did happen to Samantha, Optimus would pay for it. He just hoped that nothing did happen.

Optimus stopped in front of his door.  
"Are you sure you want your human back?"  
"She's humanoid, Optimus. And yesss, I want her back. She is very useful to me."  
"In more ways then one I bet."

"I have never touched her the way you have Optimus. How could you to an innocent?"  
"It wasn't that hard. She's very soft you know. Everywhere. And it doesn't take much to excite her."  
Megatron looked like he would kill at any minute. Optimus opened the door. He stepped out of the way and watched Megatron run to Samantha's side.

"Are you alright Samantha? Samantha? Respond somehow."  
Samantha just lay there. She turned her head and looked at Megatron but it wasn't like she was actually looking at him. She just stared blankly passed him. Looking right through him. Megatron was shaking as he held her.   
"What have you done to her?"  
"Nothing that you wouldn't have done." Optimus walked over to Megatron. "I can make her forget everything that's happened. But there is a price. Like everything else."  
"And what are you planning on doing? She can't forget these things."  
"Oh it's rather simple. I've made Cheetor forget some of the things we did."  
"Will it hurt her?"  
"No. She wont feel a thing."  
"And what is your price?"

Optimus hovered behind Megatron and put his arms around him. Megatron let out a frustrated sigh. It also sounded like there was a little bit of defeat was there as well. Megatron clutched Samantha to his chest. He didn't want her to remember but he didn't want to have Optimus ride him either. Megatron was going to have to make a choice, a choice that he didn't like. Either sacrifice himself or Samantha. He looked down at Samantha. She was shaking too. Optimus tightened his grip on Megatron and moved one hand lower down his stomach.

"Well, what's it going to be?"


	6. Chapter 6

Yet another chapter. Will I ever finish this series? Will I ever stop writing? Probably not. But this is making up for my boredom. But I have been working so that's why it's taking so long. That and my computer has been down. Sorry about that. I'll try to get more done.

"So, what's it going to be Megatron?"

Megatron looked at Samantha and kissed her forehead.

"Where do I place her?"

"Back on the desk will be fine."

"No. Where do I get her to erase these memories? I…I don't' want her turning out like me."

"Awe. Did something like this happen to you already?" Optimus was actually enjoying the torment he placed on Megatron.

"It's none of your business Primal, no. Just, tell me where to put her and let's get this over with."

"Alright. But, how about she watches us. Or even joined us."

"WHAT! Are you insane?"

"She wont remember any of this anyway. Might be fun for her."

"No. I'm not putting her through this. And she isn't watching either."

Optimus put up his hands. "Alright. I was just thinking. It would have been fun."

Megatron wanted to kill him right then and there but he was the only one who knew how to erase her mind. Optimus pointed in the direction that she needed to be. Optimus opened up a secret compartment and had Megatron place Samantha inside. There was shaded plating so she couldn't see out but you could see in. Optimus closed the door. He saw Megatron over by the windows. He was trying to figure out how to close them. Optimus just smiled in triumph and pressed the button to close them.

"Let's get started."

"Eager to please aren't we?"

"I want to get it over with that's all. I don't enjoy this at all."

"Oh but I think you will. I think you enjoyed it the last time we did this."

"If it's anything like last time, your dick is probably still as small as it was last time. You got anything you ever wanted because you were like the class president."

"Just admit you enjoyed it."

Optimus walked over to Megatron and lightly pushed him against the wall. Megatron tried to think of other things while this was going on. Optimus forced his tongue into Megatron's mouth, his hand slide down again to his groin area. He started to stroke it. Megatron tried to move away but Optimus held him in place.

"Get it out."

"I'm not letting you touch me there."

"Then I can stop the transfer. And she may end up with some brain damage."

Megatron hated this more than anything. But he listened. Optimus moved down his body and looked at Megatron's length.

"Oh my. If I had known you were this big Megatron, I would have done this to you years ago, while we were still in school together."

"Well, what are you planning on doing?"

"First, I'm going to make sure you're wet, then I'm going to…"

"I know. You're going to ride me right."  
"No I never said that. You are going to get me wet then you ride me."

"I don't think so."

"Oh but I think so."

Optimus pined Megatron against the wall. He slowly started to suck. Megatron had never done it with another man before. He had done it with a woman but that was so long ago. He had forgotten how this could feel. He was holding everything inside. He didn't want to enjoy it. He didn't want anyone to find out. His crew would think that he'd gone soft. A small gasp escaped from Megatron's mouth. Optimus knew it was working. He hoped by the end of this, he'd drive Megatron insane. Make Megatron want it from him more then anything. Megatron kept his eyes shut tight. He tried not to cry. This was just plain torture. All the sudden Optimus stopped. Megatron looked straight ahead. He got up and looked Megatron in the eye.

"What…what's wrong? Deciding this isn't worth both our times?"

"No. I want you to get my fluids out. Would you like to be on the top or the bottom?"

Megatron just stared at him. He didn't want either. He could leave right now and take Samantha with him, but he might hurt her and he had to keep his word. Megatron pushed Optimus lightly on the floor. He didn't like the idea of not being in control. Megatron turned himself around and got into the position. Optimus grabbed Megatron's waist and lowered him. Megatron was a little hesitant about this but put Optimus' cock into his mouth. He started out slowly. He wanted to bite down so hard. Optimus had started to go faster and harder. He flipped Megatron over and started to skull fuck him. Megatron tried to get out from under him but nothing was working. Optimus was almost to that point of no return. Megatron could tell. It was to late to do anything. Optimus had come in Megatron's mouth and pulled out early to get some on his face as well. Megatron wiped the gunk off his face. Optimus had nearly passed out on Megatron. He was panting. Megatron had hoped that was all he wanted to do. Megatron shifted. Optimus quickly, like lightning, grabbed Megatron's dick and squeezed.

"Don't even think about it! You're not going anywhere! For tonight, you're mine. No one else is ever going to get you. I wont let them."

"What are you talking about? If I choose to have a lover, not you, I can."

Optimus glared at Megatron.

"Turn over. I'm not going to be nice anymore."

Optimus forced Megatron over and pushed himself as hard as he could into Megatron's ass. Megatron grit his teeth. It hurt, he wasn't going to lie, it hurt. Optimus was keeping his word. He wasn't going to go easy on Megatron. Optimus was forcing himself into Megatron so hard that his body was flying forward with ever thrust. Optimus grabbed Megatron's hips and laid back. He got Megatron to bounce on him. Optimus was crying out. He couldn't help it anymore. He needed more. He wanted to feel how Megatron was feeling. He looked up at Megatron. Megatron may have been facing the opposite way but Optimus could tell what was going on. He was keeping his gaze away from Samantha and himself. Optimus got Megatron to stand up. He moved him over towards Samantha. He placed Megatron in front of her glass.

"Look at her. Doesn't she look so happy? I bet she'd be even happier bouncing here with you. I could keep fucking you while you fuck her. What do you say?"

"Stop it Primal. I can't handle much more. Don't get her involved."

"Then just watch her."

"This is torture Primal. I never thought you'd be capable of this."

"Everyone has their secrets. Don't worry Megatron, she can't see us." Optimus forced himself harder into Megatron. "Fine. If you wont look at her, then let's try something different." Optimus took himself out of Megatron, sharply turned Megatron around and sat down on him. "Come on. Fuck me. I want it. You do this for me, I'll never touch Samantha again."

Megatron thought this over, long and hard. He grabbed Optimus and forced him on the floor. He fucked him with everything he had. He kept his eyes closed but could tell what was going on. Optimus wouldn't stop crying out. He was screaming. He was calling out for their god Primus. He cried out for more. Samantha could hear something going on outside her cage. She couldn't open her eyes yet. But it wouldn't be long before she could. Optimus was begging for Megatron to stop. It was starting to hurt like hell. Megatron was tearing him apart. Megatron thought this would be the perfect revenge. But it didn't last long.

"Get off Megatron. It's too much." Optimus couldn't breath.

"You wanted this. Isn't this what you wanted?"

"In a way yes. But I want you to get off me for now. I want to continue pounding you."

"I don't think you understand. I kept my end of the deal."

"I said we wouldn't stop until I was satisfied. Bend over."

Megatron was going to kill him. He just had to wait until Optimus was through. Megatron had to do everything that Optimus wanted him to do. Optimus started to make the most of the night. Samantha's head was starting to snap out of it. Her head felt like it had just gone through the worse migraine ever. She couldn't think straight. She managed to get out of her little cell and started to stagger. She had no idea what was going on. She stood by the door then fell down. She passed out. Optimus and Megatron never noticed her. They were too busy with their own problems. Megatron was still not crying out. More like thinking of ways to kill Optimus. To Samantha, they were at an angle. She could see properly now. Her eyes finally focused and she didn't like what she saw. At first she thought it was just her imagination. Maybe it was something she wanted to see. (I never want to see this. I'm going to go die now.) Optimus was starting to slow down. He turned his head slightly. He saw Samantha watching them. He never stopped pushing but he looked at her, not knowing what to do. He got his evil look on his face and bit on Megatron's audible while thrusting again. Samantha slowly made her way out of the room. The code had expired and the door would open freely. She made her way to Dinobot. Maybe he would help her. He had to. She crawled down the hall of the Maximal base. She got to Dinobot's room and saw Rattrap trying to comfort Dinobot. She never saw them get along before. She crawled up to Dinobot and fell at his feet.

"Samantha? What's wrong?"

"Yeah. You looked like ya got hit by a quantum jet or somethin'."

"It's Megatron, something is wrong. Help me."

"It's okay Samantha. We'll get you some help."

Rattrap called Cheetor to come and watch Samantha. Rattrap went with Dinobot to Optimus' room. They tried opening the door but it was locked. Optimus must have gotten to the door and reprogrammed the lock.

"You sure you can handle this Rattrap?"

"Are you kiddin' chopper face? This is one of the easier jobs. There's never been a lock I couldn't break."

"Then let's see you do it."

"Now don't make me hurtcha chopper face." Rattrap stood up as tall as he could and kissed Dinobot again. "I don't think I'll ever be able to fully trust you. Let alone control you." They laughed together and Rattrap forced an override command. They burst into the room. Megatron was behind the desk unconscious. Optimus was lying on his bed. He looked satisfied. He slightly brushed his finger against Megatron's cheek. He moved just in time for Dinobot to bust into the room.

"What happened here Optimus?"

"Megatron broke in and attacked me. You may get rid of him now."

Dinobot ran over to Megatron and started dragging him out of the room.

"That trash needs to be taken out for good. Make sure that he can't get back in unless we want him too."

"Yeah, and uh, why would ya want him to Optimus?"

"Maybe I want to mess with him a little more. Maybe I enjoy what I do."

Dinobot stopped halfway out the door. He glanced at Optimus. He knew that look. He saw it too many times in the military bases. Optimus had just done something that many before him have done. But never before has a Maximal leader nor an Autobot leader has ever tried this before, at least not in public. There had been few records of the original Optimus Prime having an affair with a Decepticon. Never said who it was though. Now Dinobot could see the pattern. Many years of research summed up in one stupid mistake. So many transformers have been converted just by a few simple actions, a few simple words. Dinobot ignored Optimus from then on and carried Megatron back into his and Rattrap's chambers.

"What's wrong with him?" Optimus looked up at Rattrap, his feet on his desk and his arms behind his head. Rattrap didn't want to know.

"So, what cha want done with him? I mean, he looks like he just got… mowed over by the entire population of Cybertron."

"Not the entire Cybertron population. Just me." Optimus said as he smirked.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm trying my best to right as much as possible for you guys. I'm still sick so it's a little harder. I'm trying to make sure it doesn't suck. I can't find any of my ideas so I have no idea where this story is going to end up. Please don't hate me if anything that I have written offends you. And if you have any more ideas on what could go into this story or my planned prequel, please let me know.

Megatron woke up in a strange room. There was too little light to see. Megatron saw the door open and a figure walked into the room. He couldn't figure out who it was. He couldn't really remember what happened after he passed out. Maybe Optimus still had him. He heard a little whine come from across the room. He must have been right. No, wait… it sounded to quiet, soft and far too gentle. It couldn't have been male. Megatron tried to lift his head. He kept his eyes dim enough so that he could see and no one else would be able to tell he was awake. He could see shadows moving. Nothing was near him. What was going on?

"Shush. Jeez, ya sure can make a lot of noise when you want to."

More whining happened. It sounded more pitiful this time. Like the poor creature was in pain. As long as it wasn't him, he didn't really care. He had to get well soon so that he could get to Samantha and get her home. He recognized the voice. It belonged to Rattrap. But he didn't see him come in. he knew the silhouette was Dinobot. So… who was crying?

"Maybe we should just kill it."

"You do that Rattrap and I'll be forced to kill you."

"You're moody all of a sudden."

"Sorry. It's… it's just…sigh it's nothing really. Just memories coming back."

"Awe. My poor little Raptor." Megatron could see their heads come close together but knew that they weren't kissing. Not yet anyway. Just how many of the transformers on this wretched planet were turning homosexual! And what was worse… how many of his teammates were like that? He shuddered at the thought.

"Hey, he's moving. Ya think he's up?"

"Wouldn't matter if he was. Samantha still isn't conscious."

"She doesn't look so good."

"Neither does Megatron. I don't know who's had it worse."

"You know something don't you Dinobot. What is it?"

"Something that not even Megatron knows."

"Tell me. You know I can keep secrets."

"I know. But he may be awake."

"Oh like he's gonna care if what ya tell me destroys Cybertron."

"It wont destroy Cybertron. But it may hurt Samantha."

"Well what is it already?"

"Don't you ever think it was weird having a human as a classmate on a planet full of transformers? A human hadn't been on that planet since the Great War."

"The risks were to great. And everyone knew that she was there for a little cultural exchange. It was cleared by the Maximal Elders."

"But what no one else knew was that Samantha wasn't really a human. She's humanoid. Megatron knows that part at least. He had to room with her. But what he doesn't know was how she got to the planet. You see… she was in the slave trading business."

"Ya mean she actually sold slaves on our planet and used a student identity as a cover?"

"No. I mean she was a slave. Terrorsaur and Waspinator were late for their classes so they took the slave route underground so they could make it in time. Waspinator stopped and stood in front of this girl. Terrorsaur tried to force him to move but he wouldn't leave. Finally, Terrorsaur forced him into the school. Afterwards, Megatron got us together and told us about his plans for stealing the golden disks. This was a few days later. Waspinator told me about the girl he had seen. I didn't want any part of it. All slave businesses were trouble." Dinobot moved a lock of hair off her face.

"Well then what? Don't leave me in suspense. I'm dyin' here."

"It was the day before the new semester that I walked with Terrorsaur and Waspinator to school. Waspinator wouldn't stop talking about the girl so we went down to see her. She was still there. But more bruised. Waspinator bent down and held her. He really cares for her you know. Well, Waspinator said that this time, he wouldn't leave her. So, I don't really know what happened. Terrorsaur broke down and went to the seller. It cost a lot to get her out. Terrorsaur came back and shook his head. None of us had enough to get her out. I had the least out of all of us, sad to say. But we did have enough to get her out if we all chipped in. so we paid the man and took her to school with us. We made a story that she was a transfer student. We got all the papers from the seller and she could speak many languages. She was taken to the council and was accepted. And after that you pretty much well know."

"So she roomed with Megatron huh. I wonder how many times they went at it."

"None."

"WHAT! Oh man, ya gotta be kiddin' me."

"I'm not. He tried ignoring her for the longest time. And believe me, he went to great lengths to do it to. But he found her getting picked on by other kids. At first he didn't care. But then, as he was about to leave, she was forced to the ground and they started kicking her. He got so upset that he started to beat them an inch into their life. They ran off screaming. He got her up and asked if she was okay. The boys got expelled for what they did but Megatron got a long detention for nearly killing them. He's always had it bad. Just because he has the same name as his namesake."

"I can't believe you were there for all this. It's like you're his bodyguard or something."

"Oh, I wasn't there when Samantha got beaten."

"Then how do you even know it happened?"

"Samantha told me everything when I came to visit her in the infirmary. She wanted to know why Megatron saved her."

"Because he wants ta get down on da floor with her."

"Rattrap, don't be so dirty. She's already lost her virginity years ago. She doesn't even remember who took it."

"How do you not remember?"

"Slave trading is more then just working them to death. They can be used for anything."

"…Oh." Rattrap looked at Samantha and only felt sorry for her.

"Don't show her pity. Don't let on that you know. She's trying to be strong now."

Rattrap looked up at Dinobot and got this weird look on his face. "Does that mean dat I gotta be nice ta ol' Megs now?"

"No. You don't have to. Just be nice to Sammy."

There was a long and acquired silence. Rattrap moved and sat on Dinobot's lap.

"Anything else I should know?"

"I guess, no matter how much Waspinator may look, he loves Samantha in the friendly way. He is very protective of her. He won't even let us near her if we don't have permission first. He's loosened up a bit though. Terrorsaur has taken a great liking to her. He took on Megatron for her once. He hasn't really tried again after that."

"Oh you mean that time when he got all dat power from the energon in the floating mountain?"

"Yeah. Megatron wasn't too happy about that one."

Both of them started to laugh. Megatron glared at them from the other side of the room. He didn't like that memory. And the rest that was told to him by Tarantulas wasn't too great either.

Terrorsaur was on his morning route, patrolling the area, looking for anything interesting, energon and whatnot. Oh an eagle. Breakfast. It's good to be a Predicon. What's that, a mountain in the sky? By the Inferno. That shouldn't be possible. Terrorsaur landed on the mountain and took a look around. There was only one thing going through his mind at that moment… What's this? What's this? There's color everywhere. What's this? There's white things in the air. What's this? I can't believe my eyes, I must be dreaming. Wake up Jake this isn't fair. What's this? Damn Samantha and her crazy music. (I'm not high. Really I'm not. I just thought it was cute.) Might as well take an energon sample while I can. Terrorsaur transformed and was shot back by some nearby energon. He was smart enough to grab it. He was getting the charge of his life. He fell over, stood up and felt the power flow through his circuits. He felt like he had the power to do anything. Finally he could tell Megatron off for good. He flew out of the mountain as soon as he could. He saw everyone crowded around Megatron, again. He must really love that attention. He was showing them his new defense weapons.

"These should stop those Maximals."

"Just the sort of plan a cowardly lizard like yourself would conceive of Megatron. That's why I'm assuming command of the Predicons."

Everyone looked at him like he had just lost his mind. Megatron approached Terrorsaur.

"I thought you had already learned your lesson about challenging me Terrorsaur."

"This time I am the teacher. If you have the courage."

"Very well. I could use some amusement." Megatron transformed and attacked. Terrorsaur fought back. He actually had Megatron dodging bullets. He even hit him a couple of times. Terrorsaur felt so confident that he began to boast.

"As soon as you're finished Megatron, I'll finally be able to have some alone time with Samantha."

"Terrorsaur, you treacherous worm. I'll finish you forever."

"Easier said then done." Terrorsaur shot at Megatron again. He forced Megatron off the cliff and had him torn to pieces. Terrorsaur laughed in triumph. No one could believe it.

"Megatron is scrap, yesss. I'm your leader now. Does anyone want to argue about it?"

"Not me." Waspinator buzzed. Everyone else was doing the same thing.

"Ready yourselves for battle. The Maximals will be the next to taste my power."

Cheetor was on a nearby cliff. He had followed Terrorsaur from the mountain. "Ultra bad."

Terrorsaur started his plan. He was divided the Predicons into teams. All the sudden something went wrong. He started to short circuit. He checked his diagnostics and found that his short power burst from the energon was wearing out. He was at fifty percent. He panicked. He told Tarantulas he was in charge till he came back. He had to get to that energon. He managed to recharge himself and he flew back to the base. Scorpinoc and Waspinator were both looking very busy when he got back. He didn't know what was going on. But he didn't care. He dismissed it as a little project they were working on. He went into Waspinator's room and found Samantha rolling on the floor. She got into this habit of acting childish, even babyish sometimes. He picked her up and looked at her. She stuck her tongue out at him. Not in a mean way. Just like saying, what do you want stupid? Just kind of teasing him.

"And how are you today Samantha?"

She just started pointing to stuff and making weird noises.

"You stuck in child mode again? I don't know how Megatron can put up with you."

She gave him the most innocent look anyone has ever seen. He just collapsed.

"Stop it. You look too cute when you do that." He rubbed his nose against hers. Samantha started looking around. "You looking for Megatron? He wont be coming for a while. See, I'm kind of in command now. So everything he had is now mine. Including you."

Samantha stared up at him. She was grateful for him setting her free but she wasn't willing to sleep with him.

"Look Samantha, you don't have to sleep with me just yet. You can just give me a little kiss and we'll be even for now."

Samantha stuck her tongue out again. This time meaning it in the, you suck, way.

"Oh you want to be like that huh? Fine. You can stay locked in this room till you agree with me." Terrorsaur walked out of the room and made sure it was locked. He told everyone that under no reason, could anyone open that door. Waspinator started to complain. Terrorsaur gave him his room for he would be sleeping in Megatron's room. After everyone had left, he started to short out again. He ran out of the base and flew back to the mountain. He didn't know that Tarantulas was following him. Or that Rattrap and Optimus were close behind as well.

"AH! If I wanted to fly, I'd of turned myself into a bat not a rat."

"This is the fastest way to the mountain Rattrap. And will you stop wiggling." He really didn't want Rattrap to know that it was a little bit of a turn on. They came up to the floating mountain. Rattrap kissed the mountain floor as soon as they landed. Optimus just looked at him. They went deep into the mountain's core. They came just in time to see Terrorsaur transform and step into the heart of the energon. He was charging himself up again. Optimus gave his plan to Rattrap and faced Terrorsaur.

"Optimus. How nice of you to drop. Now you saved me the trouble of hunting you down."

"Let's do it." (Not in that way)

They start to fly around, trying to hit each other with everything they've got. At first Terrorsaur was just messing with him but got serious soon enough. Rattrap set the charges in the energon and proceeded outside. But was ambushed. Meanwhile, Terrorsaur got Optimus with some of the mountain.

"Now you're mine Maximal." He shot him out of the sky. Rattrap was being pinned by Tarantulas. He managed to throw him off.

"Sorry bug-bot, but I've got no time to play with you."

"But I insist." Tarantulas lunged at Rattrap and got a load of punches instead of a meal. Terrorsaur was standing over Optimus. He was preparing to shoot him right between the eyes when he started to short out again. He was forced to fly away.

"I'll be back for you as soon as I replenish my power."

Rattrap and Tarantulas were rolling all over that mountain. Rattrap managed to pin tarantulas down again. But not to long after, Tarantulas was back on top.

"You can't beat me vermin, I am your superior."

"Stick it in your command module eight eyes."

Tarantulas raced at rattrap again. Rattrap outsmarted the spider and threw dirt in his eyes. Tarantulas went flying off the mountain. Terrorsaur got to the energon. The charges were about to explode. He flew out as fast as he could. He was headed back home. There was nothing else he could do. Megatron had finished his regeneration. He heard about what Terrorsaur did to Samantha and ran to her.

"Are you hurt Samantha? Did he do anything to you?"

She shook her head. He could tell she was fine. He was going to kill Terrorsaur, not only for what he did to himself but for what he did to Samantha. (If that makes any sense) He watched from the shadows as Terrorsaur came into view of the base. Terrorsaur landed and proceeded to enter. Megatron exposed himself to Terrorsaur, followed by Waspinator and Scorpinoc.

"Well, well, look who's back."

"Help." Terrorsaur squeaked. We'll leave what Megatron did to him up to your imagination.


	8. Chapter 8

Even more ranting. I'm running out of things to put into these things. Oh I know! I scared little children and even some kids my age last night. I love Halloween. What ever happened to Devil's night? Please review. I'm fragile.

"A slave?" Megatron thought to himself. "That's not possible. She would have told me. She trusts me."

Megatron overheard the rest of the conversation. He wasn't too pleased. He might as well get up. He sat up. Rattrap and Dinobot both passed out in the corner. They had Samantha between them. Rattrap twitched a little, Dinobot moved to get comfortable again, Samantha slightly moaned. Megatron wanted to get out of there as soon as he possibly could. He moved over to Rattrap and started to lightly shake him. Rattrap was one of those hard people to wake up once he was in a deep sleep. Megatron gave up trying to move him and reached for Samantha. He got a sword to the throat.

"Morning Megatron. You had a good sleep I trust."

"Would you mind moving that thing from my neck."

"What do you plan on doing with Samantha? Tell me that first."

"If you must know, I'm taking her back to the base and never letting her outside again. Well, maybe I'll let her out but not around here. Not anymore."

"Alright then." Dinobot licked Rattrap's cheek. "Time to get up."

Rattrap slowly opened his eyes. The very first thing he saw was Megatron looming over him.

"AH! What the hell!" Rattrap fell backwards. Dinobot looked at him amused. Rattrap got back up and hit Megatron across the face. "What do you think you're doing? Staring at me like that. Sicko."

"Rattrap, get back here. Sit down and just shut up. This is about Samantha not you. Get used to it. Stop being such a bitch."

"Then I guess I wont bend over for you anymore."

"Okay, didn't need to know that, no." Megatron covered his ears. "Can I just take her home now or are you planning on ruining my mind further?"

"How about further." Dinobot started to mess with Rattrap under the blanket. It wasn't that that was bugging Megatron. It was the facial expressions.

"Okay. Give her to me. I'm not going to stand here and watch you two play with each other."

"Wait a nanoclick Megatron. You'll need this." Dinobot handed over a vile of green gel.

"What is it?"

"You've been out for a while now, Samantha caught something while you slept and she needs this put on her throat everyday till she get better. Only thing is it has to be on the inside of her throat."

Rattrap lifted her up and stood next to Megatron. Just getting ready to hand her over. "Don't try using your finger. We tried that already and she got really sick."

"Then how, may I ask, am I supposed to put in down her throat, yesss"?

"Use your imagination Megatron. Stick your tongue out."

Megatron just looked at him. He stuck his tongue out. Dinobot put some of the gel on Megatron's tongue. He started to jump around. Well, not really jump, more like flail.  
"What is that? Oh god. That is so disgusting."

"It may be disgusting but it helps."

Megatron stopped trying to get the gunk of his tongue and slowly lifted his head to Dinobot. "Which one of you stuck your tongue in her mouth?"

Dinobot stuck his tongue out to taunt him. Megatron literally lunged at him and grabbed his throat. Rattrap quickly put Samantha down and lifted his gun to under Megatron's chin.

"Back away from him Megatron. You know there's nothing I enjoy more than shooting ya slaggin' Predicons."

"Well I hate to tell you this vermin but you're banging one." Megatron dropped Dinobot, picked Samantha up and walked out with her. They heard her coo when he left.

"That went well."

"I suppose." Dinobot started to rub his throat.

"Want some help with that?"

"And what are you gonna do about it rodent? Kiss it better?"

"You still can't help but insult me can you. I should just kick your skid plate."

"Then go ahead. See if I care."

Rattrap glared at Dinobot and threw him over onto his back. "Listen to me Chopper face, I don't know where you think you get off but you better stop riding my ass about every little thing. When was the last time you got laid?"

"A few hours ago. And it was up your ass."

"Well this time I think you should get it."

"Oh. And how are you planning on taking me?"

"Anyway I can. Where do you keep those toys of yours?" Rattrap looked all over the room for something to help him out. He looked under the bed and saw a really weird looking dildo. It was bigger than the average size; it had spikes and was longer than it should have been. Rattrap picked it up and showed it to Dinobot.

"What the pit is this? How many times have you used this thing?"

"Never."

"Oh come on. I know you used it. You like kinky things like this. How did it feel?"

"Rattrap I never used it. I just made it. Never had a chance to use it."

Rattrap looked at him in shock. "You made this! You mean to tell me that in the Predicon Military, you spent most of your time making sex toys."

"Not really. It's not really a hobby. I used to make parts for some of the weapons we planned to use when we started up the war again. I got bored one day and started messing with some of the stuff. I came up with that one not too long ago. I never really planned on using. It. Some of the other guys in our troop asked me to make some for them. We traded items. I got lots of information out of some of them."

"Are you telling me that Maximals came to you?"

"Yeah. It's amazing how many of them liked it."

Rattrap just shuddered. He didn't want to think about that. Then something happened. He got this big grin on his face. Dinobot was still on the floor; he wouldn't be able to run away fast enough. Rattrap knelt down and looked Dinobot right in the eye. "Wanna try it out?"

"Oh I don't think so Rattrap. You'll have to kill me first."

"I'm not into necrophilia. How about this, if you take some of it in, I'll join you."

"It has spikes. It was one of the orders that never got shipped before we left."

"It looks fun though. Let's do it. Come on."

"No. Drop it already." Dinobot moved over to his window and stared off into the distance. Rattrap looked at the object in his hand then walked over to Dinobot.

"So ah, why'd ya tell Megs that he needed to use his tongue on her?"

"You wouldn't know would you? Ever since she roomed with him, he's been wanting to protect her but has been too scared to make a move. This might open the door for him."

"You've gotten soft now haven't ya"?

Dinobot pushed him over. He didn't like it when anyone called him soft or weak. Dinobot took the dildo out of Rattrap's hand and put it in front of his face. "You still want to try this thing out?"

"You going ta work it?"

"Maybe. Or I'll get you to do it and I'll watch."

"You just live ta torture me don't you? Ya must really enjoy it."  
"What if I do enjoy it?"

"Well, I'd have to get back at ya. Even if it meant shoving this thing right up where da sun don't shine."

Dinobot started towards Rattrap. He was forcing Rattrap into the corner. Rattrap couldn't figure out what was going on. He moved farther away, he didn't like the look on Dinobot's face. He felt his back hit the wall. He turned his head to the left, staring at the wall then faced Dinobot again. He had the look of absolute fear on his face. Dinobot looked like he was about to kill Rattrap. Not the angry kind of kill but the type that he'd enjoy. (I wish you guys could see what I'm imagining. It looks so cool. But I can't. (Cries) it's not fair)

"Oh Primus what is he gonna do to me this time. Should I fight back? I don't want to hurt him but I don't want to end up never walking again." Rattrap was trying to think as fast as he could. Nothing was coming to mind. Wait, yes, something did. Oh crap. Why me. I'm gonna die. Little things like that. Dinobot finally met with Rattrap. He pressed his front up against Rattrap. Rattrap turned his head, as Dinobot's face got closer to his. He could feel Dinobot's breath on his cheek. This was just too much to handle. Why wasn't he making his move yet? Was this part of the torture?

"Well… what are you waiting for? Just do it already."

"Do what?"

"Oh don't gimme dat slag. I know you're planning something. Just do it already."

Dinobot looked at him. He was just playing with Rattrap. He wanted to get Rattrap to be a little more aggressive. He was way too submissive. But Dinobot wasn't one to back down. He whispered something into Rattrap's ear. Rattrap just stared at him. He slid down the wall and cupped his face into his hands.

"Why isn't he attacking me yet? He should have tried to kill me by now." Dinobot couldn't help but think of what he did wrong. He went to Rattrap and gave him back his toy. Rattrap just looked at him.

"What's this for?"

"Use it. I was trying to get you back to the way you were. The rat I fell in love with, so to speak."

"What's wrong with me now?"

"Remember all those times you tried to kill me? You don't do that anymore."

"Ya telling me ya get turned on by that?"

"In a way."

"You are so slagged up there Dino-butt."

"There we go." Dinobot brushed his finger down Rattrap's face. "You're coming around again. I've just got to push you a little farther."

"Ya wanna try it now leather-puss."

"Glad to." Dinobot jumped on Rattrap and rolled all over the floor with him. Rattrap's fighting instinct started to return, he fought back and hard. After a long while of fighting over dominance, Rattrap finally got on top of Dinobot. His legs were on both sides of his hips, he had Dinobot's wrists to the floor, and he got real close to Dinobot's face then whispered. "Come on Chopper face, you know you'll learn to enjoy it."

Rattrap took back his toy, held down both of Dinobot's hand with just one of his own with immense force, and shoved his toy up inside Dinobot. Dinobot started to cry out.

"Hey at least you're getting a break. Ya know what it's like not being able ta walk for a few days. I'm smaller than you. This is just payback."

He started off slowly. Dinobot couldn't stop screaming. Rattrap didn't understand why. It wasn't that big. He should have been able to handle it. Finally he stopped, took it out and asked what was wrong.

"If ya can't even handle dis thing ya can't handle mine."

"It's… not that."

"Then what is it?"

"It's not lubricated. You ever try shoving a cucumber up an unprepared ass? It's not a great feeling. That's the best way to rip yourself open." (My friend has been wanting to say this, well, something like it, and no one knew that it needed to be lubed first. This is for all the yaoi authors out there. Your work is beautiful but it just doesn't work like that.)

Rattrap looked at him. "Then how do you suggest I lubricate this thing then?"

"You could suck on it. Or use some of the left over gel that's in the drawer."

Rattrap stuck his tongue out. Dinobot started to move around, this was slightly turning him on. Rattrap just went to the dresser and opened the tube of gel. He put a fair amount on his hand then started to slowly squeeze the gel all over the play toy. He sat next to Dinobot and started to jerk the toy. Dinobot leaned his head back against the wall. This was too evil.

"Just put it in already."  
Rattrap stopped playing with his new toy and turned to Dinobot. He put his legs back on either side of Dinobot's waist. Rattrap wanted to mess with him a little more. He pressed his lips to Dinobot's and started to stroke his crotch. Dinobot tried to moan but it just went into Rattrap's mouth. While his hand and mouth were keeping Dinobot occupied, he started to slowly insert the toy. Dinobot noticed a slight feel of pain but it soon vanished. Rattrap soon had the whole toy up inside Dinobot. Dinobot kept getting pushed into the wall with every shove.

"Let it out Dinobot. I know you can't keep this up for much longer."

"I can keep this up for as long as I need to." He was lying you know. It was too much for him. He moved his hand over and got underneath Rattrap. It didn't take long for Rattrap's face to turn red. He fell over. Dinobot seized the opportunity and stuck one of his fingers into Rattrap. They were both moving each other. Rattrap looked like he would cry at any moment. Dinobot forced another kiss on him. They kept moving together. Dinobot didn't want to break the kiss but Rattrap kept pushing on his chest.

"What's wrong Rattrap? Am I hurting you?"

"No. I just… want ya to… oh come on put it out."

"I like it like this."

"Fine. I'll make you a deal. You pull it out and I'll pull mine out. You can do whatever you want ta me."

"I already do."

Rattrap started to sulk. He was trying to get his way through pity. Dinobot shook his head and let Rattrap have his way. Rattrap closed his optics and got his out to. It wasn't too long before Dinobot grabbed it. He started to tug every once in a while. Rattrap turned himself around.

"What are you doing?"

"Turning around so I can give you some pleasure."

Rattrap put all of Dinobot's length into his mouth. You could have heard Dinobot's scream for miles. He had to stop himself from screaming like that again. They didn't want their secret out. Dinobot grabbed Rattrap's hips and put Rattrap's length into his mouth. Rattrap was forced to try and not bite Dinobot. It's was such a shock to him. He never thought he could drive him wild so quickly. Both continued to suck on each other, trying desperately not to bite. Rattrap still played with the dildo in Dinobot's ass, and Dinobot tried to put his fingers in as far as he could. Rattrap lifted his head and took Dinobot's cock out of his mouth. He tugged on it for a few moments while moaning. That didn't help with Dinobot's sex drive. He slightly bit down on Rattrap's length. Rattrap looked up towards the ceiling and cried out.

"Don't do that Dinobot. We… can't let them…know. Ya can be so ruthless sometimes."

"Ruthless?" Dinobot pushed up on Rattrap's stomach so he could talk. He licked the side of his mouth. "I'll show you ruthless."

He lifted Rattrap into the air then placed him back down, fast and hard on his cock. Rattrap tried to scream but Dinobot put his fingers into his mouth. They kept trying to outdo each other. It went on for hours. They both, by some miracle, kept coming at the same time. Both were out of breath and ready to collapse. Rattrap was panting. Dinobot could hardly breathe.

"I'm ready to go another round."

"Are ya nuts chopper face? You can hardly move. Neither can I. There's no way dat you could even get hard again."

"I can always try."

But Rattrap was right. They've been going at it all night. There was no way that he could even walk. Rattrap leaned on him and pulled up the nearby blanket.

"It's covered in our stains."

"Well it's gonna have ta work for now."

Dinobot had just enough strength to put his arm around Rattrap. Rattrap was about to pass right out.

"You know Dinobot, we really should start thinking about what Samantha told us earlier."

"And what was that?"

"That we should put on some loud music instead of trying to muffle our screams. She even brought over some music for us."

"Like what?"

"I'm too tired to get up and go look. I remember a few of the titles. There was something called Linkin Park, Eminem, Kiss…"

"I like that last title. Wanna try it?"

"Dinobot, I can't." Rattrap started to moan and whine. Dinobot didn't care. He bent over and kissed Rattrap instead.

Terrorsaur crawled out of the ventilation shaft. He cleaned himself off and flew towards his base. He stopped not to far from it. He saw Megatron carry Samantha inside. He turned around, fell to the ground and screamed.

"OH DEAR PRIMUS! WHY! WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME! What did I do to deserve this? Sure I want to do it with Samantha but having to watch Optimus and Megatron go at it. AH! Even Dinobot and Rattrap seem to be doing it. Why am I the only one not getting laid?"

Terrorsaur flew into the base and headed towards his room. He was planning on staying there till things cooled down. He opened his door and found Tarantulas tied up, hanging from the ceiling and Black Arachnia shoving something up his ass.

"I don't want to know."

Terrorsaur fell down. You could see the swirls in his eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

I know I've been writing a lot of Dinobot/Rattrap scenes but I think they are so cute together. But I can't touch Cheetor or Waspinator, a promise to Melissa and myself. They shall remain innocent but shall get into a lot of trouble either way. I can't say much more or there goes my plot. What does everyone think about Rhinox? I don't know who to put him with. I don't think he should go with anyone do you?

Terrorsaur started to come to. Objects still weren't that visible to him but he still tried to concentrate on the blurry figure in front of him.

"Is he alright?"

"It's hard to tell. He's coming around I know that much."

"If you let me down I can help you."

"I don't think so. You are so going to get it!"

"Witch!"

"Lunatic!"

Terrorsaur shook his head. He finally saw Black Arachnia looming over him. Then it hit him, the image that he was trying to burn out of his mind. The stood up abruptly and ran to the far side of the room. That wasn't a very good idea. He became dizzy fast and starting sliding down the wall.

"There he goes."

"Its your fault anyway Tarantulas. If you don't stop sneaking into my room at night, I'll be forced to kill you."

"You couldn't kill me and you know it. You're too soft for that."

Black Arachnia let out that noise that she usually does when she gets angry and lunged at Tarantulas. She held an energon blade to his throat.

"You still wanna bet on that Legs?"

"So why does he have that thing there?"

"Oh that's just my little revenge Terrorsaur. Thanks for reminding me."

Black Arachnia shoved it in a little farther. Tarantulas winched. She put it in with very little lubricant so it hurt like a bitch. She really hated having people sneaking into her room just to watch her sleep. Terrorsaur got up and headed for the door.

"Are you going to tell anyone what you saw Terrorsaur?"

"Not anytime soon. I'm still working on burning the images out." He walked out, holding his head with his right hand. He didn't get very far either. He saw Waspinator run past him and into Megatron's room.

"Oh dear Primus don't let Megatron be banging him too."

Terrorsaur didn't really care at that point. He just wanted to get into his room and crash for a few hours.

"What kept you?"

"Zzorry Megatron. Took Wazzpinator a long time to find the proper water zzource."

"Well hurry up and put the cloth on her head."

Samantha was lying on Megatron's lap. She was shaking violently. Something was defiantly wrong. There most have been something that Optimus didn't tell Megatron. Megatron just watched Waspinator try and cool her down.

Terrorsaur really wasn't feeling the greatest. He kept hitting the wall. His vision was fine but he just couldn't walk straight. There was something wrong with his equilibrium; it was causing his servos to short out causing him to occasionally fall over. He leaned on the wall for a second. He started to pant. It was more than just a malfunction, he felt like he was dying. He was about to head back to his room when he heard Megatron yelling down the hall.

"SAMANTHA! Get back here right now!"

Terrorsaur turned slightly. His eyes were dimmed. It's like when you are so sick that your eyes are half open you know what's going on but your brain just doesn't register it. Someone could hit you and it would take like five minutes for you to realize what just happened. Terrorsaur saw Samantha run by, naked. He just stared at her as she ran. Then Megatron went chasing after her. Terrorsaur just stared again.

"I live with a bunch of freaks."

Terrorsaur made it to his room and crashed. It felt so good just to lie there.

"Samantha. Why wont you listen to me? ARG! After everything I just went through for you."

Samantha ran towards the mountains. Waspinator tried to fly fast enough to catch her; she was running like she was a professional. No one knew where she was heading so all they could do was follow. Rhinox was on the cliffs nearby. Optimus was still temporally off-line; Rattrap and Dinobot were doing something. They had some weird sounds coming from their room. The beat was really out of tune, sounded like techno music or something. They must have been really bored to listen to something like that.

"Catch her Waspinator. We can't let her get too far on her own. She knows too much."

"Wazzpinator get her."

Rhinox didn't really get what was going on but decided to help. There hadn't been any fights in a while and Samantha could catch pneumonia running around like that. He headed towards the dip in the mountainside and headed Samantha off. Samantha was running so fast that it looked like she was running on all fours. Rhinox jumped in front of her. She didn't have enough time to stop, she ran right into him. It wasn't too long before Megatron and Waspinator caught up with them. Megatron glared at Rhinox.

"What are you doing here, Maximal?"

"Well that's a fine way to talk to the one who just stopped Samantha from running rampant."

"Yesss, I thank you for that. Now return her at once."

"Why is she even running around like this anyway?"  
"It's none of your concern."

"Fair enough."

Samantha looked up at Rhinox. She started poking his side. After she was through she went to Waspinator. She clung to him like her life depended on it. Waspinator nuzzled her.

"Something's wrong with her Megatron."

"And what makes you say that?"  
"She reverted into a stage of child-like dependency. She thinks Waspinator is her mother."

"What?"  
Waspinator tilted his head. Samantha lay on her back and tugged at one of his antenna. She stuck her tongue out and made some weird noises.

"Oh no. Not this. Not now of all times."

"Don't worry. These things are never permanent. I'd say that this would last only a few hours. Till then, just make her happy and feed her things like soup. She wont remember how to chew."

"You seem to know a lot about this, yesss."

"I've been studying human analogy for years, that and their chemical makeup. They are such fascinating creatures."

"Well thank you for your input Rhinox but," Megatron picked Samantha up. She kicked a little bit till Megatron stroked her and lightly tickled her behind the ear. "Samantha isn't a human. She may be closely related for all we know but she isn't human. Remember that."

Rhinox shook his head. "Alright. You've become very protective over her."

Megatron paused for a second then continued walking. Waspinator flew a little in front, showing Samantha a little cattail. She made a big fuss and tried to grab it.

"I hope you grow out of this. You are more trouble then you're worth."

Samantha stuck her tongue out.

Inferno paced around in his room. The royalty had already chosen a mate but there was still a chance for him. It's not over till the queen mates, one of his favorite quotes. He had to do something about this. It wasn't fair. He was the loyalist of the colony. Inferno stomped his foot and left his room. As soon as his door opened, Megatron had passed him. The look on his face wasn't a real pleasant one. It looked a little more serious than usual yet, sad in a way. Inferno decided to follow.

"Royalty, what's the matter? What happened to the young one?"

"She's just ill Inferno. She'll be back to herself in no time."

Inferno glared at her. He had this piercing stare when he got angry. Waspinator flew next to inferno.

"Why ant-bot look so upset?"

Inferno hit Waspinator. He didn't mean to hit him too hard. Waspinator went flying into the wall.

"Careful Inferno! If any harm comes to Samantha you'll be the one to pay. Understand?"

"Yes Royalty."

Even when she was sick, she was nothing but trouble. Inferno still followed Megatron though. Megatron had Waspinator make her a bed on the floor. Waspinator, still in beast form, grabbed as many blankets as he could and made a little nest. He used his body to form a circular shape. He was buzzing around on the floor, making it look like he was doing a dance. Megatron and Inferno just stared at him. This was new to them. What else was he doing when they weren't around?

"Wazzpinator izz done."

"Well done Waspinator. You may go and, I don't know, take the rest of the day off."

"Wazzpinator go look for food. Zzammy needs food to get better right?"

"Hmm, that is correct Waspinator. I shall accompany you. Inferno…"

"Yes my queen."

"You watch over Samantha until I return."

"Uh, but royalty, I don't think I'm the right one for this job. Perhaps Terrorsaur would be better."

"I don't want him anywhere near her while I'm gone." Megatron got up and moved towards Inferno. Inferno could feel his spark surge. Megatron put his hand on Inferno's shoulder. "Please Inferno, you're the only one besides Waspinator that I trust with something like this." Inferno looked into Megatron's eyes. He just snapped, oh god, melting, melting into those eyes. (I know how he feels. Drool)

"Yes Royalty. I'll do as you command. No harm shall come to the princess while you are gone."

"Princess? You've been calling her that? I don't think she'll be happy. She hates that word, yesss."

"Alright then my queen, how about prince?"

"Let's leave that to her for when she wakes up alright."

"Yes royalty."

Megatron and Waspinator exited the room. Inferno stood for a moment, and then jumped up.

"The royalty touched me. (Sigh) There may be hope yet for me."

Inferno turned around, he frowned.

"Oh yeah, you're still here."

Inferno moved over to her. He sat down next to her and rested his head on his hand. Samantha kept coughing. She sounded like a mouse. He was debating whether to eat her or not. The royalty wouldn't like it. He found a bottle next to her. He opened the bottle and smelt it. Ick. It was horrible. He looked at Samantha, the bottle, Samantha. He got a huge grin on his face. He went to the mess area (kitchen, in case you don't know) and got a spoon. He ran back to the room. Samantha wasn't in her bed.

"Dammit. Where did she go? The royalty will kill me for this."

Inferno was about to leave when he found her. She was messing with stuff on Megatron's desk.

"Samantha what are you doing?"

"Mine."

"No it's not yours. It's the property of the royalty."

"…Mine?"

"NO! Put it down!"

Samantha lowered her head and started to cry. Inferno shook his head in frustration and went over to her.

"Take this Samantha. It'll make you feel better."

Samantha started shaking her head. She ran away from him. She knew what that stuff was and wasn't willing to take it anytime soon. Inferno chased her around Megatron's room. He finally managed to pin her some time later. He was panting from all the work. He squeezed her down into the floor. Megatron walked in when he was about to squish her under his weight.

"Inferno! What are you doing?"  
"Trying to get her to calm down royalty. She wouldn't stop. I tried everything. She was even going through all your stuff."

"There's nothing there that I didn't want her to see." Megatron suddenly remembered his rubber duck. He lost the amused look on his face.

"What's wrong my queen?"

Megatron threw a potato at his face. Hit Inferno right between the eyes.

"I told you to stop calling me that. Why don't you ever learn?"

Megatron bent over next to Samantha. He placed his hand on her forehead.

"Oh no. She has a fever. Waspinator, you watch Samantha this time. Apparently we can't trust Inferno with her, he doesn't seem to be good with children."

Inferno looked at Megatron, his eyes started to fog up. He ran out of the room.

"Royalty how could you?"

Megatron looked at Samantha and shook his head. His eye then caught Waspinator. "What? It's not my fault he can't handle the truth."

"Wazzpinator think you zzhould zzay zzorry."

"Why should I? He's the one who's not listening."

"Zzamantha wouldn't have liked it."

Megatron sighed. "I suppose you're right. I'll go apologize. Here, give me your fruits, I'll take them to the kitchen."

Megatron grabbed all the fruits and vegetables and headed out the door. (This actually looks real funny in my mind) Megatron dropped a tomato. Ah whatever. It's not like anyone is going to be moving around at this hour. He placed the food down on the counter and saw Inferno sitting at the table. Megatron felt a little uncomfortable, but moved towards him anyway. He placed his hand on Inferno's shoulder again.

"Hey, you okay?"

"I'll be fine royalty. Go tend to Samantha. She's more important."

"You're just as important to me as she is. It's just that I've known her longer."

"Really?"  
"Yesss."

Inferno stood up and walked over to their version of the stove. He grabbed a pot and started to boil some water.

"What are you doing?"

"Making Samantha something to eat. She'll need to get better soon if we want to get more out of the enemy of the colony."

Megatron watched Inferno peel potatoes, onions, leek (yes it's out there), getting peas out of their pods and such.

"I didn't know you knew how to cook."

"You pick things up fast for the one you love." Inferno turned and looked at Megatron. Megatron was hoping this wasn't going where he thought it was going. Inferno looked back down at his half peeled potato. "But you've already chosen your mate. I can't interfere with that." Inferno had a sad little smile on his face. Megatron really did feel bad for him. But he wouldn't bend that way ever again. Not for anyone.

"I'm sorry Inferno." Megatron thought. "I wish there was some other way to repay you."

"Royalty?"

"Yes?" Megatron's head snapped up.

"You started to space. I'll bring the food to your room when it's done."

"Thank you Inferno, if there's anyway to repay you…"

"You're happiness and Samantha's health is all that matter right now. Oh, and here." Inferno gave Megatron back the bottle with Samantha's medicine. "I found that beside Samantha, I tried to give it to her but she wouldn't take it."

Megatron tried not to picture Inferno giving Samantha the medicine. He just turned around and walked away.

"Royalty."

"What is it now Inferno."

"You'll need this. She wouldn't take it from me, maybe you'll have better luck." Inferno passed him the spoon he tried to use earlier. Megatron smiled.

"Thank you Inferno."

Inferno watched Megatron leave. He turned back to the pot and tasted the soup. It was almost done.

"Why am I here again?" Tarantulas asked hanging upside down.

"Because you keep sneaking into my room. When are you going to stop that?"  
"When I finally have you in my clutches."

"Well keep dreaming."

"Oh I will." Tarantulas got this real funny look on his face.

"Stop fantasizing about me."

Black Arachnia shoved the dildo even farther this time.

Terrorsaur left his room to go and find the john. He was using the wall as a support. It didn't really help him much when he slipped on the tomato Megatron dropped. Terrorsaur laid on the floor and cried, why me.


	10. Chapter 10

Anybody have any ideas for pairings? I have some ideas already but nothing is coming to mind for some of the characters. Like Rhinox, or Scorpinoc. These people have no lives. They are too into their computers… okay that came out wrong. If you have any ideas at all, please post them, I will read it and who knows, maybe your idea will be in my story.

"What are you doing on the floor, drone?"

"Enjoying my view of the ceiling. What do you want Inferno?"

"I'm just taking Samantha something to eat. She's not well. The royalty is very worried about her."  
"He would be."  
"Are you insulting the royalty?" Inferno tilted the pot a little over Terrorsaur's head.

"I'm not insulting anyone. Just leave me alone for a while."

Inferno started to walk away.

"You know… now would be the perfect time for me to run in there and fondle or bother Samantha. (I tried the word molest but it was just bugging me. So we are going to stick with the little kid dialogue.) But I don't think I will. I know it sounds out of character but I feel like doing nothing this time."

Inferno just looked at him like he was insane and left him on the floor.

Inferno entered the room to find Megatron cradling Samantha, Waspinator buzzing around trying to get his room semi-clean. Inferno placed the food on the floor near her and began to prepare the necessary finishes. Samantha looked at him. She started to bounce around.

"What is it little one?"

Samantha pointed to the pot his was holding. Making sure not to spill it.

"Mine?"

"Yes. It's yours." Inferno pinched her cheek. "You're so cute right now. Maybe we shouldn't turn you back."

"You might want to be careful there Inferno, I don't think Samantha's head should get any bigger, yesss. She may never listen to us again."

Inferno laughed.

"You're probably right."

Inferno went back to his mixing. Keeping one hand on the pot.

"What are you doing Inferno?"

"Royalty, it is a very delicate procedure. I must make sure everything goes right."

"All you have to do is put the liquid into a bowl. How hard is that?"

"It's not just that. I have to make sure it's the right temperature is good enough for her throat and…"

"Her throat! Oh my god I nearly forgot." Megaton placed her down on the blanket and began to look for the bottle. Samantha started to whine. She wanted more attention. Waspinator flew down and rubbed his head against hers. Samantha started to tug on his antenna, such small amusements for such enjoyment. Waspinator tugged back. He didn't like having them pulled. It was like tugging on a Namek's antenna, they get a little irritated. (Yes, I'm also a Dragonball Z freak) He managed to get free. Waspinator started to turn his head in funny ways. She tried to copy him. Waspinator soon got amused by this and started to make faces. She started laughing her head off.

"Where did I put that damn bottle?" Megatron was tearing his room up again. Then he turned and found it in the most obvious place, his desk. "Alright now I feel stupid." Megatron coughed and got the bottle. He sat down in front of Samantha, grabbed her chin and forced her to look up. She had an innocent look on her face. He wasn't going to fall for something like that again. If he backed down now, he would never give her the medicine.

"Inferno, I need you to hold her still. I don't know how she's going to react to this medicine."

"Did Tarantulas make it for her?"

"No. I got this from the Maximal base. They were giving it to her when she was in really bad shape. It was working until we forgot to give it to her again. That's why she ran around like that. Besides, I couldn't find Tarantulas to get him to look at this stuff."

Tarantulas was still hanging there in Black Arachnia's room.

"Are you quite finished with me yet? I'd like to get back to my research."

"You're not finished till I say you're finished. Do you understand?"

"Yes I understand."

"What have I told you? What do you say?"

"Now bitch!"

Black Arachnia started to push her little, rather big, toy into him even farther. Tarantulas was having a hard putting up with this one without making any noises.

"Say it."

"…Yes mistress."

"That's better."

"But I still don't like it."

"You don't have to like it…I do."

Inferno had his hands firmly on Samantha's shoulders. Megatron placed the gel onto his tongue. It was still gross.

"Royalty, what are you doing?"

Megatron couldn't answer, if he moved his tongue at all, he would surely throw up. He placed his hand on the back of her neck. Samantha kept staring at him. This was too hard. He closed his eyes as soon as his mouth came close to hers. As soon as his mouth made contact with hers, he forced himself to stick his tongue inside her mouth. This felt so wrong to him, not just because she was stuck in a premature state of mind but because it was for different reasons. He messaged the horrible substance onto the back of her throat. She started to struggle. Inferno let go of her back. He went into shock. Megatron wrapped his arms around her. He had to use his hand and place it on the back of her head. If she were in the right state of mind, this would look very romantic.

"What Megatron doing to Zzamantha?"

Inferno grabbed Waspinator out of the air and covered his optics. Megatron pulled away slowly. Samantha looked back at him. There was a slight pause between them. It wasn't too long before Megatron stuck his tongue out again and cleaned it off.

"I don't know how you can put up with that stuff Samantha." He smiled at her, as if everything was fine. Samantha started to tear up she was about to cry. Megatron picked her up and rocked her. Inferno saw that Megatron would have made a great mother.

"Wazzpinator wantzz out. Wazzpinator cannot zzee."

Inferno let go of him faster then when he grabbed him. Waspinator flew up into the air and buzzed around. Samantha looked up at him and started to fall asleep. Megatron watched both of them, realizing that Waspinator's wings were putting her to sleep. A nap was what she needed anyway.

"Waspinator…"

"Yezz Megatron?"

"I want you to come here. Lay next to Samantha and flutter your wings for a while."

"But why? Wazzpinator not underzztand."

"I believe that Samantha will fall asleep if you flutter her wings. She needs some rest anyway." Megatron rubbed her head. Samantha got comfortable as Waspinator landed next to her. Megatron stood up and headed for the door.

"Ahh!" Samantha reached up for Megatron. Megatron smiled, bent down and gave her one last hug. Once he was done, Samantha reached for inferno. He shook his head and walked out of the room. Samantha was going to start crying again. Waspinator rubbed his head against hers again. He fluttered his wings and watched her fall asleep.

"Wazzpinator can handle it from here."

Megatron left the room. He went towards Inferno's room. He entered without knocking or anything, the wonders of having power and actually using it. He found Inferno hitting his pillow. He leaned up against the wall and watched. Inferno carried on like this for a while before he even realized Megatron was watching.

"Royalty!" Inferno jumped off his bed, saluted and looked really nervous.

"Don't worry Inferno, I'm not here to bash your head in."

"Even if you were, I wouldn't have put up a defense."

"I know. You've always been loyal, yesss. I really do appreciate it."

Inferno started to kick whatever what was in front of him. Not trying to boot it across the room but more as play with it with his foot.

"Are you nervous Inferno?"  
"About what Royalty? I'm not nervous, no not me. No sir. I'm perfectly normal."

Megatron started to laugh. "Perfectly crazy you mean." Megatron moved over to a chair and sat down. (Something just hit me when I was going to the kitchen to check on the shrimp, I have the power to do anything to these guys. (Evil smile) Inferno, let's go blow things up!) Inferno walked over to his own bed and sat down.

"So, royalty, why is it that you're here?"  
"To talk. That and I don't think Waspinator is going to let me near Samantha for the rest of the night."

"Force him to let you. You are the queen after all."

Megatron paused for a second.

"Please don't call me that. I've given you fair warning before. Next time, I'll be forced to kill you."

"Yes royalty."

There was a long awkward silence between them. Megatron, obviously bored, started looking around the room. It wasn't very decorative. There was a mirror, a desk with, what looked like, nothing in it, this chair and a bed. Inferno was playing with his digits. (Fingers, sorry, I'm not saying anyone is stupid but I'm so tired right now that I kind of forgot what it meant) Megatron watched him for a while. Finally the silence was broken.

"So… what do you think about me staying here tonight?"

Inferno snapped his head so fast from looking at Megatron that you could hear the snap. Megatron was a little shocked from that.

"You mean it royalty? You really want to sleep in there? I only have one bed."

"Well that's fine. I think we can figure something out." Megatron had placed his hand on Inferno's leg. Inferno felt a rush of heat go over him. Inferno grabbed Megatron's hand and gave it back to him.

"We mustn't royalty. What about Samantha?"

"Waspinator is watching her. It's the perfect time to try something. Anything actually."

Inferno thought about it. It was the perfect time. He got this very happy look on his face. Then something hit him. He hated his conscience right now.

"No royalty, I can't. I have to keep you pure for Samantha."

"Who says I'm pure?"

"Well, you are the royalty. I just assumed."

"You should stop assuming things." Megatron got up and tried to pin Inferno down. Inferno got up and ran to the other side of the bed. He was on one side and Megatron was on the other. Megatron had this (I hate this word) primal (die word! DIE! DIE! DIE! (Stabbing motion) Okay I'm done… stab) look in his eyes. Inferno tried to stay as far away from him as possible.

"Why am I running from the royalty? I wanted this. I should just let the royalty do whatever the royalty wants with me." Inferno got some really dirty images flashing in his mind. He smiled. Megatron, pinning him up against the wall, waked him. Megatron started to lick up and down his neck. Inferno pushed on his chest to try and force him off. Megatron could feel the slight pressure on his chest and forced himself on Inferno even harder. Inferno couldn't help himself anymore; he started to make noises that he'd never made before.

"Well, I see it's working. Is there anything else that would drive you nuts?"

"No royalty. We mustn't. This isn't proper. We should be…"

Megatron had placed his hand over Inferno's mouth. He came face to face with Inferno. Their faces were dangerously close to one another. Inferno was lost in Megatron's stare. It was so intense. Like he'd never escape again. Inferno's face changed all the sudden. Megatron was messing with him. Inferno could feel Megatron's hand between his legs. He tried to keep them closed but nothing would stop Megatron now. Inferno was starting to pant uncontrollably. Megatron smirked.

"Enjoying this are you?"

Megatron forced his lips on him. Inferno could feel Megatron's tongue play with his. Just when he was about to drown in ecstasy Megatron pulled back.

"No more royalty, I beg you. This is too much for me."

Inferno started sliding down the wall. Megatron grabbed him and forced him back up.

"I don't think so Inferno, no, I'm not finished with you yet."

"I can't help it. My legs are about to give way."

Megatron picked him up and placed him on the bed.

"Is that better?"

Inferno stared at his leader. He didn't know what to think. The way Megatron was positioned; it looked like he was bowing to Inferno.

"Yes royalty, much."

"Good. Um… could you…"

"What royalty?"

"Pull it out."

"WHAT! Royalty, you know that I'd do anything for you, I'd obey without any question but that's something I can't do. I'm sorry."

"But I thought you wanted this."

"You knew?"

"Of course. I've known for a long time now. You have a way of letting people know exactly what you're thinking."

"Oh. I didn't realize that."

"It's okay. Now pull it out."

"No royalty. It's too soon for me. I thought it was what I wanted but I don't think I'm ready for that yet."

"You know, I could always override your system and force it out myself. It's just so much more rewarding when you pull it out for me."

Inferno sat there, he wanted it so bad, but he wasn't about to force the royalty to suck on him. He wanted to play hard to get now.

"No royalty. I think I'll keep it inside me. You'll have to work for it."

Megatron was speechless. This had never happened to him before. But it excited him. He pounced on Inferno.

"You're trying to drive me mad aren't you? It's working."

Megatron began to play with Inferno a little more. Inferno finally gave in. He had to get it out, if he didn't, the pressure would build up so much that he might damage himself. Megatron looked pleased with himself. He began to jerk Inferno. Inferno lay back on his bed, biting his index finger. Inferno felt the same pleasure then something new. This caused his eyes to glow to its fullest, as his upper body lunged forward then fell back down. He was no longer making low noises. He was letting them all out. He was grabbing the blanket above his head.

"Stop, no more. Please. I'm begging…"

"I'm begging too. I'm begging you to quit talking and join me. Get in on the fun."

Inferno was whining. Megatron stood up.

"Maybe this would help."

"What are you planning on doing?"

Megatron placed himself over Inferno. He bent over and kissed Inferno. It was the perfect distraction. He sat down on Inferno's lap. He started to slightly move. Inferno bit his lip. His instincts were starting to take over again. He flipped Megatron over. He had Megatron pinned to the bed. Already Inferno was panting. Megatron looked up at him.

"I see you're just as excited as I am."

"You don't look very excited royalty."

"I can hide many things about myself."

That did it. For some reason Inferno got really horny. The look in his eyes could have killed. Inferno could see his reflection in Megatron's eyes.

"Royalty, can you sit up."

Megatron did as he was told. He sat up and closed his eyes. Inferno slowly slid himself out. Megatron grunted. He had to admit it hurt. Inferno was of a bigger size. (HAHA! Optimus is insignificant!) Inferno went over to his desk. Megatron opened his eyes. Inferno turned around and pointed at him.

"No peeking."

Megatron closed his eyes again. He sat there waiting. Soon, he felt something go over his eyes. It was soft.

"Can I open them now?"

"No royalty. Not yet. I'm not finished yet. Be patient."

Megatron just sat there. His leg started to bounce. Inferno, having both legs on each side of Megatron, was starting to get hard again. Inferno tried to work fast. The cloth slipped from Megatron's face. Megatron, finally bored out of his mind, opened his eyes. Inferno dropped his head. He looked like he was ashamed.

"What were you trying to do Inferno?"

"Please don't take this the wrong way. I was trying to put a blindfold on you. It's not that I didn't… I mean it's not… I didn't want you to see me become an animal again."

Megatron wrapped his arms around Inferno.

"It's okay. It's not your fault. I had an urge like that once, but was forced to stop myself. I still regret it. I don't want you to regret anything."

Megatron turned Inferno's face towards his, pulled him closer and placed his lips on Inferno's. Inferno closed his eyes. He felt himself and Megatron fall back onto the bed. Megatron's hands went to Inferno's back and pushed him back inside. Inferno no longer tried to deny what he felt. As soon as he was a safe distance inside, to the point where he wouldn't hurt his leader, he pushed himself in deeper, harder. Megatron sucked in his air. Inferno wanted to go gentle, but that wasn't about to happen. Inferno was going sweetly insane. (What? I like my contrast) He continued to kiss his beloved leader, lifting one of Megatron's legs, better positioning himself. It got harder and faster soon. Inferno was screaming, thankfully, it was low enough that the others in the base couldn't hear him. He heard Megatron muffle something.

"What's wrong royalty? Am I too rough for you?"

"No Inferno, you're perfect."

Inferno smiled and placed himself in a different position. He had his head near Megatron's. He could hear him softly crying out.

"Yes, oh yesss."

This was too good to be true. Both reached the utmost top that could possibly be reached and fell back down. Inferno got off of Megatron and lay next to him.

"That…was amazing."

"Yeah… I mean of course it was. You expected less Inferno?"

"No, not at all royalty. I rather enjoyed it. We must to it again sometime."

"Yesss, we must."

Megatron placed Inferno's head on his chest. He had his arm around Inferno while Inferno placed his hand on his leaders chest next to his head. He slowly started to drift off.

Inferno was sitting right up on his bed, drooling, rethinking about what happened. Megatron placed his hand on Inferno's shoulder.

"Inferno, are you okay? You went quiet there for a good mega cycle. I was basically talking to myself, you wouldn't respond. What were you thinking about?"

Inferno looked at Megatron and turned pink.

"Nothing royalty, nothing at all, just an old dream that may never come true."

Megatron just looked at him. What was that guy thinking about? Sure it took a good while to shake Inferno out of his stupor, but now he wasn't so sure he wanted to know.


	11. Chapter 11

How does everyone feel reading this? Sometimes when I'm writing it, I get disturbed. Then I go and have pop and that feeling is over. Why am I even writing this? I've asked opinions from my readers and getting nothing. That's not really fair, I'm getting some, just not enough to work with. Will at least one person give me an idea of what they think? Stuff like that. Well, have fun with this chapter. Going for all episodes! I can do this! And here's another thing, how hard can transformers get? They're metal. And Zelgadiss from Slayers is part Golem. How much harder can he get? Let us ponder this.

Inferno started tugging at the sheet between his legs. Megatron stared at Inferno again. Megatron got up and headed for the door. Inferno jumped up. "Where are you off to royalty?" 

"I'm going back to check on Samantha. Waspinator must be done with her by now, yesss. Besides, you've been acting like a basket case for a while now. I don't think I'll need to sleep in here tonight."

As Megatron was about to exit the room, Inferno jumped in front of him.

"Inferno explain yourself."

"I'm sorry Royalty. I can't let you go yet. There's something I want to do first. This is why I was such a 'basket case' as you put it."

Inferno stood as tall as he could. Megatron and Inferno were about the same height (You have no idea how long it just took me to look that up) but Megatron still had a bigger chest. Inferno had to almost go on his toes. Megatron had his back to the wall so there was no way for him to get out. Believe me, he tried. He had enough of this weird slag. But there was nothing he could do about it now. Inferno placed both his hands on Megatron's chest. Megatron tried to pull his head back. His head hit the wall.

"Dammit. No way out. I'm not going through this again."

That was one of the many thoughts going through Megatron's head. Inferno's was dangerously close now. Megatron started to panic. He pushed Inferno off him. Inferno looked at him with shock then disappointment. Megatron put his hand to his lips.

"Why… why would you try and do something like that to me Inferno?"

"I'm so sorry royalty. I thought that maybe… maybe I could…"

Inferno wasn't one for crying. Crying was a sign of weakness. He would never show his leader any such weakness. Inferno stood tall.

"It was a random impulse my queen. It'll never happen again."

Megatron looked Inferno square in the eye. He could tell Inferno was telling the truth. Megatron faced the door again. He paused for a moment.

"You just caught me by surprise that's all."

"So, if I had asked for permission I would have gotten what I wanted?"  
"No. I wouldn't have let you."

Inferno kept his head high. This was nothing. There were far more things that Megatron could have said that would shoot him right out of the sky. But thankfully, Megatron had not. Megatron turned back to Inferno.

"I'm just going through a lot right now Inferno. I don't need the extra pressure."

"I'm sorry royalty. I… I wasn't going to be rough or force you." Inferno may have had his head held high (Wow. Lots of H's) but he still had the look of shame on his face. Megatron rubbed the back of his head. He sighed and walked over to Inferno. Inferno looked slightly up at him, wondering what was going on.

"You know this'll just hang over me until it's done so we might as well get it over with now."

"Really royalty?"

"Yesss, and I owe you for helping me earlier with Samantha."

Inferno had the look of sheer bliss on his face. Megatron turned his head modestly to the right, and then faced Inferno again. Inferno's eyes were sparkling. Megatron closed his eyes.

"If you're ready Inferno, come at me. But I feel uncomfortable in anyway, you have to let me go."  
"Of course royalty, whatever you say."

Megatron braced himself. Inferno's arms went around Megatron's neck. Megatron waited patiently. Nothing was happening. He opened his eyes. Inferno was still in the same position.

"Having second thoughts now?" Megatron was hoping so.

"No. It's just that… could you put your arms around me to?"

Megatron's eyes became a bright red. That was a new one.

"I'd feel more secure that way."

Megatron was hating this more and more. Not for the fact that he'd have to kiss another guy but because it was taking so long. Megatron put his hands on Inferno's hips.

"Better?"

"Much."

"Can we hurry this up? I really need to go back and see Samantha."

"Alright."

Inferno brought his face closer again. Megatron shut his eyes tight. Not really tight, dimmed his eyes like he was asleep. Finally contact was made. Inferno made it short and sweet. It was more like a peck then anything.

"That's it?"

"Yep. I don't want you to hate me. I'll be satisfied with that for a while now."

"It better not mess up your fighting."

"No it won't. I still serve you loyally."

They were about to break apart when the door opened.

"Megatron, we have a slight problem with…" Terrorsaur could see the embrace. Megatron opened his mouth but Terrorsaur put his hands up. He started to back out slowly. He had a weird look on his face. (That look when you're like; okay that's enough. This is too much for me.)

"I've seen enough weird things today. I don't want to know about you're little kinky, whatever you're doing. I… don't… care." That last part came out a little slow. They watched Terrorsaur leave the room still shaking his head and mumbling. (It's just not his day is it)?

"You think he got the wrong idea royalty?"

"Oh yeah. He got the wrong idea all right."

"Well thank you royalty, it has been a pleasure."

Inferno bowed to his leader. (This so reminds me of Cell and Freeza. Go bowing.) Megatron was just glad to get that over with. He left to go out and stare up at the sky for a while. It always relaxed him when he was stressed.

Terrorsaur walked down the halls again. This was just too much. Megatron was acting like the classroom whore. What was going on? He made to Megatron's room. He heard someone say something about Samantha hanging out in here. He went inside to see Waspinator rolling around the floor with Samantha. She was trying to catch him, but he'd just fly to get out of reach.

"Don't you think that's unfair?"

"Maybe." Waspinator flew back down. Samantha didn't pounce on him like she planned to. She was so sapped of energy that she only climbed on him and rest there. Terrorsaur watched. He just sat against the wall.

"Zzo what are you doing here?"

"Visiting."

"Oh, Terrorzzuar picked bad time. Zzamantha get ready for bed."

"I'll help you watch over her. Nothing else to do."

"You Zzeem down."

"I am. Everyone has gone crazy. Everyone is getting laid and I'm not."

"What izz laid?"

Terrorsaur lifted his head from between his knees. He forgot that Waspinator was still as pure as the day he was born.

"It's better if you don't know Waspinator." He put his head back between his knees. After Waspinator was finished tucking Samantha in, he went and sat near Terrorsaur.

"You must like your beast form Waspinator."

"Eazzier to play with Zzamantha. No hurt her."

Terrorsaur smiled. They sat in silence for a while. Then something started to feel out of place. There was this weird aura in the room. Terrorsaur looked up and saw Samantha rolling around as if in a nightmare. He got up and rushed to her. Waspinator was getting ready to shake her awake.

"Waspinator, don't touch her."

"Why not?"  
"It gives us a better idea of what she's dreaming about. Besides, I heard if you shake someone while they're sleeping, they could suffer severe damage to their mind."

They both stared at her, Waspinator with more of a concerned look on his face. Samantha was still rolling about. Her blankets became loose. She could move around now. She started sleep talking.

"Megatron…"

"Oh great. Calling out for her lover."

Terrorsaur sulked back into the floor; he was getting ready to leave when he heard something else, something more interesting.

"Starscream… stop it Starscream. I can't…"

"Now this is worth listening into."

Terrorsaur leaned in. Samantha was starting to drift off. He put his ear right next to her mouth. Nothing. She was gone. She was in her deep sleep again. He wasn't going to get anything out of her anytime soon. Terrorsaur leaned his back against the wall. He started chewing on the tip of his index finger.

"Interesting. How does she have knowledge of our ancestors? No one was allowed to look at those files. Not even Optimus was allowed."

"Maybe zzhe got to."

"I doubt it. And when Megatron broke into the encrypted files, he didn't take Samantha with him for her own safety."

Terrorsaur couldn't wrap his mind around it. Waspinator watched her sleep. He watched to make sure her chest was rising and falling. Terrorsaur looked over towards him.

"Enjoying the view?"

"What view?"

"Never mind. I'm just starting to talk like Rattrap that's all." Then the images of Rattrap and Dinobot came flooding back to him. He shuddered.

"Hey Waspinator… let's not tell Megatron about this."

"Wazzpinator wazz told to report everything that happened."

"Did this threaten her life in anyway?"  
"No but…"

"Then there's no need to report it. I want to help her too Waspinator. Let me figure this one out. You of all people should know what it's like to feel useless. I feel that way right now. Everyone is helping out but me. Let me figure out what's wrong."

"Alright. But Wazzpinator not rezzponzzible if Megatron doezz find out."

"Alright, alright. I wont hold you responsible."

Terrorsaur left to go and talk to Tarantulas, even though he knew what he'd find when he got there.

Megatron was gazing up at the stars that were just outside the base. It was so calming. When Samantha got better, he'd take her outside. That thought made him smile. It had been so long since they stargazed together. Megatron started to slip back into a world that he would rather have forgotten.

Megatron was sitting at his desk, studying for an upcoming test. Samantha came bursting into the room. She ran straight for Megatron and hugged him from behind. He looked up from his work.

"What do you want this time Samantha?"

"I don't want anything. I'm just happy to see you."

"I'm sure. What is it really?"

"I'm telling the truth Megatron, why can't you believe me?"

"You're too different from me. I don't even know why I got stuck with a creature like you anyway. You, I mean, you're people are the ones who had our ancestors enslaved to the Autobots. Now look where us Predicons ended up."

"First of all Megatron, I'm not human. I never was and never will be. Another thing, I'm your roommate, you're gonna have to get used to that."

"Yeah well I don't have to like it."

Megatron turned back to his studies. Samantha stuck her tongue out at him. He didn't really care for her much right then. Samantha sat on her bunk and put on some headphones. She tried ignoring him. Then she tried reading. Nothing was working. Having Megatron just sitting there studying like that, that wasn't healthy. She had to get him outside. She looked over his shoulder, watching him solve one of the problems. She still had trouble reading Cybertronian but was learning fast. She pointed to his paper.

"I think that one is wrong."

"Well I think you should mind your own business, yesss."

Samantha left the room. There was just no dealing with him that night. Megatron shrugged off his feeling of guilt and went back to work. After a few hours he stretched out and looked at his finished work. He stared at it. Something was wrong. Something was eating at him. He went back to the question Samantha pointed to earlier. She was right. It was wrong. He owed her an apology now. Something he rarely gave. He sighed, got up and went out to go look for her. Cybertron was a big planet. The city they were residing in was, in a sense, just a big a place. Looking for one person there without a tracker was very difficult, but since she was one of the few human-type creatures, she should be easy to spot.

Samantha was walking down towards the nightclub areas. She wasn't much of a partier. This part of the town wasn't too pretty. Many Maximals came here for a good time. It was the Predicon side of town but some Maximals with influence had the power to get a building in the area. She headed for one of the doors. Bouncers, those guys can be evil. Samantha, not being on either side, had access to everything. But the bouncer wouldn't let her in.

"I'm sorry, you can't come in. It'd be to dangerous for you to go in."

"Ah it's okay, she can come in with me."

Samantha turned and saw the early form of Rattrap. We don't know what they were originally called so they are going to keep the earth names for now.

"Why are you willing to get me in here?"

"Well seeing how everyone is always putting you down, I thought maybe I could pick you up. Not in that way though. I already got a date."

"Two of them from the looks of it."

"Hey, what can I say? Da dames love me."  
"Sure they do."

"Ya want in or not."

Samantha shook her head.  
"Sure why not. This might be fun."

Samantha went in after Rattrap, getting glared at by many of the people inside. Rattrap pushed her through the crowd towards the bar.  
"Sit on the stool. It'll be harder for the others to get to you with the barkeeper watching. Hey, you'll keep an eye on her for me wont you."

The barkeeper looked at her. "You sure have interesting taste."

Rattrap started laughing. "It's not like that. I just don't want her to get hurt."

"Alright then. Just remember to pick her back up when you leave."

"Kay. You'll be safe here."

Rattrap walked off and left her by herself. She really didn't care what Rattrap did at that moment in time. The barkeeper handed her a glass.

"I can't drink anything here."

"It's water, on the house."

Samantha stared at the glass. "Thank you."

The barkeeper rubbed her head. She drank her water slowly. She could feel eyes on her. She looked around the bar but saw nothing. She looked over into the corner and saw a pair of red eyes. She got up and moved to the other side of the bar. The eyes were still on her. She saw a hand come out of the shadows, signaling her to come closer. She didn't know what to do. The barkeeper was too busy to notice if she left. She walked over to the shadow. She stood in front of the table. The figure motioned for her to sit down. So she did. There was a silence between them.

"What are you doing here?"

"Pardon me."  
"Why did you come here?"

"For some fun."

"You shouldn't have come here for fun."

"What are you? My mother?"

Megatron came out of the shadow. "No, I'm not your mother, but you are my responsibility."

"Megatron? How'd you get in here?" How'd you find me?"

"I know the bouncer. This is a one-time thing. I saw you enter. It's as simple as that." Megatron grabbed her hand. "And now we are getting out of here."

Samantha yanked her hand back. "I don't have to go anywhere with you. You were being an asshole. I'm not going home with you."

Megatron and Samantha stared at each other. Glared was more like it. Megatron let go of her hand.

"Fine. I wont force you. I just thought maybe you'd want to go home."

He got comfortable in the booth. He was enjoying his only night in this bar. Samantha looked at him.

"Don't you have to go home? I thought you had curfew."

"All Predicons have curfew. But I don't care right now. I'm not leaving you here alone."

Samantha looked at her hands. She was fiddling with them again. Samantha moved closer to him. He watched her move closer. She was still new at this so he helped her out. He put his arm around her, letting her head rest on him.

"You feeling okay Megatron?"

"Yeah. I'm okay. This way it's easier to keep an eye on you."

"Oh."

They sat and listened to the music.

"I don't like this music. Too much techno."

"I know what you mean, techno's okay but when you listen to it none stop, it can get to you. I should know I've lived here all my life."

Samantha rubbed her head against his chest. She let out a little sneeze.

"Let's go home."

"Okay."

Megatron lead Samantha out of the bar and back to their room. Rattrap went back to the barkeeper.

"Hey, where's she go?"

"Oh she just left."

"By herself?"

"No. Some other guy left with her. Big guy, looked tough, purple…"  
"Oh that's Megatron. Her roommate." Rattrap started to walk off. "Wait, you let a Predicon in here?"

"Guess so."

"Why?"

"He was worried. The bouncer said that he was just coming to pick her up and take her back home. If it's someone they've lost, they have the right to come claim them."

"Well that just blows cheese."

The barkeeper just watched Rattrap walk away, looking at him like he was insane. What was with that guy and his cheese?

Megatron opened the door with his key card, an evil system that could tell when they come home. He placed Samantha on her bunk and wrapped her in blankets. Samantha watched him walk around the room.

"What are you doing?"  
"Trying to make you comfortable."

Samantha snuggled into her blanket. She thought for a moment. "You really don't have to do this."

Megatron slowly stood up. "I want to. You see, you're my only friend… that hasn't tried to stab me in the back yet."

Samantha started to giggle. Megatron went over to her.

"What's so funny?"

"You've gone soft."

"I have not. I resent that, yesss."

"But you have. I don't think any other Predicon would treat me like this."

Megatron leaned over her. He put his hands under the blanket. His hands slowly started moving up.

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see oh yesss, you'll see."

That was a little freaky. Samantha braced herself for anything that was coming at her. Then, Megatron's hands had reached their destination. He began to tickle her. Samantha thrashed around. It was too much. She laughed so hard that everyone should have been able to hear her.

"Am I still soft Samantha? I'm not stopping till you tell me otherwise."

"N…Never!"

"Okay then."

Megatron kept on tickling her. Samantha started laughing so hard that she began to cough. Megatron stopped. He reached for her throat. Swollen beyond all reason. He lifted her up and placed himself, along with another blanket, underneath her. He kept his hands under the blanket. He started to rub her body.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to get you to heat up."

"Well it's working."

Megatron stopped. "In what way?"  
Samantha turned red.

"Oh you evil little… it's not like that. I'm trying to make sure that you don't get a fever."

"And where did you get this information from?"  
"A book."  
"A book? Right. Tell me another one."

"It's true. I heard that if someone gets a fever it's best to place your body against theirs."

Samantha laid and thought for a moment. "Oh that. I remember now. They do that in Japan. I read about it lots in manga." (Why is read and read spelt the same? It pronounced differently) Samantha lay on top of Megatron, allowing him to rub her stomach. His hands eventually moved up. He stopped just before coming to her breasts.

"I'm not going any further. You can rub yourself there. It's not proper for me to."  
"…Softy."

"Am not! Fine I'll do it."

"Kay. Just don't tell anyone."

"Like I'd broadcast this around Cybertron."

He finally got up the courage to do it. Samantha wanted to cover herself but knew he was right. So she let him continue.

"I know how to get your mind off this."

"How?

"Look out the ceiling window."

"For what?"

"The stars. No matter what planet you're on, the stars always look the same."

"That doesn't make sense. They should look different."  
"Sure, in size and shape but they are in the same order whether you see them backwards of even upside down."

Samantha stared up at the sky. "I don't see any similarities to earth."

Megatron sighed. He moved one hand from the blanket and pointed to a constellation.

"Even though it's backwards, what does that look like?"

Samantha stared at it for a good long while. Then she got it.

"Orion."

"See. You can do it if you try hard enough."

"Let me find the next one."

Megatron put his hand back under the blanket. Samantha pointed out many other constellations, the Big Dipper, the Little Dipper, Andromeda, the Swan, things like that. She began to fall asleep. It wasn't long till Megatron became aware of her lack of movement. He ran his fingers through her hair.

"Don't worry Samantha, I'll always watch over you. Whether you know it or not." He kissed her forehead. "I'm not soft."

Megatron smiled and looked up at the stars one last time. He had gone soft, but only when it came to her. He didn't understand that. He went back inside. Samantha was still lying on her blanket.

"How is she?"

"Better. I think the food helped."

"Good."

Megatron placed his hand on her throat. She was getting better. She was healthy; maybe she'll remember who she is soon. Megatron sat next to her.

"You may leave Waspinator, I'll watch over her."

"Megatron zzhould know, Zzammy call out for you earlier."

"Oh. Why didn't you come out and tell me sooner?"

"Becauzze zzhe alzzo called out for another."

This got Megatron's attention.

"Who?"

"Zztarzzcream."

Megatron looked at Samantha. Why would she call out for him? He was three hundred years before her. This didn't make any sense.

"How did she say his name?"

"Like zzhe knew him… and he wazz hurting her."


	12. Chapter 12

Anybody else ever wonder this, every anime that you watch, none of them ever cross over. Like Sailormoon and Dragonball Z never cross, expect in hentai. And Cardcaptors and Rayearth never cross but both have the Tokyo Tower. Why is that?

Megatron looked down at Samantha. There was no way that she could know anything about their ancestors.

"Maybe zzhe doezz know them."

"She can't Waspinator. That would make her over three hundred years old. She's still sixteen."

Waspinator tried to think about that. "How old was she back on our planet? When zzhe zztarted zzchool?"

"She was… sixteen. But… that was three years ago. She hasn't aged."

Samantha sneezed again. She got back into her comfortable position.

"She's going to need her medicine again soon."

"Why?"

"Dinobot said something about it being taken with meals, yesss."

"Wazzpinator give thizz time?"

"NO! I mean… not this time. Maybe later."

Waspinator cringed. He was officially scared of Megatron. Megatron looked around.

"Where's Terrorsaur?"

"He left long time ago. Went to help Zzamantha."  
"I doubt that, yesss. More like helping himself. As long as he's out of my way I don't care what he's doing."

Terrorsaur knocked on Black Arachnia's door. She answered, looking rather tired.

"What happened to you?"

"Rough night."

"Oh. Is Tarantulas here?"  
"No, I let him go run free for a while. He's probably in his lab again."

"Alright. Thank you."

Terrorsaur went running off. Black Arachnia waited for him to come back. It worked he came back running.

"Where is his lab again?"

Tarantulas was working hard in his room, he needed to move as much supplies as possible while everyone was taking care of Samantha. Tarantulas loaded up his web sack and headed for the door. Terrorsaur walked right into him. Both ended up on the floor, none of Tarantulas's things were harmed.

"What do you think you're doing? Get off of me Terrorsaur."

"You think I'm on you voluntarily? I'm here to get something from you."

"So the love potion didn't work huh."

"I never used it yet." Terrorsaur handed it back. "I want something else."

"Keep it. You may still need it yet. I'll make you something else as long as what you saw gets kept secret."

"I already told you, I'm trying to burn that image out of my mind."

"Alright then, what are you looking for?"

Tarantulas headed towards his working table. He still had enough stuff to make something useful. He started to move stuff over onto one side of the table. He needed his workroom.

"You know how Samantha is sick right. I want something that'll snap her out of this childish state."

"No matter how cute you think it is?"

"…Yes. You think you can do it?"

"In my sleep. It'll be done soon so just go sit in the corner."

Terrorsaur sat in the corner; he didn't want to push any buttons today. He watched Tarantulas work. It was almost like poetry. He didn't just clunk around like Scorpinoc does in his lab. Tarantulas made this an art. Not too long after there was a flash of red light. Tarantulas turned around.

"It's done. Just let it sit for a while. When it stops smoking, it'll be fine… better yet, I'll wait with you, I don't want my room to explode. No offense meant I just have a particular way of doing things."

It didn't really take long for it to stop smoking. The odd thing was that it turned blue. Tarantulas just shrugged it off and handed Terrorsaur his vile. Terrorsaur thanked him again and left him alone.

Waspinator came back into Megatron's room carrying a bowl.

"Zzamantha like ambrosia?"

"What's that?"  
"It's a mixture of fruits that used to be offered to the Greek gods of earth."  
Megatron stared at him for some time.

"Okay. Let's give her that, yesss." Megatron lightly shook her. "Time to get up. Come on, open your eyes."

Samantha shook herself awake. She looked up at Megatron and tried to grab his face. He pulled back. When she put her hands back down, he moved his face closer and rubbed her nose with his.

"Take that. It's time for your medicine again."

Samantha stuck her tongue out at him.

"Yes, that's what happens."

"I don't think zzhe meanzz it in that way Megatron. I don't think zzhe likezz it."

"Well she only has to put up with it for a few more days, yesss."

Megatron had to pick Samantha up again. Terrorsaur ran into the room as Samantha was being placed on Megatron's lap.

"Am I interrupting anything?"

"No. I'm just giving Samantha her medicine again. You may want to go and hold Waspinator down and cover his eyes, yesss. He tends to, how shall I put it, panic under these circumstances."

"But I have a way to change her back faster."

"Faster isn't always better. Besides, you didn't come up with it, Tarantulas did."

"How do you know that?"  
"I know everything Terrorsaur, one of the perks to being leader. Now if you please, go hold Waspinator down."

Terrorsaur held in his rage and went over to Waspinator. He placed his hands over Waspinator's eyes. Megatron put some more of that gel on his tongue; his gag reflex was starting to die. Amazingly, he was getting used to the stuff. Samantha turned her head to the left. Megatron forced her to look at him. She turned her head to the right. Megatron was getting impatient. His gag reflex was coming back. He grabbed her chin forcefully this time, her shirt slid down one of her shoulders. He let out a breath and forced his mouth on her again. Terrorsaur didn't want to watch but couldn't help himself.

"This is interesting."

Megatron had to work fast; Samantha was getting her strength back. She wasn't going to give in without a fight. He placed himself on top of her to get her under control. He wasn't able to get his tongue inside her mouth yet. He was having way to many problems for this to look right. He was already sick of her resistance. She never gave him this much trouble before. He forced her legs open and put his on top of hers. He held her arms down. With his right hand, he was being very careful. The T-rex head was of good use in a battle but this wasn't too good of a use. He could feel the teeth dig into her skin. He had to hurry and get the medicine on her throat. He forced his tongue inside. He began to message it again. Samantha started to thrash around.

"What'zz going on? Wazzpinator cannot zzee."

"Nothing Waspinator. Nothing."

"Then why Terrorsaur out of breath?"

Terrorsaur couldn't answer. There was a lump in his throat that was the size of a 2-inch ball barring. Megatron had finally calmed Samantha down. He looked into her eyes. She looked like she was about to cry. He wanted to tell her he was sorry. This was the best thing for her. She glared at him. Actually glared at him. He went fast and easy. He was done a lot quicker than when he tried starting. He pulled away from her. There was a strand of saliva between them. He wiped his lips and cleaned Samantha. Terrorsaur was already panting.

"That was so hot." Terrorsaur got his breathing under control. This actually turned him on. "I mustn't get too into this."

Samantha snapped out of it. So many men have said that to her. It brought back many memories that she had blocked. She did what her first instinct told her to. She canned whoever was in front of her. She felt her knee come into contact with something. She looked up and saw Megatron, and he didn't look too comfortable. He was gritting his teeth.

"I try to help you and this is what I get."

Samantha grabbed him as he passed out. He had curled into a ball. Megatron started to whimper.

"I'm sorry Megatron, it's a reflex for me." Samantha sat there for a moment. The realizing how much her knee hurt. Inferno ran into the room.

"The royalty has been hurt. Who did it? Who?"  
"Geez Inferno, you really do have radar. I'm the one that hurt him. It was an accident."

"An accident? Are you sure it wasn't on purpose."

"I just woke up. And I have witnesses."

Inferno looked over to the side of the room. Terrorsaur was still holding Waspinator. He had a look on his face; Inferno remembered that look from his dream. He turned and glared at Samantha.

"You slept with the royalty didn't you?"

"No. I've never even kissed him yet."

"That's not what it looked like from over here Samantha. It looked like you two were going to take it even further. I bet if Megatron forgot we were here, he would have."  
"Terrorsaur… what happened while I was out?"

"Oh nothing really."  
"So you have no idea what just happened?" Inferno stared at her.

"No Inferno. I have no idea about what's happened in the past few days. And how the hell did I get these weird marks on my arm?" Samantha started to rub Megatron's head. "Get me a blanket for him. It's my responsibility, I have to take care of him."

Inferno grabbed an extra blanket and handed it over to Samantha. Samantha wrapped Megatron in the blanket, well, draped the blanket over him. Inferno left the room. They needed some time alone. Waspinator made his way underneath Terrorsaur and got free. He fluttered over to Samantha and rubbed himself against her back.

"Stop it Waspinator. I need to take care of what I did. Later, you might have to fill me in if Megatron wont."

"Okay. Be good."

Waspinator left the room, not realizing that Terrorsaur was still there. Terrorsaur walked over to Samantha and sat behind her. She could feel something digging into her back.

"What do you want Terrorsaur? I'm busy here."

Terrorsaur slid his hand down her front. He placed his hand on her stomach.

"What do you think I want? After watching something like that, how do you expect me not to get turned on?"

Samantha moved over a little more. He followed her. His hand slid even farther down. Samantha grit her teeth. Terrorsaur placed his mouth next to her ear.

"Even though Megatron says that you're not human, you feel human. You're very soft. Shouldn't take too long to get you moist. Let's see how long it takes."

He started to mess around with her. Samantha did all she could to stop herself from crying out.

"I should have known that you'd do this. You always looked at me funny."

"Not any different then how Megatron looks at you. If you haven't noticed, he's been eyeing you for some time." Terrorsaur took his hand out and flipped her around. "You've just chosen not to notice. I'm sick of you flirting with him. I deserve you more then he does."

He forced his lips on her. He laid her down. Samantha pushed on his chest; she kept her legs tightly closed. Nothing was working. He managed to get his hand back between her legs. He kept fingering her. He started to get frustrated. She wasn't making any noise.

"Cry out for me. Come on. Cry out. I want Megatron to wake up and see this."

"I'll… never do as you wish."

"You seriously don't remember Megatron fondling you. It was one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen. I wanted to get in on the action, and now I am."

Terrorsaur grabbed Samantha's hand and placed it over his length.

"When did you pull that out?"

"Didn't you feel something against your back earlier. It came out on it's own. Why don't you put it back in?"

"I'm not touching it Terrorsaur."

"You might like it. You never know till you try."

Terrorsaur looked at her. He had a soft smile on his face. He went back down on her. She started to cry. She moved her hand. He was about to grab her hand again but felt it already go back over him.

"Oh, coming back willingly are you?"

"I'm not touching you."

"What? Then who…"

"I am."

Terrorsaur knew that voice. He didn't want to believe it. He looked to find Megatron glaring up at him. Terrorsaur removed his hand from under Samantha as fast as he had put it there.

"Mo… morning Megatron. You're… better I see."

"Shut up Terrorsaur." Megatron yanked and squeezed as hard as possible. He got up and came face to face with Terrorsaur. "You touch her like that again, and I'll kill you. Not just kill you, but also I'll have you reduced to scrap and launch what's left of you straight into this solar systems sun! Understand!"

"Yes sir."

"Now get this through your head Terrorsaur, no one, absolutely no one, touches my girl." Megatron let go. "Now get out of my quarters."

Terrorsaur ran out. He hid in his room. He panted, wondering if it was worth it. Terrorsaur looked at his fingers then licked then. He could still taste her. It was worth it.

Megatron tried to walk over to his bed by himself but was having a difficult time. He was limping and staggering. He found his way to the wall and leaned against it. Samantha grabbed his arm, ducked under and helped him. She placed him on the bed. Megatron lay back down. Samantha walked back over to him. She knelt next to him and tried to hug him. He rolled over, facing the opposite direction. Samantha knew he was angry with her. She walked over towards her bed.

"You know…"

Samantha went back to Megatron's side.

"You should have called out for me. I would have came and helped you."  
"I was trying to get him off without waking you."  
Megatron turned over and faced her. "He would have had his way with you if I hadn't of woken up."

"So you're saying that I can't take care of myself."

"No Samantha, I'm saying, that I don't want anything to happen to you. I… care to much about you to lose you again."

"It's not going to happen. I'm fine."

Megatron looked at her. "Come here."

"Why?"

"Come here. I'm not going to ask you again."

Samantha walked over to Megatron.

"Bend down."

"What?"  
"Get to my level. I can't talk to you when you're hovering over me."

"Fine." Samantha bent down and put her face next to Megatron's. "What?"

Megatron grabbed her waist and placed her over him. Her head was on his chest and she was lying perfectly straight across his body. He pulled over the nearby blanket. He stroked her head. She lay on him, silent.

"Megatron… I really should go and clean myself."

"You're not going anywhere. I know you hate being dirty more than anything but I'm not letting you leave this room by yourself."

"I could ask Waspinator to help me."  
"Waspinator isn't to smart Samantha and you know that. He wouldn't be able to protect you."

"But I'll get you dirty too."  
"I don't care if you leak all your juices on me, you're not going anywhere and that's final!"

Samantha went back to being quiet. Megatron sighed and lifted her up. She looked right into his eyes.

"I'm sorry Samantha. I didn't mean it."

"I know. You're just worried. I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about. You should put your hair up, you're going to make me choke on it one day."

Samantha moved her hair to one side of her neck. "Better?"

"A little, yesss. You sure you're going to be okay. I remember how you were the last time."

"I don't want to remember it Megatron."

"Then go to sleep." Samantha opened her mouth. "Don't argue with me. I'll take you out and get you cleaned tomorrow."

Samantha snuggled into him. He stared at her. The look on her face was the same as before. Poor thing.


	13. Chapter 13

I don't really have anything for a disclaimer this time. I found someone who doesn't like guy on guy situations. I knew it was possible but it still freaked me out. How's everyone been? Now everyone remember… Optimus Prime was found with Rectal Cancer. This is a valuable lesson. You fuck with Megatron (and if he doesn't like you) you'll get fucked back. Well, if he did like you he'd fuck you back but in a different way. So everyone, relax, bend over and enjoy it.

Megatron lay on his bunk enjoying his lovely little dream when he felt bouncing on top of him. He moaned and opened his eyes. Well, light his eyes; you know what I mean by now. He saw Samantha above him.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up."

He grabbed his pillow and threw it at her. She stopped talking for a moment. He went back to sleep. Soon afterwards feeling something hit him. He opened his eyes again to see Samantha hitting him with that same pillow.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up."

"Samantha I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't hit me like that, yesss. So get off."

Samantha stopped for a moment. Megatron tried going back to sleep. She continued to hit him with the pillow.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up."

Megatron got fed up, sat up, grabbed the pillow, threw it across the room, pined Samantha down and glared at her.

"I'm up, what do you want!"

Samantha smiled and licked his cheek. He let go and wiped his cheek.

"You need to find a better way to wake me up."

She sat on his bunk and smiled at him. As he moved around the room, picking up books and whatnot, he looked over at her.

"You're the only one I know who looks forward to going to school." Megatron rubbed her head. "But you don't have to go to school do you? No you don't." Samantha had her tongue slightly out of her mouth. Like when you tease someone like oh you suck. But she smiled as the tip of her tongue left her mouth.

"You're special. You get a private tutor and here are the rest of us going to classes. Well, I'll bring you back something when I return. Maybe later we can go to that new shop that opened. I hear it has new music. You might find something you like."

Samantha shook her head. Megatron took his hand off her head and kissed her cheek.

"I have to get to class now. You behave for your tutor okay."

"Okay. I'll be good."

"Why is it when I leave you can talk full sentences again?"  
"Because I'm special."

Megatron stuck his tongue out at her. "Be good now."

"I will."

Megatron closed the door behind him. Having a room on campus was very helpful. Megatron had bumped into Rhinox. (Again, using earth names)

"You're her tutor?"  
"Is there a problem with that?"

"No I just thought it would be someone else."

"Well they choose who gets to be a tutor by rank. I'm a student teacher so my rank is higher then the others."

"Yes there's that. Then there's the fact that they choose by who's a Maximal."

Rhinox looked at him. "It has nothing to do with that. By the way, what year are you?"

"I'm in the middle, that's all I'm saying."

"I'm one of the final year student teachers. Next year, someone else will have to take my place tutoring Samantha."

Megatron had never thought about that. He was right though.

"And who do you think would fill in for your job?"

"Well seeing as things are going as they are, probably Optimus because he's a year or so ahead of the others."

"I didn't want to hear that."

A loud bell like sound rang over the entire school.

"Oh slag I'm late."

"You talk like that in front of her?"

"No. Never."  
"Good. Oh here." Rhinox had scribbled something onto a message container. It was like a mini computer. "This'll excuse you from being late."

"I didn't need your help."

"Well I'm offering it anyway."

Rhinox opened the door and saw Samantha rolling on the floor in a blanket. She saw Rhinox, stopped and stared at him.

"Having fun?"

Samantha continued to stare at him. "Yes." Then she continued rolling on the floor.

"You going to start your lesson today or are you going to play today?"

"I wanna play, but I know I have to study. Megatron'll get mad at me if I don't."

"Would you rather go back and learn with the other students. I don't want to have to send you back there."

Samantha sat there and thought about how the other students picked on her.

"I don't wanna go back. They were mean."

"I understand that Megatron was the only one that stood up for you. Is that correct?"

"There was also Waspinator and Terrorsaur. They were nice."

Rhinox looked at her. "They're mixing grades? I thought they straightened that out."

"Nope. Optimus is in their class as well."

"Odd. Well let's get down to business now okay."  
"Okay."

Rhinox pulled out some papers for her. She didn't like using the computers. Paper made more sense to her.

"Alright. This is where we left off yesterday…"

Megatron sat in his desk, back of the room, near the left side. He watched the others working. Optimus was standing in the front of the room, trying to talk to the others but every time he tried, they would make such a noise. Not that he could blame them. Whenever Optimus gave a speech, it was long and boring. He should have just played hooky. He could see how Rhinox taught Samantha and see how far she was.

"Class this is the last time I'm going to tell you to shut up. Now shut up!"

Finally the class decided to get it over with. They all sat quietly and listened to Optimus talk. It was his version of what happened during the Great War. It was his longest and most boring speech yet. Megatron nearly whacked his head against his desk five times. He looked up and realized that Optimus kept looking in his direction. Megatron never did like that. Every once and a while he had to look a different direction so no one would figure out whom he was staring at.

"Thank you Optimus. And thank you for coming to our class as a guest speaker. Now who's next? Ah, Megatron. You're turn. Let's hope you have something better than your last report. You have to argue a point against the point that your student teacher Optimus just made."

"Just like your ancestor you slaggin…"

"That's enough class. Megatron, make your point and make it good. Otherwise you'll fail this class."

Optimus stood up from his chair in the back of the room.

"I don't think that would be fair, ma'am. I am the one who's grading him. I'm trying to be fair to all of the classmates. You may proceed Megatron."

Megatron stood up. He was a good public speaker. He proceeded to the front of the class. He took out his pamphlet. Most of the class laughed at him for using paper. He ignored them. Megatron started to speak. He made excellent points from the Decepticon point of view. He told about how unfairly they were treated and how their decedents are still paying for what happened. The whole time Megatron spoke, Optimus was the only one giving him his full attention. Others were still asleep from Optimus' speech or messing with others around them. Megatron finished off his speech, and lowered the papers. No one clapped or anything. Optimus just continued to watch him.

"Thank you for that Megatron. You may sit down now."

Megatron went back to his desk. He didn't have to look. He could still feel Optimus' gaze.

"Now let's hear from Waspinator."

"Oh this is going to be rich."

The class was clearing out. Megatron remained in his seat. He waited for the rest of the class to leave. His teacher came up to talk to him. He was a little surprised at this. He hadn't done anything this week to get him in trouble.

"Megatron, is Samantha ever going to come back?"  
"No ma'am. She's being tutored. I received a letter from the high council saying that she is to be tutored and if any more bullying happens to her to report it immediately."  
"All right. Well, can you give this to her? It's for being a great student. And there's something in there for you too."

"Thank you." He took the package and eyed it. Optimus made his way over as soon as the teacher was out of sight. Megatron looked up at him. "And what business do you have with me?"

"Just seeing how you're doing. Interesting choice for your report."  
"What I do is my own affair."

"Granted. So… Samantha does live with you."  
"And why do you care Optimus? You never stopped those guys from harming her."  
Optimus took his eyes off the basket and looked back at Megatron.

"I prefer not to get involved. Oh look, there is something in here for you. You could use it on Samantha tonight if you wanted." Optimus pulled out a small box and tossed it at Megatron. Megatron caught it without trouble and read the box. Condoms. He looked back at Optimus.

"Oh ha ha, very funny. Here's a phrase that Samantha taught me." Megatron stuck up his middle digit. "Fuck you Optimus."

Optimus was taken aback by that but moved up to him.

"Cute Megatron. But I've got something better." Optimus moved closer. He leaned over the edge of the desk and whispered into Megatron's ear. "You may wish to treat me nicer. You wouldn't want anything to happen to Samantha now would you?"  
"You wouldn't dare. The counsel would be after you."  
Optimus pulled away. "It'd be my word against yours. And who do you think they are going to believe more?"

Megatron hated to admit it. It was true. Even if there were undeniable proof, he would still be in the wrong.

"What do you want Optimus?"

Optimus moved to the other side of him, blocking him from getting out of his desk. "How about that fine body of yours?"

Megatron nearly fell over the other side of his desk.

"Just what the hell are you thinking?"

"The choice is yours. I hope you say yes. Of course, I could always get in with Samantha."

Megatron forced his way through Optimus and pined him on his desk.

"Don't touch her."

"My aren't you protective. Why is that? Do you love her or something?"

Megatron never really gave it much thought. He just thought that since she was weaker then he was that he had a duty to protect her.

"You know, I rather like this position."

Megatron was getting ready to knock that smirk off of Optimus' face when the teacher came back to get something she forgot. She spotted Megatron, what looked like; he was on top of Optimus and assaulting him.

"What is going on here?"

"I wonder where Megatron is. Samantha, get away from the balcony."

"My house, my balcony, my rules."

Samantha continued to look out the window. Rhinox tried to get her away from there but nothing was working. Megatron came in through the door.

"And where have you been?"

Megatron didn't have time to answer. Samantha jumped on him and held on. She was purring like a little kitten. He pulled her off and went to his bunk. He dropped the basket on the floor. He fell face first onto his bunk. Samantha looked inside the basket and started to mess with the things inside.

"What happened to you?"  
It was hard to make out what Megatron was saying. Talking through a pillow and being audible was kind of hard.

"You'll find out tomorrow. It'll be all over the school by then."

"I don't want to have to ask again."

"I'm in deep slag okay. The high counsel thinks that I sexually assaulted someone." Megatron lifted his head. "Samantha come here." He held out his arms to her. Samantha ran to him. He held her tightly. Samantha felt like she was going to end up inside him. She could hear Megatron breathing. It didn't have a pattern. Sometimes he would suck in air. Other times he would start to shake. Rhinox went over to them and placed a hand on Megatron's back.

"You going to be okay?"

"No." Megatron sucked in some more air. "I may never see Samantha again. The counsel is thinking about placing her with someone else."

"Who do they think you assaulted?"

"You'll never believe it. Optimus."

Rhinox stared at him like that was the scariest thing he saw. Then he almost broke down laughing. "You're right. I don't believe it. How'd they get that idea?"

"Optimus approached me after class. Things got ugly and I attacked him. It just looked different when our teacher walked in. Why am I even telling you this? It's none of your business."

"Well… maybe I can help. I have access to all the tapes to the security systems. I can make sure that they haven't been tampered with."

"And why are you willing to do this for me?"

"I don't wish to see Samantha with someone who's willing to have her hurt. She seems to like you and you take very good care of her."

Megatron actually laughed for the first time that night. "You talk about her like she's a pet."

"Well…" Rhinox pointed at Samantha who was tugging on the bow with her teeth. She fell over and tried to pull on it from her back. She gave up and started chewing on it. Megatron picked her up. He grabbed the ribbon, sat Samantha on his lap, lifted her hair and tied the ribbon to her hair. Samantha looked up; she ended up falling away from Megatron. She saw Rhinox upside down and waved. He waved back. He lifted her up and showed her what she looked like in the mirror.

"I should get to those tapes before something does happen."

Rhinox had headed for the door. Megatron stopped him, but only for a moment.

"Hey, thanks."

"You're welcome."  
Samantha ran over to him and hugged his leg. He bent over and patted her head.

Rhinox had stayed up for hours trying to figure out what happened. He finally found the tape. It would have been so much easier if they were labeled. He saw what really happened, made a copy, and ran back to Megatron's room. Megatron was telling the truth. Even though you couldn't hear the conversation, you could see it clearly. The counsel couldn't deny this evidence.

Megatron heard a knock at his door. Samantha stirred. He slowly stroked the back of her neck. She was still waking up. The knocking didn't stop. He quickly tickled her behind the ear. She couldn't resist that. She fell right back asleep. Megatron ran to the door, trying not to wake her up. He was surprised to see Rhinox there this early.

"Here's the tape. Show that to the counsel and all charges should be cleared. Just don't mention you got it from me."

"Why not. They'll ask, yesss."

"Say you got it from someone high up. There are lots of people with access to that room. It could have been anyone. I have to go on an exploration trip coming up and Optimus will be there…"  
"And you don't want any trouble. I understand. It's okay. I wont say anything. Thanks again."

"Don't mention it. And I mean that."

Rhinox left and Megatron stood alone with the tape. Miracles come from weird places.

The next day in class, rumors were flying. Megatron just sat there and took it. People had surrounded Optimus asking if he was okay and such. The teacher came back into the room. The room went silent. The teacher stood at the front of the class and presented the hologram.

"You all may have heard a rumor yesterday about an incident involving both Megatron and Optimus…"

Megatron could feel the eyes on him, Optimus' being one of them.

"However, that turned out to be nothing more then a rumor and isn't to be taken seriously. It was no more then a common schoolyard scuffle. The matter is now closed."

The hologram ended. Megatron's name was cleared. Optimus didn't look happy. He was pissed. Someone was helping him. He would get his way dammit. After class, Megatron went straight back home. He was looking forward to telling Samantha what had happened. Megatron opened his door with enthusiasm.

"Samantha guess what…" He looked around the room. "Samantha? Where are you? You hiding on me again?"

Megatron looked all over the room but couldn't find anything. He began to panic. He looked everywhere. She wasn't anywhere to be found. He found a note on her bed.

"Samantha is with us. She is unharmed… for the moment. Meet us in the back of the storage house. Be there in half a solar cycle or she gets it… from all angles."

"Oh primus. What have I gotten her into now?"

Megatron saw when the note was dated. He didn't have much time to get to her. He ran as fast as he could to the schools storage house. He burst through the doors. He saw Samantha in the middle of the room. Megatron rushed to her. He removed the gag and the blindfold.

"Are you alright Samantha? Who did this to you?"

Megatron saw that she had been crying. He wrapped his arms around her. He rubbed his cheek against hers.

"How sweet. I didn't think they were this close."

Megatron saw three figures come out of the shadows. He recognized them from his class. They were with Optimus all the time. He stood up tall.

"What is it that you want?"

"It's not what we want, it's what our boss wants."  
"Well you can tell your boss he can go to the pit. He's not getting anything from me."

They started laughing. Megatron didn't get what was so funny.

"He figured you would say something like that. He said, either he gets you, or we get Samantha."

Megatron turned to Samantha. He untied her. She looked up at him. He held her.

"Let me take her home first."

"No. You don't take her home. We have someone who'll take her home, we'll leave and our boss will come and do as he pleases."

"Who do you got?"

"Don't worry. It's one of yours. Waspinator I believe. She'll be fine."

Megatron ignored them for a while. He turned back to Samantha.

"Samantha, Waspinator is here to take you home. I'll be back later to see how you are okay. You be good for him now okay."

Samantha shook her head. She was scared but walked with Megatron to the door, met Waspinator and went home. Megatron turned back. The others went outside and shut the doors. Megatron waited for something to happen. He waited for an equivalent to our half an hour. He headed for the door then heard a voice.

"Not leaving so soon are we? We haven't even gotten started yet."

Megatron turned and saw Optimus. He knew he would. He walked over to him. Optimus looked pleased.

"What do you want?"

"The same thing I said the last time."

"Will you leave us alone after that?"

"Yes. Neither you nor Samantha will ever be bothered by me again. I'm just satisfying my curiosity. I've wanted to try it with another male, that and a Predicon."

Megatron gave it some serious thought. He wanted what was best for Samantha.

"I'll do it, but only on one condition. If you go back on your word in anyway, I get all the secrets to Cybertron, including hidden files kept by the elders."

"And what makes you think I even have a code to get into these places?"  
"Because of your namesake. They'll trust you with the codes."

Optimus loved that about Megatron. Always on top of things and always planning ahead. He knew how to play every angle to his advantage.

"Very well." They shook on it. "Now let's get started."

Megatron, clearly recognized as an 'you're bent over the table and I'm not going to use any lube' candidate, had no choice but to listen.

Thinking back on that, Megatron realized that Optimus hadn't kept his promise. He should go and collect from him. Megatron looked down at Samantha. She was right. Once that stuff dries, it's a pain in the ass. He shifted. He could feel some of that stuff cracking and flaking off. Wasn't the greatest of feelings but a feeling nonetheless. Megatron began to wonder if those guys had laid a hand on her. She was walking funny when she left. It was either because they did touch her or because she had been sitting down for a long time. He didn't want to think about it but he'd have to bring that up when he met Optimus again.

"Megatron?"

Megatron snapped back to reality. He looked at Samantha. She was gazing up at him.

"Yes Samantha. What do you want?"

"How you doing?"

Megatron started to laugh.

"You haven't changed much. You still talk to me when you can't sleep. At least you stop trying to wake me up."

Megatron closed his eyes. Samantha sat up. He opened his eyes and watched her. He recognized her position. It made him smile. She did exactly as he knew she would.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up."

Megatron grabbed Samantha and placed her on the floor. He laid on top of her. She started to struggle again.

"Off!"

"Oh no, gravity increasing."

Megatron pressed on her a little harder.

"Butthead. Get off."

Megatron looked down at her. He licked her cheek.

"Got you this time, yesss. And you can't stop me."

"I'll get you back."

"Try me Samantha. I'm ready and waiting."


	14. Chapter 14

Anyone have any idea what Samantha is yet? Anyone care to take a guess? I know I haven't really given many hints towards what it is but I will. Please don't hate me when you find out. You may or may not. What does everyone think about Beast Machines? I've heard that lots of people hate it. But Bob Skir also did the good Spider-man so how can you only blame him? I don't like all the episodes, but it doesn't piss me off either. Why?

Rhinox was working in his study as usual. He had taken samples of Samantha from the last time he was alone with her, some hair, dead skin samples, tears, things like that. What was she? If only he had more time to study her. Just when he thought he had her figured out, it turned out to be wrong. Rhinox hit his desk. This dilemma was really starting to piss him off. The computer came up with another answer for him.

"DNA does not match. Not related to sub species in anyway. Terminating program."

"Well that's just great. I need to test her more. I could always just ask her. But I don't think even she knows."

Rhinox sat down on his chair and placed his head on the desk. How was he going to get Samantha over to his base again? Like that was going to happen anytime soon.

Samantha still struggled under Megatron's weight. She tried to bite him. It never worked. Megatron kept licking her.

"That is so gross."

"I'd cover more of your body if I was in my beast form."

Samantha went quiet.

"You try that and I'll be forced to kill you."

Megatron sighed and shook his head. He moved his hands from her wrists to the floor beside her head.

"I'd love to see you try."

"Are you trying to seduce me?"

Megatron looked down at her. Megatron positioned himself so that he could lie down on top of her. He looked deep into her eyes. Samantha started to get a little freaked out. He got so close that his lips brushed against hers.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?"

Samantha tried sinking into the floor. It didn't work. Megatron had placed himself so that she couldn't get away. He kissed her without thinking. He put his hand on her shoulder and lifted her up. He put her legs around his waist. She no longer tried to resist. Things started to get too hot between them. He attempted to take off her nightdress. It was already to her upper thigh, so it wouldn't be much harder to take it off. He heard a small gasp come from her as he pulled away. That made him realize this was wrong. He couldn't. Not like this. He pulled her off of him and placed her on the floor. She tried to look him in the eye but he wouldn't turn towards her.

"I'm sorry Samantha. I let myself become carried away. I was becoming something that I hated."

Samantha placed her hands on his back. She had her head resting there as well.

"I understand."

They sat in silence for a while. Then Megatron stood up, extending his hand to Samantha.

"Let's get you to that bath. By now you must have more of that stuff on you."

Samantha looked down. She lifted up her nightdress. Megatron looked the other way. She had. She didn't understand why. She never did that before. She put her nightdress back down. Megatron walked around the room picking things up off the floor. He got her a simple outfit. Samantha watched. She didn't want to move. Megatron passed her the clothes.

"Are you going to get up anytime soon?"

Samantha just sat there looking at the clothes.

"Fine. Just stay there then."

He looked back at her, thinking that wasn't fair. He just assaulted her and was taking it out on her. Megatron went into his beast form and kneeled in front of her. Samantha looked up at him.

"Well, aren't you going to get on? Hold onto your towel and clothes and get on my back. I'll take you to the pool of hot water not far from here. That way, if you run into any trouble, you can come home. Okay?"

Samantha didn't say anything. She just climbed on his back like he told her to. He didn't like it when she was this quiet. Megatron headed past the main control room when he heard a commotion. He looked in.

"What's going on?"

Terrorsaur got up off the floor and ran to Megatron. Scorpinoc wasn't too far behind. He was the first to speak.

"Megatron sir, we have a problem. We have a camera getting all of our secrets on tape."  
"Only in the main hanger?"

"Only one we found so far."

"Get everyone to look for other cameras around the base. Inferno…"

"Yes my queen."

"Take Samantha and give her a bath. I need you to guard her with your life."  
"Why royalty?"

Megatron looked at Samantha. She wasn't moving much. If she got into deep water, she might drown.

"There has been a substantial amount of Maximal activity in the area. I want you to make sure that if any show up, that you destroy them. Guarding Samantha is just an extra precaution."

"Yes Royalty."

Inferno grabbed Samantha off of Megatron's back and carried her off to the hot springs.

"All rooms have been checked and only the main room is being observed. It seems to be centered towards the energon deposits."

"Excellent."

"Pardon? Megatron, have you lost your CPU?"

Megatron grabbed Terrorsaur's throat. Terrorsaur got the message. He kept his beak shut. Megatron looked at the others.

"You all have to listen to me in order for this to work. That includes you Terrorsaur!"

"Yes Megatron." Terrorsaur could hardly breathe. Megatron gave the orders. No one could believe what he said. He wanted them to rebel. Megatron talked with Black Arachnia ahead of time. He got Tarantulas to wire the device. He set up near the base but far enough that the Maximals couldn't detect them. Megatron had everyone in place. Megatron went on with his plan. He looked at the energon inside the glass. He watched as it grew.

"Yesss, yesss, almost there. This could be the final process I was looking for, yesss." Megatron watched as the crystal shattered. "No. Blast. Terrorsaur, get me another energon crystal, NOW!"

"No. I've had enough. I refuse to follow such an incompetent leader any longer. You foiled this mission for the last time Megatron."

The Maximals were watching from the other side.

"Whoa, bad karma at the loser lair." Cheetor still sat close to the monitor. This was getting good.

"Wazzpinator wantzz to fight now." Waspinator started to shake.

"It appears, serious this time." Dinobot didn't like the looks of this.

"You will regret this rebellion Terrorsaur, yesss."

Everyone aimed their guns at Megatron. Optimus looked on at Megatron.

"That's deception alright."

"Cool. Now aren't you glad we got cable?" Cheetor was in one of his smart-ass moods.

Rhinox thought this would be a perfect time to observe Samantha. "It looks like we wired that spy camera just in time."

"We? What are ya talking we? It was my fuzzy butt on da line out there."

"Look." Optimus pointed to the screen. Megatron was backing up slowly towards the energon chamber. Then quickly hid behind it. Waspinator, Scorpinoc and Terrorsaur all began to fire at him.

"No, you fools, you'll hit the energon."

The last thing they saw was a missile hitting the energon and Megatron starting to fly forward. Then the screen went black and fuzzy. They felt the energon wave come over their ship. They looked at each other.

All the Maximals had left their base unprotected, looking in awe at the Predicons, once proud base. Rhinox was scanning the ship.

"That place looks totally slagged."

"It is. There's no sign of life."

"Can that be confirmed?" Dinobot had his doubts. Predicons don't usually go out that easily. Rattrap ran up to him, instantly pointing fingers.

"His sensors don't lie, Dino-dip."

"Well let's go inside and find out. We may have just won the Beast Wars."

Rhinox still scanned for any sign of life. Without one, it was hopeless for him to think that he could continue his research on Samantha. Rattrap started going through stuff.

"Let's pillage and Plunder already."  
"We only need spare parts. This is still a Predicon ship and need to be checked with caution."

"Then let's make ol' Chopper face go first."

Rattrap hit Dinobot with a metal rod. Dinobot grabbed it from his hand.

"That would be logical. I will take point."

Rattrap couldn't figure it out. He was trying to get Dinobot to fight back. Nothing was working.

"Man, I'm hitting all his hot buttons and I'm getting nada. What's with him?"

Optimus closed his eyes, shook his head and sighed, making it look like he shrugged. "Can't you figure it out?"

Dinobot had led them to the transwarp crystal chambers.

"This is what you seek, I detect no hostiles. I will, reconnoiter elsewhere."

Rattrap watched Dinobot leave. He was worried about him but had to keep up appearances. "Yo scrap-ape, what are we going ta do with Dinobot?"  
"Why should we do anything?"  
"Look at him, he's still a Predicon. He's only with us cause he knew we'd win. Not because he believed in what we stood for. He's a soldier, with the enemy gone, who else is he gonna fight?" Optimus ignored him and started to walk away. "This isn't a good time to prove you're a wimp chimp buddy. He'll shoot you the minute you turn your back."

Rhinox had opened the door. They found what they wanted.

Dinobot was looking around the main room when he felt someone watching him. He turned around to find Cheetor messing with Tarantulas' broken off legs.

"Gotcha!"

"Where did you find these?"

"Just over there."

Dinobot grabbed the legs from Cheetor. "Alas poor Tarantulas. I knew him Cheetor. This was the leg that stalked so many victims. That it should come to this."

Cheetor started to tease him. "Awe, do you need a hug?"

Dinobot was ready to bite Cheetor's head off when Rattrap grabbed his arm.

"Hey, we're leaving. We got da parts we need. Come on."

Dinobot looked down at the legs, and then followed the others. Rattrap kept trying to look at Dinobot without having the others notice. Dinobot kept staring at the floor. Rattrap took his hand but nothing happened. Rattrap decided to let it be.

Rattrap started to try too hard to keep up appearances.

"We still can't trust Dinobot."

Rhinox was getting a little sick of this. "Before we decide where he's going, let's decide on where we're going."

Optimus was trying to get the end of the crystals secure. "We have to get the others that are orbiting the planet and alert Tigertron."

"Then we get back to exploring the galaxy right?"

"What are ya talking here? We even make it ta space and the only place we're heading is back ta Cybertron."

Optimus flew down to the others. "I'm afraid Rattrap's right."

Rattrap was more then excited to go back. He started to whoop.

"Yeah. And about time to, oh I can just hear the dames crying for me."

"Perhaps it's the thought of your return that causes their… unhappiness."

Rattrap turned to find Dinobot peering in through the door. He couldn't hold back his smile. "Chopper face, an actual comeback. A little lame but hey I can tell you're feeling better."

"And for good reason, I shall not see you again."

Rattrap lost his smile. He felt that Dinobot meant what he said, but forced himself to smile anyway. "Whoa another dig."

Optimus slightly pushed Rattrap out of the way. "What are you saying Dinobot? You will not return with us to Cybertron?"

"Negative. On Cybertron, I'll be nothing more than a Predicon criminal. But on this planet, I have no equal. I can conquer and rule."

"I understand. But let the records show that I advise against this. It will eventually lead to your destruction."

"Eventually." Dinobot looked down then snapped his head back up. He looked Optimus in the eye. "Eventually can be a long time Optimus Primal. I salute my former Maximal leader and comrades. Goodbye." Dinobot started out of the room.

"Dinobot… Dinobot?" It didn't work having Cheetor call out to him. Rattrap waited until everyone went off to do their own thing before he ran off after Dinobot.

"Hey Dinobot wait up."

"What do you want vermin?"

"What is with you lately? You've been acting like an ass all day."

"You wouldn't understand would you? You've always had it good. You don't know what it's like to be different. You don't know…"  
Rattrap stopped Dinobot from going any further. He had placed his hand over Dinobot's mouth. Rattrap had a look of both hurt and anger.

"Look Dinobot, I may not know what you went through with the others but you don't let me in. You may have told me some things before but you never really tell me the whole story. How can I understand you if you wont tell me?" Dinobot moved his hand with force. Rattrap jumped up and forced a kiss on Dinobot. When Rattrap pulled back, Dinobot's face hadn't changed. He still had that cold look. Dinobot grabbed Rattrap's arms and gave them back. He turned away from Rattrap and took a few steps forward. He stopped before he could turn the corner.

"Maybe I don't want you to know."

Dinobot left Rattrap alone in the hall.

Dinobot was in his robot form, patrolling around the area. He didn't find anything. At that point in time he couldn't notice anything. He didn't notice the small white rat that he was about to step on. If that hadn't of moved, it would have been crushed. The rat fell down a pit and into the gaping mouth of Tarantulas. Dinobot, not realizing anything, went on ahead. Tarantulas had devoured the rat, causing him to drool on Terrorsaur. Terrorsaur shook it off and glared at him.

"Stop slobbering on me Tarantulas!"

"I am feasting."

Tarantulas backed up and pined Waspinator into the cliff wall. Waspinator pushed back.

"Give Wazzpinator more room. Tarantulazz fat enough already."

Tarantulas turned around and faced Waspinator. He looked like he was ready to eat him.

"If Waspinator doesn't stop cuddling me like a stuffed toy when he sleeps, I'll eat him as well."

"I'd like to zzee you try."

"Yes I will!"  
"No you wont!"

Terrorsaur couldn't handle much more of this. When those two started fighting, there was nothing that would stop them. Only Megatron could but he didn't feel like it and that moment in time.

"You both make me sick! I can't stand this any longer Megatron. I… I'VE GOTTA GET OUT!" Terrorsaur became so claustrophobic that he started to bounce around and laugh insanely. Scorpinoc ended up backhanding him.

"We wouldn't be here if you hadn't tripped over that spy cable."  
"You are correct Scorpinoc, but thanks to Terrorsaur's inadvertent discovery, we were able to pull this little… deception, yesss."

"And what about the Maximals? Don't forget my energy dampening device is only experimental." Black Arachnia had made her point.

"He have only wait until they repair their ship and then attack while their guard is down. Then once we commandeer the ship we can fly out to find Maximals eager…" Megatron started to laugh. "To become Predicons."

Megatron walked over to Terrorsaur and got right up into his face. "So no one leaves!"

"Leaving? Who said anything about leaving?" Terrorsaur's eyes were wandering. Having Megatron that close to him was very nerve racking. There was so much tension that no one noticed a rock falling towards them. It hit Terrorsaur right on the top of his head.

"What was that?" Megatron looked up. "A spy! It's that traitor Dinobot! We must stop him! Predicons… Terrorize!"

Dinobot started to run away from the chasm. He ran towards some mountains and hid behind a rock. Terrorsaur and Waspinator were the first to leave that hole in the ground. Dinobot pushed the boulder over them and watched it fall. Dinobot saw the others come out of the ground, transform and take chase. Dinobot headed for the Maximal base as fast as he could.

"Megatron's forces survived. I must warn Optimus."

Tigertron was being lifted up into the base by the elevator type thing. (I really don't know what it's called)

"It feels strange to be inside an artificial structure."

Rattrap was lying on the table hoping that Dinobot would come back, even though there was nothing he could say to change his mind.

"Hey it's Tigertron da barbarian. Welcome back civilization guy, we're going home."

"You're just in time." Rhinos turned around and started to mess around with the control panel. "Power up."

The crystals began their power up.

"Man, when we get back to Cybertron, I'm gonna take you to this sweet little hole in the wall where I guarantee…"

"Dinobot!"

"Ah he ain't gonna be there."  
"Optimus."

"I see him."

Rattrap, remembering about what happened earlier, began to hate Dinobot at that moment. "Man, that just shorts my circuits."

Cheetor ran up beside Rattrap. "Alright, he's coming back."

"Problem is he's not alone."

They watched the monitor as Scorpinoc shot Dinobot in the back. Dinobot was lying helpless on the floor. Optimus headed for the door.

"I'm going for Dinobot."

"We have less then three cycles till liftoff. This thing is barely holding together as it is, I can't shut it down."

"I don't want you to. If I'm not back within that time leave without me."

Rhinox shook his head. He didn't agree with this. And if Samantha was out there, he couldn't risk injury to her. Optimus transformed (which is odd considering he was in his robot mode then all the sudden in his beast mode, needing to transform again) and opened up a hidden door (he has lots of these) and grabbed a shield. He was on his way out when Cheetor stopped him.

"I'm coming too. Wait for me. Cheetor Maximize."

"Cheetor get back to your post. That's an order."

"You'll never make it to Dinobot without backup, besides Cybertron wouldn't be the same without you."

"Alright. Let's hit them hard and fast."

"I'm your bot."

"I can't see either of my comrades battle the enemy! Tigertron Maximize…"

"Back in your seat."

"But."

"I said sit. I need your help piloting this ship. They are going to need some firepower. Move!"

Cheetor and Optimus ran towards Dinobot. The Predicons began to fire on them. Dinobot used his eye beams to hit the Predicons. Some got hit. Megatron rolled (which looks really freaky) over and hid behind a rock. He loaded his weapon. Optimus bent down and grabbed Dinobot.

"This is strategically unsound."

"Tell me about it back on Cybertron."

Terrorsaur came up from behind and shot Optimus out of the sky. He began to laugh at what he had done. This made Cheetor very angry. He fired at Terrorsaur only to get hit by Megatron. (This is why you pay attention)

"They're finished. Head for the ship."

Tigertron started to fire at the Predicons. He hit them all. Megatron was the last to fly. The engines started to fire up. Cheetor was nearly passed out on the platform. Optimus was carrying Dinobot. He couldn't make it, so he threw Dinobot on the platform then jumped up and got Cheetor's hand. They were almost home free when Scorpinoc fired and hit their hands. Optimus fell and hit the ground with great force. (HAHA! Sorry. I hate him.) Cheetor helped Dinobot up into the base. Everyone looked at him with an expression of sadness. No one had noticed that Megatron had jumped and grabbed onto one of the loose cables and was making his way into their base.

"You…"

Rattrap looked up at him.

"You should have left me behind."

Rattrap just lost it on him. "Hey pal, Optimus got left behind just so he could save your scaly skin, so don't spoil the sacrifice." (He's says something that my computer wont allow me to type.)

"Oh but it is already spoiled, yesss." Megatron came out of nowhere. He started to blast everyone around. Rattrap looked around at the others. Rattrap was the last one standing.

"Woo Boy."

"Now, only you stand in my way of total galactic conquest."

"Rattrap Maximi…"

Megatron grabbed Rattrap so he couldn't transform. "None of the vermin, no. For now I shall crush you like a rat… in a trap." (Bad pun but love the camera angles)

Rhinox started to snap out of it. "Not a chance." Even though he was still a little disoriented he managed to get up and attack Megatron. Megatron fought back of course, after throwing Rattrap to the side. But it wasn't enough. Rhinox forced him towards the elevator platform thing. Megatron, as a last desperate move, managed to get his tail part of armor to come off and jam into the control panel, and then was forced outside. You could gear Megatron scream as he fell. Not really scream but he yelled. Rhinox was the first to notice that the ship would start falling.

"We're going down. Rhinox, do something." Rattrap was already panicking. "We're all gonna die!" Dinobot grabbed onto Rattrap. He was small enough.

"Wait. Look, down in the sky. Is it a bird?"

"Maybe a plane."

"Nah! It's Optimus!" (I'm thinking they are so gay right now. (Dies laughing) help me)

Optimus flew at them with his jets on maximum. He felt like he had the weight of the whole world on his shoulders. Dinobot and Rhinox had their faces against the window. He was doing his best at keeping the base level. He finally got the base back to where it used to be. He went back inside and got hugged by Cheetor. He didn't mind. But while in front of others, he had to make it seem like a fatherly love.

"Damage report?"

"In a word, busted. She won't fly again."

"What about Rattrap and Dinobot. Are they okay?" Cheetor looked over in their direction.

"Man, it's your fault that I'm not relaxing back on Cybertron right now you over grown sticky iguana."

"I've done the planet a favor."

"Hey, hey, you wanna know just how raptors got extinct!"

Optimus looked at them and tried not to laugh. "They're taking it well."

"Wouldn't want them any other way."

"Go scurry through a maze mouse."

"Yeah. Well why don't you come and make me lizard lips. If wasn't inside that chamber… yeeaah." Rattrap started to chatter. Everyone else started to laugh at them.

Megatron got out of the water. He wiped his face off. He would get them back for this. That and he had a score to settle with Optimus anyway. He decided to go back to his base and get fixed up. He wondered if Samantha was all right. He found it odd that she would pop into his mind at a time like that.


	15. Chapter 15

You know how hard it is to type some of this stuff while watching Beast Wars? It's creepy. But I don't much care anymore. Megatron is still hot. I have a surprise for you all in a later chapter. It's a site where I got one of my ideas. It's a little graphic, but still good. After I got over some of it, it was okay… poor Megatron. (Cries) And what is Airazor, male, female or shemale?

Inferno came back and couldn't find Samantha anywhere. He looked all around the hot spring but found nothing. Where the hell was she? Then he thought about it. The water. Oh dear Primus. She'd be dead by now. Inferno ran; jumped into the spring and found Samantha in the middle of the pool, face up but still under the water. He pulled her up and checked her pulse. He couldn't find anything. He lifted her to the ledge and tried pressing on her chest to get the water out. Nothing was working.

"Come on Samantha, the royalty would never forgive me if you died. Wake up."

Terrorsaur came up behind some of the bushes. He was trying to get a peak in on Samantha. He had already saw her naked but you couldn't get too much of a good thing. He found inferno on top of Samantha. It didn't look right from his point of view. He saw Samantha's eyes open then realized that she wasn't breathing. He was about to rush out and help when Megatron came strolling in. He didn't even get four feet from Samantha when Inferno ran towards him. He fell at Megatron's feet. Pleading.

"Forgive me royalty! I didn't pay close enough attention to her. It's all my fault."

"Hold on Inferno. What happened? Why are you so flustered?"

Inferno was pouring his heart out, begging for forgiveness. Terrorsaur could care less about the conversation. He just watched Samantha lie there, motionless. He closed his eyes, his little version of a moment of silence. Then he heard movement, probably just Megatron going to get her body. Terrorsaur opened his eyes and saw something that he never thought possible. Samantha was getting up. He nearly screamed. Megatron moved Inferno out of his way so he could take her back home. His jaw dropped. Samantha was standing there like nothing happened. She looked at him.

"What? You've seen me naked before."

Inferno fell to his knees again. "I thought you were dead."

"No. I was never dead. My pulse is just hard to find. I was in a state of suspended animation. It seemed like I was dead. It's my form of meditation. Why did you interrupt? I was snapped out of it by the cold air."

Inferno thought to himself. That couldn't have been right. She had no pulse. She died at that moment. How did she get back? She had to be a witch. (She isn't really but this is Inferno, he thinks Megatron is a girl. Well, not really a girl but a queen.) Samantha went over to Inferno and hugged him. She noticed Megatron, still stupefied. He still wasn't over what had happened a few days earlier.

"Where have you two been staying? Not out here I hope."

"Nope. Out in a cave. It's actually really warm. Wanna see it? Oh wait."

Samantha sat down and started to pull something out of her. Megatron was thinking, what the fuck, right about now. What was she doing? She was having trouble pulling it out whatever it was.

"Need help Samantha? I could um… I could…"  
"No Megatron. I'm fine." She tried pulling again. "Okay I need help. It just keeps going back in there."

"What is it?" Inferno was trying to figure out what was going on. Megatron pushed him out of the way.

"I think it's a snake."  
Megatron just looked at her. "What would a snake be… never mind. I don't want to know. Is that a python?" He transformed and stood behind her.

"No. It's a corn snake."

"What do I do?"

"Just hold my back for me, so that when I pull it out, I don't fall backwards and it goes back in."

Megatron held her shoulders as she tried to pull this thing out by herself. Terrorsaur watched from the bushes. He wanted to laugh but this was kind of hot.

"It's going back in. I can't get a grip on it. Ah."

It was working its way back inside where it couldn't be reached when Inferno went between her legs, gabbed the reptile by the tail and pulled. Samantha started to shriek and her body tried to lift itself off the ground. Megatron pinned her arms down and tried coaxing her. That wasn't really working. Once Inferno managed to pull the sucker out she calmed down. Megatron exhaled.

"I have enough cold air on me."

"Sorry. I'm just relieved that you're okay." Megatron kissed her forehead. "You still mad at me?"

Samantha looked up at him. "Yes."

Megatron grinned evilly at her then lifted his head and looked at Inferno.

"Inferno, put the snake back in."

"What royalty?"

"Put the snake back inside her."

"Don't Inferno, please. I'm begging here. Please don't."

Inferno didn't want to hurt her but couldn't go back on his leaders order. He started to insert the snake back in.

"Are you going to give into me Samantha?"

"Never."

"Very well. Inferno, place the snake near her opening but don't put it in yet. I want to see her squirm."

"You bastard. I'm going to get you back for this!"

"Hold on Inferno." Megatron looked her in the eye even though he's technically upside down to her. "Just give in Samantha. It would be so much easier."

"So you can molest me again."

That hurt Megatron, even though it was somewhat true. "Put the snake away Inferno. I think she's had enough." Megatron let go of her and started to walk away. Samantha jumped on his back. That caught him off guard. He was going to try and throw her off when she started to whisper in his ear.

"If you really want to Megatron, I'll sleep with you. I've had to sleep with others before."  
"I… I know you were a slave Samantha. I know of some of the things that you had to do to survive."

"How did you find out?"

"Through Dinobot."

"That bastard. I was trying to keep it a secret."

"I don't like having secrets between us."

Samantha jumped off. She stood beside him and started walking again.

"You had the secret of wanting me. I can tell. I've been around it enough."

"It's true Samantha. I have to admit it. I just can't seem to lie to you. I do want you. But I wont force you again. I promise."

"So… you want to when we get back?"

"NO! I… I'm sorry Samantha. I've broken your trust once, I will not do it again."

"You never broke my trust. I trust you." She grabbed his hand. He kept on looking straight. She pulled on Megatron's arm. He finally got the hint and looked down at her. She moved towards his ear. "If it makes you feel any better, I'm happy that I'm serving under you. I… I wouldn't mind sleeping with you."

Terrorsaur was following through the bushes. He could hear everything. Inferno came up beside them. Megatron stopped and turned to Inferno.

"Return to the base. I'll be along in a moment."

"But royalty, what if you are attacked?"

"I think I can handle it. I need to have a word alone with Samantha."

She didn't like where this was going. But she did promise herself to him. She followed Megatron down into the jungle. He stopped in front of the cave that Samantha and Inferno were staying at.

"How did you know this is where we stayed?"

"I didn't. I come here sometimes to think, to get away from you all. I didn't mean that in a harsh way towards you Samantha."

"No offense taken."

Megatron took Samantha's hand and lead her inside the cave. He found a blanket laid out on the ground and some books.

"You kept yourself busy I see."

"I had to do something. Inferno wouldn't stop talking to me. I got him interested in one of my books." Samantha looked around through the books. Reading the titles as fast as she could. "This one."

Megatron picked up the book. "The Bride and the Beast. Sounds interesting. Is this one of your weird shows where humans and animals get together and…"

"No. But that's called… (I really know what it's called but I can't spell it and the spell check isn't picking it up) I don't know. I know it's a sin though. I read the human Bible once to get a good idea of the customs and religion. They didn't really make much sense. I think man wrote that book. (Sorry to anyone out there that is religious in anyway. I'm more of an atheist. Keeping my options open) But you never know. Those standing stones looked vaguely familiar though."

"Thank you for the history lesson Samantha. I wanted to talk to you remember. Not have you explain to me about some book from Primus knows when."

"I'm sorry Megatron. I just thought you'd be interested. I have book that you might want to read…"

"No Samantha. No more books."

Samantha put the book under the others and put them back on the blanket. She sat down on the floor and looked up at him. "So Megatron, what is it that you want?"

"I know you've had to… do some things that you weren't proud of, yesss. All of us have those days. When you're, how shall I put this, forced to do things that you don't want to for the sake of others." Megatron was pacing as he spoke. Samantha was surprised at how long he managed to last in robot form. He should have started to short out by now. Guess there was no energon nearby.

"Where are you going with this Megatron? Are you wanting me to do something for you?"

"Yes and no. It's complicated. I want to get back inside the Maximal base but can't unless you're inside. But I don't want to put you back in there."  
"So you don't know what you want and need me to do it for you."

"In a way yes."

"I told you already that I'd be willing to do anything for you."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

Samantha stopped rocking on the floor and started paying attention. "What do you mean by that?"  
"I mean that, something happened between Optimus and I. I want to get back at him but if I were to do that, he'd strike back at you. He knows you're my weakness. He may force you to do something in order to get to me. Do you understand what I'm getting at?"

"Not really. You want me to do something but thinking about not going through with it."

"Sort of. I'm going to get into the base, steal some information, and come back to our base. But if I were to do that, you'd have to stay inside my room at all times for a while after. Is that alright with you?"

"I guess so. But you'd have to entertain me."

"Aren't you entertained enough?"

"These books will only last me for so long Megatron. I need something else to do."

Megatron gave her a weird look. There might have been something else that she was thinking. No. That couldn't have been it. But he decided to ask anyway. "Are you talking about sex?"

"Megatron, I was a sex slave for most of my masters. You'd think I'd be sick of sex by now."

"But you're not are you?"

"Not if I met the right person. It wouldn't be so bad."

They stared at each other for a while, not knowing what to say at that point. Megatron walked over to Samantha and bent down to get to her level. She looked into his eyes, seeing her own reflection. She hated that. She couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"Do you really want to go through with this? I mean, you're half naked already. By the way, when did you grab that towel?"

"When you weren't looking. I'm sneaky that way."

Megatron laughed under his breath. She was acting cute. He brushed her hair behind her ears. "If I start to get out of hand, stop me. You can… hit me again if you have too."

"I wouldn't do that. You want me to do anything or should I just lie here?"

"I'm not into necrophilia."

"Well what can I do? You don't wear clothes. I can't do anything."  
Megatron lifted her up and whispered into her ear. "Then let me handle everything."

Megatron was trying to make Samantha feel as comfortable as possible. He placed her back on the unfolded blanket. He tried to get her to open up but she just wouldn't.

"I can't do anything if you don't open your legs."

"This just doesn't feel right to me."  
"Then what would you suggest?"

"Maybe… I could just pleasure you instead. I already got my happy off of a snake."

"I love how you word things, yesss. All right then, anything you want me to do or shall I just sit here?"  
"Sit there. It makes it easier for me."

Megatron leaned against the cave wall. He was deciding to make this hard for her. "So how do you think you're going to get me to come out?"

"I thought you would do it for me without question."

"No Samantha. You have to show me the technique you used on the others."

"That's not fair."

"Life usually isn't. So are you going to or not?"

Samantha started to whine. Megatron was being evil again. She always hated when he did that. But she decided to play along. She didn't know which state to use him in so she decided it should be like a royal treatment. (Ironic isn't it. Inferno is the first thing that comes to mind) She placed herself on top of him. He just sat there. He had no expression on his face but inside he was more content now then he ever was. She put her arms around his neck and proceeded to stick her tongue down his throat.

"My god. I really should be taping this, and why not? I've got a build in memory program." Terrorsaur started to watch and tape. He started to feel hot. "I hope I don't end up jerking myself." He probably will.

Samantha was starting to cry. Megatron removed her towel. She got a chill. Megatron had placed his hand underneath her. She could feel him trying to find his way inside, and having difficulty. She grabbed his hand and placed it near her opening.

"I could have done that you know."

Samantha just looked at him. He had turned a brighter shade of purple. She could tell he was blushing. That or the heat of the situation was causing his body to react without him. She slowly pressed herself down on his index and middle fingers. Even that was too much. He was still a fair size bigger than she was. She got off and pulled him down. He looked up at the ceiling. Samantha poked him between the legs.

"That's not working. I'm not ready to come out yet."

"You're just holding back. Bring it out."

"No."

Samantha sighed. "Please."

"Only if we get to sixty-nine each other."

"Sixty-nine?" Samantha thought about it. She had heard that phrase before. Her eyes widened for a moment then she glared at him. "You evil son of a…"

"Come on Samantha, you must have done that before, yesss."

"Not yet."

"Then now is a good time to try."

Samantha gave in. She sat on his chest and faced the other way. Megatron put his hand on the back of her head and started to lower her.

"Can you close your eyes?"

"Trying to be a tyrant to me to?"

"No I'm not."

"Could be worse. I could have called you a tranny."

Megatron didn't say anything. Samantha turned her head to look at him. He pulled himself out while she wasn't looking. When he had lulled her into a false sense of security, he turned her head and forced her down. She was shocked at his grabbing her that her mouth was open when she went falling down. Samantha tried to pull her head up but Megatron pushed down on her head. She didn't even really have much of him inside her mouth, just the tip. She started to move on her own. Megatron removed his hand and placed it somewhere that it would benefit him most.

Terrorsaur was watching the whole time even though much hasn't happened it was still pretty hot. Terrorsaur couldn't move otherwise the recording wouldn't catch all the good stuff. But he still managed to find time to play with himself. He tried so hard not to cry out. He would be spotted. He grit his teeth. It wouldn't take long before he came.

Megatron had stuck his tongue inside of Samantha. She was already starting to juice. He didn't use his fingers again for a while. He just did the best he could with his tongue. He got the bulk of it inside. Samantha tried to suck on him but it was getting too out of hand. He knew what he was doing. Samantha pulled herself up.

"You seem to know a lot about this. You had a girlfriend before?"

"No. Learning as I go."

"Then why haven't you used the fingers again?"

"I figured that I shouldn't give you more than you can handle. My tongue is the smallest thing I can use right now, then my fingers, then my cock. As you can imagine, you're having problems just getting passed the head of it. I don't want to rip you open."

"You say that after my jaw feels like it's going to fall off."

Samantha gave her jaw a break and just started to lick. Megatron got an evil grin starting to spread across his face. He placed one finger in. Samantha's upper body flew up.

"See what I mean Samantha."

He continued to try and make her happy. It was hard. Samantha was moving a lot faster. He could feel the pressure build up. He didn't want to rush her but couldn't help it. He inserted both fingers once more and still used his tongue to increase her flow. She had to lift her head to cry out. She moved her hand to still pleasure him. She couldn't stop herself from panting. Megatron couldn't take much more of this. His eyes were turning a deeper red. It's like his beast mode was trying to take over. If only he had this chance when they were still on Cybertron. He had two hands then. It was difficult working with just one. (I hate trying to compromise with that one hand. It's pissing me off) Samantha went back to sucking. Megatron could no longer play with her. He laid back and let her finish.

"Samantha… try to… turn to the…"

Megatron grabbed her head and forced her to deep throat him. Samantha got the idea. She began force him further into herself. It was painful but she still did it for him. Megatron started to bite his bottom lip. He kept his right arm on the floor so he would get any more teeth marks on her again. His left arm was going towards her head then was forced to the floor. His mouth was slightly open. He was panting but you couldn't quite hear it. He was so far past ecstasy. He was having problems remembering his own name let alone hers. He was climaxing. This was it he was about to burst. His eyes widened.

"No!"

Megatron grabbed Samantha and pulled her away. He ended up spilling himself over the cave floor.

"Why did you pull me away? I could have handled it."

"It's toxic to you. I didn't want you to choke."

Samantha didn't quite understand what he was talking about but listened to him anyway. She wiped some of the gunk off of her face. Megatron grabbed her hips and placed her face first into the ground. He lifted her up and positioned himself. He stuck his fingers inside to get some of her cream on his hand then rubbed it onto his length. Then stuck his tip in to get her used to it. Her legs started to shake.

"Ah."

She kept making little noises like that. She clutched the blanket that was in front of her. Megatron bent her over further and pressed his chest to her back. She practically screamed and gasped.

"Seems I found your sensitive spot, yesss. How many others have had the pleasure of doing so?"

"None. They were too busy using me to pleasure themselves, that not one ever bent me far enough."

Megatron pressed himself in deeper. She could feel the front of his thighs on the back of hers. She started to moan again. He was getting ready to pick up the pace when he developed pain in his abdomen. He pulled himself out quicker than he put it in. Samantha finished her panting and got up.

"What's wrong Megatron? Was it something I did?"

Samantha tried to place her hand on his chest but he flung her hand away.

"Stay away from me."

Samantha backed away. Megatron held his stomach. Why did it have to happen now? He felt something go over him. He refocused and found Samantha covering him with the blanket. He grabbed her and placed her between his legs. Samantha turned red.

"You… you still want to go?"

"No. I can't. Something's wrong with me."

"So it wasn't me?"

"No. You were great. You did nothing wrong."

Megatron stroked her hair, placed a kiss on her temple and leaned back. This was going to get more interesting from now on.

Terrorsaur had shut his recording system off. It was too much for him. He couldn't watch any longer. He was leaning against a nearby tree and mastering "Pac-Man". (I know what that means. For the longest time I didn't but I do now) He was thinking about getting Samantha alone in her room and getting in on some of that action. He was starting to tug really hard now, and much faster. He grit his teeth and sucked in air so fast it sounded like a hiss. His head fell backwards. He was gasping for air. His eyes were shut tight then suddenly opened once he reached his climax. The last thing he saw was the sky. He passed out under that tree. It was a good thing he was well hidden. If you weren't looking for him, you wouldn't have found him.

(Please review. I'm running out of spirit)


	16. Chapter 16

I got more reviews. YAY! I'm happy now. Here, some have been wondering what Sammy looks like. Contact me for the picture. I have many. But I'll need your email to send it back. I hope you enjoy my story so far and I'm sorry if some of it sounds stupid or non eventful.

Samantha sat there and watched Megatron sleep. He must have been in a lot of pain. She watched him sleep. It was funny sometimes but not this time. Samantha snuggled into him. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her. Samantha was about to join him when she heard movement outside. She squeezed her way out of his arms and clawed under the blanket. She left the cave. It was already dark out. Samantha was told never to run out in the dark without Megatron. She headed back inside. The noise happened again. She took a few steps out of the cave and looked around.

"Hello. Is anyone there?"

Nothing. Terrorsaur was trying to stand up. He had exhausted himself. He noticed Samantha in the corner of his eye. Guess they passed out too. Terrorsaur brushed off the dust and went over to Samantha. He approached her quietly, trying to scare her. Samantha sat near the entrance of the cave. She looked at some nearby trees. Nothing was really happening. A hand came out of nowhere and covered her eyes. She tried to scream but another hand got there first. She was pulled into some nearby bushes. She struggled and bit the fingers that were in her mouth.

"Stop that Samantha. I'm only here to talk."

Samantha looked up, not loosening her jaw. The hand was removed from her eyes. She stared into the face of Optimus. (Didn't see that coming did you?) She bit back down even harder. Optimus winced. He lifted his hand to her chin.

"You want to play like that then? Fine. I'll play your game."

Optimus hand let go of her face, since one hand was busy he used the other to try and get it between her legs. Since she was naked it should be easy. Terrorsaur stopped before he reached the other edge of the cave. He peeked around the corner to find Samantha struggling with Optimus. He had forced her legs open and was trying to drive her nuts with his fingers. Terrorsaur fell to the floor.

"Oh not again. I can't handle this."

He started to pleasure himself again. Optimus had her going like never before.

"Come on Samantha, cry out for him. Get Megatron to come out and see how faithful you really are." Samantha shook her head. "Well, maybe it would please you to know that I've already done your man. It was an excellent screw. How was he to you? Let me guess, he couldn't even enter you."

Samantha was shocked. How did he know? Optimus got one of his fingers wet with her own juices then lifted her up. She didn't know what he was doing. He slowly put that finger up inside her other hole. She opened her eyes as wide as they would go.

"Do you like that? Or should I use something else?" She opened her mouth and told him off. "That wasn't very nice Samantha. I think you need to be taught a lesson."

Optimus pulled out his length and tried positioning Samantha so he could enter her. She put up a good fight though. He struggled with her. They rolled all over the ground. Optimus had pinned her face first on the ground. He grabbed some energon binds that he always kept with him in case of an emergency. He tied her hands behind her back. He then lifted her back up and began to place her down on top on him.

Megatron was starting to wake up again. He went to stroke Samantha's head but his hand met his chest. He stood up and headed for the exit. Megatron stretched as he walked occasionally rubbing his eyes.

"Samantha, if you're outside, you are in so much trouble."

He nearly made it out when he heard voices. He was a very cautious being. He listened in but couldn't make out what they were saying. He moved out quickly. Just in time to see the tip of Optimus go inside Samantha. Optimus noticed Megatron first. Samantha had her eyes closed. Optimus licked her neck.

"So nice of you to join us Megatron. Would you like to take part in this situation or would you rather watch? Doesn't matter to me. I still get to have someone."

Megatron could feel his temperature rising. He just confessed to her. He wasn't about to lose her now.

"What do you want Optimus?"

"I came here to talk to you but found Samantha outside, by herself and with no clothes. I couldn't pass up an opportunity like that. Did you manage to go all the way with her?"  
"Put her down Optimus and let us talk about this like civilized transformers, yesss."

"Alright, I put her down."

Optimus had lowered her completely. She left her head fall back. She tried to suck in air but had his fingers go back into her mouth. Megatron was furious. He couldn't allow this to go on.

"Let her go Optimus."

"Not until you bow before me and beg me to let her go."

Megatron didn't know what to do. Samantha shook her head telling him not to do it. She could handle this. It wasn't the first time. Megatron turned his head and thought about the situation. Optimus was moving her slowly in a regular pattern. She didn't want to cry out. When Megatron didn't answer, Optimus figured that he didn't care about her anymore.

"I knew you wouldn't want this little whore. Fucking whoever comes up behind her."

Optimus heard something hit the ground. He looked straight over at Megatron who was now on the ground. He was kneeling.

"Please let her go. I… I'll do whatever you ask. Just let the girl go."

"Hmm. I never thought you'd bow before me Megatron, let alone in front of Samantha. But I'll keep my word."

Optimus lifted Samantha off of him. She ran to Megatron. He held her in his arms, trying hard not to squeeze her to death. Optimus stood up, put himself away and walked over to them.

"I assume that you'll keep your word as well Megatron."

"Of course."

Megatron stood up and took Samantha inside the cave. He gave her the blanket. "I want you to go home Samantha. It's not safe here for you." Megatron knew what was going to happen. It had happened many times before. He didn't want her to witness it now. Samantha did what she was told without question. Before she left, Megatron wrapped the blanket around her shoulders. She stood on her toes and kissed him. He held her for a few moments then let her go, pushing her towards the door. She got to the cave entrance and looked back. He motioned for her to go. Optimus waited till she was gone.

"Little pest isn't she."

He turned to Megatron only to get a fist in the face. Megatron grabbed Optimus by the collar and got right up in his face.

"You touch her like that again and I'll kill you."

"You're just upset that you couldn't fuck her."

"WHAT!"

Megatron was ready to pound his face in. Optimus would never be able to move again after he was through with him.

"Shame you couldn't bang her, huh."

"How do you know about that?"

"The last time we fucked. You remember that?"

Megatron lowered his fist. "How could I forget?"

"So it was as good for you as it was for me."  
"That's not what I'm saying. What happened? How do you know about that?"

"When we last had sex, I planted something inside you. You can't make love to anyone but me. And if you do, it alerts me."

"That explains the cramps."  
"What cramps? That's not what it's meant for. It has nothing to do with cramping."

Megatron couldn't understand where the cramping came from then. Optimus pushed Megatron off of him and stood up. Megatron just stood trying to think of what was going on.

"Take it out."

"Why? So you can fuck that little bitch again. Whether you like it or not, you're ass is mine! You belong to me!"

Megatron aimed his gun into Optimus' face. "I belong to nobody." (Quote from Transformers the movie. Original Megatron said it)

Optimus was getting defensive. He wasn't going to let Samantha ruin everything. Optimus forced Megatron against the wall. Megatron fought back. He forced Optimus away from him. He headed for the cave door when Optimus took him down. He grabbed Megatron's arm and held it behind his back. Megatron continued to struggle but couldn't get Optimus off.

"Stop it Megatron. If you don't start listening to me, I'll have your little whore killed."

Megatron went rigid. "You wouldn't."

"I would. I'd even do it myself. So either continue to be my little sex toy or she'll face a rather… unfortunate end."

Megatron placed his head on the floor. "You win. But only for tonight."

"That's alright with me. I love chasing you down. You know what they say, the more you're teased, the more pleasure to be gained later. So… bend over."

"I'm already over."

"Oh yes. Silly me."

Optimus let go of Megatron's hand. Megatron just lay on the floor. He had to cooperate. He felt Optimus enter him.

"Making me pay by not using any lubricant?"

"Oh I have some lubricant on. It's from my little playtime with Samantha. It should be enough."

Megatron just wanted to turn around and kill him. But if he did all of Cybertron would be after him. He couldn't have Samantha running for her life for the rest of it. He just swallowed his pride and took it.

"Call out my name."

"You can ask me anything tonight but don't make me do that."

"Why not? I know you're enjoying it."

Optimus was going slowly to try and open him up some more. Megatron didn't move. He was thinking about other things. He didn't want to be there. Optimus bit his ear again. That woke Megatron up again. He could feel everything now. Optimus suddenly stopped.

"What are you doing?"

"Move to the cave wall."

"And here I thought I could go."

"Never. Not until I'm completely satisfied."

Megatron stood in front of the wall. Optimus grabbed his arms and placed them on the wall.

"You may need to hold onto that wall for support."

Megatron braced himself. Optimus placed himself back inside of Megatron and moved faster. Megatron grit his teeth again. Sometimes his mouth would open so he could gasp. Megatron felt those cramps again but couldn't do anything about it. He held onto that pain. He'd rather feel that then Optimus' length at that moment. Optimus wasn't paying attention to Megatron's painful gasps. He was more worried about his own climax. Optimus was almost there. It didn't really take much to get him to come. Megatron was waiting for Optimus to pull out but he never did. He was going to come inside of Megatron. Megatron tried to pull away but Optimus just pinned him to the wall. Since this was from the back, it was getting harder for him to push.

"Don't be like that Megatron. It will only hurt for a moment then we can both climax together."

"I'll never climax with you."

"Oh really?"

Optimus grabbed Megatron's right leg and lifted it up, much easier. Megatron was trying to desperately now not to cry out. Optimus could feel Megatron fighting it. He moved inside harder and faster. Megatron couldn't help himself anymore. He started to grunt, then started letting other noises out. Optimus made his last push so hard that Megatron cried out in a way Optimus had never heard before. Optimus had filled Megatron up so much that it was spilling down his leg. Both stood there panting. Optimus backed up and let Megatron go. Optimus fell to the floor. Megatron stood against the wall. He couldn't believe he let himself cry out. He was becoming weak.

"How do you feel? You need some help?"

"No. I'm fine. I can handle myself."

"Would you handle yourself in front of me?"

"No. I… I just need time to recuperate. Besides, it's morning. I have to get back and make sure Samantha made it back to the base."

Optimus frowned. "Yes, you have to make sure that the little princess is alright."

Megatron turned around, nearly falling down. That made Optimus smile, told him he was getting better at this. "You wont touch her anymore or hurt her right. You have to keep your word."

"I'll keep my word. I don't ever go back on it. None of mine will ever hurt her. I can't say the same for your crew though."  
"Meaning?"

"You're not stupid Megatron. You know what I mean. Members on your side want her more then you do. They'd be willing to do anything."

Megatron grabbed Samantha's books and headed outside. He left Optimus alone in the cave.

"Hmm. Touchy today."

Terrorsaur hadn't finished yet but saw Megatron coming towards him. He hid in the hollow of a nearby tree. He covered his mouth. Megatron stopped and ran towards another tree. He was violently sick. He stood back up and wiped his mouth. What was wrong with him? He picked up the books and headed back to the base, occasionally stopping to lean against something for support. Terrorsaur couldn't stop himself. Once he started something he had to finish. He pulled something out of his carrying unit. He was going to use it on Samantha but decided that he needed to get off more than she did. It was a self-lubricated toy so nothing needed to be prepared.

"I know I'm going to hate myself for this."

He was on his knees. He positioned himself so it would enter his body without hurting him. This was his first time feeling it this way. He slowly sat down. He bit his finger. It was painful but at the same time it felt so good. He kept moving up and down while biting his finger. He soon fell over and grabbed the toy. He was forcing it in a little harder now. Every time he opened his mouth to let out a cry, his tongue would be moist and trying to do it's own thing. Something was wrong. He felt that the toy wasn't big enough. It didn't matter how he shoved it, it wasn't satisfying him to its fullest. He finally got fed up with it and shoved it in as far as he could. He fell backwards. He was panting.

"Oh primus. I've become one of them."

Megatron got sick outside the base for the last time. It was almost noon when he returned. There wasn't much movement. Everyone must have still been asleep. He opened the door to his room and found Samantha lying on the floor. He sat down next to her.

"You okay down here?"

Samantha moaned. She covered her face with the blanket. Megatron placed her books beside her. She looked out from under the blanket.

"You okay Megatron?"  
"I should be asking you that."

"How did it go?"  
"I'd rather not talk about it."

Samantha got up and changed. Megatron stayed on the floor and watched. Samantha turned back and looked at him.

"What are you doing?"

"Watching you, thinking, things like that. Come here."

"I'm not done getting dressed yet."

"Doesn't matter. The clothes will just be coming off again anyway."

"Sorry Megatron. Normally I'd be willing to let you do anything to me but I have to go help Scorpinoc with the computers. I'm the only one small enough to fit under the machine."

Megatron tried to grab her anyway. She was at the door.

"I'll come back I promise. Then we can finish what we started."

"Samantha, you can't go yet."

"Why not?"

"I have to give you the rest of your medicine."

Samantha rolled her eyes and sat down on Megatron's lap and opened her mouth. Megatron's was about to put that stuff on his tongue again when he changed his mind. He opened up his lower body part, causing Samantha to shift and fall on the floor.

"What are you doing? This isn't how I'm supposed to get my medicine."

"I thought, it has to go in the back of your throat, so it doesn't matter what part of me gets it in there, yesss."

"I'm not sucking anything off of there. You're just using this as a way for me to pleasure you. That's low."

"Very well. You're way then. But next time, I get to play with you."

"Fine."

Samantha stuck her tongue out. Megatron got his tongue full of the stuff; this just made his cramps worse. He was going to throw up again. He couldn't wait for Samantha to get close; he grabbed her waist and forced his tongue down the back of her throat. As soon as he was finished he pulled away, clutching his stomach. Megatron put himself away.

"I'll accompany you to Scorpinoc. I need to find Tarantulas anyway."

"For what?"  
"Optimus put something on me the last time I met him, it's interfering with my circuitry, yesss. I need it removed."

Samantha grabbed Megatron's hand and led him out the door. They were passing Black Arachnia's room. Samantha let go of him.

"He might be in there, and if not, she'll know where he is."

Samantha went over to the main computer room. It wasn't to far from the main lobby area. She found Scorpinoc messing with some of the controls. Something blew up in his face. He started coughing. Samantha shook her head. (Samantha should really be more hurt by what Optimus did. It's denial I tell you)

"You should have waited for me."

Megatron was sitting in Black Arachnia's room, waiting for her to return. She came back, dragging Tarantulas behind her. She threw him on the ground in front of Megatron.

"This is what you wanted isn't it?"

"Yes. Thank you Black Arachnia. I'll return him to you once I'm finished."

"Looking forward to it."

Megatron ignored that last comment. He led Tarantulas back to his lair. Tarantulas fell on the floor. He turned over.

"Alright Megatron, do what you want with to me."

"What are you talking about? I need you to take a look at me. I think I might be bugged."

"Oh, all right then. Lay down on that table. I'll need to scan your entire frame."

Megatron lay down and tried to stay still. The cramps were getting worse.

"So what's the problem? Besides thinking you're bugged. I can tell something else is wrong."

"You actually taking this job seriously now?"

"Have to." Thinks to himself, "Otherwise Black Arachnia will kill me."

"I'm having cramps."

Tarantulas stopped his scan and stared at Megatron. Megatron looked back at him.

"What?"

"Megatron you probably just have a virus."

"Well that would explain a lot."

Tarantulas tried to finish his scanning. Tarantulas resumed his scanning, nothing unusual so far.

"Have you had intercourse with anyone?"

"Do I have to answer truthfully?"

"You want these results to come out normal?"

"Yes I have."

"How many and what sex?"

"Two. One male one female."

Tarantulas stopped again. That was odd. There was something wrong. Just under the armor. Then it hit him.

"You had intercourse with a man!"  
"It wasn't my choice."

"Right. I'm guessing the other was Samantha."

"Yes. I didn't get all the way with her. Something stopped me."

"Guilt."

"No. I started to develop pain. I couldn't continue."

"Who was the man, may I ask?"

"Now that is none of your business."

"I'm betting on Inferno."

"No. I told you, with the male, it was forced."

Tarantulas started to laugh. He literately hit the edge of the table and started to cry. Like when you laugh so hard it hurts.

"Oh Primus, the once great name of Megatron shot down by one mistake. Forced, I mean really."

Megatron glared at him. Tarantulas went back over to the desk. He placed the scanner over Megatron's lower region.

"Well I did find something. I'm trying to pinpoint it. It's in your lower pelvis. It's going to take a while for me to get it out. It's going to be painful."

"I'm ready for anything."

Tarantulas pulled out a probe and moved Megatron's legs. He made the incision. Megatron tried not to move; it was still sensitive down there. Tarantulas didn't say anything even though he knew. He dug around for a while. Megatron balled his hand into a fist. Tarantulas tried to work fast.

"Found it."

Tarantulas pulled out the chip that was clogging up Megatron's system. Megatron held his breath. He slowly started to breathe again.

"You should be perfectly fine now. Now, if you don't mind, I have to return to Black Arachnia. I have a little revenge that I want to invoke."

"Tarantulas, you wont tell anyone will you?"

"I know what it's like to have a secret. I wont expose you." Tarantulas closed the door behind him. "Until it serves me best." Tarantulas laughed evilly.

Megatron sat there. He still hurt for all that he's been through. He didn't feel sick anymore. He wondered if he could get off without felling like shit. He looked around for any cameras. He was alone. He had to try before someone came in. He had to think of something quick. He closed his eyes. He pictured Samantha at the hot spring. It started to work. He could feel his temperature rising. He moved himself to the floor. He leaned against the wall. He tried to visualize Samantha getting dirty on the floor. He started to tug himself harder. Nothing. No pain yet. Megatron was actually enjoying himself. He was almost to his climax when he remembered that Inferno was at the hot spring as well.

"AH! What the pit? You know… this could work."

Megatron started to picture Inferno and Samantha going at it. Megatron had already kissed Inferno, so a threesome with Samantha shouldn't be so bad. He visualized it. It was worth seeing. He began to jerk at full force. He bit his tongue to keep from screaming. He began to climax again. He panted like he would never breathe again. He finally squeezed himself to force himself to come. He slumped forward. He placed himself back inside and headed back for Samantha. He entered the computer room and found Samantha underneath a computer.

"Did you have any idea of what you were doing?"

"What's going on Scorpinoc? Why's Samantha so angry?"

"She's upset with me for having a faulty cord."

Samantha rolled out from under it. "It's sticky! I'm trying to force rod A into plug B and having to pull it out and force it back in. But SOMEONE got it sticky."

"It wasn't me alright."

Waspinator flew into the room.

"What'zz going on?"

"I'll kill whoever messed this up. I'll…I'll shove this pull right up his skid plate I swear."

Waspinator landed on the floor. He looked guilty. Samantha turned to him.

"Let me see your hands."

Waspinator held out his hands. They were sticky. Samantha looked closely at his face. It was sticky too. Samantha held up the rod.

"Bend over. I'm not going easy on you. I've been at this for over an hour."

Megatron stepped in front of her. She looked up at him.

"I can't let you hurt him."

"Why not?"

"His psychotic sister would kill me. I can't let you touch him."

Samantha went back under the computer.

"Fine. See if I care."

Samantha managed to insert the rod into its proper hole. Megatron watched Samantha's legs move around. He could tell she was having some trouble.

"Ah."

Megatron pulled her out. She came up with oil on her face. She had her eyes and mouth closed. Megatron grabbed a cloth and wiped the oil away from her eyes.

"You can open now."

Samantha looked at him. He was smiling at her. He finished washing off her face. Samantha pulled away.

"I can wash my own face you know. I'm not a baby."

"Granted. But you can't see where the oil is. Let's go back to our room. There's something I need to talk to you about."

"What?"

"It's private."

Megatron had that look in his eye. The problem must have been fixed. She stood up and followed him. Scorpinoc looked at the computer.

"Well, we wont be having any communications happening for a while."

Megatron was walking behind Samantha. Megatron placed his hand on her hip. She knew where this was going. He was going to pin her as soon as they got into the room. She entered the room before him. He was surprisingly calm. He locked the door. He walked over to her. He took off her shirt and placed it into the basket.

"This has to be washed."

Samantha shivered. Megatron turned back around and held her.

"Is the problem fixed now?"

"Yes. That's why I'm doing this, just one last test. To see if I can make a woman scream."

"You got me to scream last time."

He licked her neck. "But I want this to be continual." He put his hand down her front and started to remove her pants.


	17. Chapter 17

Girls say, boys say, hey baby, hey baby, hey! I hate time travel, ages and such start to piss me off. They never match. Those pictures have one spoiler of my story though. Here's a question, is Piccolo a male or asexual? I think he's asexual. There was a female namek once but they edited her out of the show. The namek is still there holding a baby. So it makes you think. There are no Spawn fan fictions on this site. I've looked everywhere for some and I still can't find any. If you happen to know where some is, please let me know. I really want to read some… DDR!

"This is really talking Megatron."

"It's my version of talking. It's effective."

"Can't you just tell me without the hand gestures."

"Would you prefer something else?"

Samantha started to fidget. She didn't know what to do. He continued to explore her body. He still wasn't getting sick. Maybe Tarantulas was right. It was just some virus. It wasn't totally gone, it still nagged at the back of his mind, but at least it wasn't permanent.

"What's that on your leg?"

Megatron looked down. He didn't fully clean himself after his examination. He still had some stuff clinging to him.

"That's nothing. It's just something that happened when I was getting checked. I've got a virus. I just need some down time."  
Samantha pushed him back towards her bed and had him sit down. He had to admit it was much softer than his. He liked where this was heading. Samantha placed and blanket on him. He was confused.

"You plan to hide your face so I can't see you when you scream out?"  
"No. You need to sleep before we do anything."

"This is just torture. You've become more evil then when I met you."

"And whose fault is that?"

Megatron sat up and placed his hands on Samantha's hips. He brought her face up to his. "I deserved that. So, what am I to do while I lay here?"

"I'm not sure. But I have to go see Black Arachnia."

"About?"

"Something. I'm not sure yet."

Megatron kissed her forehead. "Well hurry back. I'm not letting you off this easy."

Black Arachnia welcomed Samantha into her room. Samantha stood in the center of the room.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Listen, I'm not trying to cruel when I say this but… you have to get laid. Both you and Megatron need it. Considering how close you two are this shouldn't be a problem."

"I've noticed that Terrorsaur needs to get laid but I'm not sleeping with him."

"I didn't say you have to Samantha. I'm just saying, maybe your methods aren't working on Megatron. I think you need a new approach. It'll help us all sleep better."

"Well… we almost slept together, but Megatron caught a virus. We had to stop."

"This should speed things up for you. Go and change into this. I'll wait right here."

Samantha went into the closet area of Black Arachnia's chambers. She looked at the outfit. It didn't seem allowable. She walked out with the outfit.

"Are you sure this is right?"

"It's sure to work on him. Just put it on and let's see how it fits. I made it myself just for you."

"Oh. I didn't mean to offend you."

"You didn't. Now let's see it."

Samantha went back into the closet and changed. It was a tight fit but still worked. She walked out to show her attire. Black Arachnia clapped.

"It looks good on you. But something is missing." She circles Samantha, looking for anything that could be improved. She went into her closet and came out with a hat. She placed it on Samantha's head and backed away to look at her.

"Maybe if your hair was in a ponytail." She seized nearby elastics and put one into Samantha's hair making a high ponytail then placed the hat back on.

"Much better. Wanna see what you look like?" She positioned Samantha in front of a body mirror. Samantha was shocked. She couldn't say anything.

"You're right. We need a second opinion." Black Arachnia tapped the COM on her chest. "Tarantulas get up here."

"What do you want this time? I've already been punished today. I'm nowhere near your room."

"I need your help with Samantha. Nothing bad will happen to you."

"All right. I'll be there in a few cycles."

Black Arachnia put Samantha back in the closet. "Don't come out till I open the door."

"I don't want anyone seeing me look like this."

"Trust me. It looks great on you. If Tarantulas doesn't like this look, then neither will Megatron and we can drop this whole thing. Deal?"

"I guess so."

Black Arachnia closed the door as Tarantulas walked in. He sat down on her bed.

"So where is she? You better not have lied to me."

"Relax legs, she's in here. Don't laugh or make fun of her. She's a little nervous."

Black Arachnia opened the door again and Samantha walked out. Tarantulas nearly fell backwards. He bolted right up.

"Are you serious!"

"Yes. What do you think of her? OH wait." Black Arachnia passed her a whip. It undid itself as it fell to the floor. "How about now? Doesn't she just look darling?"

"It's a bondage suit! Whom is this meant for?"

"Megatron."

Tarantulas fell over that time. "In case you haven't noticed, Megatron isn't into the kinky stuff. It freaks him out."

"But she looks so cute."

Samantha tried to fix her top.

"No Samantha. It's supposed to be like that."

"But it's constricting. It's like a leather bathing suit with knee high boots. These gloves are making my hands and forearms sweat."

"You'll get used to them. What do you think about the look Tarantulas?"  
"I like it but Megatron wont. He'll run from her. He likes to be the dominant one."

Samantha put the whip down beside Tarantulas. She looked him in the eye. He fought the urge to look away.

"You think I should still try it? Just in case?"

Tarantulas took the hat off. He shook his head.

"I think you're too innocent for this. Maybe after you get laid. If you really want to try it, then be my guest."

Samantha looked at Black Arachnia. She nodded in approval. Samantha headed for the door. Black Arachnia draped a sheet around her. Samantha smiled, grabbed her whip then left.

"Megatron isn't going to like it. He's not into things like that."

"You never know. He may enjoy her like that. Which reminds me…" Black Arachnia got her toy out again and threw it at Tarantulas. "What did I tell you about putting Samantha down?"

"I didn't mean to put her down, I was just telling her the truth to save her from some disappointment."

"I didn't like how you put it."

"You going to punish me now?"

"Of course."

"I wish you'd get you fill of this and leave me alone."

Samantha proceeded to her chambers. She found Megatron sleeping on her bed. (He looks cute when he sleeps. It's odd) She tried to poke him so he could see her. His T-rex head moved and looked at her. That always freaked her out. Didn't matter if he was asleep or awake, that thing had a mind of its own. It rose up, making itself look bigger. She placed her arms in front of her body, trying to protect herself. It licked her cheek. She passed the T-rex head and sat on Megatron. He started to wake up. He looked up, still half asleep, and tried focusing on her. He saw the hat and freaked out, causing himself to fall out of the bed. Samantha wound up back on the bed. He looked over the bed, just exposing his eyes.

"Why are you dressed like that? I knew I'd end up having to fight for dominance again."

"It's not like that. I thought this might help."

"You thought or someone else thought for you?"

"Technically someone else thought of it for me but we haven't tried to hard."

"You left when I tried to get above you."

"Well that's different."

"How?"

Samantha opened her mouth but didn't have the answer. She had no idea why she stopped. Megatron got up and sat on the bed still keeping his distance. (I'm damning this writer's block. I've been stuck here for days) Samantha was tugging at her outfit. Megatron reached over to help her. She pulled away.

"I can handle this myself."  
"I'm only trying to help. Why can't you ever accept that?"

"Maybe I don't want your help."  
"So you were just using me."

"What if I was? What are you going to do about it?"

"Now that's the suit talking. Take it off now."

"Make me."

Megatron Lunged at Samantha for the first time in his life. He tried to pin her to the bed but she managed to sneak under him and pinned him down. Megatron struggled under her. She was immensely strong. He tried throwing her off but she had a good grip on his back. Megatron stopped moving. Samantha licked his cheek.

"How do you like it?"

"Not very, yesss."

"I like it up here."

"I'm sure you do."

Megatron waited for Samantha to drop her guard. He flipped over and had Samantha on his chest. She couldn't get out no matter how hard she tried. He licked her back.

"How do you like it?" She glared at him. "Let's take this off shall we."

Megatron pulled on the front of her leather suit. It didn't want to come off. Megatron had his hand on her back and felt straps. He turned her over and placed his leg on her lower back. She had crossed leather going up her back. He pulled on one of the straps. Samantha thrashed about. He took her out of her suit. She sat on him as naked as the day she was born. She had gone back to being shy. She ran and hid behind the bed. Megatron strutted over to her.

"Now, are you going to behave yourself? Or am I going to have to spank you?"

Samantha shook her head. Megatron held out his hand. Samantha just stared at him.

"I'm not going to hurt you. If you want…we can just sit here and talk."

But Megatron didn't have any intention of just talking. Samantha came out with a blanket. Megatron grabbed her, placing Samantha on his lap. She cuddled into him. It was like she was begging for forgiveness. Megatron stroked her. He slid his hand down her front. Samantha tried to jump up but was forced back down.

"You liar Megatron. You said we'd just talk."

"Now I'm changing the rules."

"Rapist."

Megatron let go of her. That one hurt. He was going to leave her alone when his temper got a hold of him.

"You think I'm a rapist! Have you EVER stopped to think of all the shit I've had to put up with because of you!"

"So then why don't you just sell me like the others do when they get bored of me."  
"Maybe I will. You don't really seem to have much use anywhere else."

"You dare to say that after I spent a good portion of the afternoon fixing the computers so you can have the auto guns functional. You bastard!"

They glared at each other for a while. Then Samantha and Megatron were irresistibly drawn to each other. They both tried to hold themselves back but couldn't. Samantha literately jumped on Megatron. He held her up with one arm. He placed her back against the wall and started to pull her blanket off. They tried to kiss each other but were having difficulty with the removal of her covers, trying to stay at eye level and breathing. Megatron started to position himself so he could enter Samantha with the littlest of pain and friction. She pressed on his chest.

"Wait…wait. We're not ready."

"Samantha, you make me wait any longer…"

"We need lubrication."

"…Lube or no lube I'm still gonna fuck you one way of the other. Besides, you're dripping enough for 3 sittings."

Samantha looked down. He was right. She was dripping all her oozes down his legs. He looked at her.

"Very well."

Megatron smiled. It was about time. He was going to ravish her like an animal but decided to use a little self-restraint. He carried his little lover off to her bed. It was a lot easier for her then to use his. Samantha jumped out of his arms and hid under the covers. She was trying his patience. He rubbed her back through the covers.

"Come out. I promise I wont hurt you."

"You come under here."

"Samantha, you've never been this shy. Were… were you like this with any of the other men?"

Samantha poked her head out. Some hair was in her face.

"No. I've never been this in love with any of my clients before."

Megatron looked back down at her. He held her.

"I'm not a client Samantha. Think of me as a potential partner."

Samantha hid back under her blanket. He shook his head in amusement and followed. He approached her from behind.

"Men and coming from the back."

"You want me to be in the front?"

"No this is okay."

"Make up your mind."

He did exactly as he did the first time. He placed with her body a little bit before trying to enter her. He pushed Samantha into the bed and slowly entered her body. It was just as painful as the first time. He didn't stick all of himself inside, only the tip. Samantha put a pillow over her head. She was already crying out. Slowly, he would insert more of himself inside. Megatron grabbed her hips and as attempting to calm her down. He lifted himself up and let the blanket fall off his shoulders. He grabbed the pillow and threw it across the room. Samantha kept her face buried in the bed. He slid his hand forward and cupped her left breast. Samantha was whining.

"It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to try and go a little faster now okay."

Samantha bit into the sheet under her. He could tell she was in pain, but the more they did this, the more she would open up and the easier it would be. He let go of her breast so to better position himself. As promised, he increased his speed gradually. He heard Samantha crying out in pain. He leaned over and talked to her while still moving.

"I can stop at anytime."  
"I want you to enjoy this."

"I wont enjoy this, yesss, until you can handle this without pain."

"Megatron, I've had to handle men bigger than you before. But it doesn't matter because I'll never get used to it. Fucking you is like fucking a giant metal dildo."

Megatron stopped moving and stared at her. "Well thank you for ruining the moment. I can't help being what I am."

"Neither can I. That's what I'm trying to get at."

"You don't want to do this do you."  
"I do. Really I do. I've been wanting this for over…" She stopped to think about it. "This is why I hate time travel. It's been a really long time. To long to even remember."

Megatron thought about that. It really hadn't been all that long ago that he met Samantha. She keeps talking to him like he was over a thousand years old. He ignored this piece of information again. He got Samantha back on track. He began to pick up speed again. (This sounds like a racetrack)

"You've opened up a little more. Maybe now you can enjoy it."

"I've always been enjoying this."

"You are such a masochist."

"Am not. I hate pain. I'm just happy that we're finally doing it."

"Just shut up and let me fuck you."

Megatron was starting to lose his patience again. He started to push himself in. Just then the computer was warning of incoming personnel.

"Dammit!"

Megatron grabbed the blanket again, threw it over himself and Samantha, and then started to tickle her.

"What are you doing? You're not supposed to be into the kinky stuff."

"Someone is coming. Pretend you took something of mine and I want it back. You want Waspinator to know what we've been up to this past mega-cycle?"

Samantha understood. She started to thrash back. That just made it harder. He was still firmly inside her. He knew if he pulled himself put that she would try to get away for a while. Smart bastard. Scorpinoc and Waspinator walked into Megatron's room looking for answers and only finding him to be roughhousing with Samantha.

"Give it back Samantha and no one gets hurt."

"Never!"

"Did we come in at a bad time Megatron? Because we'll leave if we did."

"Actually yesss Scorpinoc, you have entered at a bad time. I'll call for you once I'm finished here."

Scorpinoc turned around and lead Waspinator out. Waspinator wanted to join in.

"Megatron…"

"WHAT?"

"Nothing. Wazzpinator leave now."

Megatron shook his head once they left. Samantha was still lying underneath him, waiting for him to remember what they were doing. Megatron grabbed Samantha and started again. It was ruined. The moment was gone. He probably should have just stopped. Samantha started to mumble.

"What was that?"

"I said… like getting fucked by a toy."

"That's it. You have insulted me for the last time."

Megatron began to force himself in deeper and harder. Samantha was screaming now. This was punishment more than pleasure. But she began to open up so it didn't hurt as much. Megatron lowered her head to the bed. Trying to cause her to scream into the bed. It wasn't working. So Megatron picked her up, laid back and got her to bounce on him. She wasn't facing him but he could still feel her emotions. She was almost at her climax. It was too soon for him. But he understood. He was pretty massive for her. He went back overtop of her, trying to calm her down a little. He went slowly from then on.

"You bastard!"

"What? I'm making this easier for you."

"You're teasing me now. No one goes fast then almost stops for nothing."

Megatron didn't say anything afterward. He just continued to move slowly. He was going to torture her now. He dragged it out for what seemed like hours. Samantha couldn't hold back any longer, neither could he. She dug her nails into the blanket. Megatron grabbed her waist one last time and attempted to pull himself out but Samantha wouldn't let him. Megatron tried to talk to her while panting.

"I can't… Samantha. I… It's not healthy. You'll become very ill if you take any of this in."

"I don't care. I want to see how full I can get."

"Your funeral."

Megatron forced himself all the way inside and came with her. Samantha let out her final cry then fell back onto the bed. Megatron pulled himself out, wrapped Samantha in her blanket and went over to his bed. Samantha started to whine. Megatron went back over to her and held her till she fell asleep. He laid back into his bed and stared up at the ceiling.

"That was worth waiting for."


	18. Chapter 18

I hate it when I can't think of what to right for that moment in time but I know what I'm going to write for the future. It just sucks. But I'm on track now… so I said let's go. I've come up with so much music that would work for Rattrap's Bar. Bet you didn't know that's what he wanted to be, not deep space explorer. I've had too much sugar so I'm a little wired and this chapter may not make sense but I'm going to get a laugh out of it. Finally got to play DDR. I love it. The music is great! I want now. Sorry for ranting.

Inferno walked into Megatron and Samantha's quarters to see how they were. Neither of them came for breakfast nor lunch. Samantha was still lying motionless in her cocoon while Megatron was staring up at the ceiling. He looked over when he saw Inferno. 

"Perfect timing Inferno, yesss. I was about to call you."

Inferno was feeling a little uneasy about the grin that his leader was wearing. Inferno looked in another direction.

"So… what would you wish to dine on?"

"Anything at this point." Megatron looked back up at the ceiling. He still felt out of it. "Whatever is left over from earlier I supposed. Oh that reminds me." Megatron got up and slightly shook Samantha.

"What are you doing royalty?"

"It's time for Samantha's medicine. There's only enough left for one take so I have to give it to her on time."

Samantha opened her eyes but didn't move. Megatron kissed her eyelid. Samantha woke up and looked at him.

"What do you want?"

"Oh that's a nice good morning."

"Actually royalty, it's the afternoon."

"Whatever. You need the last of your medicine."

Samantha glared at him. Then opened her mouth. Megatron's mind was now corrupted. He wasn't thinking properly when she did that. His cheeks turned red and he started laughing. Samantha thought he had finally gone insane.

"What's wrong with you?"  
"We can't do that with Inferno watching."

"MEGATRON!"

"Sorry. Couldn't help it."

"Inferno, hit him for me."

Inferno just stood there. He couldn't hit his leader. But Samantha was also in a position of power. He couldn't say no to her either. He didn't know what to do so he just stuck his arms up, saying no to both of them. Megatron started to poke her. Making fun of her helplessness.

"Oh come on Samantha, it's not like he hasn't figured it out yet."

"Stop that. It hurts."

"You're just being a sore loser."  
"What did I lose?"

"…Never mind. Let's just get you up."

Megatron had Inferno get her medicine while he lifted her up. Samantha began to cry out even more. He thought she was just picking on him, so he ignored it. It's when she started crying that he stopped moving.

"What's wrong?"

"Haven't you figured it out yet? I can't move. It hurts too much. I feel like I'm going to die."

"So, our making love was a bad thing for you."

"In a way. I'll get over it. Next time, you had better downsize."

"I can't do that. It's all or nothing."

"Then go jerk yourself in the corner."

"You sick…"

"Don't say it. I'll get you back, you know I will."

Megatron stuck his tongue out. Samantha made an attempt to bite it again. She missed. Inferno came back with her medicine and a peach.

"I hate having to live off of fruits and vegetables."

"Picky."

"I know. But I think I'll go get some meat when I get better."

"Oh I could do that."

Samantha just started laughing. Megatron looked at his insane little lover.

"What?"

"You… running… funny…"

"Are you saying I'm fat?"

"No. It's just funny to watch you run. Even when you walk you waddle. You have big legs because of the muscle."

"I am going to sit on you now…"  
"NO! Inferno stop him, please."

Inferno shook his head again.

"I'm not getting involved with this."

Megatron placed Samantha on her bed and walked away from her. "How about you give her the medicine this time Inferno. I'm getting a little sick of her attitude." Megatron left Inferno holding this bag.

"But royalty…" Inferno looked towards the door and watched it shut. He turned to Samantha and frowned. "Why did you have to do that?"

"What? I didn't do anything."

"You are so naive. If you can't handle the royalty then let someone else take over."

"So that's how it is. One fuck and I'm all used up. That's just beautiful."  
"You ungrateful little… calm yourself Inferno. The royalty wouldn't want you to use that type of language on Samantha. Even though she deserves it."

"You wanna fight Inferno! I'll take you on!"

Samantha tried to sit up but ended up falling right back down.

"You're in no position to fight. But I do accept your challenge. When you are fully healed, I shall fight you. For the royalty's sake."

Megatron started to pace in front of the base. He was furious. He couldn't even remember why. He felt his stomach churning. He leaned over and got sick again. Frustration must have brought it back temporarily. He couldn't drag this out for much longer. He knew Samantha would go beyond the normal protocol and take things to a whole new level. He had to make up with her. He leaned his arm against the bases side and rested his head on the back of his hand. He must have just had a short experience of mood swings. He wished this virus would just run its course and leave already. He turned around and headed back inside.

Samantha looked back up at Inferno, wondering why he was always so defensive. She knew that he liked Megatron more than he should but this was getting a little out of hand. Inferno just glared down at her. She stuck her tongue out again. Inferno grabbed it before she could put it back into her mouth.

"Do that one more time, and I'll rip it out."

Samantha tried to hit him but she still couldn't move. Inferno flipped her over and pushed into her back. She felt great pain then her spine cracked.

(It's Christmas day here so I haven't been able to really write anything. I get like a word down then I hear my name being called to go and clean. But here's something funny. There's a song, Red Peters - Holy Shit, It's Christmas, I here this one part and I swear it sort of sounds like Optimus so I just start laughing at him. You should listen to it. There's also this one part that I swear the voice actor for Puar from Dragonball Z is there. It's great.)

Samantha started to cry. She screamed. The whole base heard her, Megatron ran for his room. If she were hurt in anyway, the one doing it would pay with their life. Megatron opened his door and found Inferno on top of Samantha, his hands, for the position he was in, looked like they were on her breasts and he was kissing her. He couldn't believe that Inferno would force himself on Samantha. He could feel himself losing control. What was worse was (ha ha, w's this time) Samantha wasn't fighting back. Megatron could feel himself start to shake and he walked over to Inferno. Inferno pulled away from Samantha, removing his tongue from her mouth, turned his head and saw Megatron.

"Royalty?"

Megatron just smacked him across the room. Closed fist. Inferno looked back up at him after he had made contact with the floor. Megatron's eyes were redder then they had ever been. He was getting ready to beat Inferno to death when Samantha grabbed him from behind. Megatron was in a blind rage. He had already started to beat Inferno. Samantha grabbed his head and forced a kiss on him. He snapped right out of it. Samantha was between worried and glaring.

"You're alright. I thought you couldn't move. Inferno was taking advantage of you…"

"No he wasn't. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be able to move. He gave me my medicine and was cracking my bones. He was trying to get my circulation moving again. He's been cracking all sorts of bones I didn't even know could be bent like that."

Megatron looked down at Inferno, who was now rubbing his cheek. He wasn't angry with his leader. Just a little upset at the false accusation. Megatron held out his hand and lifted Inferno up.

"I'm sorry Inferno. It just looked different from my angle."

"It's alright royalty. I would have done the same thing."

Samantha lay back on her bed. She was still in a lot of pain. Then it hit her.

"Megatron…"

"Yes? What is it?"

"You were jealous."

Megatron's mouth just dropped. He was caught off guard with that one.

"I was not. I was just… concerned about you."

"Yeah right. You charged at Inferno like you'd kill him."

"The royalty almost did."

Megatron used his intercom to call Tarantulas and had him rush over. Tarantulas was there within a matter of moments. He was panting when he entered the room.

"What happened to you?"

"Don't ask. Let's just say… I'm happy to be away from Black Arachnia at this moment in time."

"Very well. Can you help us out?"  
"With?  
"Samantha has been… injected with some toxins and…"

"You want me to get them out of her and change your oils and such into a substance that she can handle being forced inside her and settling there."

Inferno just stared at him. Tarantulas lost it. He was in no mood to be fucked with.

"I'm going to change/filter this guys cum so that Samantha can handle it if he ever decides to fuck her again."

"OH! So that's why you looked so happy this morning."

Everyone pulled a Dragonball z and fell head first into the ground. (Actually it happens on a lot of shows. Such as Sorcerer Hunters.) Everyone got back up and looked back at Samantha. Tarantulas lifted one of her legs to get a better view inside of her. Megatron was a little edgy about it. Megatron grabbed her hand to calm her down. Tarantulas went over to his bag and grabbed out a long tube with a container at the end of it. Samantha snapped right back up.

"What the hell is that thing?"

"Think of it as a vacuum. I'll stick this tube inside to suck out most of the toxins. The rest will have to be removed in a slightly different way. Ready?"

Samantha whined. She wasn't ready. She'd never be ready. But she squeezed Megatron's hand. He shook his head to signal the start. (Eating Pocky while writing. It's so good. Strawberry.) Tarantulas stuck his end inside of her and started up the machine. It was flowing out at an alarming rate. It shouldn't have been moving that fast.

"Has anyone been messing with Samantha after the… incident?"

Inferno raised his hand. Tarantulas looked at him like, oh my god; he did it with someone other than Megatron.

"But I was only trying to get her blood flowing."

"You had the right intentions Inferno. But you also harmed her in a way."

"What do you mean?"

"What I'm saying Megatron is that the toxins were left sitting in her belly, not going anywhere. Then she is moved and they are able to flow around freely, causing them to get deeper into her system and possibly into her bloodstream. The only way now is to wait and see how much actually comes out of her."

They stood around for a while waiting for the machine to finish draining her. The machine started to make some noises that it shouldn't have.

"Oh slag. The machine is being blocked."

"What?"  
"Samantha has a clog in her system. It won't move and the machine is over-working itself to try and move it."

Tarantulas turned it off and shook his head.

"What do we do now?"  
"Shut up, I'm trying to think."

Tarantulas paced the room. The good news was that the toxins wouldn't be going anywhere but Samantha would be in great pain until it was removed. (I love how Samantha is so quiet while all this is going on.) He actually stopped and hit his head against the wall. He pull away holding his head with one hand. Then it hit him. He went over to Megatron, grabbed his hand and placed it between Samantha's legs.

"What's this?"  
"You have to pleasure her to get her juices flowing. Then the ball will be dislodged and I can get it out of her. Would you like us to leave the room?"

Megatron thought about it but decided that they should stay. He moved his hand causing Samantha to lift her lower body. Tarantulas pressed on her stomach, trying to hold her down and make the ball move outward. Inferno leaned his back against the wall to keep his feet. Samantha bit her lower lip, trying to stay calm. Megatron could feel that she was going to start to cream. He knelt down and kissed her, getting her to cum quicker. Tarantulas tried not to look at them. He kept staring at her stomach, putting all of his energy into finding that ball and moving it.

"Got it! Push her a little further."

Samantha tried to thrash about again. It was embarrassing to have someone watch as you were getting pleasured. Tarantulas pushed a little further. The machine was still off. Tarantulas quickly turned it on and managed to suck out the ball. As soon as Tarantulas let up, Megatron removed his hand. He pulled his lips away from Samantha, getting some spit between them.

"Did you really need to use your tongue on her?"

Megatron just hovered over Samantha's face but looked severely pissed. Tarantulas took the hint and left after making sure that was all there was.

"You okay?"

"You really have to finger me?"  
"I stopped."  
"No you didn't. It's still there."

Megatron looked and saw that his hand had indeed found its way back to Samantha's sweet spot.

"I have no idea how that happened, yesss. Really. I'm innocent it's my hand that's guilty."

Samantha poked his arm.

"That the best you can do?"

"So far. But when I get better, I'll get you back."

"I'm sure you will."

Inferno came back form the wall and looked down at Samantha. She looked back up at him. Megatron could tell that they were connecting. Then Inferno pushed Megatron to the side and kissed Samantha in front of him.


	19. Chapter 19

Like I said before, sorry for taking so long, lots going on. That and I'm a lazy person. But I shall have a job soon so it'll take longer with postings. Does anybody even know how old I am? Don't know where that thought came from but it just came. Like Cell's tongue color, or Freeza's. And this is why I can't sleep at night. I've been obsessed with beating Sonic Heroes lately. When I start a game, I need to finish it. If you hold "Y" and "A" at the same time when in 2-player mode, all characters go metallic. It's so cool. New Year has passed.

Megatron had turned around to stop himself from being turned on. Even though he knew that would make him a monster. This shouldn't turn him on. Megatron turned back when Tarantulas got up. Tarantulas was going to call him when it was his turn but needed time to prepare. When Tarantulas left, Megatron placed his head against Samantha's. He was relieved. He heard her whimper. Megatron went to go and kiss her but was beaten to it. Inferno had already pushed him out of the way. What was that about? Megatron thought that Inferno had hated Samantha. Now he's kissing her. Something was wrong. There was a major thought that was going through his head. It took a while for it to get there but was still there.

"I'm going to kill him. He better get his lips off of her."

Samantha had no energy to really fight back. All she could do was lie there, waiting for Inferno to finish. She didn't have to wait long though. Megatron had decked Inferno good. He went flying across the room. Megatron was panting. He was furious beyond all measure. He went over to Inferno, raising his fist again. Samantha grabbed his leg. She shook her head. Megatron turned from Inferno and sat next to Samantha.

"Don't hurt him Megatron," Samantha could hardly talk. "He was just relieved. He didn't mean any harm."

"Than does that mean that I get to kiss you as well?"  
"I'll let you do whatever you want… after you get filtered."

Megatron glared at Inferno then licked Samantha's neck.

"I'll be back for you later. Inferno… don't you dare touch her like that again without my permission."

"Yes royalty."

Inferno watched his leader leave the room. He stayed in the corner of the room. He didn't wish to upset Megatron anymore than he already had. He felt a hand on his knee. Samantha had crawled over to him. Inferno had his legs open; he hadn't moved form when Megatron hit him. Samantha collapsed between his legs and rested her head on his stomach. Inferno stroked her head and cooed her to sleep.

Inferno was watching the procedure. This was so odd, yet, arousing. The royalty wasn't watching. Inferno could tell that this was as hard for him.

"This isn't proper. Even though I've issued a challenge, she's defenseless. She belongs with the royalty. I can't take her away from the royalty."

Samantha started to cry out again. Megatron was squeezing her hand even harder than before. Inferno stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers. She was burning up. Tears were streaming down the sides of her cheeks. Inferno couldn't bear to see her like this. He knew she was a weak creature, that she needed protection. He understood why she wanted to be with the royalty, for the royalty's strength. He felt great pity. He bent down to kiss her cheek but she moved too quickly. Just before he made contact, the royalty turned.

"Wha?"

Inferno couldn't pull himself away. He needed to get this off his chest. He knew that Samantha understood the fight was now off. He could feel his leader's eyes on him. He didn't feel threatened yet… now he did. Samantha shifted and Inferno pulled himself off. As soon as he closed his mouth, he felt something come into contact with his cheek. He hit the wall, causing a dent. He looked up at his leader, who was in his greatest rage ever. The royalty's eyes had become a very deep red almost a blood red. Even though the royalty's mouth was closed, you could tell that the teeth were rubbing against each other. Inferno rubbed his cheek, making no sudden movements in fear of being attacked. Samantha had reached up and grabbed Megatron's leg.

"Don't hurt him Megatron," Samantha could hardly talk. "He was just relieved. He didn't mean any harm."

"Than does that mean that I get to kiss you as well?"  
"I'll let you do whatever you want… after you get filtered."

Megatron chuckled under his breath. Inferno tried to look Megatron in the eye but was forced to turn his head. Megatron licked her neck when Inferno looked the other way.

"I'll be back for you later. Inferno… don't you dare touch her like that again without my permission."

"Yes royalty."

Inferno turned back to see his leader exit the room. He wouldn't show any emotion for that point forward. He showed compassion and paid for it by the one he cared for most. Inferno tried to stay perfectly still. He heard something hit the floor. Samantha had hit the floor. She dragged herself and her blanket over to him. She couldn't quite make it over to him and collapsed at his legs. Inferno lifted her up higher and began to stroke her.

"You've gotten me into even more trouble with the royalty now. How can I still love you after all of that?"

Megatron was absolutely fuming when he burst into Tarantulas' room. Tarantulas had just finished setting up the operating table. He watched Megatron punch a hole into the wall. At least, if he had hit it any harder it would have been a hole.

"Rough day?"

Megatron didn't say anything. He just looked in Tarantulas' direction. He couldn't see anything. He just knew where Tarantulas was because he heard the direction his voice came from. Tarantulas waved his hand in front of Megatron's face. Megatron didn't react.

"Maybe we should wait until you have calmed down."

"I think you should just do your job and not worry about what I'm doing."

"Megatron, if I operate on you with your vision impaired the way it is, you may stay blind."

Megatron felt his way around to a chair and sat down. Tarantulas came up to him and tapped Megatron's leg.

"What?"  
"Letting you know I'm here so that when I try something you wont whack me."

"What are you trying?"  
"I'm going to try and get your vision back."

Tarantulas Grabbed Megatron's arm and led him to his bed. He laid him down and told him to relax.

"If he tries anything with me while I'm lying here, I'll kill him."

Megatron soon heard music that he recognized. Samantha had this music back on Cybertron, a little calm music. Like meditation music, then hard fast music, music that you wanted to get up and dance to. He only had the calm music playing. Megatron closed his eyes. Tarantulas sat nearby to watch. Now would be the time to kill him but there would be too many questions. He wasn't much of a leader. He just wanted to be left alone. But he had skills that everyone needed.

"Try opening your eyes now."

"I don't need to be told what to do, yesss."

Megatron opened his eyes anyway. He could see. Nothing was blurred or fuzzy. He sighed in relief.

"Now the hard part. I'll have to put you under for this next part. You'll have to trust me on this one."

Trust and Tarantulas never went into the same sentence. But he had no choice in the matter. Megatron nodded his head and went over to the table.

"Lay down."

Megatron did what he was told and watched the mask go over his nose and mouth.

"Now this isn't going to affect you in anyway other than putting you to sleep for a few hours." Tarantulas paused before turning the gad on. "You do realize this is like neutering you. I can put you back to the way you are now but, it would be difficult."

"Just do it."

"You're really willing to go this far for her."

"Yes."

"I just hope you don't end up regretting this later."

"What?"  
"I'm just saying that I hope your love is as pure as you think it is."

Megatron started to pass out. Tarantulas had turned it on. He just used the conversation to distract him. The room became darker and slightly moved. The last thing Megatron saw was Tarantulas looming over him.

Inferno looked down at Samantha. She had fallen asleep again. It must have been hard on her. Why did he do something that stupid with his leader watching, judging? Guessing he just wanted a piece of the action. Samantha shifted. Every time she did, she would rub against his crotch. He knew he would eventually have to change himself for her too. Megatron told him not to touch Samantha unless he had permission. Maybe that meant that it would happen soon.

"If only the royalty would think of me like that."

Inferno felt liquid coming out of the side of his mouth. He wiped it off with the back of his hand. Samantha kept moving around on him.

"You're just doing that to get me in trouble aren't you?" Inferno picked her up underneath her armpits and lightly shook her like you would a baby. "Yes you are. Yes you are. Oh Primus look at me. Reduced to baby talk."

Inferno held her up ant looked at her. She kept her eyes closed. Inferno lowered and placed his forehead to hers. She was warm, warmer than usual.

"Dammit Samantha, aren't you ever healthy? Or maybe you're still getting over what you had." Inferno placed her on his chest. "I bet you let the royalty do anything they wanted to you and you were still sick. It must have sped up the process. That or you still have more or the royalty's cream inside of you."

Inferno thought about it for a while. He didn't like where this was going.

"I don't wanna go back up there. I can't go against the royalty's orders."

Samantha wouldn't stop moving around. He had to do something. Inferno grabbed Samantha, threw her over his shoulder and ran to Waspinator's room.

Waspinator was lying on his fluffy bed. He had flowers all over his room. You'd think he was gay. He rolled around in his beast form. He loved being a wasp. Sure it had its downsides but this was the best part. He reached for an apple to nibble on. (Laugh. Natural sugar high.) Inferno busted into his room not too long after taking his first bite.

"Help! The royalty's plaything has become ill."

Waspinator looked up from the apple. Plaything? That didn't sound right. Waspinator flew down from his bed and brushed the back on his hand. He grabbed her, it was difficult but he managed and flew her up to the safety of his bed. It looked like a hammock filled with the softest bedding. Waspinator liked being in the air. He felt safer up there.

"What shall I do? What shall I tell the royalty?"

Waspinator looked over the edge and glared at Inferno. He was now in charge of protecting her. Inferno took the hint and left. He'd think of something. Waspinator turned back to Samantha and cuddled into her. He was so happy. He now had everything he ever wanted. He licked Samantha's face, cooling her down. Samantha moaned. She didn't like it at that moment in time. Waspinator pulled away and wrapped her in a cocoon of warmth. He lay on top of her to better protect her. If anyone got near her, they would pay.

"What is the royalty going to think of this? I promised to protect her and I couldn't even do that. I had to go and get the help of a drone."

Inferno went back into Megatron's room to think things over. He started to pick things up around the room. At least he could try and get back on the royalty's good side.

"I hope I did the right thing. The royalty would kill if I did something wrong."

Megatron woke up a few hours later. Tarantulas was cleaning his hands.

"What happened?"

"Don't move around. There are a few rules I have to tell you. Don't have intercourse for at least a week. You can't even play with yourself. You can't get off in anyway. And try to stay away from anything that turns you on."

"Come again."

"You can't have sex. So I suggest you stay away from Samantha for a while. Get her to sleep elsewhere."

Megatron tried to stand up but ended up falling on the floor. Tarantulas helped him up and headed out the door.

"See why you can't have sex. You can't move. That and you may end up destroying the filter and causing Samantha even more pain."

"How am I supposed to resist her for a week. Samantha can get clingy. Especially now that the surgery is over." Megatron thought to himself. "Maybe there's a way for her to play with someone else while I'm out of commission." Inferno came back into Megatron's mind. Inferno seemed to want her. Even though she didn't' really want to be with him. "Could work, yesss."

"Here we are Megatron. Now remember what I said. Oh and by the way, you can't really show any emotion during that time."

"Why not?"

"When I put you to sleep, there was a drug that was mixed in that'll let you know when it's over. Then you can be a little horn dog again."

Megatron pushed him out of the way and tried to enter his room by himself.

Inferno watched his leader try and get into the room. He ended up on the floor again

"Royalty!"

Inferno ran to his leaders side. Helping him up, he carried him to his bed. Megatron fell backwards onto his bed and relaxed. He opened his eyes.

"Where's Samantha?"

"She's with Waspinator. She… she has a fever royalty. I did what I thought was best for her."

"Good thinking. Waspinator will take good care of her."

Inferno looked confused. But he took this as a good sign. He wouldn't get in trouble now.

"There's something I want to ask you Inferno…"

"I can't take this. Why wont they pull it out? I'm fine really. I don't want Megatron to see me like this."

I could feel myself starting to get that weird feeling again. It was going to happen. Maybe that's what Tarantulas wanted. He needs me to get as much of my juice out as possible. But this is too embarrassing.

"You're doing fine Samantha. We're almost finished. Right Tarantulas?"

"Hard to tell. Her body is giving off the right signals but maybe the gel inside her just isn't moving."

Right signals my ass. This is painful.

"Megatron, try getting her to cream faster. This isn't working. If we don't move that gel out now, it's not going to move."

Megatron didn't seem to want to do it but did anyway. I can feel his fingers. He really knows what he's doing. I bet he had a girl before me. I'll ask him about it later.

"Ah!"

"Quiet Samantha. If I remember where I am I'll lose my concentration and end up making a mistake."

I have to listen. Megatron doesn't like making mistakes. I'll just have to endure this for a little while longer… but it feels so good. Hurry Megatron. Let's get this over with. Oh no, not there. Not like that. I can't handle this. My back… it's off the bed again.

"We're finished. I got the rest of it."

Oh thank god. I couldn't take anymore of that. Megatron looks relaxed too. Inferno just looks like he's insane. What is he doing? AH! Get off me. You bastard. I don't want to feel your lips right now. Whoa. Megatron doesn't look so good right now. OMG He's going to hit him. I'm going to get caught in the cross fire I know it. Didn't think Inferno would fly that far. I can hear Megatron breathing from here. I have to get his attention somehow but I can hardly move. The best I can do is to grab his leg.

"Don't hurt him Megatron," I can hardly talk. "He was just relieved. He didn't mean any harm."

"Than does that mean that I get to kiss you as well?"  
"I'll let you do whatever you want… after you get filtered."

Megatron chuckled under his breath, so cute. Inferno tried to look Megatron in the eye but was forced to turn his head. Megatron licked my neck when Inferno looked the other way.

"I'll be back for you later. Inferno… don't you dare touch her like that again without my permission."

"Yes royalty."

Oh give me the chills now. Look at that ass. (Okay. WTF am I on?) I'm okay. But look at Inferno. He doesn't look too good over there. Guess I should. Ouch. Dammit hard floor. Dammit, I can make it over there. If I can just get to his leg… I'm damning you floor. I'm damning you Tarantulas, and you Megatron for not finishing with me. Come on. I can get there. Help me up Inferno. Dammit. That's it. I'm out. You had to be hard too didn't you Inferno.


	20. Chapter 20

Another chapter, another sleepless night. My nights and days are now so mixed up. I go to bed at like 7 am here then wake up at 4 or 6 pm. Must go to bed earlier tonight. I'm trying to write 3 different stories at once. Ever heard of Richard Cheese? He makes funny music. If you want a cheap laugh, look him up.

Megatron laid down on his bed feeling crappier than ever. He was thinking the day over. Tarantulas did operate on him but did he remember to remove the virus? There'd be no way to find out till he got over this stage. Inferno had left him alone. He was just thankful that Samantha wasn't there. He hoped that Samantha would warm up to Inferno. There were times when Samantha wouldn't allow herself to get intimate with anyone. But if she denied herself that pleasure, it would build up and she would go crazy. Maybe a week would be too long for her to wait. It was Inferno's problem now.

Waspinator was playing with Samantha. She never had a fever; she was just warm from sleeping with a blanket over her head. She hid from him under the covers while he tried to find her. Waspinator tried hard to get to her but she held the edges of the blanket.

"Not fair. Zzammy cheat."

"Am not. You just can't get to me."

"Oh yeah?"

Waspinator grabbed her body and flipped her on her back exposing her belly. He moved the blanket from her face and licked her.

"Got you."

"No fair."

"Now you know how Wazzpinator feel."

There was knocking at the door. Waspinator left Samantha in his bed and answered. Inferno asked if he could have Samantha back. Samantha couldn't really hear anything. She didn't care at that moment in time.

"Wazzpinator not give her up. Wazzpinator finally has alone time with Zzammy. Megatron and Ant-bot not have all the fun." (That came out wrong)

"I'm just going to take her outside for a while. I'm not going to hurt her."

"Wazzpinator hear that from Megatron. Not trust Ant-bot."

"Very well." Inferno left Waspinator's room to go back to the royalty in defeat. "Damn Waspinator."

Megatron got up for the day. He may have felt like shit but he still had things to do. Inferno walked in and nearly knocked Megatron over.

"Forgive me royalty."

"It's alright, yesss. Neither of us was paying attention."  
"That's not the only reason I want you to forgive me. Waspinator refuses to let Samantha go."

"Then let him have her for a while. I have other things I need to take care of before I need to see her."

"Royalty?"

"The Maximals have gathered on a nearby cliff. We must intervene before they complete their mission."

"Are you sure you're up for this Royalty? Perhaps you should sit this one out."

"I think I can handle this Inferno. Or are you saying I'm weak?"  
Inferno stopped talking. He didn't wish to upset Megatron any further. He just knelt before him.

"Forgive me royalty. I forgot my place."

Inferno felt Megatron brush past him. He followed after a short while. He didn't speak after that moment.

Megatron and the others had positioned themselves just above the Maximals. You could tell they were looking for more energon. Rattrap had finally lost patience.

"You mean we came all this way just to look at da scenery?"

"Deal with it rodent."

Megatron felt it was his turn to chime in. Scorpinoc shot into the crowd. Some went flying into the wall and some almost fell off the cliff.

"Nowhere to run and no place to hide, yesss. Obliterate them."

(I love / hate the camera angles in this episode. You either think the bouncing is great or it makes you sick.)

There was a fierce battle raging on the rocks. Rattrap was not only fighting the Predicons, but Dinobot at the same time. He had verbal fights with him all the time.

"We've got no other choice, we must attack."

"You're on the wrong wave-length there leather lips. We run."

Dinobot stopped firing and looked at Rattrap. "Oh, and where would we run, rodent?"

Megatron stopped firing and watched the arguments. The aim of their enemy seemed to be slightly off.

"It shouldn't be this easy, no. But mustn't complain." (I love that line. Scary that this episode is mostly coming from the top of my head.)

The Maximals were trying even harder to hit something now. Cheetor couldn't take much more of this.

"Rhinox, shoot straight for crying out loud, you're missing them by a parsec."

Little did anyone know Rhinox was firing straight. Why aim for one person when you can take them all out? Rhinox continued to fire just above their heads, causing a rockslide. All the Predicons were buried under the rubble.

"There's more than one way to skin a cat, so to speak."

Rattrap and Cheetor both looked at him. Cheetor was more out of slight anger than Rattrap's, oh my god he actually said something that stupid.

"Well done old friend. Quick nerves and steady thinking."

"Comes with the job description."

"No I'm serious. If you had gone further in school you would have made one prime leader."

"Thanks anyway. But I'd rather just tag along behind and smell the flowers."

Some of them laughed and headed away from the rockslide back towards their own base.

Megatron shifted under the rocks. He managed to get his head out.

"The rhinoceros. I do believe I've underestimated him, yesss. And I could find use for someone like that. Tarantulas…"

Tarantulas came over and started to dig Megatron and everyone else out.

Tarantulas had his orders, he was to stalk Rhinox and bring him back to the base. What he really wanted to do was get Rattrap but he'd have to face the rest of the Maximals and would have proved to be a problem. Rhinox wasn't too far from the others but still a fair distance that if he was in trouble, it would take them some time to help him. Tarantulas hung on the wall just above him. He couldn't help himself. He had to laugh. Rhinox looked around. Dammit. Gave himself away. It was time to trap him anyway. Tarantulas trapped him in a cocoon of webbing, climbed down and bit his neck, injecting him with venom and having him pass out.

Rhinox woke standing up in a strange looking machine. Megatron was in his floating chair laughing at him. Rhinox got fed up with him.

"If you're going to kill me then do me a favor. Shut up and get it over with."

"Finish you Maximal? No, I have a much better plan for you."

Megatron hit his chair and caused the machine to fire up. You could hear Rhinox scream throughout the whole base. Samantha awoke from her slumber and fell out of her little hammock. She was pretty high off of the floor so when she made contact, it made a loud sound. She got up and held her back, pushing her body forward.

"Ow. What the hell was that?"  
Rhinox's scream finished and his eyes were a different color. He said things that were totally out of character for him.

"Is this a private club or can anyone join?"  
"Let me be the first to welcome you. Everyone, meet our new Predicon."

Samantha walked down the hall into the main area. She saw the machine in the direct center of the base and ignored it. Megatron didn't notice her. He was too busy messing with the controls. Rhinox was beside him trying to help.

"Now maybe you can tell us about what things the Maximals have been working on. You've already seen our base and now it's time for business."

"What's in it for me?"  
"Why the satisfaction of playing a leading role in the destruction of your former comrades."

"Destruction… yep. Destruction is always good."

The holo-globe started to malfunction and the image was gone.

"Something wrong?"

"There must be a malfunction the decompression protocol ray."

Megatron started messing with the buttons on his chair.

"Gee… hope it's under warrantee."

Megatron glared at Rhinox then sent him away. Rhinox went down on one of the floating platforms and found Samantha staring up at him. He stepped down to talk.

"Hey Samantha. How have you been? They treating you good here?"

"I'm doing okay. Why are you over here?"

"I'll tell you later. You know… there are some things I haven't finished asking you the last time I saw you. Maybe I'll come by your room later and you can help me with the answers."

Megatron cleared his throat. Both Samantha and Rhinox looked up to see Megatron looking down at them. Rhinox bent over to her ear.

"I'll see you later okay. Maybe you should come over to my room instead."  
Rhinox walked off, leaving Samantha by herself on the floor.

"Samantha, would you come up here please."

Samantha hated those platforms. She couldn't control them. She got on the platform but didn't touch the handle. Megatron pressed another button on his chair and it lifted to him on command. Samantha was soon standing beside him.

"Feeling better?"

"I wasn't sick. I was just tired. Why's Rhinox here?"  
Megatron held out his arms and Samantha took his hint. She sat on his lap.

"He's here to help us out for a while."

"So he's a Predicon now."

"How long were you listening to our conversation?"  
"Long enough."

Megatron rubbed his nose against hers. She cuddled against him and noticed a slight power failure. She pushed against his chest.

"I should go and help Scorpinoc with the computers. There's something wrong and he isn't small enough to get inside."

Megatron could feel himself losing control. He had to get Samantha away from him. He put her back on the platform and lowered her. She blew a kiss up to him and ran off.

"Just six more days, just six more days."

Rhinox walked in on Scorpinoc messing with some of the motherboards.

"The chief wants to know how long this is going to take."

"Well tell him not to get his software in a snarl. First I've got to figure out what the slaggin problem is." Scorpinoc went to the nearest computer and opened the plating. "Hang on, the redactor modem's missing."

"No. You shock me Scorpinoc."

When Scorpinoc moved out of view, Rhinox crushed the chip he needed. He positioned himself on the other side of stacked computers. He slightly pushed them over but not far enough to knock them completely over.

"Scorpinoc, over here."

"Hey, you wanna be careful there."

"Oh I'm being real careful. See, I'm on this side and it's all gonna fall that way."

Rhinox pushed all of the computers towards Scorpinoc. He tried to run away from the falling objects but couldn't quite make it. Rhinox laughed and headed out the door. He ran into Samantha halfway down the hall. She was knocked onto the floor.

"Sorry Samantha. I didn't see you."

"What are you doing down here?"  
"Megatron wanted me to check on Scorpinoc to see what went wrong and he's still looking into it."

"Okay. I have to head over there anyway to try and help out."

"Good luck. And don' forget about what I said."

Samantha watched him walk away. He was just too calm about everything. She didn't like it. She went into the computer room and saw it was a disaster. At first she thought it was because he was looking in all the computers but soon found him lying underneath a stack of computers. Samantha got on her little walkie-talkie thing and contacted Megatron.

"Megatron you might wanna come and see this."

Megatron lifted the rest of the debris off of Scorpinoc then poked him, trying to see if he would respond.

"Idiot, what have you done?"

"Idiot doezz not rezzpond. Idiot is comatose."

"Get him to the restoration chamber."

Waspinator started to drag Scorpinoc off. Megatron saw Samantha looking around the corner. He went over to her and looked into her eyes.

"Do you know what happened here?"  
"No. I came here and found him like this. I wouldn't hurt him Megatron. Honest."

"I'm not saying you did. I just want to know the truth."

"I'm telling you the truth. I ran into Rhinox before finding Scorpinoc on the floor."

"Rhinox was here."  
"I think so. He's been acting weird lately."

"Thank you Samantha. Now listen to me. Don't talk to him. If you do, make sure someone is with you. Come straight to me if he tries anything."

Scorpinoc was being lowered into the CR chamber and Waspinator left him there by himself. He thought of going outside with Samantha to go get some fruit. He wasn't really paying attention to where he was flying and got into contact with one of the computers tied up to the roof. He flew backwards and hit the wall. He was hit so hard he became disoriented and couldn't fly straight.

"Heads up."

Rhinox went off to find his next victim. Waspinator continued to hit the ceiling and walls all over the base. He looked like a life-sized pinball machine. Terrorsaur saw him and now understood everything that was going on. Waspinator continued his air assault. He went into the main control room and flew around in circles.

"Destroy all Autobots."

Megatron turned from his work with Black Arachnia to see what the hell he was doing.

"Waspinator, what are you buzzing about?"  
"Waspinator? Negative, negative, negative I am Shrapnel Decepticon hero."

Black Arachnia looked like he was nuts. His buzz had subsided.

"Shrapnel? That was a Decepticon from the Great War three centuries ago. He's wacko."

"Wacko? No. Wanko, Wanko the sane." Waspinator started to hit himself in the head. Samantha came into the room and Waspinator saw her. He flew down and tackled her. He rubbed his head all over her. She didn't understand what was going on.

"You're back and safe."  
"What are you talking about?"

"Samantha, you're missing to uncover what the Autobots have been working on. You're our little spy. What did you come up with?"

Samantha looked up at Megatron who watched with great interest. She tried to push him off.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You've been working for us for years Samantha. Don't you remember? Megatron and Starscream were arguing on whether to even let you go. Us Insecticons stood by you and said that we could get you in. You helped us get the Dinobots on our side."

Megatron looked down at her. That made sense in history. The Dinobots were on the Decepticon's side for a time. This was interesting. Samantha shouldn't have been there.

"Please tell us how this ended Samantha."

"I have no idea what he's talking about. I think he's delusional."  
Waspinator looked at her and kissed her without thinking. He pulled away and spoke for the last time.

"I told you, I would always be here for you. Whether you chose Megatron or one of Soundwave's cassettes, I'd always be here for you."

Megatron jumped off of his chair and decked Waspinator, sending him flying into another wall.

"Now what was that about?"


	21. Chapter 21

I'm going back on my Dragonball Z kick. FREEZA! When I make my Transmetal two Megatron outfit, I will be sure to show any who are interested. I also have voice clips. It's great. Some I have no idea where they are from. I'm trying not to die laughing at some of this stuff. Must get back into normal sleeping schedule.

Rhinox was walking down one of the halls when Terrorsaur swung out from his hiding place.

"Well look who's here, our _loyal_ friend."

"Is that supposed to mean something?"

"Deep six the big wide eyes routine. You're trying to destabilize the whole operation so you can knock off Megatron and take over. Well I've got news for you pal…" Terrorsaur looked around to make sure no one else was listening. "I like this plan. So here's the deal, you and me, equal partners."

"No, here's the deal." Rhinox grabbed Terrorsaur by his throat and pined him to the wall. Terrorsaur started to squawk and tried to transform but couldn't get his voice out. "You're gonna keep your big beak shut and do exactly as I tell ya. Otherwise you're going to be a new fast food sensation, Pterodactyl hot wings. GET IT!"

Rhinox let go of Terrorsaur's throat and watched him slide down the wall.

"Got it." He managed.

"Good."

Terrorsaur kept coughing and gasping for air long after Rhinox left.

Samantha had gotten away form Waspinator and Megatron before she got into more trouble. How Waspinator knew those things she had no idea. She was damning reincarnation. Again, she hit Rhinox. Didn't fall over this time though.

"You really need to watch where you're going."

"I know. I'm not with it."

"You want to sit down? I guess this would be a good time to talk to you. Follow me."

Samantha didn't really care at this point. She followed Rhinox to Tarantulas' room. They found Tarantulas trying to over power Black Arachnia. Rhinox got Samantha inside and dragged the others out. He used Tarantulas' own web against him, got a needle and injected both spiders with something that paralyzed them then hung them from the ceiling. He went back into the room and locked the door. Samantha was lying on the table. She had too much on her mind.

"I see you are all set."

"All set for what?"

"I have to finish that examination of you. You left in such a hurry that I didn't get a chance."

"Oh okay. I guess I could. I don't really have anything else to do."

Samantha laid back and let Rhinox take a look at her. He had to unbutton her shirt and she had no problem with it. Rhinox pulled her pants down and looked at her leg structure.

"Could you open your legs?"

Samantha didn't want to understand so she did what she was told. He stuck his hand between her legs. He felt around for her opening.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to get a, well, like a semen sample."

"Oh. Okay."

Rhinox was moving her around trying to keep her calm yet get a good sample from her. She started to cry. He rubbed her head with his other hand.

"Try and think of something else. Like, what were you going to do today?"

"Well… I was going to go out with Waspinator to find some berries."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah. I was going to pull a prank on Megatron."  
"I don't think he'd like that."

"I know. But it's fun."

Rhinox started to laugh. Samantha's body instinctively moved forward. He got his sample. He took one of Tarantulas' test tubes and filled it. He put the tube in a spare holder in his arm. Like Rattrap could. Since he was doing things that he would never do when he was a Maximal, he thought he'd go a bit further. He checked her chest and lied to her face.

"Samantha, I'm going to have to put you out."

"What? Why?"

"Something seems to be wrong with her heart. I need to remove your skin so I can see if one of your arteries has become blocked."

"I don't know. I don't like the idea of getting cut open. I didn't even like dissection in school. The smell."

"That's because of the chemicals they put in the body. You are fresh so you wont smell anything."

"Okay. But you make nice stitches okay."

"Okay."

Rhinox couldn't believe he was going to cut her open. Find out what makes her tick. He put a mask on her to put her to sleep. Samantha yawned and started to pass out. When she was fully under, he turned to gas off and turned her over to undo her bra. He saw scars on her back. He undid her bra and saw two deep cuts right between her shoulder blades. He ran his finger down the cut line. Knife wound? Whip wound? It didn't make sense. The skin was torn but from the looks of it, from the inside. Whatever made these makes came from inside her body. The marks on her sides were whip wounds. He had examined her body before but this was the first time he had noticed these marks.

"What has Megatron been doing to you?"

He knew she wouldn't respond. She was out of course. He had to get to the bottom of this.

"WHAT'S GOING ON AROUND HERE!"

"Guess I should go and get some answers. You stay here. I'll make sure I find out what's been going on."

Everyone heard Megatron yell. But the spiders were unable to do anything about it. Rhinox walked right by them to go and confront Megatron.

Scorpinoc sat on a platform talking to Megatron.

"And then I looked up… blam." Scorpinoc was about to cry.

"Well, it's seems I made a mistake by reprogramming the Maximal, yesss. But fortunately this can be rectified. It's time to put the Maximals and Rhinox himself to an end." (Don't fall out of your chair Megatron. If you look in the episode, he lifts himself up and it looks like he's going to fall out.)

Rhinox was in his beast mode walked along the large vents.

"Rhinox…" He looked around to find Megatron. "Such a pleasure to see you Rhinox."

"Always a treat to see you too." He loved his sarcasm.

"Traitor."

"Yep. You gotta point there. In which case… Rhinox Terrorize. They're playing our song Megatron…" (Sounds so gay) Rhinox grabbed Megatron and forced him closer. "Time to dance."

"Oh I do so hate to disappoint. But you won't mind if I sit this one out."

Rhinox found himself between Scorpinoc and Terrorsaur as Megatron pulled away. Rhinox found this to be the perfect opportunity to wreak total chaos.

"You're back on their side now? Gee a guy can hardly keep track."

Terrorsaur cleared his throat and started to feel the pressure.

"What's he talking about?" Scorpinoc inquired.

"Don't listen to him." Terrorsaur was not only shaking his finger, but his whole body. Rhinox turned to look at Scorpinoc.

"When I slagged you and bug eyes, he was watching and smirking."

"That… that… that's a lie."

Megatron watched this fight go on and thought everyone was a moron.

"Oh really? Then why are you looking so shifty all of the sudden?"

Scorpinoc jumped over Rhinox to get to Terrorsaur, thinking, if he got the traitor, Megatron would be pleased.

"I am not."

"He's a smirker." Scorpinoc laughed then head bunted him. Terrorsaur squawked like he always did and threw Scorpinoc over him with his legs. Megatron couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"No, idiots. He's the enemy."

The fight wouldn't stop until Rhinox came in and bashed both their heads together. Once they stopped moving, he dropped them on the ground and waved. He grabbed his gun from behind his back and fired at Megatron. Megatron tried to keep his balance but couldn't hold it. He fell onto the floor, landing the wrong way. It would take a while for his leg to get back into the right position and time wasn't with him. He tried to get up.

"How does it feel to fall before your superior Megatron? To fall before your own superior creation? Reprogramming me was the biggest mistake you ever made. Cause now that I'm a Predicon, I'm just a little too crafty for you."

"I see that now."

"It's called irony sport. I take over Megatron and you head straight for the recycling bin, yesss."

"Well done Rhinox and even now you are teaching me a valuable lesson."  
"Yeah. What's that?"

"Sometimes Predicons gloat too much."

Megatron shot at the controls and the machine turned Rhinox back to the way he was. He had a quick blank.

"What happened?"

"Maximal buffoon." (I spelt buffoon right on the first try. It's all to remembering the Ranma ½ manga.) Megatron fired at Rhinox. Rhinox fell over about a foot away. "Thought you'd outwit me?" There was an explosion and the side of the base blew open. The Maximals had come get their friend back. A huge battle was soon underway. Everyone picked whom they were going to take down. Megatron fought Optimus, Dinobot fought Scorpinoc, and so on. Megatron was going to do everything in his power to kill Optimus this time. Optimus was desperate and cut off Megatron's right arm.

"Decepticons attack, attack." Waspinator flew around and was soon blasted out of the sky. Waspinator was so disoriented that before he passed out, he shot the transmutor, causing it to short out and begin to explode.

"Maximals, retreat."

"Predicons, take cover."

"Dinobot, grab Rhinox and let's go." (I hate the three go's so it ain't happening.)

"No! This is our chance to take command of the base."

Rattrap whistled. "Yo everybody, outta da pool."

Everyone took shelter from the debris. Samantha came walking out with her shirt open and no pants. Megatron was shocked. He got ready to lunge at her and protect her but was beaten to it by Inferno. He shielded her with his body. He got hit on the back with many pieces of the ship. He carried her over to a sheltered part of the base and did her shirt back up. He rubbed the back of his hand on her cheek. Megatron was relieved.

"No. Uh… I can explain."

Megatron turned his attention back to Terrorsaur.

"Let me share this with you Terrorsaur… I am very, VERY angry indeed. Oh yesss."

The Maximals had gathered on one of Rhinox's favorite spots. Rhinox smelled on of the flowers near him.

"Ah. Heaven."

Optimus laughed. "It's good to have you back old friend."

"So give us the scoop, what did it actually feel like being a Pred?"  
Rhinox thought about it for a moment. "Like your three GB of attitude on a two GB hard drive. No wonder they have personality problems."

Rhinox started the chain of laughter. Dinobot shook his fist then left. Rattrap saw and followed.

"Ah, see ya later guys. I'm just gonna go see where chopper face is going."

Cheetor laughed as he said, "Play nice."

Rattrap looked at him and shook his head. He went and followed Dinobot. Dinobot was standing by himself near a lake. He heard Rattrap coming.

"What took you so long?"  
"What do ya mean? I was curious where you were heading so I followed."

"And I asked what took you so long. Usually you follow me a lot sooner."

"Well sorry for wanting to give you some space."

"Sorry, Rattrap. I'm just edgy."

Rattrap went behind and held on. "What's bothering you?"

"Aren't you a little short to be holding me like that?"

"Fine. Ruin the moment."

Dinobot turned and faced him. "Sorry Rattrap. Something's going to happen. I don't know what but something's going to happen. And it isn't going to be pretty." Warriors can feel events churning around them. Some sit and wait too long, while others obey their instincts and prepare.


	22. Chapter 22

I have few ideas for Beast Wars right now so I'm writing a lot of Dragonball Z to make up for it. The reason why not much has been posted is because both my poster and I have been busy. And She is going to start school again soon so you all are going to have to wait a little longer for chapters. Sorry for the inconvenience but look at the bright side, you'll still be getting stories. We aren't going on hiatus or anything.

Samantha was lying on her stomach. Inferno lay beside her. The rubble had missed most of her but one of the beams had fallen loose after the commotion and struck her down. Inferno felt it his duty to watch over her. He rubbed her back, trying to soothe her pain. Megatron was getting repaired so he would have to wait for his turn. She wouldn't stop crying. He felt guilty, didn't know why but just did. He bent over her and held her from behind.

"Forgive me. I should have been there for you."  
"It's not your fault. It's mine. I wasn't paying attention. I was being an idiot."

"You were helping Waspinator out of the rubble. I'd say that was heroic, not idiotic."

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up."

Samantha and Inferno sat in silence. He slid his hands under her belly and held onto her, pressing his chest against her back. She winced in pain but made no outcry. He rubbed against her, more intimately this time. She was beginning to panic. Inferno never touched her like this before. Well there was that kiss but since then nothing had happened between them. The door opened, Tarantulas walked in. He saw Inferno on top of Samantha; his pelvis was still a fair distance from hers so he knew they weren't doing anything they shouldn't. He walked over to them. Inferno lifted himself up, letting go of her front.

"What do you need drone?"  
Tarantulas stared at him. Damn him and thinking he was a real ant.

"This is for Samantha…" He held up a vile of pink gel. (It's always gel for some reason.) "Rub this on her back, in a thin sheet, to heal her back. Take off your shirt Samantha."  
Samantha tried to sit up but couldn't. Inferno lifted her up enough that Tarantulas could undo her shirt. They switched roles and Inferno undid her bra. She was placed back on her front and Tarantulas showed Inferno how to rub the gel into her skin. It didn't hurt at all. It felt great. Healing began as soon as the substance hit her skin. Inferno was amazed. She might be able to sit up by herself now. Tarantulas kissed the back of her head then left, leaving Inferno to finish the job. Her back was almost healed. He would save the rest for another time. Just in case. She moaned again. He flipped her onto her back to see if she could handle it.

"Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine. I'm going to go and see Megatron. See if he's done with his repairs yet."

"I can't let you go just yet. There's something I must do first."

Inferno pined her to the bed, making sure she couldn't get away. He had to know if what he felt before was just an illusion. He forced a kiss on her. She didn't move. Something was stirring inside of him. He wanted more. His hands started to wander all over her body. She pressed up against his chest. He pushed her further into the bed. He now knew what he wanted. It would be a one-time thing but he wanted this.

"Be still young one. This isn't going to hurt much. I'll give you back to the royalty once I'm done."

"I can't do this with you Inferno. I can't betray Megatron."

"You're not. The royalty ordered me to be with you, lay with you, for the rest of the week."

Samantha looked up at him with a sad innocent face.

"You don't mean that… he would never…"

"I was just as surprised as you were. If you wish to put it off until you hear this from the royalty, I shall allow this."

"Yes. I want to hear this from him. It's not that I don't believe you, it's just…"

"You have this feeling?"

"Yeah."

Inferno rubbed his head against hers. He got off of her and let her go wander. Once she was gone, he lowered his head.

"What am I doing? I do not wish to upset the royalty but I can't hurt her either. What to do…"

Samantha went walking around the base. Megatron was done being in the CR chamber, so where was he? She knocked on doors and asked everyone if they knew where he was. Nobody did. She went back to his room in defeat. He was sitting in his chair talking to Inferno. She ran to him and jumped on his lap. Megatron didn't move, mostly from shock.

"Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you."

Megatron pushed her off of him and handed her over to Inferno. He turned away from her. She whined and went back to him.

"Megatron… what's wrong?"

"Inferno… take her out of here. I do not wish to see her."

"Yes royalty." He moved closer to her and she ran to Megatron's side. Thinking that he'd protect her. Forgetting he had given the order to have her removed.

"Megatron. What's wrong? Why don't you want me to be near you?"

Her whining was frustrating him. She placed her hands on his back. Pain developed in his abdomen. He pushed her away but she always came back. Finally, he got fed up with her. He sat up and shoved her across the room.

"Stay away from me Samantha. I want you out of here. Gone. Understand? I don't love you anymore. In fact, I don't think I ever did. Maybe I was just experimenting with you, curiosity and all that, yesss. I hand you over to Inferno. You listen to him from now on. Just get out of my sight."

Inferno watched the conversation from both sides. His leader's face was twisted with anger, Samantha's face riddled with fear. He walked over to Samantha but she got up and ran off before he could even touch her.

"You shouldn't have lied to her Royalty."

"What choice did I have? I can't have her touch me. She needs to think about some things. Anything that'll keep her away for a week."

"But you still shouldn't have lied."

"Stop trying to be my conscience Inferno. I have enough problems with it already, yesss."

Samantha ran into Waspinator's room, grabbed a blanket and ran back towards the entrance. She wrapped herself in the blanket and just sat there. The sun began to set. Terrorsaur walked by to go and try to get to Rattrap again and saw her sitting there.

"What are you doing there Samantha?"

"Sitting."

"You look like a stump."

"I'm a rock. Now go away. Looking at the sun."

Terrorsaur walked up to her and covered her eyes. She moved her head up.

"What the fuck you think you're doing?"

"Protecting your eyes. You're not supposed to look into the sun."

"Bite me."

"Fine. Where?"

"How about my shiny metal ass?"

"You don't have one. But I have to remember that." (HA! Bender)

Terrorsaur sat behind her and held on. She leaned back and started to fall asleep.

"I believe that is mine."

Terrorsaur turned to find Inferno looming over him.

"What makes you think that?"

"The royalty gave her to me."

Terrorsaur's jaw nearly dropped. He looked back at her. She didn't say a thing.

"He wouldn't. He went through a lot to have her. No he's just disposing of her? He can't."

"The royalty has. Now give her back to me."

Terrorsaur was going to hold onto her for dear life but she got up on her own and headed for his room. Inferno and Terrorsaur both watched her walk off.

"You bastards…"

"This wasn't my choice. She hadn't need sleep with me. That is her choice alone."

"Until you force her."

"Never. I'll never do such a thing."

Samantha took a little detour. She didn't want to go back into Inferno's room yet. She stopped off into her computer room. She put on some of her music and blasted it. She got another email from a friend. She started to respond when her headphone was pulled off.

"What are you doing?"

"Talking to someone worth talking to. So go away Inferno."

"I'm concerned about you."

"Don't be. I'm happy where I am. I'll stay here until Megatron feels like talking."  
"About that Samantha… the reason why the royalty chose to have you with me is because… your sex drive may get out of hand. The royalty wished that you be satisfied."

"Well, I don't need sex. I've gotten enough of that over the years."

"Suit yourself. I'll bring you something to eat later."

Samantha turned back to her computer. She didn't want to talk anymore.

"Whom are you talking to?"

Samantha was getting fed up with him. She rolled her eyes.

"One of my old masters. He was one of the better ones, if you can believe that. I managed to get a hold of him back on Cybertron. I've stayed in touch since. How he got an email address I'll never know. But Freeza's crazy sometimes so I know he found a way. He even found out how to send video messages. It's funny to see him and his new toy. Pardon me, his new lover. Anyway, it was something about being bored out of his mind, I don't know."

"That's his name?"

"Yea. He was cool. Had family problems but other than that, he was cool."

"Interesting. I shall leave you now. Enjoy your conversation with him."

(I just looked at the website and saw I had a new post. I sat there and thought; I know Airazor is a girl. But I am still sticking with my original story idea. This I will not change. I've already changed things that some viewers have requested. Sorry Jadedfalcon but you will see something like that. So don't be discouraged. I'll get there. I have a few more chapters before I get there though. But thank you for your input.)

"I will. And don't come back. Or I'll be forced to kill you."

"I'd love to see that happen."

Samantha stuck her tongue out at him. He grabbed it and gave it a light tug. Trying to tell her never to do that again, but in a playful way. If he stayed on her good side, he might just make her happy after all.

Megatron may have been out of the sex department but he wasn't out of the, be sick and keel-over part. He covered his mouth, trying to prevent himself from getting sick again. It didn't help. He coughed so hard, if he was human, he'd of coughed up blood. It was probably the stress of telling Samantha to stay away from him. He wiped his mouth, went back to his chair and lay back down. He placed his hand over his eyes and thought. There had to be a way for Samantha to keep busy while he was out of commission. Since he could here their fight all the way from her computer room. Inferno wasn't going to be of much help. Then it hit him. He sat up abruptly. He could make another Dinobot. He got light headed then turned to get sick again.

Dinobot could feel his ears buzzing. He tried tilting his head to see if it made a difference. Both Optimus and Rattrap stared at him.

"What's wrong?"

"I think someone's talking about me."

"The ear-buzzing thing?"

"It worked the last time. I knew Samantha was talking about me. But this one feels different."  
"Maybe it's someone else this time."

"Maybe."

Optimus found it weird that they had been getting along for the past few weeks. Rattrap quickly covered it up.

"Or maybe ya just want someone ta be thinking of ya."

"That's what you want vermin, though I don't know who'd be out of their mind enough to think of you."

"Ya wanna take this outside Chopper Face?"

"Bright it rodent."

Optimus just shook his head.

"It was fun while it lasted. I shouldn't have done anything, then the peace would have still been here."

Dinobot had grabbed Rattrap by the wrist and dragged him outside. Optimus yelled out after them.

"Don't destroy the base. Move far away from it."

"Alright. You don't have to freak."

Dinobot and Rattrap left for the mountains for their little "fight".

Megatron was better. That little attack must have been just temporary. (Whatever makes you feel better, man. Sorry. I've had three glasses of Pepsi and it's late. I'm listening to all sorts of music so I'm going insane here. Fear me! You don't have to. My poster doesn't. But she will one day.) He got a hold of Scorpinoc and got the necessary materials to make an exact clone of Dinobot.

Megatron sat in his floating chair like he always did, watching everything that went on below. Scorpinoc had everything set in place. All that was needed was to actually create this being. Scorpinoc handled all of the hard stuff. Megatron blamed his stomach. He liked playing an active role in all of his work. The chamber started to, well, boil over. The lid flew right off. Megatron looked into the pot from overhead.

"Ah… success, yesss. I present you with a perfect clone of Dinobot."

Scorpinoc looked at the clone. It hadn't moved yet. He waved his hand in front of it.

"Of course he can't transform, but I doubt that will be necessary."

"Are you sure this zombie-bot can pull it off?"

The clone snapped at him, nearly taking off his hand.

"Not only will I pull it off, I'll chew it up and spit it out."

"Excellent, yesss."

Megatron began to pet the clone. It was perfect. He began to think that he could use this double to get into the Maximals base. But first, it would have to go and take care of Samantha.

"I have a little job for you to do before anything else. I need you to take care of a girl for me."

"And what is your problem, Mighty Megatron? Just out of curiosity."

"I have been quite ill of late, I can't keep up with her. I need someone with more spunk."

"So no more. I'll take care of all her needs."

"Very good. Proceed."

The new Dinobot, (I shall call him mini me, just kidding, I shall put when his name changes.) ran off, following the scent nearest him. He picked up on her quickly. Megatron watched the clone run off. He hoped he had done the right thing.

Samantha heard scratching coming from her door. She stopped messing with her computer and went over and opened the door, Dinobot pounced her on. She looked up at him.

"What are you doing here? I thought you'd be out at the Maximal base."

"I came here to keep you company. I hear that Megatron isn't up to par lately."

"He's just moody. He'll come around."

"How can you still defend him after all he's done?"

"I don't know."

Dinobot went behind her and held onto her. She grabbed onto his tail. Dinobot licked her face a couple of times. Dinobot bit the back of her neck, making an attempt at carrying her. She pushed him off and climbed on his back.

"Where do you want to take me?"

"I had this idea that we'd go back to my base and I could show you the newest thing that Rhinox had invented for you."

"I told him to stop doing that."

"Think of it as thanks for being his personal guinea-pig."

"I don't like that choice of words but alright. Let's go."

Dinobot rode around like he was a bronco. Samantha had a fun time trying to hold on. They were passing into the room that Megatron was sitting in. Dinobot gave one good shove and she flew off. She flew and landed right at his feet. She got up and shook herself off. Dinobot ran and started to lick her again. Megatron cleared his throat.

"I told you to watch her not to hurt her."

"I wasn't holding on tightly enough Megatron. Get off of our backs."

Megatron sat up straight, towering over her. He regained his regal opposition, and dismissed them. As they left, Samantha turned her head and stuck her tongue out at him. He shook his fist at her.

"Are you two fighting?"

"Yes. But I'm not sure what about anymore."


	23. Chapter 23

Work is starting to suck. I can't find the time to write anymore. I have the ideas but I have to work as well. Writing them down while working is hard. I'm trying really hard to write more stories and to finish one that I shall be performing with some friends at the Edmonton Animethon. I hope this all works out. Enjoy my other stories until then. Thank you.

Samantha was tired of sitting on Dinobot. She got off long ago. He watched her walk beside him, thinking that she may taste good. Whenever she looked back at him, he turned away, trying to avert the gaze. She started to sing.

"Old Godzilla was hopping around Tokyo City like a big playground when suddenly Batman burst from the shade and hit Godzilla with a Bat grenade.

Godzilla got pissed and began to attack but didn't expect to be blocked by Shaq who proceeded to open up a can of Shaq Fu when Aaron Carter came out of the blue. And he started beating up Shaquille O'Neal then they both got flattened by the Bat mobile but before it could make it back to the Bat cave, Abraham Lincoln popped out of his grave and took an AK47 out from under his hat and blew Batman away with a rat-a-tat-tat but he ran out of bullets and he ran away because Optimus Prime came to save the day."

"What is wrong with you? You have a major error message."

"Sorry. I get a song stuck in my head and it sticks."

"Then why did you sing about Optimus Prime?"

"You know I have no clue. Want me to make a song up about you?"

The Dinobot clone stared at her. He had frozen with the look of; I'm going to kill you. He turned his head.

"I'd rather you not."

"Okay. I'm sorry."  
"It's all right. Just warn me the next time you decide to do that."

"It's a random impulse. I can't control it."

Dinobot shook his head.

"How does he put up with you?"

"What?"

"Nothing."

Dinobot was dealing with Terrorsaur again that morning. He found himself lured into a cave.

"Where are you my old comrade? Let's have a friendly little chat."

"I have nothing to say. Except good-bye!"

Dinobot fired his eye lasers at Terrorsaur. He flew out before getting hit and blasted the entrance, trapping Dinobot. Terrorsaur began to laugh.

"Rust in peace old comrade. Terrorsaur to Megatron, It is now safe to proceed with phase two."

Rhinox saw them coming up towards the base. He couldn't deal with her. Not after what he tried to pull. He left and sat in his room. He was going to stay there until she left.

"Okay… how about this one, Ooh… Ah… I know you want, and I know what you need, but I'm going to screw it up. Cause I'm your boyfriend yes I am."

"No."

"Awe. Can't I sing at all?"

"No."

"You're no fun."

Dinobot led her up into the ship. Rhinox had turned the shields off before leaving. Rattrap was helping Optimus with some of the wiring in the main computers.

"Decided to cut your patrol short?"

"Ran into Samantha. Thought I'd bring her over."

"Ah."

Optimus just stared at her. She wasn't paying attention to him. She was busy talking to Rattrap. He was trying to explain about the procedure and tools he was using. She just looked at him.

"Samantha… why don't you go and talk to Cheetor? I have to go back out anyway. You can try that new game out with him."

"What new game?"

Optimus was now interested.

"It's not new Dinobot. It's been around for a while."

"What is it?"

"Twister. You have to be the last one standing."

Rattrap popped out from inside the computer.

"Ah. So it's like a fighting game?"

"Not really. You have to twist your body around with others around you. It's very difficult."

"Oh yeah, bet ya anything I can take ya."

"Alright. I'll go get Cheetor and we can set it up in his room."

"Deal."

Samantha walked off into the hall. Optimus watched her. Dinobot got his attention again.

"Should I go back out?"

"Yes. I believe now that Samantha is gone, the Predicons will be planning something."

"With all do respect, I don't think they would attack with her in here."

"True. We shall see what happens."

The clone waited outside for a good hour before returning. He put on his best act that he could. He came limping in.

"Optimus, the Predicons have acted. They are launching a full scale assault."

"From where?"

Optimus pulled up a map of the nearby areas. Dinobot enlarged his chosen area.

"Grid Omega."

"Rattrap, see if you can get a better lock on it."

Rattrap pulled his head up again. He enlarged the image one more time.

"It's as peaceful as in our chambers. Looks like old Chopper face is seeing things."

"No they're there I tell you!"

Dinobot was programmed with the knowledge that the original and Rattrap hated each other. Optimus pondered for a while.

"They could be using some kind of stealth device. Rattrap, go with Dinobot and find them."

"No. You must act now. If you don't they'll overrun the base."

"Sentinel can handle them. Better get moving."

"But… but…"

"That's an order."  
Rattrap was already in the elevator. He started to tap his foot.

"Well? You coming or what?"

The clone just growled and left. Optimus continued to stare at him. Something just wasn't right.

Rattrap was walking a little ahead of Dinobot. He wasn't thinking of much at that moment, unlike Dinobot whose mind was racing.

"You sure about this Chopper face? It's as quiet as an oiled barring out here. Unless…" Rattrap moved over to the clone. He rubbed up against him. The clone looked down at him in shock.

"What are you doing rodent?"

"Trying to snuggle. That's why you brought me out here isn't it?"

"No. The Predicons are here. And Optimus sent you. I didn't ask for this."

Rattrap sighed.

"Which way are they?"

"They should be… right over that ridge."

Rattrap started thinking to himself. "The sooner we deal with them, the sooner I can play with Dinobot."

"Well, we better transform. Rattrap Maximize."

He had changed himself in front of clone. The clone put up his hands to protect himself. Rattrap looked at him then turned his head to cough.

"What are you waiting for microbrain? Settle into the metal."

The clone had to think fast. He couldn't transform.

"Optimus said this was surveillance only. We don't need to be in robot form for that vermin."

Rattrap scratched his head for a moment. Before going back into his beast form, he tugged on Dinobot's tail. He followed Dinobot over to the cliff. He caught a blast of hot air.

"Whoa. Talk about your inferno."

"Looks like we need to use that log to get across. Why don't you lead the way?"  
Rattrap took the hint and started across. The clone kicked at the log. Rattrap dug his claws into the wood.

"Hey what are ya doing?"

"I'd think it would be obvious. Even to a vermin like you."

He gave one final kick and watched Rattrap fall down. He didn't watch him fall all the way but far enough. He headed back to the Maximal base.

Dinobot had put on another act. He dragged himself into the base. This time looking like shit.

"Optimus… the Preds… they got Rattrap…there was nothing I could do."

"Let me get you into the CR chamber."

"No, there's not time! I'll make it. You go."

Optimus had punched some codes into the computer.

"I'm taking Cheetor with me, when you've repaired yourself meet us out there."

"Of course. Good luck… fool."

An evil grin moved across his face.

In a cave not too far away, rubble had begun to move. Dinobot had woken up. He punched his way out of the landslide. He was as pissed as ever but needed repairs. He had to go back to the base.

The clone was trying everything in it power to disarm the shield. Nothing was working. It kept asking for the correct code and energy signature. If either were incorrect, you user would get zapped. The clone had been zapped many times already. He flew across the room again. He lifted his head.

"Megatron said this would be easy."

(As no one thinks to ask Sammy. You think she'd know it.)

The real Dinobot had arrived at the base at the same time Cheetor and Optimus were pulling Rattrap out of the lava filled pit, learning the truth about Dinobot.

"Sentinel, stand down."

He continued to make his way inside. The clone was still messing with the keys, too weak to even stand.

"Code acknowledged. Removing shield."

"Yes I've done it! Clone one to Megatron…"

"Megatron here, report."

"The shield has been dropped."

"And the Maximals?"

"Off on a wild vermin chase. The ship is now yours for the taking."

"Excellent yesss. Wait for my orders. I'm heading there now."

The clone turned off his communicator and headed for the door. He nearly ran into himself. Both their jaws dropped. The clone had figured out that the original was standing in front of him. The real turned and looked behind him to see if something was wrong. There was no mirror there. He got closer to the other. The other tried to bite his nose off. Dinobot pulled away. The clone smiled back at him.

"What in the inferno are you?"

"What you might have been, had you not betrayed Megatron."

The clone jumped and went for the originals throat. They had their own little battle, destroying most of the base. Finally one was the victor.

"Megatron… will reward me for this."

Megatron had arrived at the base as Dinobot made his way out. He stopped and let Dinobot come to him.

"Megatron… where are the others?"

"Preparing an ambush for the Maximals and when they return I shall finish them with their own defense grid."

"Ooh, your brilliance is an inspiration to me."

When Megatron heard that, his tail went up, as it usually did when he was happy.

"Ah you are so impertinent Dinobot. I may just clone the rest of my troops."  
"And now Megatron… the prize is yours."

Megatron laughed. He also knew Samantha was in there waiting for him. He wasn't fully over it yet but it was getting better. HE was so deep in thought, he didn't notice the shields come back up.

"Sentinel, shields online."

Megatron got zapped, just like a bug in a bug zapper. (It really makes that sound too.) Megatron flew backwards, somehow twisting in the air and landing face first. He lifted his head, shaking off dirt that clung to his face. (It really looked like he landed in dog shit. That's the first thing I thought it was.)

"So… You ungrateful clone, you're as treacherous as the real Dinobot."

"Correction. I am the real Dinobot."

"So, you managed to beat my clone after all. A pity. He was such a loyal fellow… (He sounds gay or in ecstasy here) unlike you!"

Megatron fired at him. Dinobot shot his eye beams right back at him. Megatron was being forced back. He dug his tail into the ground. Dinobot began to over heat. There came a blast and both were thrown away.

"Games over Megatron."

Everyone was aiming their guns at him. Rattrap looked over to Dinobot, who was still lying on the ground. He wanted to run over to him but knew he couldn't.

"Well, I guess this battle shall be postponed until next we meet." (I thought he said until next week.)

Megatron fired his weapon and made his escape.

Dinobot had lead the others back into the base.

"You and that clone really trashed the place."

"Don't tell me you're really buying into this clone stuff."

"You heard Megatron admit it."

"Oh yeah. Like I'm gonna believe him. If there was a clone, where is he? Ha?"

"I'm afraid he's gone for good, a shame really. He was such a handsome creature. And quite tasty."

He flicked off a piece of meat that was stuck in his teeth. It hit Optimus right under his eye.

"You're disgusting."

Dinobot just smiled at him. He walked back over to his room. Rattrap wasn't too far behind. He cornered Dinobot in his room.

"What do you want now? I'm still tender."

"I know. But when I thought he was you… and when he pushed me over that cliff I…"

"I know. I'd never do that to you."

Rattrap pinned Dinobot down, even though he was in his beast form. Rattrap rubbed himself against him.

"Don't ever scare me like that again."

"Are you crying?"  
"No."

He was. Dinobot could tell. He lifted up his tail and stroked him. They heard moaning coming from over their heads. They both looked to see Samantha sleeping on the bed. Rattrap started laughing.

"I can't believe she's still here." He got an evil idea into his head. "Why don't we do it?"

"Are you insane? She's right there."

"My point exactly. It makes it more exciting."

"How about I take you somewhere else? I'll even let you be the boss this time."

"Oh… you'll let me will you?"  
"Would you rather fight for dominance again?"

"No. I'll take the first deal."

"Good."

Dinobot licked up his face. Rattrap shook his head.

"What?"  
"I just hate the fact dat your tongue is bigger in your beast mode."

"Is it making you wonder about other parts?"

"Yes. I wanna know if I'm right."

"You'll find out later."

"Why not now?"  
"I thought we just had this conversation. I'll make it up to you later. First, we have to see why Samantha came here in the first place."

Dinobot shook Samantha awake. She opened her eyes and looked into his. Samantha yawned and turned back over. Dinobot picked her up with his teeth and laid her on the floor. She hid herself under the covers.

"Oh come on. I know you're up."

"Don't wanna be. I like it under here."

"Get up ya little…"

"Rattrap."

"What?"  
Dinobot shook his head.

"Leave her alone okay. She's depressed."

"I am not."

Dinobot licked up her face. She rubbed her cheek, trying to get all the saliva off. He rubbed against her, thinking it might make her feel better. She just turned the other way again.

"What did Megatron do this time?"

"He's being a dick."

"Isn't he always?"

"Rattrap!"

"What?"  
"Quiet. Just once. Please."

Rattrap ignore them and left to go find something to eat. He wanted to have his daily alone time with Dinobot but wasn't going to get it. Dinobot shook his head and looked back at Samantha.

"Trouble in paradise Dinobot?"  
"You knew?"  
"Not much gets passed me. I just like to play the innocent one so that I can evade many awkward situations or one that can get me into trouble."

"How does our relationship affect you?"

"If we go back to Cybertron, one of you will have to conform, be destroyed or you'll both have to live without the other. Your planet still has a deep-rooted hate. I've been trying to pull that weed for years."

"Is that why you were transferred to our planet?"

"Pretty much. There's more but I'd rather not go into detail."

"So you know what you are and where you came from. You're just choosing not to tell us."

"That's partially right. I know right now, but when I revert back into my innocent, needless to say, my "inferior" side, I'll remember nothing."  
"Why?"  
"I don't know. Maybe I'm blocking something for my safety or the safety of others. I just wish I could figure out what it is I'm blocking and why."

"Maybe it's best if you don't know."

Samantha snuggled into Dinobot. He held her back. He stopped stroking her with his tail and looked down at her.

"You know… it's nice having these conversations with you."

"Cause I'm intelligent now?"  
"There's that, and there's the fact that I can be open with you. Too bad we weren't this open with our other halves."

"Yeah."


	24. Chapter 24

I love my newest book. "How to marry a millionaire vampire." I love this story so far. It's more of a comedy than a romance / angst story. It's at our libraries so I'm happy I can get it again. My favorite line so far has to be "what should she attend to first, my fang or my Wang?" I couldn't stop laughing. You see, there's this hot vampire that needs his fang fixed, the story is set for 2005, when it was written, so everything is modern. Anyway, she can fight his mind power so he has to convince her to plant this fang back into him mouth before dawn otherwise it'll never go back in. So he hypnotizes her and she thinks it's all a dream. At first, she thinks he wants a wolf fang in his mouth so he takes offense and says he isn't a werewolf. But while she is under his hypnosis, she can read his mind. And he's getting hard at the same time as she's working on him. So she stops and asks if he would rather have his fang fixed or if he wants oral sex. What made it funny was he actually stopped to think about it, and this was about fifteen minutes before sunrise. Oh, and the Russian mafia is after her but I haven't gotten to why yet. I'll let you know once I find out. There's my rant. Enjoy.

"Is there anything else you want to be open about?"

"No I think I'm good for now Samantha. But thank you anyway."

They sat in silence for a while, both thinking of what to say next. Rattrap came back in. He saw them sitting on the floor together. He raised his voice.

"Step away from the merchandise."

Sam looked up at him.

"What?"  
"I said get yer hands off of him."

"Oh."

She stood up but was pulled right back down. She landed hard on her ass. She shook herself for a moment then looked at Dinobot. He was challenging Rattrap. Rattrap gave him the look of absolute death. Dinobot kept Sam in the same position, seeing if he would react. Rattrap walked over to them and ripped Samantha out of his arms. He nearly threw her into the wall. He sat in front of Dinobot and forced him to the floor. Dinobot, half expecting to be kissed, let himself get knocked onto the floor. He opened his eyes to find a gun to the side of his head.

"Ya wanna try dat with me again, Chopper face?"

Dinobot looked up at him and slowly shook his head. When Rattrap got up, Dinobot looked over to Samantha. She was rubbing her head. He turned back to Rattrap, who now had his back to him.

"You have some jealous streak."

Rattrap just huffed at that and walked over to the bed and lay down. He didn't care what was going on. Samantha got up and went over to Dinobot.

"I know I came here for a reason but I can't remember why."

"Do you have amnesia?"  
"I don't think so. I remember having you at our base and you took me back here. I think there was something important I was going to warn you about. Ah I don't care anymore. Must not have been very important."

"Guess not."

Rattrap must have really flung her into that wall. She was back in her innocent form, as she put it. She had no idea what was going on.

"Maybe I should go."

"Ya! I think ya should."

Rattrap was still angry. He was a violent man when he felt that his other was threatened or being taken away from him. That or he was just anal this day. Samantha took the hint and headed for the door. Dinobot lifted his tail so he could catch her before she left the room.

"Sorry about this."

"It's okay. I understand."

She headed out to find Cheetor to talk to him. Dinobot got up and walked over to Rattrap.

"So what made you so evil this afternoon?"

"That girl did. I want her to stop coming over here."

"She my friend. I'm not losing her."

Rattrap sat up and spun himself around to face Dinobot.

"Fine! Then why don't you just go and run off with her then."  
"Don't be like that. I know it seems like I'm close to her but I'm not. I know nothing of her. Only Megatron knows anything about her and that's very little."

"So… so you're not interested in her?"

"Not sexually no. I'm just interested to find out where she came from and why she was here."

Rattrap grabbed Dinobot's neck, seeing that he was still in his beast form, and just held him.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I would have done the same thing."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Rattrap put his forehead against Dinobot's, swearing he was going to cry.

Optimus was pacing his room. A week had already passed. The deal he and Megatron had made was up, time for payment. The only problem was that they had slept with each other. Maybe the contract would be null and void now. He didn't really care. He had gotten what he wanted. He heard movement outside of his room. He opened his door and looked out. Samantha was tapping on Cheetor's door. Cheetor opened and hugged her as soon as she was within reach.

"Come in, come in. I have so much to show you."

The door shut and no sounds could be heard. Optimus wanted to go in there and pull her out by her hair. He hated her, more than one reason. She was interfering with everything. He hated that. If only he could get rid of her for good. Megatron would be so wretched with agony and suffering, that he would be an easy target. He could easily take advantage of him, even though it would be like being with an empty doll. That may be better than nothing. He started making plans.

Cheetor showed Samantha some of the new rocks he had gathered for her. She loved them. Some looked like they were from other planets, they shone so brightly.

"I like this one."

She pointed to a dark black stone, showing the reflections of everything around it.

"I think that's an onyx stone."

(GAY ZANDER WAS ON TODAY! YAY! Sorry. I love Drawn Together.)

"Ha… Onyx."

"What's so funny?"  
"Nothing, just a pokemon reference. It was a stupid show. It was good at first but then got repetitive."

"Could you imagine what it would be like if we were a show?"

"Springer."

Cheetor just looked at her.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's more of an inside joke."

"Oh."

They sat in silence, Samantha continually looking at many rocks and other stones. She found some that were considered jewels. Cheetor only kept one of each but the others she could have.

"Hey… I was thinking… you want me to make them into a necklace?"

"Why?"

"So you don't lose them. I mean you do live over a volcano."

"True. Sure. That would be great."

Samantha continued to explore his room looking at other collections of things. She spotted a shinning jewel.

"Oh my gosh. You have a mineral rock with crystals growing inside of it."

"I do?"  
"Yeah. This rock right here with the purple stones."

"Oh that. I found that in a cave near here while I was on scout patrol."

"Were there any more?"

"Lots. And in other colors."

"Could we go see them?"

"Sure."

"Yay. Oh, I want to get some energon too."

That caught Cheetor's attention.

"What for? Not giving it to Megatron are you?"

"No. I know it hurts him. That's why I'm going to get a small piece and hide it. It's still a very pretty stone to me."

"OH, you just want to collect it."

"Yeah. He never lets me keep the ones I find."

"Okay. We'll find you a small piece."

Samantha and Cheetor walked around near the base looking for other rocks. Optimus watched from his window. He would get her eventually. Cheetor took her into the cave that was just ahead. Samantha was nearly blinded by all the lights.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't see Cheetor."

"I can."

"You have dimmers on those eyes of yours. I don't."

Cheetor stopped and held onto her. He led her back outside.

"Stay out here. I'll go and bring you something."

Samantha waited for him to return. He took a good half an hour and still nothing. He must have gone in deep. She left and went back into the Maximal base. Another half an hour later and Cheetor exited the cave.

"Samantha, you'll never believe what I found. Samantha?"

He looked around and saw nothing. The only thing that caught his eye was her footprints in the dirt. He sighed and headed back.

Samantha was sitting on the floor next to Rhinox. Every once and a while Rhinox would look down at her. She couldn't figure out why. He lifted her chin up then went back to work. Cheetor walked in on them.

"What the spotted heck happened back there? I thought I told you to stay outside the cave entrance."

"You took too long."

"And why are you bothering Rhinox?"  
"Finished. Here, try them on."

Samantha took the object from Rhinox and put them on. She turned and looked at Cheetor.

"What are those for?"

"Its tinted glass. I can see now. I call them sunglasses. At least that's what they were called the last time I saw them."

Samantha went over and hugged Rhinox. He hugged her back.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Scorpinoc is going to be so upset. He would have liked to make these."

"That makes me feel good. Thanks for choosing me."

"You were closest."

"Cheetor!"

"What? It's true."

"I don't mind. It's the thought that counts."

"See."

Samantha stuck her tongue out at him. She was being playful again. Cheetor was in a foul mood so he didn't bother to fight with her. He just left and headed back for his room.

Tarantulas was standing in front of the computer, the lights off, as to conceal himself in the darkness. He saw the monitor was correct. His sensors couldn't pick up the anomaly. He found the location where the pod would land. Soon after, as he was beginning to turn around, he felt someone watching him.

"And what are you doing here Tarantulas?"

Megatron looked and saw the same information that had just played for Tarantulas.

"A stasis pod. Where is it?"

"Stasis pod has reached planet fall. Coordinates unknown."

"Best estimate."

"Grid Helix."

"Let me go Megatron. My reprogramming skills…"

"Are needed here. You will remain here and wait for the maximal slate."

Megatron walked away. Tarantulas mumbled to himself and Megatron did the same.

"Tyrant!"

"Treacherous spider."

Megatron continued to walk down the hall, seeing if Samantha had returned. She wasn't with Waspinator or Inferno. She was still gone. He retreated to his quarters.

Megatron was lying on his bed. Not too long now. He just had to lie low for a while. There was a buzz at his personal computer. He stood up and went over to the main control panel. A stasis pod had just recently landed. He already knew that. Megatron sent for Terrorsaur. It didn't take long for him to show up.

"Yes sir. What is it that you need?"

He was being abnormally friendly today. Megatron shook it off.

"I want you to go to these coordinates. A stasis pod has just landed. Take Waspinator with you. I have already sent Scorpinoc and Black Arachnia ahead of you."

"Alright. Oh by the way, where's Samantha today?"

"She's out. Probably with Dinobot."

"You still let her see him?"

"I can't deny her anything."

"I know what you mean."

"What was that Terrorsaur?"  
Megatron's voice had gotten deeper. More threatening. Terrorsaur just froze.

"Nothing Megatron sir. I was just leaving."

"Good."

Megatron watched the backstabber leave. He was planning something. He knew of the plan with Rattrap but didn't care much about it. All he knew was that Tarantulas and Terrorsaur wanted him for something. He didn't care at the moment. He had more important things to do.

Rhinox had left the base after Samantha started to chase Cheetor around. She wanted him to get back in a good mood. She actually managed to pin him down. She scratched right behind his ear causing him to purr. It was cute to watch. He eventually got bored of it and left her to go on patrol. Dinobot and Rattrap were busy doing their own thing, not like that but busy making new weapons. They occasionally bickered with each other but got over it quickly. Cheetor sat on a nearby cliff looking up at the sky. Something was happening. Something was out of place, besides the fact that Samantha was there. This was different. Something was coming. And it gave him a weird feeling.


	25. Chapter 25

Latest news. My wallet was stolen and my friend's purse and some DVD's right out of our truck. Her house keys were attached. Then a few days I found how my dog was killed. As far I'm concerned it was murder. They beat Grizz to death. I'm gonna kill those bastards! I've been watching a lot of G1 lately. I found some of the greatest episodes. Like the one called traitor, I swear Cliff Jumper and Sky are gay. I call him Sky. He's the big guy on the Autobot side. He's white and red. He was originally Starscream's friend. And there is another one, not sure of the title but it was great. Megatron got this huge power boost from the "Heart of Cybertron" and became unstoppable. They made toasts and got drunk off of energon. Starscream couldn't walk, Rumble started to hiccup, and Megatron himself began to slur and fell asleep. I was thinking the whole time, wow they can drink that stuff, and, OMG don't let Rumble drink. He's a minor. HA a small joke. HA another one. I love being this crazy sometimes. Can't wait for two movies this year, Spider-man, the one that's going to have Venom and The Black Cat, (High Pitched Scream) and the new live G1 Movie. (Going crazy) I love it. (Dies from the happy) OH. Watched more G1 today. I love these episodes. I swear Starscream is gay. It was the episode where he went back in time to the renaissance age. He jumped on Megatron at the end of the episode because he was so happy. He was right between his legs. I don't look for these things. Really. (Looks around) This proves nothing. That and I nearly broke my wrist on Friday. My tire came off of my bike when I was coming home from work. I flip over the damn thing and wasn't wearing a helmet so you'd think I'd get brain damage but didn't land anywhere near my neck or skull, beyond lucky there. Doctor said I should have broken something. But didn't so it's good. I'm just having trouble grabbing things and typing. So this story and my others are going to take some time. That's not the only reason though. I don't like watching this episode and the name of that blonde haired guy from Dragonball Z was pissing me off. Found out his name is Jewel. Once I get the order of fights in check, it'll be all goodness then I can finish both chapters. I've been working on a Spider-man story actually. It's coming along great. I tend to work on side stories when I have no ideas for the one's I'm previously on. So I'm going to stop writing before both wrists decide to give on me. Newest rant. PERSON HAS FLAMED ME! Normally this wouldn't bother me. But since my fic isn't finished, it's pissing me off. I was going to post my plot for all of you but then you wouldn't read it. The only one that is okay is the one called Wayward. She seemed to like my story. Since she wants to see a Scorpinoc, Waspinator, Terrorsaur pairing, I'm going to write one. But I'm sorry; I'm leaving Waspinator out. I will write her a personal fic if she likes. That goes for all of you as well. I will write you a personal fic if you ask me. This is what I wanted to send to the guy without the plot ideas,

I'm sorry if this story was not to your liking but I haven't gotten to the point yet. I've been trying. Do you have any idea how many episodes that show has? That and I have to write for G1 Transformers as well. This story has a lot of back history. I'm trying to get there. Time travel sucks. I would just appreciate it if you didn't blast my story until I'm done writing it.

The reason for all the sex is because of the fans. They email me and ask for it. They give me ideas of who to pair whom with. Some of the ideas aren't the fans but my posters or mine. She comes up with some of the morbid stuff and the people have seemed to like it.

If you didn't understand this, you should have asked. I would like you to email me with your feedback. I'm not going to get all psycho and start blasting you. I just want to know what you didn't understand. If any of you have a problem with this, let me know. But I'm not changing my story for a few that doesn't like it. The majority have liked it so far.

What do you think? Am I going overboard? My poster says I'm taking this too personally. And that may be true. But I want to get this out. This is just not fair in my mind. This is starting to upset me so much that I don't want to continue writing it. Like I should just stop. But that's not fair to you guys that do enjoy it. If you really enjoy it, please let me know. It'll bring me back up. And if you are going to do the bashing, do it to my poster. She can handle it. I can't.

People didn't bitch at George Lucas when he did Star Wars like we are doing the Transformers. The timeline is hard to explain so that may be the reason that not everyone can understand it. We'll try to explain it but it still might not make sense. David Kaye understood the plot. He came up with half of it. Well, not the sex parts which was my poster, the fans and I. He came up with the back history. He understands Megatron the best.

It doesn't really bother me anymore. I look at it like this. The people he was complaining to, they like it. It's free publicity. It's all sugary goodness. Thank you. And thank you again Jadedfalcon, I saw the other review you posted. It was great.

Okay, I've been trying to sign in my account and am getting nowhere. When I figure out how to do it again, then I'll be posting this on the "latest news" thing. I recently had surgery. I had it on August 30th so I've been out for a long time. My poster has now started school so I'm being forced to fend for myself. She gave me the password but I can't get in. but I do have more chapters they just haven't been posted. I'm going to send this copy and post it as well. The reason for me posting this as just a rant is not only to give you something to read, it helps me to vent and it'll add up. I thought that I was behind a chapter, like, mislabeled it. Found out it was because she fused two chapters. That kind of freaked me right out until I phoned her. It's good now though. I'm calm. You really should see my stitches. It freaked my other friend out. She couldn't watch as my gauze pads were being changed. It really doesn't hurt. But anyway, I've got more ideas for this story so I'm going to write these before I pass out again.

I am evil, yesss


	26. Chapter 26

Not really going to rant in this one. I just sent the other rant so you don't really need to know much about this one. The only thing I will say is this, I found a good song for a new Dragonball Z or Transformer music video. It's Tatu – Cosmos (outer space). Think about it, it makes sense, a Freeza, Coola, King Cold, Cell and Buu music video. They are the only one's that can survive out there. I have enough of Dragonball Z that I could make perfect videos. The Transformer one is self-explanatory. The problem is the time. I love my reviews. For the one by Bebe, I think I have an idea for it to work into my story. Thank you for that. I don't think I would have thought of that, at least not for some time. Do you have any problems with who's on top? That's the only detail I need. I have a good mind to put Depth Charge on top but if you have any other wishes for it to be reversed, and then I'll try and think up a way for it to work. Don't worry though; he will end up with someone. Oh my god. I just saw the others. Jadedfalcon, you put the two people together that I swore would never be touched. I like you're other idea though. I was leaning towards that. I just can't see him being the boss unless he gets angry. I don't want to give away too much more. This is twenty-six since twenty-five was a rant.

The stasis pod had finally hit ground. It landed on one of the most horrible wastelands on earth. Nothing lived there. Not even the eagles, hawks or snakes. Even the scorpions wouldn't grace this ground with their presence. The stasis pod had another problem as well. It had cracked on impact. The energon fields were slowly seeping into the opening, infecting the unborn Maximal. (It wont let me type proto form as one word, bastard spell check. Has good moments but right now it's being evil.)

Rhinox had witnessed the stasis pod's landing. He had to get there before the Predicons did. He loved Samantha but he couldn't let this war go on for much longer. He had no other choice he had to go. His research would have to wait.

Scorpinoc and Black Arachnia were near the pod; Scorpinoc was driving Black Arachnia nuts, as usual. This is why she tried to keep to herself.

"We must get to the pod first. There are Maximals here. Just as Megatron said."

"Just as Megatron said, just as Megatron said. Don't you ever get tired of kissing up to that saurian?"

"Look, Megatron is our true leader, what he says, goes. Understand? He rewards those who follow and punishes those who don't."

"Oh, I'm all aquiver."

Black Arachnia wasn't quite through messing with him but didn't wish to bring anything else up. She didn't want to have to put up with him for too much longer. And she wouldn't have to. Tigertron came out and took care of Scorpinoc for her. She kept herself hidden until the job was done. Why expose yourself as a traitor when you can have someone on the opposing team do it for you and make it look legitimate. It was definitely working in her favor. All she had to do now was to get rid of the threat. She shot Tigertron with her modified gun and injected cyber venom into his system. She had to continue with her search for the pod before Waspinator and Terrorsaur found her.

Cheetor had spotted the pod himself. He had headed for it. There was no telling who would get their first. By the time he got there, Rhinox was already trying to save the pod and it's inhabitant.

"Big R, It's great to see you."

"Same. I need help. This one is dying. The circuitry was damaged in the crash. If I don't fix it soon, I wont be able to save it."

"Then let's get to it."

Rhinox explained what he needed and Cheetor had to help him. He may not have understood everything there is to know about the pods but he knew that it deserved a chance to survive. Cheetor shut himself down and let Rhinox work, meanwhile experiencing weird dreams. Rhinox was about to access the pods main processing ability's when a Predicon showed up. Black Arachnia wasn't as careful as she should have been. Rhinox couldn't afford to be found yet. Cheetor would have to deal with her. He challenged her head on, first in beast form then in robot form. Black Arachnia was enjoying her time stalking him.

"Come on out kitty cat. I wont hurt you… much."

Cheetor tried to fire at her with his eyes closed but that's never a good idea. She ambushed him right back. She was preparing to shoot him right between the eyes when he grabbed her bullet and threw it right back into her face. She couldn't fight her own venom, which was too much even for its maker. Cheetor was about to head back when Waspinator came into view. Cheetor fired at Waspinator, missing but getting his attention. Just when Cheetor thought his plan had worked, Terrorsaur came from behind him and opened fire. Cheetor had to run. He had no other choice. His systems were being shorted out by the energon in the area. He couldn't run forever though. They would catch him eventually. He led Waspinator over an energon geyser and let him take the full hit of it. There was no way he was coming back from that. Terrorsaur hadn't given up yet though. He waited until Cheetor thought he was safe then fired on him. Cheetor flew into the side of a stalagmite. It may not have been inside of a cave but the area suggested that one might have been there before. Terrorsaur found Rhinox after he had attempted at reinitializing the scanning the area for life forms. Just as Terrorsaur was about to mess with the controls, the computer had found one. The Maximal inside had burst out of the pod screaming. Terrorsaur had no idea where the Maximal had gone until it was too late. They picked him up and threw him into the cliff side. Terrorsaur was about to lose it. Who was this guy and what gave him the right to start a fight when he was just activated? Terrorsaur chased the new Maximal around the sky before it could transform. That didn't last long.

"Airazor… Maximize."

Terrorsaur thought that he could still take her. Now that he knew it was a female. (Or is she?) That proved to be a lie or just wishful thinking. The point is that he was wrong. Pieces of him were lying all over the ground by the time she was done with him. She landed back on the ground near Rhinox and looked at him with interest.

"You're Rhinox?"

"How'd you know?"

"I'm not sure. But I think I owe you my life."

Back at the Maximal base, Airazor was getting acquainted with the others on her side. Cheetor had just finished the repairs when the introductions were finished.

"You should have seen Airazor, they'll be salvaging Terrorsaur for days."

"I'm still not sure what to make of all of this."

"If you're smart, you'll make tracks."

"Ignore the rodent, he was born with a major glitch."

Optimus turned to her, trying to get her to trust him.

"Don't worry about them. You'll get used to it… maybe. Anyway, let's give you a tour of our base."

(Do you notice that when she walks by him, he's checking her out?)

Rhinox was thinking to himself, mumbling actually. Loud enough for Cheetor to over hear him. But that didn't really matter. Optimus may have been checking out Airazor but she was busy looking at someone else. Tigertron had caught her eye. And why wouldn't it? They both preferred to be out in the wild. But unlike Tigertron, she was alone. When he awoke, Snowstalker was there for him. Airazor woke up by herself. The others followed her around while Tigertron went back outside. He did feel a connection between them but felt it was too small to act on. Besides, he had Snowstalker. What more did he need?

Samantha was just sitting on Cheetor's floor, looking at his jewels. She wanted them. Sure she had others that he had given her, but she wanted them all. She wasn't greedy, it was just that she liked shiny but not the way to make her stupid. She organized them into little piles then guarded them. She wasn't letting anyone near her treasure. She realized what she was doing then put then back under his bed. She heard the commotion coming from outside and decided to peek. She saw that a new Maximal was walking the halls. She didn't like that. She may be a friend with both sides but that didn't mean she wasn't loyal to one side. She had to report this to Megatron. When everyone walked by, she snuck out from behind them and ran for the door. Once out, she remembered that it was a long way home. She was going to go back inside but knew that this was important. She started hiking.

Megatron was getting worried. She was never out this long without someone with her. He was getting so worked up that his illness returned. He covered his mouth. He wasn't going to do it. Only a day or so left. That's all he needed. Then he could tell her everything… even if it meant she would laugh at him. Megatron headed outside, preparing to go look for her. He found her in front of him just as he was coming out from under the ships shadow. She looked like she went through hell. She had twigs stuck in her hair, some dirt on her clothes and a small cut above her temple. He rushed to her side and held her.

"Where have you been? You have no idea what I've been going through."

"You wanna know what I've been going through? I got to see a new Maximal in their base and I can't tell what gender it is. Then I had a rough landing."

"Landing? You can't fly."

Samantha paused for a second but unless you were paying more then one hundred percent, you wouldn't have caught it.

"I was used as the things you put on the end of a catapult."

"Ammunition?"

She pointed at him.

"That's it."

"Why?"  
"I wanted to test if I could get home faster by air without being able to fly. Forgot about the landing. Hence the dirt and twigs."

Megatron starred at her for a moment then burst out laughing. She never pulled a stunt like that before so this was priceless. Samantha got fed up with him so she pushed him over, that didn't stop him. She sat next to him until he was finished. He looked over at her and smiled.

"Done?"

"Yeah."

After saying that, he nearly broke out again. She shook her head and went to go inside. He grabbed her before she could get more then a few steps from him. She would have face planted if he hadn't used his strength to hold her up. He pulled her back and laid her next to him. They laid in silence for a while. Megatron was the one who broke it.

"You know… you look worse now then when you were at school, yesss."

She hit him in the side. He gave her a little glare but she knew he didn't mean it. He held her close again. She looked up at the stars.

"I think you're right. I'm sorry about before."

"I'm the one who should be sorry. I've been, somewhat of an ass lately, yesss. I'll make it up to you."

"You don't have to."

She started to fidget. Megatron thought she was cold. He let go of her.

"What are you doing?"  
"I can cover you better if I'm in beast mode. Right now, I can only cover your side."

"Oh."

Samantha didn't watch him transform. It looked funny to her. He curled himself on the floor and let her sit in the middle. She snuggled into his tail. Megatron began to speak in a softer voice.

"So… you saw a new Maximal?"

"Yeah. I bet you already knew that."

"I did actually. And I agree with you. I can't tell the gender either."

Samantha slightly laughed. She looked down at her clothes.

"You really think I look worse then I used to?"

"Well… maybe not worse. You do look like you need a bath."

"I needed a bath then too. I had oil poured on me. It was like something out of Carrie."

"Carrie?"

"Never mind Megatron. I'd just give you nightmares. Maybe not you but Waspinator definitely."

"So this girl got oil poured on her?"

"No. It was pig's blood. Then she went and got psychotic and used her mind powers to kill everyone but her friend and a teacher. They were lucky bastards."

"Mind powers? I need to see this now, yesss."

"Trust me, you don't want to. I wasn't scared of it but it was still freaky. Like, for a movie made back in the day."

Megatron just stared at her. She stared back then stuck her tongue out. He licked her while her tongue was exposed. She pulled away and began to frantically wipe her tongue off.

"Oh come on Samantha, we always open mouth kiss."

"Yeah, but not like this."

Samantha kept her tongue out of her mouth. Megatron started to tease her. He stuck the tip of his tongue out. She turned her head.

"Put it back in your mouth. It'll dry out."

Samantha did as she was told. She leaned back on him and watched the tip of his tail. It was going to be bitten.

"Do you remember that dress?"

"What?"  
"You know, that dress you wore at one of our dances. It was a light sea foam type blue."

"Sea foam is like turquoise in coloring isn't it?"

"Let's not fight about colors. The point is, so you still have that dress?"

"Why?"

"You looked good in it."

Megatron adverted his gaze by looking up at the stars. Samantha nudged him.

"Megatron… are you trying to compliment me?"

"Possibly."

"Awe."

She tried to wrap her arms around his neck but it was too big, but he got the idea. She sat back down and thought about it.

"You remember it now?"

"We already had this discussion. Oil. Dammit the oil. That and that was the night that we pulled off that heist and ran from the planet."

"We? I beg your pardon, did you say we?"

"Yes. I was part of it."

"As I recall it, you were waiting for us in the ship singing to yourself."

"Hey, I sing when I'm happy. That and when I'm anxious."

"What were you that night?"  
"Both."

"You never answered my question. Do you still have that dress?"  
"No. I think it may have burned."

"I always wondered about those singe marks."

"The crash. I think that's what caused it."

"That would be a good reason, yesss, if it wasn't already burnt when we left the planet."

"I was in the process of spontaneously combusting?"  
Megatron started laughing again. Samantha could see his massive teeth even on this night. The moon was still changing before them. Less and less of it was being seen. When Megatron opened his red eyes again, they were full of humor but also caring. He swore never to show compassion or love for any creature, even after he conquered his planet. He was making a liar of himself. He let Samantha fall asleep on him. He wasn't about to go anywhere.

Finally there was a day off, the first one in a long time. Exams were over with so now it was time to relax. But even Megatron couldn't do that. He was sitting at his desk preparing. Samantha was still in bed. It was her turn to sleep in. She shifted every once in a while but that was about it. She knew of the plan. She came up with half of it. Everyone knew what was going to happen. He was just making the last few touches. He hadn't noticed that Samantha had sat up. She really hated waking up. Her dream world was so much better. Not meaning to insult Megatron. She came up behind him and looked at his plans.

"Are they going to work?"  
"Oh course. Everything just has to be timed perfectly."

"Well that shouldn't be too hard."

He glared at her as she walked off to go brush her teeth. He finished his plans and got ready to meet up with the others. Samantha came out of her bathroom when she spotted a note by the door. It was addressed to the both of them. Megatron was gathering his supplies when she stopped him.

"What's this?"  
"Can't you read it? I have to be somewhere right now."

"Please read it to me. I could only make out a few words."

"Fine."  
Megatron took the note from her. It wasn't even a note. It was an invitation. Why now? He knew Samantha. She'd want to go but they had to pull this off now. He could lie… no he couldn't. She'd know. Dammit. There was no way out of this. He sighed in defeat and told her the truth.

"It's an invitation to a dance. Celebrating the fact that we passed and are now finished."

"So it's like a prom."

"I suppose. I guess you want to go now."

"Yeah!"

"We can't."

"Megatron."

There it was. She was starting to whine and do the puppy eye thing. He was doing his best to bloke that out. When she started to rub against him, that was it. He couldn't handle that. At first it was because he thought it was dirty but soon found himself enjoying it, a little too much.

"Listen, it could work with your plan. We could show up briefly, well, maybe I could be there the majority of the time and you show up in the middle, after everything is taken care of so you have an alibi."

"That could work but then I'd have to backtrack to come and get you."  
"I'll have my watch set on a timer. I'll meet you at the ship. I'll say I'm going to go look for you."

Megatron thought about it. It could work. They did need an alibi. She started to shift in his arms.

"You really want to go to this don't you?"

"Yes. I never got to go to a dance before. This'll be my first one."

"Alright, if anything goes wrong, I'll come get you, whether it's discrete or if I have to blow the school up to get to you. I'm not leaving you on this planet to get blamed for something I'm involved with."

"Awe you care."

"Yes I care. After everything I had to go through for you, of course I care."

He had become a little angry. She looked down at his chest.

"I suppose you'll want payment for all of your help. I'll give what you ask."  
"All I ask Samantha is that you remain loyal to me. If anything happens after that, then let it be. But until that day comes, if it ever does, just stay by my side."

Samantha broke out from his grasp and she lowered herself before him. He was confused at first but only at first. He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"You have nothing to worry about Megatron. I will never betray you. I know all too well what that feels like."

He lifted her up and held onto her.

"You don't have to bow before me. You are still my one and only equal."

Samantha could feel herself begin to cry. He cradled her. She didn't want to let him go. He looked out the window and saw the position of the sun. He looked over to the clock and saw that he had become late.

"Oh slag. I have to go. Go find something to wear and pack as little as possible. You know where the ship will be so load your stuff and meet me there before midnight. There's no telling where the disk will lead us so bring what you think is necessary."

"Alright." Samantha jumped up and kissed his cheek. "Good luck."

Megatron hid his plans and rushed out to their rendezvous point.

Samantha was making her way through the town, making it look like she was going on a camping trip or something. She did only pack things she thought was needed. Everything. She really didn't have all that much. Only enough for about two suit cases full. She loaded them into the ship before anyone saw her. She wasn't so lucky coming back.

"Hey Samantha, how's it hanging?"

"Rattrap, what the hell are you doing?"

"Getting ready for dat dance. The dames really go for those macho types. I gotta live it up while I can. You know, before I go on my mission tomorrow. You?"

"The same, except I don't want to impress no girls. I think the macho thing would scare them. I need to find a dress. But I doubt I'll find one."

"Don't say dat. I know dis place. Come with me."

Samantha was trying to keep up with him. He was fast when he wanted to be.

Samantha was stuck in the dressing room for hours. She hated shopping. It took forever. (Yes I know I'm butch. But I hate shopping. It takes too long and I see some people spend like $300 on shoes. It's okay to spend that much on yourself every once in a while but all the time? I think they are crazy, or $1500 for a purse. What is wrong with people? Not trying to put down any of the readers that shop like that. I just don't understand it. I need someone to explain it to me.) She showed Rattrap the dresses that he picked and he would make suggestions. It wasn't working. Just his opinion wasn't working. He got some of the girls in the store to help him. The girls went into the room with her and helped her change. They settled on one dress. It wasn't very tight but still showed her form. It was tight down until her hips then went and flowed. The dress went to her knees.

"Dat one. I tell ya, all da guys will be looking."

"I wanted to avoid that. Besides, I can't afford something like this."

"No worries. It's on me."

Samantha stopped to refrain herself from yelling.

"What?"  
"I'm going to get dis for ya."

"Please don't tell me you're a play boy that gets paid."

Rattrap was shocked. He never heard her say anything like that before.

"You know what that means?"  
"Yes."  
"I don't do that. But thanks for caring."  
"I'm sorry."

"No it's okay. I'd ask myself da same thing. Anyway, these girls here, they are going to help you with make up, your hair, anything. You need to look your best if you're going to be the new queen."

"What makes you think that?"  
"Didn't you hear? Someone nominated you. Didn't anyone tell you?"

"No. I'm just learning this now."

"And I went and ruined da surprise."

"It's okay. Why are you helping me?"

"Like I said, you're like my kid sistah, I can't let you go in anything."

Samantha went over and hugged him. He held her back.

"Ah get outta here. You're making me look mushy."  
"Isn't that what girls want in a man?"

He shook his head and laughed. Rattrap escorted Samantha and the girls to his place. They could finish her up there.

Megatron and the others were looking down at the golden disk. He got Terrorsaur and Tarantulas to grab the disk; Waspinator was to guard the door. Scorpinoc was rigging up the devises needed to get to the disk without setting off an alarm. Dinobot and Megatron were busy trying to collect the data from the computers where the Maximal Elders resided. Everything was held there. Megatron just needed some files on the original Megatron to break the codes on the disk. Megatron searched threw the database and Dinobot was converting it into Predicon. They burnt a few disks and got the hell out of there. They ran past a room full of monitors. Dinobot caught a glimpse at one of them as he passed. It was the original Megatron sitting in a chair in front of humans. He wasn't moving but they seemed to be betting on him. He saw a young blonde messing with the controls in his neck. Samantha? No it couldn't have been. Probably another human trying to make sure he doesn't run away or go ballistic. Megatron gave the signal and Scorpinoc set off the explosive. It didn't make much of a sound but something got tripped. Tarantulas grabbed the disk and they all bolted.

(Here's something that I think looks cool. It's a clip of them stealing the golden disk, fan made but very well done. http/ I think that it's worth watching.)

Samantha was standing near the wall. Everyone was staring. She hated the attention. She was happy getting Rattrap's help but was starting to regret it. Optimus approached her first.

"So Samantha… where is Megatron? I didn't see him arrive with you."

"He's not here. But he will be soon. He needed to go and do something."

"Oh really, like what?"

"I told him I was cold so he went to go get my jacket."

Optimus hated that look on her face. It was like she thought she was better then him. She had something that he wanted. He went back into the crowd. She knew he was up to something but didn't care. She had a few more moments before she had to leave for the ship. A few of Optimus' friends came and asked her to dance. She didn't trust them. Not after what they did. Finally, someone she did trust came and asked her. Little Cheetor. He was so cute. He looked all shy. He led her to the floor and began to dance with her.

Megatron was rushing back to the ship. He looked up at the moon. It was past midnight. The ship wasn't ready to leave. Samantha wasn't there. Shit. He threw the disk to Dinobot and headed back.

"Where are you going?"  
"Samantha isn't there, I'm not leaving without her."

"We'll get caught!"

"I'll be back in less then five cycles, if I'm not there by then, take off without me."

That was a bold move. He needed to be with them. Not because it was his plan but because the others really weren't leader material. He just prayed that there wouldn't be anything to slow them down.

Samantha continued to dance with Cheetor. It was fun. Her attention kept going back to Optimus. He was still glaring at her. She noticed that the boys she had turned down had vanished. She had no idea where they were and she didn't she care. Samantha saw the doors fly open. Megatron was there. He was out of breath. The other doors on the opposite side opened and the little minions of Optimus were holding buckets of what looked like tar. Megatron rushed for her, the Maximal forces would be after them soon. The boys rushed at her too. They beat Megatron there. Cheetor took a step back but wasn't spared much. The oil in the buckets was thrown at her. She managed to close her eyes before anything really damaging could happen. Optimus looked satisfied. Megatron had to stop just inches in front of her before he would slide. The whole room started laughing. This was worse then anything they've ever done to her. Rattrap had already left with some of the girls, Rhinox never went to anything like that and Cheetor was just a bystander. He was spotty. Cheetor tried to calm her down.

"Samantha, are you okay? I had nothing to do with this…"

She couldn't hear him. Not even the laughter. She was snapping. Her eyes started to slit and her canine teeth grew. Her blood was reaching a boiling point, something any normal human would have died from. Megatron grabbed her wrist and forced her out of there. Samantha wouldn't allow herself to be dragged. She ran with him. Her breath was hot. He swore he could feel it. The ship was about to leave. They just made it. Megatron landed on the floor and was panting. Samantha should have been too but was too furious to do anything. The ship started to shake as they took off. Megatron turned to her, still trying to catch his breath. He saw her teeth. They were never that big. Her dress was also burnt, the edges around the bottom and some of her chest. Megatron touched her shoulder and she snapped out of it. Her teeth seemed to go back to normal. Maybe it was just the vibration. Megatron leaned back against the wall, taking Samantha into his arms. She tried to move, fearing she would get him dirty, but he would only pull her closer.

"It wasn't your fault. They're pigs, yesss. Everything will be fine now. Once I take over Cybertron, I'll punish them for you."

Samantha hated violence but that thought made her happy. They did deserve it. She was about to snuggle into him when the ship started to shake again.

"Megatron, we are under attack."

Megatron was startled out of his memory. Inferno had shaken him.

"Royalty, you must come inside. Both you and the little royalty will catch something if you stay out here. The heat from the volcanoes doesn't help much."

"Thank you Inferno. Take her inside for me. I want to stay out here a little longer."

"Yes royalty."

Inferno bowed to Megatron then lifted Samantha up. She clung to Inferno. He was now in charge of her safety. Megatron looked back up at the sky. Did he imagine the fangs? He couldn't make sense of it. There were many different species out there. How would he find hers? Maybe it was better not to pry. He went back into the base.


	27. Chapter 27

I'm trying to get as many of these out as I can for I can go back to work soon. But I need a bit of a break because I'm writing like 4 different stories at once. I'm trying to get these out but I'm not sure how long they'll take.

Inferno placed her on the bed. He was worried but couldn't really do anything about it. Megatron came up behind him.

"How is she?"  
"Fine Royalty. She shouldn't get sick."

"That's good. I don't want to have to chase her all over the countryside again, no."

Inferno turned and held onto Megatron. Megatron held back. He could tell Inferno was going to break down.

"Inferno… you could… stay with us tonight if you like."  
He looked up.

"Really Royalty?"

"I suppose so. You seem like you need some time to think."

"Thank you. I'll make sure nothing goes wrong."

Megatron stared at him. What was he talking about? Maybe he got the wrong idea.

Optimus was busy drilling. For some reason, he didn't trust Airazor. That and he kind of wanted to spy on her. His logic circuits were really messed up. He rigged up the camera and left to make other plans. Airazor came back to her room and started to undress. She removed her chest plate to check for any little damages. Optimus was almost finished hooking up his screen with the footage. She put her chest plate back on just before the monitor turned on.

"Dammit. So close."

Inferno was running around the room, he was about to snap. At least that's what Megatron thought. Inferno was just excited, almost to the point of tears.

"Inferno, I order you to calm down."

"I'm sorry Royalty. I just need to get rid of this energy first."

"How about you sit down. Just relax. I'm not going to hurt you."  
Inferno took that the wrong way too. He thought that his Royalty was going to be gentle with him. Megatron was getting sick of these misunderstandings. He walked over to Inferno and placed his hand on his shoulder and his other hand, the head thing, on his arm.

"Look at me Inferno. What do you want? What keeps making you so flustered?"

Megatron already knew the answer to that but wanted Inferno to admit it. Inferno swallowed the ball that had developed in his throat and sat on the floor. Megatron joined him, sitting beside, yet not too close to him.

"Well Royalty… I… oh the pit with it, I want you."

Megatron just stared back. He knew it was true but he expected Inferno to beat about the bush, not to be so forward.

"And, what if I say no?"

Inferno lowered his head. He really only wanted to please his leader. That wasn't all true. He also wanted to help cease the hunger that had grown inside him. Megatron didn't want this to get anymore emotional then it already was. He went to go and comfort him but Inferno jumped into his arms first. He was so near crying it was kind of scary.

"It's okay. It's not your fault. What your feeling is normal."

"Who are you trying to convince Megatron? Him or yourself?"

"When did you wake up, yesss?"

"I've been awake for a while now. I think it's cute. In fact, I agree with Inferno."

Inferno looked over to her. He was so happy. Megatron looked like he was going to kill her. He gave her that look when he was angry with her. She hid under her blanket. Inferno turned back and rubbed himself against Megatron. He got an idea and smiled.

"Alright Samantha…"

He used her full name. Something bad was going to happen.

"The only way I'll do this is if you are in it too."

"What do you mean?"

Megatron slightly laughed and looked down at Inferno. Inferno kept his head where it was.

"Inferno… how would you like it if you got to be with two of the Royalties?"

That caught Inferno's attention. He looked over to Samantha who was staring back over in that direction. Inferno got up and sat next to Samantha. She tried staying under the blanket but was going to need fresh air soon. Inferno lifted up her blanket and looked at her. She tried going in deeper, he looked like some kind of scary boogieman. Psycho worked for him not concern. He reached in and pulled her out. She whined at first but soon went quiet. Inferno was cradling her; she glanced over at Megatron, who was still sitting there, smiling at her. He was trying to push Inferno onto her instead of having to deal with it himself. She glared at him.

"So what do you think Inferno?"

"I'll need to think about this. I love this little Royalty it's true but…"

"Not in the way you love Megatron?"

"Yes. I don't wish to defile her."

"But you'd defile me?"

"That's not what I meant."

"Megatron, give him a break."

"I'll give him a break, yesss, once I get a break."

Inferno squeezed her. She glared at Megatron again.

"See, now you've upset him. Fine. You know what, I'll do it."

Inferno looked back down at her. She lifted herself up and rubbed her nose against his. He soon began to rub back. Megatron sat there with his arms crossed.

"If you're trying to make me jealous, it's not going to work, no."  
Inferno started to tickle her. She couldn't help but giggle. Megatron just watched, trying to keep up his rough exterior, but inside, this was driving him mad. She was his as far as he was concerned. He wasn't about to share her. Damn Samantha for calling his bluff. He got up and moved over to them. They were too busy to notice. He sat behind Inferno and pulled him back. It was a domino effect. Megatron pulled Inferno and Inferno pulled Samantha. She just clung to her blanket.

"Are we done with this foolishness?"

"What's wrong Megatron? Scared that I have more balls then you?"

"What?"

Samantha stuck her tongue out at him. He stuck his out to try and prove her wrong. All he was doing was proving how childish he was. Inferno, not knowing what was going on, grabbed Samantha's tongue. Megatron started laughing at that.

"Who's got the balls now Samantha?"

She smacked Inferno's hand, wanting her tongue back. She looked back at Megatron and challenged him.

"Well, I guess I know who's on the bottom now."  
The look on Megatron's face was pure shock. She smiled back at him, slightly mocking him.

"Didn't think I knew about that?"

Inferno just went silent. He was in the middle of their fight but didn't want to get involved. But soon had no choice.

"Please stop. If this is causing too many problems, then I will leave."

"No Inferno, Megatron is just being hard headed and close minded."

Megatron was going to retaliate but found Inferno's hand over his mouth, same with Samantha.

"This is why I didn't want to say anything. I see how the two of you love each other. I suppose I was the jealous one. But I wont tear you two apart."

They looked at each other and knew Inferno was right. He was the voice of reason this time. Scary. Samantha snuggled into Inferno.

"What do you think Megatron? Want to give it a try?"

"Right now?"

"Why not? We're all here."

At first he didn't want to but he had been deprived. Megatron shifted his body and let Samantha make her way up Inferno's body. Inferno didn't know what to feel. This was too much too fast. He had Megatron behind him and Samantha in front. He didn't know what to do. He was going to start panicking soon.

"Calm down Inferno. Just do what feels natural."

Inferno swallowed another ball. Samantha brought herself up to his lips and kissed him. It didn't feel too bad. He loosened up after a while. That's when he felt her tongue invade his mouth. He was beginning to panic again. Megatron, still behind him, was searching for a vulnerable spot. He found it, right behind Inferno's neck. Inferno slid down Megatron's body. Megatron had to move.

"Okay this is going to be difficult, yesss. Especially with that attachment hitting me."

"Forgive me Royalty."

Inferno lifted himself up, still trying to catch his breath. Samantha sat back and watched. He turned himself around and started to mess with something. They heard a slight pop sound and his, let's call it a bulge, came off. They both stared at him.

"That thing is detachable?"  
"Yes. I only need it for my beast mode or when I need to fly."

"Wow, you learn something new everyday. In my case, two things."

Megatron shook his head, how could Samantha know about all things involving sex but act so naïve at the same time.

"Well, we're going to have to figure out positions. Maybe we could…"  
Megatron put his hand up.

"Stop right there. I don't want to know."

"But you said…"

"No."

"But…"

"No I said. I'll figure something out myself. I don't want to know what you know."

"Fine."

Samantha went back and tended to Inferno. She rubbed against him, causing his body to heat. He laid back and let her do what she wanted. Megatron crawled behind her and started sliding his hand down her front. Inferno didn't know how to join in; they were into this by themselves. He was going to try and sneak off when Samantha grabbed onto him.

"Inferno, my hands are tied. I need your help."

"With what?"

"Can you remove my shirt?"  
He looked down and saw Megatron was already removing her pants. He was very into this. Inferno found her buttons and started to remove them. Once her shirt was open, she pressed herself onto him, saying it was Megatron's weight. Once Samantha was fully undressed, Inferno's body temperature skyrocketed. Megatron grabbed Inferno's hips and pulled him upwards.

"You have to help me with her, she's hard to please sometimes."

Inferno nodded slowly then did as he was ordered. Samantha looked down at him. She pushed Megatron off of her.

"No. No way."

"What's wrong?"

Megatron turned back and saw what was freaking her out. Inferno was still lying on the bed, with himself unsheathed.

"Okay I understand now."

"What's wrong? Am I that hideous?"

"No Inferno that's not it. It's just that… you're huge. That is not going to fit inside me."

He looked down at himself. Perhaps she was right.

"I don't think so Samantha. All he needs is something to help him slide in better."

She glared at him. He smiled at her and laid her back into his arms.

"Here Inferno, this'll help you."

He held Samantha's legs open. Inferno wasn't too sure about this.

"Just stick your tongue out and get her wet. Then I have something else for your… size, to better help you, yesss."

Inferno, once again, did as he was told. Samantha lay back onto Megatron, wanting to cover her eyes or mouth at least. Megatron was holding her wrists so she couldn't fight back. Inferno slowly parted her, gazing in astonishment. Did the royalty have this as well? He didn't care at that point. The royalty was pleased and he wasn't about to go back on that. Samantha lurched upwards, trying to calm herself but feeling sensations that were long overdue. Megatron looked down at her, wanting to please her as Inferno did but knew he couldn't. Not yet. He watched as she started crying. He couldn't tell if those were pleasure tears or tears of pain. He tilted her head back and kissed her. That was all he could do. He let go of her left arm and held her open for Inferno. She lifted her hand and placed it behind Megatron's head. She was losing herself in that moment. Inferno kept at it. Samantha could feel herself slipping. Her legs were already shaking. Inferno felt something slide against his tongue. He pulled away and looked at her. He placed two fingers to her opening and pulled out some of her juices.

"Did I do this?"

Samantha was slowly breathing. Her mouth was open so she could easily get air into her lungs. Megatron looked down at them and smiled.

"Yes Inferno, you did that. Now it's time for something else."

Samantha was too busy trying to catch her breath before she could realize what was happening. Inferno lifted himself up so that he could see what Megatron had in mind. Megatron put his hand over Samantha's opening.

"Not there. You're finished there."

"But Royalty…"  
"No buts. This is my rule. You cannot touch her here. Not unless I tell you otherwise."

"That… doesn't seem too fair… Megatron."  
"It is Samantha. Unless you want confusion when you get pregnant?"

"Whoa wait, what?"

"You never know. Things are possible."

She looked at him like, hell no. Inferno looked at the both of them with great interest.

"So, you cannot produce the young but have the little Royalty here to do it for you."

"Basically."

"But you are still the queen are you not?"

Megatron pushed Inferno's face into the bed.

"Don't call me that, no."

You could barely hear his muffled sorry. Samantha let go of Megatron and lay next to him, trying to get a look at his face. She waited for Inferno to come back up.

"How you doing?"  
He looked at her then back at Megatron. Megatron gestured for Inferno to answer.

"I'm fine. Are you all right? If you are the one who will produce the offspring, then… I must breed with the queen for the colony."

They both stared at him after that comment. (I got that line from a friend. He has more coming up in here soon.)

"Inferno, are you changing your mind about who's the "queen" now?"

Inferno turned his head from Megatron to Samantha and back again. He lowered his head into his hands.

"Oh I'm so confused."

"It's alright."

She held onto Inferno. He wouldn't cry. Megatron held them both from behind. Samantha felt warmth. She looked back at Inferno and kissed him, even after knowing where his mouth had been. She pushed Megatron off and slid down Inferno's front. Megatron got the hint and moved down her body as well. She could feel his tongue gliding down her back. Her tongue was busy running down his front. She was tracing his muscles. She made her way down to his pelvic area. She knew it was going to be difficult but took him into her mouth anyway. He gasped. This sensation was new… and it felt so good. Megatron had occupied himself with the other end of her body. He made it down her back with ease and was making his way around her rump. He licked between them then made his way to the area that Inferno was recently working on. He was going to finish the job. Inferno's head was back; he was leaning on his arms. His body was at a forty-five degree angle, pushing away from her. As Megatron's tongue was causing her to rapture, he heard her moans. Megatron could feel his own member begin to tap at its wall. It wanted out. It wanted attention. He couldn't be denied any longer. He had to have her again. He became feral. He was going to be rough and not care about the consequences. As he lowered his mouth, he heard Inferno cry out. She pulled away before he could come in her mouth. He got her body and her sheets dirty. Megatron slightly laughed to himself. He lifted her up, hoping to enter her, and then it happened. The pain had returned. Why now? Dammit! He held his stomach area. Both Samantha and Inferno got up and rushed to him.

"Are you alright Megatron?"

"Yes Royalty. Is there anything you need?"

He raised his hand. He needed to get out of there. He grabbed Inferno and took him over to the door.

"Yes Royalty?"

"Take good care of her for me. I want you to make her the happiest woman alive tonight. Drive her crazy for me."  
"Yes Royalty."

"Remember my rule."  
"Only her mouth is mine."

"Not true."

Megatron walked over to her and lifted her up. She followed him to Inferno. He placed her back to his chest.

"That will work to."

"What will Royalty?"

Megatron was about to fall over. He was really woozy now. Samantha helped him back up, Inferno on one arm and Samantha on the other arm.

"Do you want any help out?"

"I'm fine."

"If you're sure. Come Inferno. I'll show you what he means."

Megatron held onto the door. He left before they made it back to the bed. This was the best thing. He had to go back to Tarantulas. He should have been fine by now. He headed for Black Arachnia's room.

Tarantulas, on one side of the room was trying to get away from Black Arachnia. She was going to kill him.

"I told you that was an accident."

"Like I'm going to believe that. This will be the last time you try to sneak into my room."

"Why would I want to? All you do is punish me for it you witch."

"That's it!"

She lunged for him. Megatron walked in as she was in midair. He watched them wrestle for a while then made himself known. They looked up at him from on the floor.

"Oh, hey Megatron. What can I do for you?"

"Actually it's your captive I want to have a word with, yesss. Tarantulas, you told me this virus was to leave me after a week. It's been a week and I'm still getting nauseous."  
"What?"

Tarantulas looked at his internal clock.

"You still have half a day to go. If you still feel like slag, then come see me. I don't have time to worry about your little problems."

"Little problems?"

Megatron was going to snap. But thought it best not to. He turned to leave the room.

"Oh Black Arachnia…"

"Yes…"  
"I give you permission to do whatever horrible fate you have for him."

Megatron left the room, Black Arachnia smiled at her little plaything. Megatron heard the scream down the hall.


	28. Chapter 28

I'm sorry for this. I still have no Internet but I have been invited to join a guild. I am so going to even though I have like no time. I'm trying to get all of these out but they have me working for a week straight that I know of. I may work more. You never know. Actually they made it so I work for 11 days in a row. Those bastards.

Megatron walked passed his room and went back outside. He needed something to calm him down. Why don't you notice temptations until you can't have them? Desire was an evil thing. It came up whenever it felt like it and wouldn't let go until it had its fill. He sat back outside and would stay there until morning. Samantha would be too worn out to notice him and Inferno should be cringing in the corner.

Inferno was too innocent for this. Not innocent like he wouldn't kill anyone but innocent when it came to these things. Samantha was having trouble trying to get him to cooperate.

"Inferno, you're really starting to piss me off."

"I'm sorry. I'm not sure I can do this."  
"You are willingly going against the royalty. He told you to please me, even though I'd rather not do it with you."

"Should I be insulted?"  
"No. I just want my time with Megatron. He's been acting weird lately. I think he's starting to hate me."

"The Royalty doesn't hate you. There are just things going on that we don't want you to know about."  
"Like what?"  
Inferno realized his mistake and closed his mouth. Samantha moved up to him. She crawled over to him and made her way up his body. He kept his hand over his mouth.

"What's going on Inferno?"  
Inferno shook his head. He wasn't about to tell her anything. She tilted her head, her hair falling to one side.

"Inferno."

He bit the corner of his lip. If he bit any harder, he would start to bleed. She moved higher up his body.

"Tell me."

"I can't."

"Then shall I torture you?"

"I can take any torture you can give me."

"Even the sexual kind?"

"I will find a way to turn it back on you."

Samantha stuck her tongue out at him. She moved away from him and lay at the end of the bed. He looked back at her, slowly approaching her.

"Are you alright?"

"Leave me alone. I'm not in the mood anymore."

"The Royalty will be upset if you are not happy."

"Deal with it."  
Inferno sat back. He really did it now. The Royalty would be back soon and she was angry. He was going to get it for this. He had to turn this around. He knew her. She would want attention soon. He crawled over to her and put his arms around. She tried to pull away but he wouldn't let her. She relaxed back into his body. Inferno lay there, slowly making his move; he had to get intimate with her. His life depended on it. Or so he thought. She turned in his arms.

"I hate it when you do that."  
"What?"  
"Butter me up."  
"But… I don't have any butter near me."

Samantha started laughing. He didn't know how to take that. She snuggled back into him. He lifted her up and forced his kiss on her. He was very impatient when it came to things like this, but for the Royalty, he would do as ordered and wait forever if that was what they wanted. Samantha just laid back and let him do as he pleased. He had to do what he was told. He was about to enter her the same way Megatron had planned to but was stopped.

"Megatron said that was out of bounds. You wouldn't go against him would you?"  
Inferno shook his head. He didn't wish to be punished. (Think about it. Yeah I know what you're thinking. Perverts. But then again, I'm with you.)

"Then how shall I…"

Samantha turned herself around. Inferno didn't understand. Samantha pushed him over onto her pillows. Before she sat down, she turned and asked him a question.

"Facing or behind?"  
"Facing. I want to make sure I'm not hurting you."  
Samantha turned herself around and slowly sat down. The expression on her face made Inferno push her back up.

"Why did you stop me?"

"You're in pain. I cannot do this."

"It's because I'm not used to this. That and there is no lubricant. I think I can handle it."

"Are you sure?"  
"Yes. Let's proceed."

Samantha braced herself for what was about to come. She held onto his shoulders, trying not to look at his eyes. Inferno couldn't hold onto her, he was to busy holding onto the blanket and placing himself deeper and deeper inside. She tried to keep her cries to herself. She knew Inferno would stop if she did. It would be more painful if he stopped then continued then to keep going. She put her legs to his hips and just held on. This was really awkward for her. Inferno was about to get feral. He was loosing his mind. Not in the utmost bliss but enough to drive him crazy. Samantha felt her body get thrown over she was on her stomach. Inferno had to pull out then place himself back in. Samantha couldn't handle it any longer. She cried into her pillows, trying not to bite her tongue off. Inferno no longer cared about her well being anymore. He thrust himself each time, harder and faster, not letting her rest. She bit her pillow, tears falling down the sides of her face.

Megatron continued to star gaze. He didn't know what to do. He had to share her now. And now he had to take Inferno into his bed. The idea made him shudder. He wasn't looking forward that. But he had a few more minutes before he would go back inside. He noticed one star lingering in the sky. It was Venus, the morning star. Once considered the most beautiful star of the night, but once morning came, the most hated and feared star, supposedly belonging to the devil. It was kind of like him. His attitude towards people, he would be kind to Samantha but harsh to his enemies. Loved by some of his people and hated by the rest and the Maximals. Megatron turned away from the stars and looked at the landscape instead. He had to stop looking up at the sky. He would become homesick. That view didn't help much either. Other ideas started to enter his mind. Worse then the one's about his namesake. Megatron looked back up at the star. He belonged to no one. It was true that Unicron was once using his namesake but that was only being used. He didn't belong to Unicron. Megatron stood up and glared at that star. He would never belong to anybody. He would be the owner. He headed back inside, thinking only of the past, not of the future. That… would be his greatest mistake yet.

Megatron entered his room, he found Inferno lying on the bed, panting, his optics shut. Samantha was resting, her face in the pillow. She was covered with the blanket. Megatron walked over to them, placing his hand on Samantha's back.

"She asleep Royalty."  
Megatron looked over to Inferno.

"I did as ordered. She got what you asked for. She passed out after screaming. I checked for a pulse. She still lives."

Part of Inferno regretted that. Megatron knelt beside her and stroked her body. She didn't move. He could tell she was in pain. She became like a rock when she was in pain. Normally she would whine and demand his attention but this time, this time she just lay here. Inferno closed his eyes again, almost falling into a deep sleep when he heard Megatron's voice.

"How long ago did you finish?"

"About fifteen minutes before you came in."

"And you're sure she was breathing?"  
"Yes Royalty. I made sure."

Megatron still wasn't convinced. She had never when into a state like this before. He turned her over, exposing her right breast and placed his hand just under her nose. It was faint but it was there. She was still breathing. He covered her back up and went over to his bed. He got himself comfortable and started to drift.

"Royalty…"  
Oh what now? There was already so much going on in his head. He didn't need any added stress.

"What is it Inferno? It had better be important, yesss."

"I was just wondering… why do you care for her so? What has she done that pleases you?"

"Well…"

Megatron had never really thought of it. She was just good company. She would listen to his plans and tell him what she thought. She would never ridicule him or tell him his plans were a waste of time. She really had no other purpose then to be his companion. There was just some weird attraction to her. It was like something he knew from long ago even before he met her. But things like that only happen in stories.

"Well… Royalty?"

"I'll have to get back to you on that Inferno. In the meantime, go back to your own room."

"I would Royalty, but I can't seem to move."  
Megatron was in no mood to get up and move anyone. He waved his hand like he didn't care but was still giving an order.

"You may stay. But once your strength returns, I would like it if you returned to your quarters. I need time to think."  
"But the young Royalty will stay with you?"  
"Inferno, what she does in none of your business now is it? If you must know, she will be spending the day out in the fields with Waspinator. I would like some time to myself."  
"Yes Royalty."

Inferno closed his eyes and passed out in a matter of moments. It took Megatron longer. Too many things to take care of.

The Maximal base was quiet, almost to quiet. Someone had forgotten to set the automatic defenses on. Terrorsaur was sneaking around the base, looking for Rattrap's room. He knew where it was from the vents but not in the open. And he wasn't too sure he wanted to go in there, Dinobot could be with him again. It wasn't like he couldn't take Dinobot down, it was just, and he didn't want to be bothered with something like that. He quietly opened a few doors, Cheetor's room, next door, Rhinox, how about this one? Bingo. He looked around, no Dinobot. Rattrap was alone that night. Rattrap was in his beast mode, sleeping, occasionally twitching like he was chasing something. Terrorsaur approached him, getting ready to shove him into a sack. That's when Rattrap started talking in his sleep.

"Yeah, you like it like that don't you?"  
Terrorsaur stopped in his tracks. He just looked at Rattrap not wanting to know whom he was talking about. He had the look on his face of, typical Rattrap yet, what the hell is wrong with him. He grabbed Rattrap by his tail, startling him out of his sleep.

"What the?"  
Terrorsaur grabbed Rattrap's mouth and tied it shut. He wouldn't be able to chew his way through this. Rattrap put up a struggle but was forced into the bag. Terrorsaur had finally kept his promise to Tarantulas. (See I didn't forget. I just had to wait for the right place to put him in. That and very angry right now at someone at work right now so I'm pissed off as I'm writing. Good motivation.) Terrorsaur dragged him out of the base just as undetected as when he entered. He hadn't gotten to far when he heard tearing. He looked back and saw Rattrap trying to claw his way through the bag. He stopped and threw the bag onto the ground. It startled Rattrap enough to stun him. Terrorsaur opened the bag and pulled him out.

"Clever little bastard aren't you?"

Terrorsaur used some of the binds to hold Rattrap's paws together. He looked at Rattrap, only for a moment but caught his glare.

"Don't look at me like that. I have no interest in you. You are just a package for someone else."

That got Rattrap's attention. His eyes had widened. Who was he meant for? He had a good idea but hoped to Primus he was wrong.

Tarantulas was waiting in his room. He would never let anyone into his true lair. Only Black Arachnia and Samantha had ever found it. Even if he relocated, they found that one too. He decided to keep himself in one location but have better security and surveillance. There was a knock at his door. He was usually the only one up at this hour, the best time to make all of his schemes a reality. He opened the door to find Terrorsaur, slightly out of breath and carrying something. Tarantulas moved out of the way, watching Terrorsaur drop the bag and head back outside.

"There's your package, as promised."

He left, letting the door close behind him. Tarantulas didn't believe it. It was to be something else. He opened the bag only slightly, not letting more then an inch open. It was true. Rattrap was there. This brought a smile to his face.

"Now I can get back at you for all those times you have humiliated me."

His evil cackle echoed in his room. It worked so much better in his lair. He transformed into his beast form and placed some of his web on the bag, pulling Rattrap behind him.

Rattrap, at some point in the trip, had been knocked unconscious. He awoke in his robot mode tied to a web. He was bound and couldn't get loose. He looked around. He knew where he was. He got Cheetor out of there a while ago. It was still a mess but looked somewhat cleaner. He heard the cackle come from all over the cave.

"Enjoying yourself up there rodent?"  
"Enjoying the view eight eyes?"  
"Actually yes I am."

Tarantulas laughed again then came out of his hiding spot. He came close to Rattrap but remained on the floor.

"What shall I do to you first?"  
"Are ya gonna try and drink me dry like ya planned with Cheetor?"

"That will come later. Right now, I have some… other plans for you."  
"Like what?"  
"Oh you'll see."

Rattrap thought to himself as Tarantulas continued to laugh. I hope he's not going to do anything to sick. Killing is one thing. Torture is another. But knowing the spider, it would be torture. Great. Something to look forward to.


	29. Chapter 29

Still trying to get more out. Been busy, haven't seen my friends in weeks. My poster and I haven't hooked up or nothing. This is so hard. I have more ideas for transformers but I'm going to have to stop soon and try my Dragonball Z again.

Scorpinoc had nothing better to do then go through Samantha's computer. She had been complaining about her songs not working. It was just a basic program that could easily be replaced. He was almost finished when he stumbled upon something. Some hidden folders, they were hidden well. She didn't want them to be found. He sat in front of her screen and began to type. Password. Password? This was going to take some time. He sat there for hours trying to get it to work. She had some really good firewalls and other gadgets keeping him out. There must have been some secret behind there. There was one more trick he could try. But this would be hard. Spaces mattered. CYBERTRON.

"Alright I'm in. And Terrorsaur says I have no real use."  
The computer started to make some noises and began to talk.

"Hello Samantha. What folder would you like to open?"

A bubble popped up blinking its curser in the blank space. Another security measure he had to get by. There were many files here. Picking the right one would be difficult.

"Let's see… G…E…N…E…R…A…T…I…O…N… Generation? That's not right. There has to be something after it."

He began to type a few more times but could find that last word.

"Maybe there's something before it. Damn this keyboard."  
His claws were too big to handle something that small. This was so frustrating. He sat back in her chair. What was the last word? He glanced at her computer clock and realized the time. He had other work that needed to be done before Megatron could awaken. He finished with her computer, shutting it off, and then rushed out of her room.

Tarantulas had no care of what time it was. Rattrap was having trouble breathing. Tarantulas said he would drain him of all his energies. He was like a vampire. Rattrap could no longer feel his neck from which his fluids ran down his body. Rattrap was slipping. His mind was no longer there. Tarantulas had left him alone for a while, getting something that would exact his revenge. Rattrap had no time for thought, no matter how badly he wanted out of that net.

"Are you finished yet?"  
Tarantulas had returned. Rattrap turned and stared at him. Nothing was registering. His eyes were blank, still lit but blank. Tarantulas laced Rattrap's chest with his claw. (I didn't know what else to call it. Pincer sounds too weird.) You couldn't even hear Rattrap breathing though he was still alive. Tarantulas planned on letting him out of that net but thought of other things he could do to him instead.

"This is for all those time you've humiliated me, insulted my genius."

He lifted up one of Rattrap's legs and inserted something into him. Rattrap gasped out of instinct.

"How does that feel? I've been watching you, studying you for some time now, and I can tell you are used to things like this. Funny, I thought you would be on the top if anything."

Rattrap tried to find the strength to fight back but there was none. He was completely at the mercy of Tarantulas. And he had none to give. He kept shoving the object farther and farther into him, nearly ripping him apart. He stopped, but only for a moment.

"How is it? I find it better to torture my enemies before I kill them. Something to regret in the afterlife."

Rattrap still couldn't respond.

"A pity. I wanted you to have some consciousness left so you could at least feel what is being done to you. But oh well. At least I'll have my fun."

"Back away from him spider."

Tarantulas turned around to find Dinobot standing not to far away from him.

"I get it, come to avenge your lover. Well it's too late. In a matter of moments he'll be gone."

Dinobot lowered his head and began to laugh. He slowly looked back up with the intent to kill.

"You think so?"

Dinobot shot at Tarantulas with the only laser attack he had. Tarantulas had dodged and melted into the background. Dinobot didn't care about him at that point. He got to Rattrap and pulled him down. Rattrap was heavier then usual even after having almost everything sucked out of him.

"Come on vermin, you're not going to die here. That pleasure is still mine to have."

He threw Rattrap onto his back and made his way for the exit.

"You're not thinking of leaving so soon are you?"

Tarantulas came back out of the shadows with his weapon. He pointed it straight at Dinobot.

"Perfect. Now I can kill two birds with one stone."

Dinobot moved and placed Rattrap back on the floor. He got back up and lunged towards Tarantulas. Tarantulas tried to fire his weapon but something malfunctioned. Dinobot pinned Tarantulas to the ground and threw his weapon away placing his own sword to Tarantulas' temple.

"You had the nerve to go against me? And I thought Megatron was insufficient."

"So what does that make you Dinobot? You failed to protect him. I got to him. He's mine now. I own him."

"I don't think so."

Dinobot thought about what happened to Rattrap then got a grin spreading across his face.

"I have an idea for you. I think I'll take from you what you used to harm him."  
"You think I would sully myself by touching that creature? Please."

Then he must have used something else. That didn't matter. He had to get some sort of revenge.

"Perhaps I should still cut it off for good measure."

Tarantulas didn't like that idea. He tried to fight back, kicking about, trying to break free. He looked over to his left and saw his gun. He hit Dinobot in the side and rolled over to get his gun. He placed it in front of Dinobot's face.

"Any last word? By the way, once I'm finished with you, I'll finish with him as well."

Tarantulas thought he had the upper hand once again. Dinobot looked up at Tarantulas, watching as his finger squeezed the trigger. Dinobot's eyes widened. He watched as Tarantulas' body went flying. (Thought I was going to kill him early didn't you?) He looked over to Rattrap. He was still lying on the floor but had his weapon in front of him. It was his last act before passing out. Dinobot surveyed the area. Tarantulas was still twitching. He was still functional, just barely. Dinobot took this opportunity to get Rattrap and make tracks. (Ha. Tracks. G1.)

Back at the base, Dinobot was trying to fuse his fluids with Rattrap's, like a blood transfusion. Rattrap kept his vision to the ceiling. He couldn't face Dinobot now.

"Is it helping?"

Rattrap still didn't answer. He acted as if he was still dying. Dinobot shook his head. He moved closer to Rattrap. Rattrap turned towards the wall.

"Well I see you're better. Why wont you talk to me?"

"How can ya even stand the sight of me?"

"Come on, if I could stand you from when we first met, I can stand you now."

Rattrap bolted up and turned to Dinobot, he was angry, you could see it on his face.

"How can ya say that? He defiled me. I wouldn't even be able to look at myself."

"That's you Rattrap. I'm different. I know how fast people can change."

"Ya sound as if you'd been defiled too."

"I was."

That caught his attention.

"By who?"

"I'll tell you about it later."

"I've heard that before. You say that then never tell me. I want answers."  
"And you'll get them. But you need to rest. This is draining me too."

Rattrap lay back down. He was having a little tantrum.

"Fine. But later ya had better tell me."

"I will. Not stop complaining and relax."

Dinobot stayed next to him, the transfusion still in effect. As soon as he was sure Rattrap had fallen asleep, he placed his head in his hand. He was feeling the effects. He didn't know how much longer he could take it. Rattrap still needed a lot more in order to be brought back. This was a problem.

Airazor was making the usual patrols. There was so much ground to cover, so by the air, it would be easier. Everything looked normal, or as normal as it should. Tigertron was doing his patrols from the ground. They had to meet up again once the rounds were done. Airazor had to admit the attraction that was starting. Tigertron had stopped at the frozen wastes, just like he said he would. Airazor flew down and rested on one of the rocks.

"I have nothing out of the ordinary to report. You?"  
"Myself as well, this is rather odd. It's been to quiet as of late."  
"I agree. Wonder what the Predicons are doing?"  
"Probably something to destroy use."

"I know what you mean. I've only been online for a short time but the first moment I had awaken, they came after me."

"They are vicious Airazor. You must be very cautious of them. All but one."

"One?"  
"Yes, a human girl that's with them. I have met her a few times. She seems to be the only one you can trust."  
"Seems? Does that mean that she may betray us as well?"  
"There is always that possibility."

The computer had sounded off its little alarm again. Megatron was forced to get up. He looked over and saw that Inferno had left. Samantha was still in the same position as she was when he fell asleep. He got up and moved over to her. He placed his hand on her back. She was warm. Not again. She can't be sick again. He rolled her, she gasped.

"It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you. Just hold still."

He placed his head between her breasts, trying to get the alga rhythm of her heart. If her heart rate was faster then usual, then she was ill. Her heart had a steady beat. Then why was her body boiling? He started to shake her.

"Wake up. You have some answering to do."

She opened her eyes and gazed at Megatron.

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry to wake you, but I'm wondering how you are feeling, yesss."  
"I'm fine."

"Your body is telling me different. Your temperature is too high."

Samantha had closed her eyes. He wondered hat she was doing.

"I don't feel any different."  
"Here. Feel my head and tell me you don't feel some sort of change."  
He placed his hand to her forehead but this time, her body was back to normal. That wasn't possible. He placed his forehead to hers and got the same result. There was no way she could cure herself like that.

"What's wrong Megatron?"  
"Nothing. I must have imagined it."

"I thought you had no imagination."  
"Very funny."  
He rubbed her head. She stuck a little of her tongue out, trying to be cute.

"Are you going to get up soon?"  
"I don't want to. I know what'll happen today."  
"And what's that?"  
"I'm going to be stuck between you two. I don't like the idea of sandwich."

Megatron just stared at her for that moment then started laughing. He almost fell off her bed again.

"What?"  
He had to rub his eyes. He turned towards her then took her back into his arms.

"You're too cute sometimes."  
"Megatron… could you loosen your grip. I'm still in pain."

"Sorry. You know… you don't have to tonight. I mean you need time to recover. I'm sure we can wait a little longer."

Megatron hated saying that. He wanted attention but had to think about her. Being nice was starting to really suck. But he would get something out of it eventually. He just had to exercise his patience a little longer. He looked down at her and saw that she had fallen back asleep again.

Another night had come. Nothing had changed during the day. Inferno had gotten yelled at for something or other, Samantha still couldn't sleep properly, Optimus was still plotting and Dinobot had passed out from giving too much. Tigertron was lying on the snow with Snowstalker. They usually talked before having to go to sleep. Tigertron was still mostly tiger then robot. No matter how much time he spent with the Maximals, he still found himself wanting to be in the wild. That was something they just couldn't understand. Especially Rattrap. They curled up together and slept through the cold night. They were hidden under the ground so nothing would bother them. Tigertron was almost afraid he would lose himself completely to his beast form and end up spending the rest of his days with her. Not that that was a bad thing. It would just be… queer and unnatural. (Do you know which way I'm using that word?)


	30. Chapter 30

Sorry for the really slow updates. But I have now been transferred into a different department so my hours are going to be cut back so I'll have more time to help with all of this. And here's something I'm going to point out, I may be stating the obvious or have said this already but, when you have dead weight on you, you can't move. So when Megatron was on the ground, Optimus was acting as dead weight and the tree helped to push him down even further. You try getting someone to lie on you and then try to move them. Like here's an example. I fell asleep next to one of my old friends and she rolled on top of me. I couldn't get out because she was dead weight and normally I could have picked her up. That was one of the few problems I had with some readers. I love you for reading my fan fiction but there are some small sciences that make these things easier to explain if people can grasp them, and Jadedfalcon, thank you for being so loyal. You are everywhere. I found you at the other fan fiction site. That was kind of cool. And I still thank all of you others out there. It's not easy when you work 40 hours a week or more. Oh, did anyone get my joke? It was a quote from G1 Megatron.

Samantha was up and running again. Megatron was still practicing patience but his patience was starting to run thin. Inferno stayed in his room, waiting for his next orders. Waspinator was out in the fields, smelling flowers, gathering fruits for Samantha, things like that. Scorpinoc was still trying to mess with her computer, not getting anywhere with it. Terrorsaur was keeping to himself, all the things he had seen, he wanted out of his mind. Tarantulas was still bitter towards Dinobot and Rattrap for what had happened. Black Arachnia was looking for something in her room, almost tearing it apart. Something a little more subtle and suitable for Samantha, no more leather… well… maybe a little. Megatron couldn't wait any longer. He was at his max. He went in search of Samantha.

Samantha was sitting in a field of flowers, taping Waspinator buzz around.

"So what are you thinking about now Waspinator?"  
Waspinator turned and looked at her camera. He tapped the lens.

"Why you alwayzz carry thizz with you?"

"I like to document things. Keeps it fresh in my mind. Making memories kind of thing, though this is one of the few times I have had anyone really talk to the camera."

Waspinator tapped it again.

"Wazzpinator in there?"  
"Later on yes. I have you saved on a disk that's inside of here. Then I put this on my computer and you'll see yourself."  
Waspinator just tilted his head and went back to the flowers. She started to laugh and continued to film him.

"This is our Waspinator for you. He's a lot like Shrapnel."

Waspinator turned and looked back at her. Samantha shouldn't have said that.

"You know… from what I've heard about him."

Waspinator turned back to his flowers. Dodged that bullet. She turned off her camera and layback down, hiding herself in the flowers. The sun was so bright. Fall should be coming soon. The wind blew like it was just around the corner. She felt the wind brush against her, her hair lightly moving in the wind. She was at peace. She could still hear Waspinator still picking flowers and buzzing to the next one. She felt the wind again, wait… that wasn't the wind. That was something else this time. She opened her eyes and saw Waspinator looking down at her.

"Did Wazzpinator wake you?"  
"No. I wasn't even sleeping. Almost, but not quite."

"Wazzpinator zzorry."

"It's okay. Happens all of the time. I'm usually a light sleeper nowadays. What is it that you wanted?"  
Waspinator started to shift himself around. He was being shy. He got this way when he was trying to do something nice for her. He lifted up his arms from behind his back and placed a crown of flowers on her head. Before pulling away, he kissed her cheek. She looked at him, losing his gaze. He was so cute when he was like this. She sat behind him and held on.

"Thank you Waspinator. I love it."

"Really?"  
"Yes. I really appreciate these little things that you do for me."

She hugged him from behind and he held her hands.

"Not fair…"  
"What's not fair?"  
"Megatron getzz all time with you. Wazzpinator get no time. Wazzpinator had first. Wazzpinator love you like little zzizzter."

"I know Waspinator. I love you too. But you're not losing a friend Waspinator; I'm just being stretched thin right now. But I promise we'll spend more time together."

"Promizze?"

"Promise."

She let go of him so he could turn around and gives her a proper hug. She looked up at the sun.

"We should be heading back. Megatron is probably wondering where we are right now.

"Zztupid Megatron…"

"Waspinator. That wasn't nice."

Waspinator just continued to mumble to himself. He transformed, lowered himself and allowed her to climb on his back. She had her basket full of flowers, fruits and her camera. He flew off the ground, holding her with his two hind legs, knowing she would fall asleep on him.

Megatron was going from room to room looking for her. Everyone said the same thing. Waspinator. He went to Waspinator's room but no one was there. He was becoming furious. This overwhelming sensation to mate was killing him. If she didn't come soon, there was no telling what he was going to do. He really didn't want to spend the night by himself. (You know what I'm talking about) He went outside to wait for her return. He leaned against the ship and kept his eyes out to the slowly darkening sky. It was already a dark blue with greens and pinks and oranges around where the sun had gone down over the hill. The other side of the hill had some of the sun and yellows but not from where he was standing. He saw something flying closer to him. He adjusted his scanners in his optics to get a better look. Samantha had passed out of Waspinator's back. Typical. Waspinator took his time getting back to the base. He didn't want to drop her. He landed in front of the base, not noticing Megatron standing in the shadows. He nudged her and she was forced to wake up. She looked around then stood up. Waspinator transformed and held onto her side. She was staring at the ground when she saw feet. She looked up and saw Megatron. He was tapping his finger on his forearm. She knew he was angry. There was only one thing she could say.

"Hi…"

That was it. He grabbed her from Waspinator and threw the basket at him. He rushed her off back into the base. She was tripping over herself trying to keep up. She didn't quite know what was going to happen to her at that point. Megatron has been that angry before but that anger was never directed towards her. Perhaps she did something she wasn't supposed to. These thoughts kept penetrating her mind and she ran behind him, trying to look at his face, but the angle he carried himself at was making it difficult. Samantha saw his room come into view, there was no way he wanted to do that now. He opened the door, almost ripping it off in an attempt to get there faster then tossing her onto the bed. He did want to after all. Megatron was trying to be as calm as possible but it was difficult. He was becoming adjacent to Optimus. He wouldn't allow that, but this hunger. It was driving him inane, perhaps when it was finally out of his system, things would be better. Samantha just lay there, waiting, seeing what Megatron would do next. She was expecting him to be his usual gentle self with her. This wasn't the case. He was more savage this time. She wouldn't fight back though. She and Megatron hadn't been together for over a week now. There were times when they had gotten close but never went the whole way through. It was time she let him have his way. Sometimes she was too loyal for her own good. At first, he managed to control himself. She was fully undressed in a matter of seconds and that's all it took for his mind to snap. He couldn't face her so he placed her body to the front of her bed. He could see her back and feel no pain or remorse as he ravaged her. There was no time to think this time, no lubricant being used. They both knew what was going to happen by the time he was through. There would be more then one thing staining her bed this time. Neither made a sound as they moved. She held onto her blankets for dear life and he held onto her waist. Partly to help her move and the other was his way of begging forgiveness. She wouldn't hold something like this against him. There was nothing he could do that would ever make her hate or betray him. She could feel the love he had even though he was afraid to share it with anyone. Once society has deemed you a certain way, you almost never have a choice to fight against. (I call it the blonde principle. People dub blondes to be stupid, some of them are really smart but can play into the "oh I'm blonde so I'm dumb, spell it out for me" because they can get away with it. They may not be dumb but can use that to their advantage to fuck you over. Not trying to put anyone down but being an observer, I've seen things like that happen a lot.) Megatron had been labeled a monster from the day of his creation. He had little to no choice to make that statement a reality. Now he was proving all those bastards on Cybertron right. He was no better then the common criminal. Hurting an innocent like this. If he had the ability to feel sorrow, he was now overwhelmed with it. His grip tightened around her. She made a slight sound; grabbing and pushing into her abdominal cause her to let something slip. It may have border-lined rape but he was still trying to be gentle. This damn feeling, it was consuming. Almost like when you first come into power, if you don't fight the urge you will end up abusing it. And that's just what he was doing. Abusing something that he loved. He had to stop, even if he wasn't finished. She was, long ago. She was just putting up with him now, or so how he looked at it. He pulled away from her, letting her rest. She was hardly breathing, and this feeling still lingered. He fought it off for a while, just enough time to cover her, noting the blood he saw. Closing his eyes and gritting his teeth, if that had been his bottom lip, he would have bitten hard enough to bleed himself. He bent over her as he covered her and lightly spoke into her ear.

"I'm sorry…"

There was so much more he wanted to say but found she had already passed out. The pain was that bad. He was a monster. There it was again. That feeling. It just wouldn't go away. He felt like screaming. He was satisfied, why wasn't it going away. It wasn't satisfied. This emotion wanted more. It had been used the neglected for too long. It wanted out and it wanted out now. It had tasted the outside and liked it. It wasn't going to go back into its cage and be dormant for the rest of his life. No. It had to find a new target, someone who could handle him in this state of mind. Megatron found himself wandering around the base. It's like his mind had shut down the rest of his functions and was now just running on impulse. By the time he had regained control, he found himself in front of Inferno's room. Oh not him, anyone but him. Megatron found himself opening the door and looking down at Inferno, who was sleeping in his little cot, not really a cot but it wasn't really a bed either. More like a mattress on the floor. Megatron knelt down and shook Inferno. Inferno opened his eyes, looking sleepily at Megatron, almost instinctively sitting up once he saw him.

"Royalty…"  
"Inferno, I need a favor from you."  
Inferno got up off the floor and stood in front of his leader.

"Yes Royalty, anything you need."  
Megatron pinned him against the wall and lifted Inferno's left leg to about waist high.

"Royalty… what are you…"  
"I need you to not talk Inferno. This'll make things easier for the both of us."

"But…"  
"What did I just tell you?"

Inferno didn't open hi mouth again after that, oh but how he wanted to. Remember, Inferno, up to this point, was a virgin himself. The only time he had violated that was when he was with Samantha. But this time as different. He wasn't with a female this time. No, this time his queen decided to reward him. That's all he cared about. It was his turn to receive his royalty's love. As Megatron lifted himself up, Inferno felt the urge to scream and let all of the heavens know he now truly belonged to the royalty but was still under orders to say nothing as this action took place. Inferno put his hands behind the Royalty's head, holding him closer. Inferno wanted to embrace him but was being thrown furiously against the wall. All Inferno could do was hold on. Megatron knew full well what he was doing, and hated himself for it. He was just using them to satisfy his own lust. Once this was over, he would beg for forgiveness, already knowing he would receive it but was ready to earn it. Inferno was on the verge of tears. How long had they been doing this? Hours, days, it almost felt like years. In reality, it had been hours but they had coupled continuously, feverously, there was no telling the beginning from the end. Inferno had already come countless times, and Megatron still had more then enough left in him. Inferno didn't know how much longer he could last. He lasted much longer then Samantha had but was losing strength. His legs were about to give way. Megatron could sense this. He was almost out of energy himself. This would be the last time he forced himself deep inside of Inferno. Inferno was squeezing the royalty's shoulders, holding on to this last round. Inferno almost lost it when Megatron came for the final time. Megatron had to pull away. He collapsed on the floor. Megatron sat there, breathing heavily, trying to get himself back from the brink. He looked up at Inferno. He was still standing. How was that even possible? Then he noticed. Inferno had fainted on his feet and slowly began to slide down the wall. Once his body hit the floor, he slumped over to the right. Megatron just stared at him, not knowing what to do now. He couldn't just abandon Inferno. He had already left Samantha by herself while he pleasured himself with Inferno. There was no choice. They all had to sleep together. Megatron continued to sit there until his strength came back. He looked around and saw the mess they had made. Megatron had made his own run down Inferno's legs and spill onto the floor, while inferno's had been pressed against their bodies and he made them more slippery. This mess would be cleaned up later. He went back over to Inferno, almost falling over as he tried to get up. He grabbed Inferno and threw him over his shoulder, carrying him back to his quarters. This was going to be interesting to explain in the morning, even more so if he ran into anyone on the way back to his quarters.


	31. Chapter 31

See, I'm trying to get these out fast. I just got lots of sleep and spent an hour writing one chapter. I'm usually done in half that time but I took the time to think these things over. That and I usually need to recover from work. Oh I had a guy hit on me. It was scary. He wanted to go out with me because his girlfriend moved back to Ontario. I was like, great. Go to 118th avenue and get yourself a hooker. People like that make me feel cheap. I'm posting this in every story and I don't care this time. We have a little contest going on. We would like you to guess my poster's three favorite characters. This being Transformers you may not care but here's the catch. I will right any fan fiction that you want, even the people who are off limits. Here's the hint; the letters are C B C like the Canadian Broadcasting Corporation. And she says they have to be in order. You only get three guesses. I don't want to do this. Not my innocent ones.

Megatron was almost to his room, just a few more steps. They were almost in the clear. Waspinator came around the corner, coming out of Samantha's computer room. Megatron froze; part hoping that Waspinator was too oblivious to notice he was there. Waspinator wouldn't have noticed if Inferno hadn't started to wake out of his stupor. Megatron began to panic. But Waspinator wasn't the smartest among them; perhaps he wouldn't think to ask. Waspinator walked over to Megatron.

"What are you doing?"  
"I'm taking Inferno to the… recovery chambers."  
"But… isn't that the other way?"  
Megatron didn't know what to say. Waspinator had him there. Why was he letting Waspinator get to him? Megatron regained his poseur and addressed Waspinator.

"This business is of my affair, as leader, I don't need to explain myself to you, no. But I suggest you keep this to yourself, stay out of my business otherwise you'll have to be properly punished, yesss."

"Wazzpinator only wanted to know. Not have to yell at Wazzpinator."

"I wasn't yelling. I was just stating a fact."

Megatron walked past and went into his room. That bluff should have worked. Waspinator didn't make much of it. Thinking Megatron was just getting protective again. In truth, Waspinator didn't really care about Megatron's affairs. He cared about his own and not getting blown up.

Megatron had set Inferno in his own bed then went over to Samantha's bed and passed out. He couldn't keep himself awake any longer. He had burnt all of his energy. Samantha moved over to him and he instinctively wrapped his arms around her. She couldn't move her head to look up at him but knew he was already out. She snuggled and got back into her little ball like position. Inferno didn't move for the remainder of the night.

Megatron slowly opened his eyes. His alarm didn't sound off this time but had a message for him anyway. He just lay there, refusing to move. He found Samantha was looking at him. He turned towards her.

"Morning."

"Is that all you can say to me? I… hurt you yesterday. Shouldn't there be something else you should say to me?"  
"Are you okay now? Are you all better?"

Megatron smiled at her, fighting back his emotions. He held her close. They heard a cough. Megatron didn't release her but moved with her. Inferno was awake and watching them. Megatron didn't know what else to say to him. So Samantha said it for him.

"Want to join us Inferno?"

Inferno smiled and nodded, trying to get up, he made his way over to them. He was in pain as well. He lay on the opposite side of Megatron. Samantha was on the left and Inferno on the right. Inferno had stretched out his arm and reached Samantha's hand. He grabbed it and held on. There was a bond between them now. He no longer hated her but rather, wished to be by her side, as the royalty's. She smiled back at him then passed out. Megatron rubbed her backside then lay back down. He voice activated his computer to see what the news was.

"Maximal activity detected. Alien phenomenon detected. Strange abnormality detected in the Beta quadrant."

"Why don't they leave you alone Royalty?"  
"I just have lots on my mind Inferno. These are just extra precautions. No one is bothering me; I'm just trying to protect myself."  
"Oh…"

There was an awkward silence for a few moments until Samantha shifted. Inferno looked over at her and rubbed her finger with his own. Megatron glanced at this action then looked back to his work.

"Having fun are we?"

Inferno instinctively took his hands away.

"There was no problem Inferno. I just wanted to know out of curiosity. I wasn't going to punish you."

"It's not that Royalty, It's just that… she's yours. I have no rights to even look at her."

Megatron stopped his work and turned to Inferno.

"Don't be such a simpleton. Facetiousness doesn't suite someone like you."

(He had to say a big word one of these days.)

"What does suite me Royalty? I can change to be more appealing to both you and the young Royalty."

"If we wanted you to change, we would have had you change already, yesss."  
Inferno took that as a compliment. If Samantha wasn't there, and the pain in his waist, he would have pounced on Megatron, begging for another ride. Megatron felt horrible enough already so it was best to leave well enough alone. There would be other times now that he had been claimed, he would just have to be patient.

Terrorsaur and Waspinator were flying over the frosty mountains, there mission, to destroy the new communication station that the Maximals had built. Megatron had sent orders to be cautious of their surroundings. They had spotted Tigertron, Waspinator already picking up on the transmission. They had to knock that tower over. Terrorsaur got a little overzealous, transformed and started to fire. Waspinator late in the fight process, he knew he was going to get hurt again. They managed to get Tigertron to the edge of the cliff. This was bad. It was two against one, great odds, especially for the Predicons. The next part was predictable and couldn't be helped or prevented. He went over the edge, everyone expecting to hear some sort of sound from the impact. Nothing.

"Where'd he go?"  
"He fell into that cloud. Let's go and examine the wreckage."

Needless to say, that they didn't come out of there without a scratch.

Megatron had made it out of his room, leaving Inferno in charge of Samantha's care. He had other things that needed tending. Terrorsaur and Waspinator flew back into the base.

"What happened?"

Terrorsaur went into his big rant about the cloud, the fortress and the energy they found there. He left no detail out. Then, fell over taking Waspinator with him. Megatron weighed all his options then came to a conclusion.

"Scorpinoc, I want you and Black Arachnia to go and follow up on the energy source. And if you run into Tigertron he'll need to be dealt with."

Black Arachnia was more then eager to get out of there. Megatron took that as a sign and had Scorpinoc keep his eye on her. Black Arachnia hated this. Once she had the power, she would take everything from Megatron.

Tigertron was having his problems before the Predicons had even arrived. Traps were set everywhere. The arrival of Airazor was unexpected but welcomed. He made sure she was safe while he worked on the cyber bee that Scorpinoc had launched. He had sent a message to the other Maximals, a call for help. This was their last hope.

Rhinox was pointing out a problem to Optimus. The second moon was hollow. They dismissed it as a computer error. Cheetor had brought in the cyber bee that had been nearly shot down. Rattrap was making fun at the fact that he missed. Optimus didn't care. He needed to know what was on the bee's memory. Tigertron was there, warning of a great threat approaching.

Megatron was waiting impatiently back in his chair. He heard some whispering going on behind him. He turned and found Inferno crawling on the floor.

"What are you doing?"  
Inferno slowly looked up. He gave a guilty smile.

"Nothing. There's nothing going on. AH!"

"What?"

Megatron turned again. Still nothing. Maybe last night really messed with his circuits. That made it hard again. (Not that but the other thing) Guilt sucked. He wondered something he never really thought of before. He wondered if the Maximals ever felt like this after all of the things they had done. He shook his head, banishing the thoughts, like they would care. He turned back to Inferno. He had moved. Inferno had crawled to a new space on the floor.

"What in the pit are you doing?"

Megatron sounded very frustrated. Inferno stopped, sighed then looked up at his leader. He had that look again.

"Royalty… I…"

Megatron raised his hand.

"There's no need to explain. I know. I have been, somewhat of a brute of late, yesss. And I need to start atoning for what I had done…"

"But Royalty…"  
"Let me finish. I realize that this may not be enough but I am acknowledging that I had made a mistake and I am willing to do anything to make it up to you."

"Thank you Royalty, I am very flattered that you would say that but…"

"But?"

He noted what Inferno was doing. He was reaching for something. He saw something move behind the control panel. Megatron lowered himself and got out of the chair. Inferno tried to crawl fast enough to get there first but Megatron was at full power so he made it before Inferno even moved. He saw a blanket on the floor, looked like it was bunched up. He turned and looked back at Inferno.

"Is that what I think it is?"  
"Yes Royalty. I tried to stop her. But she wanted out."

Megatron shook his head then turned back to the blanket. Inferno felt horrible. Megatron bent down and poked the blanket.

"Are you going to come out now? I know you're in there."

He heard whining. He was right. He sighed and picked her up. Normally she would have fought back but she had no energy. Inferno watched as he walked past. He lowered his head to the floor. He then heard a cough.

"Are you coming Inferno? Or must I carry you?"

Inferno lifted himself up and walked. It was painful but this was his way of paying Megatron back. They walked in silence but Inferno caught glimpses of Megatron looking at him then looking back to the front.

"You know I mean it when I say I'm sorry. And I never apologize to anyone."

"He's right."

Megatron looked down at Samantha. She was starring back up at him.

"I really wish you'd stop doing that. One of these days I might just hurt you on purpose."

"How? By taking me while in beast form?"

Megatron stopped for a moment; Inferno almost fell over from the fast stop. He looked down at her and gave an evil smile. (Like he did when he smiled at Rattrap in Beast Machines when Rattrap was asking Megatron for weapons and tried to pull a "My friends will come once I press this panic button" and Megatron said "Bring it" pretty much and smiled. That smile was great. If you want to search it up, the episode was called The Weakest Component. Sorry, thinking of that smile. Dies) Samantha sunk into his arms.

"I take it back."

"Too late now. I'll hold up on your offer."

Samantha started to cry again.

"I was kidding. I'm not joking with you anymore."

Inferno didn't say anything. He just found himself holding his laughter back.

"You find this amusing Inferno?"

"No Royalty. I find it adorable."

Samantha came out of her blanket as they looked at each other. She looked over at Inferno and lightly poked him with her toe. He broke his stare away from Megatron and looked at her.

"Yes?"

"I think you would make a good father."

Megatron stopped and his eyes widened. He stared long and hard at Samantha.

"You're not serious."

"Oh I am. I think he'd make a great dad."

Megatron swore his jaw was going to drop. Inferno bowed to her and kissed her hand.

"I thank you for the comment. I hope I can live up to your request someday."

Megatron looked at then started walking again, faster this time. Inferno was having a hell of a time trying to keep up.

"What's wrong Megatron?"  
Megatron wouldn't answer. There was something on his mind, something that had happened years ago. Back when the Autobots and Decepticons ruled Cybertron. It was a hidden story; one that no one wanted to remember or to have the later generations even acknowledged that it existed at all. Megatron had stumbled onto it with Dinobot when they were in the midst of preparing the heist of the golden disk. Megatron turned before entering his room and told Inferno to go back to his on room. He would come and see him momentarily. Inferno did as he was told. Megatron Placed Samantha on her bed and glared at her.

"What'd I do now?"

Megatron started pacing. He was making gestures with his hands. (You know what they say about people who talk with their hands. Don't get me wrong I do it too.) He was trying to calm himself down before he completely lost it. He stopped, took a deep breath, and then stood in front of her.

"Do you have any idea of what you were about to do? You could have made this even more complicated for me then it already is."

"And how?"

Megatron started pacing again. This was maddening. Sometimes it didn't pay to have her around. He stopped again and just blurted it out.

"There has already been a complicated parturition in the past with my species and I don't wish for something like that to be repeated. Especially with me."

Samantha just looked at him. Megatron was damning her innocent mind. He was about to blow. It felt it better to leave the room and get himself back in the right state of mind. More like he ran out of the room in a hurry and held onto the side of the bases entrance. He couldn't hold it any longer. He thought this sensation was gone. Why couldn't Tarantulas fix him? What was really wrong with him? He held his mouth, trying not to get upset again. That seemed to be his trigger. He slowly entered the base and was prepared to pass out right there in the hall. In fact, that's what he did. This wasn't good. This wasn't going to happen again. Not like that.


	32. Chapter 32

I am so sorry for not writing in so long. I have been sick and working like crazy. This is the first time I've turned on my computer in like… a month I think. I know it's been at least two weeks. But I'm trying again. I get three days off in a row so I'm typing like mad now. Not making any promises about how fast these chapters are going to come out though. The faster it is, usually the crappier it is unless this idea has been in your mind forever. That and both my poster and I have been really into the new Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess game. That and she got me season two and three of Beast Wars. I've almost done season three, just one more of the disks to go. Have I got some new crazy ideas for you all. Be afraid. And something new, I have a new asshole to work with. His name is Wayne. I think he's becoming a stalker. I wish I knew where Larry was; he'd kill him for me. Well not really, not unless it got really bad but he'd kick his ass something awful.

Tigertron was on the floating island with Airazor. She had been damaged. Black Arachnia and Scorpinoc were almost to the pinnacle. Once inside, Black Arachnia had disposed of Scorpinoc and took over the island. The rest was history. She lost control, this island itself wanting to take over her mind. The island crashed and was destroyed. Tigertron, being the nature lover, was hurt most by this. He took off and hid amongst the jungle. Airazor had to follow him. Tigertron was in no mood to talk but was persuaded to anyway.  
"Are you alright?"  
"Alright? How can anyone be all right after something like that? It was a paradise and we destroyed it."  
"I know. I hate this war as much as you do Tigertron, but we must keep fighting to end it."  
"The more we fight, the more this planet suffers."  
There was little Airazor could do to calm him. So instead, being by his side would have to be enough for now. Airazor sat on the nearby rock in beast form, waiting for Tigertron to make the first move.

Megatron had wiped his mouth. This was getting ridiculous. He marched right into Tarantulas' chambers. He wasn't there. He went to Black Arachnia's room. She was already sleeping and there was no sign of him. Megatron went into the main control room. Still nothing.  
"Where has that spider gotten too?"  
He bellowed. His voice could be heard all throughout the base. Samantha had nearly awoken from her sleep. Inferno placed her back down into her bed and rubbed against her. Tarantulas had heard it too. Even from his temporary lair. It wasn't much but it was enough. He hurried over to Megatron and was thrown against the wall.  
"You lied to me Tarantulas, and that will be your last mistake, yesss."  
"Wait Megatron, what are you talking about? I've lied about anything… recently."  
"Then why am I forced to go threw this disease again?"  
"What? That can't be possible. I was sure I got it out."  
"Then you had better check again and make sure this time!"  
Megatron had released Tarantulas but roughly. Tarantulas headed back to his quarters with an angry Megatron close behind. He was never wrong. What could have happened? Thoughts like this kept going through his mind. There was just no way that he could have been wrong. A miscalculation maybe but never wrong. There was always too much at stake for him to be wrong. He entered his room first, hit a few buttons on the desk nearest him and had a table come up from the floor. He motioned to that table.  
"Have a seat Megatron. I'll find the problem for sure this time."  
"You'd better, yesss."  
Megatron was once again at the will of Tarantulas. This would be the perfect to make Megatron immobile or to even put him off-line permanently but there was something there that stopped him. Pride. This was more then when Dinobot was all about honor. This was much bigger. He may have been a back stabbing spider but he still had his pride. Megatron felt the table jolt, almost making him sick again. Tarantulas hit some more buttons and got an overhead scanner. He turned and placed it over Megatron's body.  
"Okay, this is a more thorough scan. This will find anything and everything that's wrong with you."  
Megatron glared at him.  
"Not saying that there ever was but this is just an extra precaution. Now try and lay as still as possible."  
Tarantulas had started to scan his body. He started from the bottom heading upwards, from toe to head. He knew what parts have been used recently and exactly how long ago. When he had gotten to about mid section, he knew what had been used recently and didn't wish to know that. Tarantulas shook for a moment then returned to scanning. Everything seemed fine. Perhaps it was all in his head after all. Megatron started to lurch upwards. Tarantulas took the hint and moved. Megatron had made it to the corner and got sick again. Tarantulas just watched, perhaps not all in his head. You can't fake something like that. Well, you can, but it's hard without putting your finger down your throat. (I don't do it, it's just, gross. It hurts too. Like when I get the flu, I usually throw up. I have these pills that make me nauseas and I dry heave more then anything.) Megatron stood back up, tilting to the left. Tarantulas went over to him and helped him back onto the table.  
"So you're not lying to me after all. I thought you were just paranoid."  
Megatron wasn't strong enough to hurt him. Not yet anyway. Tarantulas resumed his scanning. Hello. What's this?  
"So where exactly are you hurting?"  
Megatron just gave him a look.  
"Besides your stomach."  
"Nowhere. Well… my back has been slightly hurting but I thought that was from my bending over to lose what little nutrients I had gained during the day. I feel like I've become some kind of emotional wreck."  
"Megatron, you do realize that only females are supposed to get those kinds of problems."  
"I know that Tarantulas. I wasn't brought on-line yesterday. I want to know why this is happening."  
"Well I did find something. I'm trying to pinpoint what it is. Anything else happen?"  
"I've been getting sick. But after midday has passed I'm fine."  
Tarantulas looked at his clock. It was about four in the morning this planet's time.  
"These symptoms are shockingly close to morning sickness."  
"Is that bad?"  
Megatron wasn't an idiot or playing naïve, he just didn't pay attention in school. He was more concerned about taking over the universe.  
"Let me finish testing first. It shouldn't be possible for you to get morning sickness."  
Tarantulas scanned Megatron torso. He had to narrow the scan again. He finished his scan of Megatron's body and uploaded the information onto his computer screen.  
"This isn't possible. I don't know how, but it's finally happened."  
"What? What's wrong?"  
"I…I don't know how else to put this Megatron but… you're pregnant."

Everyone could hear what happened next. A great scream echoing through the halls. Even though it was just one word, everyone knew Megatron was having a bad day. Most woke up to see what was going on. Inferno had rushed out of the room to be by his queens' side. Samantha was ordered to stay behind. Everyone was at Tarantulas' door. They entered finding Megatron over him, trying to squeeze the very life out of him.  
"You had better be wrong spider. Oh you had better pray that you're wrong."  
Tarantulas couldn't say anything. All he could do was point. Megatron turned and saw everyone staring at him. That did it. He had lost it.  
"GET OUT! All of you! NOW!"  
All did as they were told. Megatron locked the door behind them. Megatron went back over to the cowering Tarantulas, whom were now trying to protect himself with his arms. Megatron threw him against the wall again.  
"Tell me you're joking. That's all you have to do to get out of this."  
"I wish I could Megatron, but it's true. You are the first male Predicon to get impregnated, just as it was back in the time of the Decepticons. In a way, this is an honor."  
"Don't you dare try to pass it off as something as impracticable as honor."  
There was a silence for a moment. Megatron was thinking. Then he lifted his head and looked at Tarantulas, letting him go.  
"Is there anything I can do about it?"  
Tarantulas went back to his computer, doubling checking everything.  
"I'm afraid not. The damage to your own body would be severe. You'd be lucky to make it out alive. Even at this stage."  
"Then… is there anyway to find out who did this to me?"  
"You mean you don't know?"  
Tarantulas turned after the pause. Megatron wasn't making eye contact.  
"You've been with more then one partner?"  
"I believe I've told you this before."  
"Perhaps you had. But I have many things going on that I forget the littler things."  
"This is little to you?"  
"Well of course. It's not my problem."  
"I'm making it your problem spider, yesss."  
Tarantulas leaned against the table and crossed his arms.  
"Well… the only way I can even remotely help is if I know all the partners you've willingly and unwillingly been with."  
Megatron wasn't comfortable with this subject but if he was going to bear a child, he was going to have to tell everything. (That's the proper bear this time. I actually looked that one up. It's like there, their and they're. It gets hard sometimes.)   
"Well, these are the only ones I have been with willingly. Samantha was the first one…"  
"So it finally happened. I mean we all knew it would, but to think it actually happened."  
Megatron glared at him again. Tarantulas raised his hands.  
"I'm sorry."  
"Then… there was Inferno but that was just recently, after the illnesses. Besides, I was the one in control."  
Tarantulas said nothing this time fearing what would happen. He just nodded. Megatron looked down between his legs at the floor.  
"And… Who else Megatron? I know there had to be an unwilling. Otherwise you wouldn't be hesitating."  
"That's just the problem, this one is humiliating."  
Tarantulas stared at him. Occasionally blinking. Megatron had to get on with it.  
"It… was Primal. That one I had no control in."  
"Has it happened more then once?"  
"What more do you want from me? Are you pleased with the fact that I have to disgrace myself in front of you?"  
"Perhaps just a little. But I have my reasons for asking. You had control with Inferno, so it couldn't have been from him. I highly doubt that Samantha could have, unless there's something I need to know about her."  
"No. She's female. There's no question about that. With Optimus, it must have been, three maybe four times."  
"And he had complete control?"  
"Yes."  
"So you are like the classroom whore?"  
Tarantulas turned around, smiling inwardly. Oh this was good. This was just juicy. This could work in his favor, but first, business.  
"Then the answer is obvious. You carry Primal's baby."  
"But why him? Why now?"  
"You aren't the first Megatron. There have been others."  
"I know that."  
"Then why act so surprised? I take it you know who was the first?"  
"Of course. It was a Decepticon, back when the war was new. Back to when before we had allegiances."  
"Back when we were all equal and could love or hate whomever we chose."  
They both went silent. Megatron looked back up, getting Tarantulas' attention.  
"So now what?"  
"I suggest you tell your lovers about this. They'll need to know not to be rough with you. And for a future warning, when you do give birth, it'll be painful, just like it was back then. But I will examine you every so often to make sure nothing goes wrong. Remember, anything happens to this child, you'll pay for it as well, with your life."  
"You'll keep this between us?"  
Tarantulas ushered Megatron out the door.  
"If you have anymore questions, feel free to visit me anytime."  
He shut the door and started cackling aloud.

Megatron headed back to his quarters. Oh Primus how could this have happened? Why now? He entered his room and found both Inferno and Samantha curled up together. She looked as if she had been crying.  
"What happened?"  
"Royalty!"  
Inferno was reading to jump on him. Megatron sidestepped, letting Inferno hit the wall instead. He walked over to Samantha and held her. This was going to be the hardest conversation to have. Especially with Inferno present.

Please don't hate me for what I did to him.

I am evil, yesss.


	33. Chapter 33

I have time off of work. It's for medical reasons. I'm having like a break down. I keep getting dizzy and nauseous. That and I've been angry a lot lately, worse then PMS angry. I needed time off and I'm still sick. I wake up fine then as the day goes on, I get worse. Except for this morning. I got dizzy just getting up to pee. Then moderate when I woke up for the day. I really hate it and I really don't want to go for counseling. I will use my right to remain silent. But anyway, let's try and get some of these out before I pass out again. Oh, I have finally beaten Zelda. The games always end crappy. They waited so long to be together and it didn't happen. These people suck. But this is why we have fan fiction.

"What is wrong with you now?"  
"She thought that you hated her."

"And why do you have to think of stupid things like that now of all times?"

Samantha stuck her tongue out at him. She was going to give him the finger but decided against it. Megatron approached them.

"So, I take it you got bad news Megatron. You don't usually snap at me."

"Please forgive me for that. I'm going to remain this moody unfortunately."

"So what's the problem? Anything Inferno and I can help with?"  
"Probably not, not unless you can turn back time without using a trans-warp cell."

"Yeah I ain't that skilled."

Megatron looked at her then leaned against the wall.

"You really need to stop hanging around Rattrap."

"Hey, I got friends on both sides. You don't like it, you can bite me."  
"I can arrange that."

Samantha hid herself back under the covers. Inferno sat quietly, trying to stay out of their fight. He refused to say a thing until their war ended or until he was forcibly included.

"And you Inferno, are you back to optimum level?"  
"Yes Royalty."

No one liked the silence. Megatron walked over to them and sat on the floor. Inferno stood up to give way to his queen but was told to sit back down. Samantha peaked out of the blankets. She noted that Megatron was looking down at the floor.

"There's something that I need to tell the both of you. Something that is hard for me to discuss. Something that was originally programmed into the earlier forms of Transformers as a last resort in case of emergency."  
"Let me guess, you're pregnant."

Megatron just stared at her. Samantha looked like she was going to laugh. She was already giggling. She stopped when she saw his face. It wasn't a blank look but it sent a message across. He was serious.

"That's not it… right…"

"I'm afraid it is."

There was another silence. Samantha turned at hit Inferno in the arm.

"Inferno!"

"What? I didn't do anything."

It took a while to hit Inferno fully. He stood up in a hurry, knocking Samantha backwards.

"Finally, the Royalty is to produce offspring."

Megatron felt the urge to hit him but didn't. Samantha had climbed out of her bed and sat between his legs.

"Is this okay? I mean I wont hurt you?"  
"No, I'm sure this is fine. But I am going to have to lay down some rules, Yesss."

"May I ask something first?"

Megatron nodded. Inferno sat close to them, wanting to hear everything.

"Was it Inferno's fault? And tell me more about this last resort thing."  
"No. Inferno is not to blame. Granted I slept with him but I was the one in charge."  
"Since when are you not?"  
"Could you let me finish? The one who got to me was, as much as it pains me to say it, Optimus. I had a run in with him a few times and I couldn't get away fast enough. Other times, it was to protect something important to me."  
(As Inu-Yasha flashes through your mind. (Laughs) Sesshomaru.)

As Samantha looked at the floor, guilt came over her.

"That's my fault isn't it? I have this feeling."

Megatron cupped the side of her face.

"Nothing was your fault. It was my choice."  
"Is that true? I'll pay you back anyway I can."

He kissed her temple.

"You already are."  
Inferno didn't wish to spoil the moment but had to. He held on from behind. They had to have a moment. There was going to be a lot going on now but a lot less in the bedroom. (Sorry Noelle) Megatron pulled back after his hug with Samantha.

"Now, these rules. I am supposedly forbidden from having any more sex. There may be a small chance that I still can; I just have to be very careful. Next rule…"  
Megatron looked directly at Samantha for this one.

"No pouncing. And I mean that Samantha. You have to be careful around me now."

"But then how is this going to work? Someone is going to figure this out if you don't go and fight with the others."  
"She has a point Royalty."  
Megatron had to take everything into consideration. There was a problem. He had to keep the Maximals occupied for a while.

"I have an idea."

The Predicons had attacked the Maximal base and had taken something of great value, a coil of some sort. Samantha had snuck out of her own base and was taping the whole thing. She knew if Megatron ever found out, he'd be angry but she had to document everything. That's just the way it's always been. She found she was a lot like Soundwave, using what she needed in case things got hairy. Knowledge truly was power. You never what'll come in handy.

Megatron was still in the base, gloating about his newest victory. Samantha had snuck back into the base, hoping no one noticed her. Samantha peaked into the main room to find Megatron talking with Tarantulas. She started to make her way back to her room when Megatron called out to her. She slumped over and reluctantly went over to him. She caught the tail end of their conversation.

"Very well Tarantulas. I will see you later then."

Megatron turned and found Samantha standing on the floor in front of him. He motioned for her to join him. She sat on the platform and allowed herself to be lifted. Terrorsaur happened by to see them talking. He was curious. Scorpinoc was approaching him from the left. Terrorsaur grabbed him.

"Look at them Scorpinoc, what do you think they're planning?"  
"How should I know? What Megatron does is none of my business nor is it yours."  
"What if I told you Samantha was a spy for the Maximals and she's trying to get information out of Megatron right now?"  
"But… Megatron would have spotted if she was a fake or not."  
"Not if she was doing things to keep his mind away from the truth."

Scorpinoc looked at him. Terrorsaur shook his head.

"She's been keeping him occupied. You know… He can't think of two things at once."  
"But he does that all the time."

Terrorsaur was loosing his patience with Scorpinoc. He shoved him into the room.

"Just find out what they're talking about."  
"Why me?"  
"Megatron trusts you near Samantha, I go near her, he'll slag me."

That was true enough. Megatron didn't like having too many people around her. Scorpinoc made his way over to the other side of the room and started to mess with the computers. He tried to stay close enough to hear but far enough to not be noticed. The conversation lasted for quite some time. Nothing out of the ordinary, from what little of the conversation he picked up.

"What in blazes are you doing over there Scorpinoc?"  
That caught his attention. He jumped. After he caught himself, he turned and faced them.

"I was just checking… making sure the perimeter was clear."

"And it took you that long? Couldn't you have done that later? Why did you pick now?"

"Well, that's…"  
"Yes?"

Megatron watched him. He noted Scorpinoc's claws started to twitch. That's when you knew he was nervous. Megatron placed Samantha back onto her platform and turned his chair so he could face Scorpinoc properly. All Megatron did was stare at him. He was waiting for Scorpinoc to crack. It didn't take long. Scorpinoc broke down.

"All right I confess. I was put up to this. Terrorsaur said that Samantha was a spy for the Maximals. I just came by to make sure that wasn't true. I didn't want any threats to the base or to anyone else in it. I had to make sure."

Megatron turned and looked at her. She just looked back. He faced Scorpinoc once again.

"Would it make you feel any better if I spanked her?"

"That's it? Is she really a spy?"

"I should say not, no. She's a pest sometimes but not a spy."

He caught Samantha sticking her tongue out at him again. Scorpinoc started to laugh. They both looked at him as if he had finally lost it. He rubbed his face.

"How could I have doubted her? Look at her. There's no way she could be a spy. She's too childish for that."

"That she is."

Samantha sat there, trying to look more mature. Megatron dismissed Scorpinoc and brought his attention back to her. Scorpinoc walked past Terrorsaur.

"Well? That happened?"  
"Nothing out of the ordinary, you really need to stop being so paranoid."

Terrorsaur started to shake out of anger. He turned back to find Samantha was back in Megatron's lap. They had resumed their conversation.

Inferno and a few others stationed themselves outside of the Maximal base, blasting it occasionally to shake up the occupants. The one's inside were starting to lose their minds. Sleep deprivation does that. Optimus and Rattrap was already at each other's throat. Rhinox had to lose it himself in order to get the others back.

"We have to get in contact with Tigertron, he must have gone through this."  
"Good idea. But now that the Preds are gone, I need some sleep."

Optimus was in full agreement. He'd contact Tigertron later after they all had gotten some sleep.

Tigertron was out in the tropical part of the world, cleaning himself. He felt so relaxed when the water was beating on his back. He was so deep in thought that he didn't noticed Airazor approaching him. Airazor came from behind the bushes, purple, orange and white flowers everywhere. The rocks on which Tigertron stood were large but finely shaped. The water hitting him wasn't a full waterfall but it was just enough to message any kinks out of his back. (You know what I'm talking about right?) The pool, in which the water fell, turned into a small stream flowing down the side of the mountain. They were only halfway up the mountain but it was still low enough to catch a great view of the ocean and it's marvelous sunsets. Tigertron was looking down at the rocks when Airazor touched his back. He would have slipped and fallen if he wasn't caught.

"Sorry about that Tigertron. Didn't mean to scare you."

"That's alright. You just startled me that's all."

There was a silence between them. Tigertron looked up and looked into Airazors eyes. He laughed to himself.

"Well, since you are already half drenched, care to join me?"

Airazor said nothing but smiled. Tigertron stood behind Airazor trying to hold them both up. The rocks had neither moss nor anything of such to make them slippery. The water had beat against them with such force that nothing could grow there. It was just awkward positioning. Airazor had turned and held onto Tigertrons' waist. He looked down, trying to look at Airazors face.

"What's wrong?"

"Why don't you love me?"

"What makes you think I don't love you?"  
"I try to get your attention but you always spurn me. You run out of the base and leave me with the others. You hate me don't you?"  
"No I don't hate you. I could never hate someone like you. I just… I have duties that have to be done."  
"Like bathing out here? You can only play that card for so long before it runs out. Tell me what's really going on."  
"Are you sure you could handle something like that?"  
"Of course I can. I want to know."  
Tigertron sighed then moved closer to Airazor.

"I thought someone like me could never end up with someone like you. I thought I wasn't good enough. At first I thought my beast form was playing tricks on me but I soon realized that the feelings were my own. But… I was too afraid to say a thing, out of fear that you would reject me."

Airazor stood as tall as possible and looked Tigertron right in the eye.

"Does it look like I'm rejecting you?"  
Tigertron didn't way a thing. His eyes shifted to the side.

"Maybe this will help."  
Airazor got Tigertrons full attention back by kissing him. Like any man, his arms instinctively went around the waist. There was a pocket behind the water. They ended up leaning against it. The kiss was taken to another level. Things were being taken too far. Before they knew what they were doing, Tigertron had Airazor against that wall, readying for the next step. The water was originally meant to clean them, but was now being used as a coolant. Both had lost themselves. Airazor had accepted him. Airazor felt the water bounce off of Tigertron as he lifted himself to meet his partners height. The water was refreshing. It was as if the world was watching and participating in their lovemaking. Airazor held onto Tigertrons shoulders, trying to keep some control. Before they could catch their breaths, they had to kiss a final time. They played with each other, the motion never ceasing. If only this moment could last forever. And trust me, they were going to try and make it last. The sun was starting to set, reflecting off the water, lighting up their bodies. Tigertron looked up at Airazor. Airazor's eyes were closed, mouth open, gasping for air. The light did justice to the colors around them. It was the perfect time and place for something this magical. (I know I'm making it sound corny. It's 3:25 am here. I'm tired. This is for you Jadedfalcon.) As the sun hid itself behind the earth and the stars started to stare down at them, Airazor couldn't take much more. Digging fingers into Tigertrons back. His body responded by forcing itself forward, further into Airazor, causing another reaction. Both had spent themselves simultaneously. Before Tigertron could pass out, he pulled away and carried Airazor to the grass. They both hardly had any strength left to transform. But was forced to do so when the energon began to build up. Tigertron was still trying to catch his breath. He looked over at Airazor who was fighting to stay awake.

"Don't… force it Airazor. You must rest."

"I… know. But it… looks like… we'll have to bathe again. We made such a mess."

Tigertron laughed. Airazor passed out to the melody of his voice. Tigertron followed shortly, not noticing the approaching danger.

(The whole time in this chapter, I tried to type such, I typed suck. I had to keep going back. Now I need my sleep. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.)


	34. Chapter 34

Do you notice on your birthday you don't feel any older? Like, if you hit a "big" age, you don't feel any different. Will it be this way when we hit 30 or 40 and think; damn I'm old when you really aren't. You still got like 70+ years ahead of you. Just think, back in the day, people were dying by 40. That's why they had sex with 13 year olds. Yes I am talking about the days with Christopher Columbus and the new world. Don't get me started on Pocahontas. Damn Disney, warping our perception on things. I'm okay. I'm only 20 and I'm writing yaoi. Does that make me pathetic?

The nightmare's had begun. Everyone was having them. Nothing could stop them. Since the Predicons didn't attack for real, everyone was on edge, but worse, tired. That's when things started to really go downhill. Tigertron wasn't responding to his summons. Airazor was nowhere to be found and the tension was so thick you could cut it with an energon blade. Optimus was the first to wake out of his nightmare. Dinobot soon followed, along with Rattrap. Thankfully, they had awoken in separate rooms. Everyone ran out of the base. Dinobot had the intent of killing Rattrap. Everyone ended up getting separated. Megatron was close by, listening to the screams leaving the base.

"And now the hunt begins."

Samantha was walking on the ground next to him. Megatron was reluctant to let her come. Black Arachnia was in the front beating on a drum. Tarantulas and Scorpinoc were holding Megatron up on his chair. Megatron had his gun across his lap and a martini in his hand. Samantha was looking into a stream when she saw his reflection. She turned and jumped on him.

"What's that?"

"It's a mixture of energon and fermented fruit."

"No, none for you, no alcohol. Bad, bad Megatron."

She grabbed it out of his hands and jumped back down onto the ground. He looked over to her. She downed it then rinsed it out in the stream. She handed the glass back with water in it.

"What's this?"  
"Water. Until we pass some fruit that's what you get."

"Bossy tonight isn't you?"

She stuck her tongue out at him then climbed onto a nearby rock. She wanted onto his lap. As he passed, she lifted herself onto him. He held her for a while then felt her forehead. He turned to look at her face to find it red. He started laughing.

"You can't drink can you?"

She just looked at him then placed her head back onto his chest. Megatron raised his hand. Inferno came up beside him.

"Carry her with you. You and the other fliers go hunt down the rest of the Maximals but Optimus Primal is mine."

And as well you know, he has great reason for wanting to hunt him down. Inferno grabbed Samantha and placed her on his thorax. He used his two hind legs to hold her up. It was kind of like riding a motorcycle. He didn't want her legs to get burnt by his flame. Inferno led his hunting party as Megatron had ordered. The others continued on the ground. Megatron was the first to spot Optimus. He was up in a tree, vines near him and he was, apparently, having too much fun with the tree. (You know what I mean.) As Megatron aimed his weapon, he couldn't help but laugh at him. He knew that Optimus was now a walking erection. He was going to fuck everything in sight. Megatron soon got bored and fired. Optimus saw the bullet and managed to dodge it. Megatron wasn't too happy.

"Well, if at first you don't succeed, try, try again."

Little known to everyone, Tigertron and Airazor had set up their plans and were fulfilling them. Tigertron had already found Cheetor and Rhinox. It was just a matter of time until he found the others. Rattrap was still running like mad from Dinobot. He didn't know whether Dinobot was going to kill him, rape him, or both. Neither did Dinobot. But it was the thrill of the hunt that he was caught up in. Rattrap had two choices, left or right, a clearing, or a closed in space with lots of trees. He chose the closed in space. Dinobot followed, hoping he would soon catch his prey.

Airazor flew down into the Predicon base. Looking carefully through the base, hoping as to not set off any alarms. It didn't take long to find it.

"Oh come on, can't tell me ol' Megs didn't forget to lay a booby trap."

A gun came out as soon as Airazor's arm blocked out the light. Instinctively shooting it out.

"Gotta love him."

Airazor wanted to join the fight back had to return to the base, everyone needed his or her sleep.

Tigertron had now found Optimus and Dinobot. He knew Rattrap was near. He began to speak to them.

"Hear me Maximals, you must get control over yourselves."

At first they were reluctant but soon started listening. Tigertron explained how they could get rid of their problem. After many minutes of fighting back, soon the program block had been deleted out of their systems. They could talk again. Rattrap came from out of the bushes babbling out loud.

"I'm a rat and a robot. I'm happy being normal again. This is what I like."

"I do not see why."

Rattrap and Dinobot almost had another one of their little fights but were stopped by Tigertron.

"Talk about your nick of time. What know big cat?"

"Remember, your beast forms and your robot forms are now one. Let them work in harmony. But for now, let's kick some butt.

Megatron saw fire off into the distance. He knew that they had their bodies back. Oh crap was going through his head but he said something completely different.

"Uh oh."

(It's cute though. I had to add it.) Optimus came flying out of the jungle; he transformed in mid air and kicked Megatron right off of his chair. Rhinox and Rattrap ganged up on Terrorsaur. Then Rhinox took out Scorpinoc and Waspinator. Inferno had to make sure he was far away. He had to protect the little royalty that was asleep on his back. Dinobot had lunged at Black Arachnia and had her pined on the ground. Optimus grabbed Megatron up off the ground, lifted him above his head then threw him down. Megatron tried to land as softly as possible. (If you noticed, Optimus' hand was between his legs as he picked him up. I don't look for this shit it just pops up.) He turned over and ordered his troops to retreat. Optimus and others took it as a victory. Megatron swore his would be back.

As they got back to the base, Samantha was back to normal, and getting a bed ready for him. She was acting frantic. As Megatron walked in, he knew she wasn't back to normal yet.

"Are you alright? You got hurt didn't you? Lay here. I'll go get juice box for you."

She left the room leaving him alone with Inferno. Megatron looked over to him from the floor.

"I thought you said she was back to normal."

"I thought she was. I'm sorry for the error Royalty."

"You are forgiven."  
That's when Megatron noticed a chart in the corner of the room.

"What's that for?"

"That's for you to take."

Megatron grabbed the glass out of her hand.

"I'm not taking that."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not Samantha. I have no need of eye exam."

"I think you do. Just humor me."

Megatron mumbled but soon gave into her. She brought the chart closer. She pointed to the first set of letters

"A… V… L…"

She kept moving down the list of letters. He was correct on all of them so far. She got down to the bottom.

"F… U… C… I can't make out that last one."

(I hope you know where that came from.)

"Ha, see you are sick. Stay in the nest and I'll get you something to eat. I just have to go catch it first."

"Stay!"

Megatron was no longer giving her a choice. He pulled her down and forced her to lie next to him. Inferno grabbed a part of the blanket and covered them with it. Megatron poked her nose.

"You're not really worth all this trouble."

"I think she is. She may not look it but she has been a great help to us."

"I suppose so."

A few weeks had passed. Megatron was still all right and so was the child. He was just starting to get more and more moody. He was with Tarantulas that day. He was strapped back down on that table.

"So, even after a fall like that and you're still alive. The baby must be stronger then I thought."

Megatron took some pride in that fact.

"Any more sickness?"  
"Not really. I still have it sometimes but not so much anymore. Samantha is making too big a deal out of this, yesss."  
"Of course, even though she's not carrying the child, her maternal instincts are kicking in. She's going to be a part of this whether you like it or not. Unless she gets her own baby."

Megatron just smiled.

"Oh don't even think it. You are in no position to be trying to impregnate someone. You need your rest."

"Do you have anything for these mood swings?"  
"Unfortunately not. There's nothing I can do for that. You'll just have to get by. If there's anything you need done, I suggest you do it now."

Megatron was taking everything into consideration. So much needed to be done. It had been days since his last attempt on the Maximals. Even though they were blind, they still managed to survive. Persistent bastards. Megatron noticed his swings were getting worse. He told Samantha not to listen to him. One minute he would love her, then she would do something and he would just snap. She knew he didn't mean it but it still hurt. Things had to be sped up. The next plans were now in motion. Everything had to be perfect. Something had entered the computer. Waspinator was thrown back.

"Damage report."  
"Moderate. Wazzpinator zzinged but zztill functional."  
"Not you imbecile, the computer."

Waspinator got back up, trying to lift the computer but nothing would respond no matter what he did.

"What izz thizz? Program doezz not rezzpond, Wazzpinator not underzztand."

"I'll bet Waspinator seldom does. But don't let bother you bug face."

Something jumped out of the computer and into Waspinator's body. Terrorsaur saw him go flying but did nothing to help him. Megatron was in the main room clearing his throat. So much dust had flown everywhere.

"There you are Waspinator."  
"Yes here I am at very long last."

"What happened to your voice?"

"This one's exo-structure was commandeered by Air Commander Starscream!"

Everyone looked at him in disbelief at first. Maybe he got hit on the head again. Samantha came running in. She jumped on Waspinator's back.

"Miss me?"

She rubbed her cheek against his.

"Oh now you show me affection."  
"What are you talking about? I've always shown you affection."

"You never have. You were always with Megatron. Most of my problems begin with you."  
Samantha just stared at him. She didn't understand at first. She got off his back and went over to Megatron.

"What's Waspinator talking about Megatron?"

Starscream shook his head.

"Still with him I see. You'll never change will you?"

Megatron held her from behind and lowered his mouth closer to her ear. Starscream watched her expression change. Once Megatron's head was away from hers, she hid behind him. He turned to look at her. Inferno sensed her fear and moved closer.

"You've got bodyguards now. Clever."

"What are you talking about Starscream? How did you even get here?"

Everyone got comfortable as Starscream spoke. He rarely took his eyes off Samantha. Megatron sat in his chair, eyeing Starscream. He was quite angry at the attention he was giving her.

"My spark was floating by and happened into this body."  
"So, Air Commander, what do you want now?"  
Starscream looked back over at Samantha. She hid behind Inferno. Both Inferno and Megatron gave him dirty looks. He looked back over to Megatron.

"Why to pledge my allegiance to the glorious Megatron."

"Yesss, well, you'll forgive the "glorious Megatron" for not melting into a puddle of gratitude. Tell me," He looked back over at Samantha who was still cowering behind Inferno. "…Why should I trust you?"  
Starscream started to stutter.

"Well, I can help you defeat the Maximals and help you win the Beast Wars for good."

Megatron couldn't help himself. He had to smile. Samantha tugged on Inferno's arm. She wanted out of there. Inferno lowered the platform and escorted her out. Starscream followed. Megatron brought up some schematics for Starscream to look at. Samantha was already out of the room she clung to Inferno.

"What is the matter little royalty?"  
"That man in there, did Waspinator really turn into Starscream or did he get hit?"

"I believe I can answer that question. May I have a moment alone with her?"

Inferno placed his arm around her waist. Starscream lifted his hands.

"I mean no harm. You may stand a few feet off. I just wish to speak with her."

Inferno looked at her. She nodded. Inferno took a few steps back, keeping his eyes on Starscream. Starscream moved closer. Samantha wanted to run but knew she wouldn't get far. Inferno wasn't that fast of a flyer. He placed his head near, placing his forehead against hers.

"I know you remember me. There's no way you could have forgotten. It hasn't been that long has it? I see you found your way back to a Megatron. You always do don't you?"  
"What do you want?"

"The same thing I've always wanted. Power. You have it, I want it."

"I thought you were after Megatron's power."

"I was and still am. But your power will help me get his."

"I wont help you Starscream. I didn't help you back then and I wont help you now."

Samantha started back towards Inferno. Starscream just leaned against the wall, looking at his new hands.

"Alright then. I don't suppose you told Megatron everything about you?"

Samantha stopped. She turned to face him.

"I thought not. How many years has it been since you've been honest to your "leader"? Or is he a lover now? I saw you two get awfully close together. Would you like me to tell him for you? I'm sure he'll go easier on me then you."

Samantha walked back over to him. He still had a grin on his face. She cupped her hand under his chin and grabbed his throat. She started to lift him off the ground.

"Don't think that because you're in my friends body that I wont hurt you. I'm not afraid of you Starscream. You're my size now, and think, if I was to show my true colors, I'd be bigger then when you were in your original body. So don't fuck with me. Understand?!"

He shook his head. She released him, watching his body slide down the wall. As she made her way back to Inferno, he yelled out to her.

"One of these days Samantha, I'll get what I want from you. If bribing and blackmail doesn't work, then I'll take it by force!"

Samantha just turned and gave him the finger.

"Starscream, get in here."

Starscream stood up off the floor and entered.

"He's just as bossy as the old Megatron."


	35. Chapter 35

I'm getting better at this. I'm just becoming more sleep deprived. The reason why I'm putting two episodes together is because, soon, I'll have many chapters that are totally original, nothing to do with the episodes. So I hope you'll enjoy until then. Oh, do you think this would make a good Beast Wars music video? It's System of a Down – Sugar for Waspinator. I also thought of putting in G1 Megatron in it for the part, "I got the other it's small, cute, fits right in my pocket." I thought that would be funny, or how about this The Rasmus – In the Shadows for Starscream or Megatron.

Samantha was left behind again. Not at the base but behind some rocks. He offered her a gun but she refused to fire on her friends. She knew of the plan but didn't warn the Maximals. She watched as the base began to shake. She couldn't take it, she entered the base, and the automated system was disabled because of the fight. The fight was nearing its end. Dinobot was shocked by the new information he had just obtained. Then was nailed in the back by Megatron. The Maximals had no choice but to abandon their base. Optimus grabbed Dinobot by the arm and flew out of there. The Predicons started to cheer. Starscream was the first to notice Samantha approaching. He walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. The others were giving each other something that was like a high five but with their forearms. Megatron turned around and found Samantha and Starscream exchanging words. He would have thought nothing of it if it weren't for her facial expression. He had her backed against a wall and was lifting his leg to the middle of hers. He watched as she closed fist slapped him. If you're going to slap someone, make it closed fist. Megatron began his approach. Starscream could sense this looming force drawing closer so he released her. Megatron took Samantha by the hand and led her out of there. They all gathered in the main hall.

"Victory! We now have the upper hand with the Maximals gone."

"But what do we do now? With everyone here, that means our base is unprotected."

"First we conquered now we divide. Starscream, Scorpinoc and Black Arachnia will stay behind. Starscream will be in charge."

"Starscream? How come he gets promoted?"

Megatron just looked at him then, with frightening speed, grabbed his head and forced it into the table.

"You are congratulated on your victory, and thus you are encouraged to keep your beak shut."

"Well I'm just grateful to have a chance to prove my skills."

Black Arachnia didn't trust him, and for good reason. No one messes with her baby. Samantha was there for her amusement no matter what anyone, even Megatron thought. Megatron and the others were getting ready to leave. Samantha was debating whether to stay or not but Megatron wasn't giving her a choice. He had Inferno pick her up and have her placed on his back. Megatron carried her out of there. She kept poking the back of his head. Kind of like the baby on Dinosaurs. (Not the momma.) He just ignored her and kept walking.

Starscream was alone with Black Arachnia. The discussion between them was turning ugly.

"Forgive me if I'm being too forward Black Arachnia but is there something you're not telling me?"

"More like something you're not telling us. That story you told us wasn't true. You didn't get blasted by Unicron, you got blasted by Galvatron, after you betrayed him."

"Galvatron was a fool, I deserved to lead. So you know my secret, so the question is, why did you not expose me to Megatron?"

"Well, I figured you could make me a better offer."

As Black Arachnia walked away, Starscream followed with evil intentions. (You all know its there, watch his hand, it moves closer to her ass and he did grab it that's why she jumped a millisecond before Scorpinoc entered the room. He decided to be straight for five seconds.)

"Greed and self interest. I believe I've just earned myself a protégé."

(And here is where he grabs her ass.)

"Starscream, the Maximals have returned."

Starscream gave his usual evil smile. (That look didn't suit Waspinator.)

Rattrap was already giving Dinobot a hard time with his playing dead.

"Stay down you idiot, and groan for crying out loud you're supposed to be half dead remember."

"If you don't shut up rodent, I'll have you for a role model."

Rattrap was about to fight back when Tigertron growled at him.

"Alright, I'm shutting up. If it ain't the Dinosaurs up your butt, it's the felines."

"So you've come crawling back."

"We had no choice. Dinobot has taken heavy damage."

"And you need access to a CR Chamber. How nice for you. But what's in it for me?"

"We'll… do whatever you want."

"Very well."

He turned to Black Arachnia.

"Lesson one, always show compassion, it's always a good cover for your true motives."

Megatron was sitting on his bed thinking about recent events. Something was wrong. He knew that Samantha had an attractive personality but there was no way someone could be that attracted to her that fast. He looked over at her, watching her play on the ground with his duck.

"How'd you get that? Where'd you find it?"

Samantha just looked at him and smiled. She was trying to get out of it.

"Put him back."

Samantha did her puppy eyes but it wasn't working. He pointed behind him. She sulked and placed the duck back. She came back and sat in front of him.

"You suck."

(I am so tempted to put in something that my friend Kenn told me once but it would just be horrible.)

Megatron just sighed and lifted her up onto his lap. She could still lean into him. Instead, she lifted herself up and kissed him. Once she pulled away, he looked right into her eyes. In those moments, she would have told him anything. And he knew it.

"So tell me, what is the connection between you and Starscream?"  
She couldn't answer at first. She was still caught in his gaze.

"That's simple. I know him. He's the same as he's always been."

"Samantha… just how old are you?"  
Samantha opened her mouth but didn't have time to answer. There was an attack on the ship. Megatron brought up his screen and started to give orders, tightening his grip on her waist.

"Report."

Terrorsaur came onto the screen, he was frantic.

"The Maximals have totally lost it. They are attacking our base."

"Set the auto guns online. If the battle gets worse then we attack."

"Yes sir."

Megatron lay back down. His stomach was starting to hurt again. Samantha got off of his body. He wanted to pull her back on but she refused him.

"How's the baby?"  
"I'm not that far along. I'm not sure. But I have been getting cravings."

"Such as?"  
"Meat."

"You are so not getting my ass."

Megatron started laughing. He picked her back up. It paid being taller then her. He cradled her next to him, both still feeling the vibrations in the base. Samantha tried to get up but ended up slipping down his body. Her legs ended up on both sides of him and her head on his chest. He groaned.

"Didn't think you wanted to do that now."

She went to hit his chest but pulled back at the last second.

"I guess being pregnant has its advantages."

"Shut up."

He slid her up until her hips were with his. She knew his plan. And there was no way that was going to happen. She pushed away from him and got off and walked to her bed.

"Come back here."

"No."

"Come back here."

"No. I'm not putting you in danger. After you have the baby then I'll do anything you want."

"Anything?"

Samantha looked away. She heard Megatron get up and walk over to her. He grabbed her chin with the side of his finger and pulled her face closer.

"Anything?"  
"Yes. Anything. When have I not obeyed you?"

He smiled then kissed her, making it linger for longer then it should. She felt his tongue go into her mouth. She no longer fought back. She actually encouraged it by grabbing onto his neck. When he pulled away, she was out of breath.

"I'll hold you to that Samantha, yesss."

Starscream had now joined the fight at the Predicon base.

"Attack you fools."

Everyone was now ganging up on him. He ended up on the ground near energon. Black Arachnia had shot him and the energon forcing the spark out of Waspinator's body. Once all of the Maximals had gone, the others came out and carried Waspinator inside. Megatron was the one putting him back together.

"Oh. Wazzpinator hazz a headache in hizz whole body."

"I had to play along to gain his trust and to find out his true motives."

"You're smooth Black Arachnia, very smooth. It does not inspire confidence, no."

Black Arachnia walked past Samantha and snuck her out of there. She took her into her room and locked the door.

"What is it this time?"

"What?"  
"You always dress me up in something that scares the living daylights out of Megatron. So… what is it this time?"  
"Oh nothing special…"

Black Arachnia walked over to her closet, it was really a hidden panel in the wall. She pulled out a dark colored bag.

"Just this. Try it on. I'm sure this one he'll like."

"Alright. But I'm not sure now is the time that I should be trying to seduce him."

"I don't think you even need to seduce him. This is just to mess with his head a little. That and I want to know how well the males like it."

"Well…"  
Samantha started talking from behind her curtain.

"I know Terrorsaur will more then likely try to corner me again."

"Well, him I can't count on for a decent opinion. I hate to admit this but at least Megatron has some taste."

"The hell is this?"

Samantha came out from behind the curtain in a schoolgirl uniform. Black Arachnia raised her hands in approval.

"I like it. Definitely you."

Black Arachnia then ran a hand down Samantha's sides. Samantha never knew why she kept doing that.

"Fits good in the sides. How's the front and back?"

"I think they're okay. But does the skirt have to be this high?"

"Bend over."

Samantha did as she was told. The skirt rose. It stopped just before you could see a panty line. Black Arachnia was circling around her. Her bust line had lowered and she was starting to pop out. Samantha was pulled back up. Black Arachnia holding her front.

"It seemed fine to me. You sure there's nothing that needs fixing?"  
"It may need fixing after it's torn off of me."

Black Arachnia gave out a little laugh.

"I'm sure the guys will like this one. Go test it out."

"Must I? This is kind of embarrassing."

"Then just make it a private show for Megatron."

"Yeah but I have to walk back to our room. People are going to see me."

"Then you can get it out of the way."

Samantha just sighed and headed out the door. Before she could leave, Black Arachnia grabbed her hand.

"Thanks for letting me try these out on you."  
"No problem."

Black Arachnia had moved closer to Samantha and kissed her forehead and sent her on her way.

"We need more females on this planet."

Samantha was making her way to her room and, as she predicted, she ran into Terrorsaur and Waspinator. There was no time to hide; they were coming straight at her. Both had their heads turned so they didn't notice at first. She just stood still against the wall. Waspinator was the first to spot her.

"What Zzammy wearing?"  
"I know what it is. But why wear it? Have you finally realized that I'm better for you?"

Samantha just rolled her eyes. She was expecting that. She started to walk off when Terrorsaur grabbed onto her. He pressed his cheek to hers. Waspinator didn't understand what was going on so he stayed out of it.

"Wazzpinator not know why Zzammy not like it. Look good on Zzammy."

Samantha looked at him and gave him a little smile. Terrorsaur moved his hand down her front.

"Megatron has been a little moody lately so I can understand your need to find love elsewhere. I'm just glad it as me."

"Fuck you Terrorsaur, I'd sooner be with Waspinator then you."

"Look at him Samantha. I could rape you right in front of him and he'd have no idea about what I was doing to you."

She felt his hand go down her skirt. She started turning red. Waspinator would have behaved exactly as Terrorsaur said if not for her tears. She hated having a secret identity. She knew Megatron would no longer care for her. He turned her away once before many years ago. She never would have known about the underground slave trade if it weren't for him. Sometimes she questioned herself, wondering if it was worth being loyal to him. Waspinator took Samantha and forced Terrorsaur's hand out.

"What do you think you're doing? Have you decided to take charge for once?"

"Wazzpinator not care what zztupid bird bot think. Wazzpinator not want Zzammy cry."

"So you wont make her cry either?"

"NO!"  
Waspinator was starting to lose his temper. He could speak properly once that happened. He would even get fierce. Terrorsaur saw the look of murder in his eyes. He backed away.

"Take her then. I'm sure you'll grow to understand what us men feel every time we look at her. One of these days you'll mature."

Waspinator still gave him that look until he was out of sight. He turned then held her.

"Wazzpinator take Zzammy to Megatron now."

There was an awkward silence between them as they walked. Samantha held onto his arm.

"Bird bot dumb. Not know how he affects people."

"Oh he knows Waspinator. That's why he does it. He likes getting under people's skin."

"Wazzpinator not like him."

"Me neither."

They stopped in front of the door. Waspinator spoke again.

"Wazzpinator know about the things Zzammy doezz with Megatron."  
"What?"

"Wazzpinator not azz innocent azz everyone thinkzz."

"Then you know what he was doing?"

Waspinator nodded. He held her waist and hugged her.

"Wazzpinator protect Zzammy. No matter what."

"Just like Frenzy."

"What?"  
"Nothing. But I thank you for the escort."

Samantha walked in, waiting for Megatron to pounce on her. Waspinator stood by the door, holding onto a small necklace.

"Zzoon I can return thizz."


	36. Chapter 36

We are so waiting to rant about the new Transformers movie that's coming out. We already know it's going to suck from what we've seen in the commercials but we still have high hopes. Why is always about the humans? Some of this shit makes no sense to us but after we see it, you'll be hearing about it from us probably on the same day. Whether we thought it was good or not. Oh and I forgot to tell you all about how my book ended. I've had it done for a while now. It's actually really good. The man is a genius. He was like the perfect guy, next to Megatron of course. I may be the only one who thinks that but that's fine. But I do know about all of the other Optimus haters out there. It made me so happy. And thank you Shockbox for all the reviews.

"Waspinator can be just like Grimlock. He lets you think that he knows nothing but really he's plotting something."

"What are you talking about Samantha?"  
As he turned, he slowly said the last part of her name. All he could do was point and try to close his mouth.

"What? Oh yeah this. Black Arachnia's work. She wanted to try something different this time. You like it?"

Still no response came from him.

"I'll take that as a yes. She has this idea about doing a line that looks like some medieval gothic…"

She didn't even have time to finish her sentence. She ended up on the floor again. She knew it was going to happen so she didn't fight him this time. She didn't want his baby to be harmed. Once he had finished trying to take her over, she pushed him off.

"You come in here dressed like that and you wont even allow me the simplest of pleasures?"

"That's right. This is called torture. I told you; once you have the baby is when I'll sleep with you again. But not before then."

"I'm still not so far along that I can't."

"If I do, will this satisfy you until you have the baby?"

"Yes… or at least for the rest of the week."

Samantha just raised her eyebrow at him while making a face. She was slightly amused but ended up giving into him. She told him to lay back and to do everything she said. He was pleased, he was getting his way, and he always did. Samantha kept her clothes on, making sure to take baby steps with him. He was enjoying himself at first but then he felt the pains come back. He did his best to hide his pain but she quickly picked up on it.

"I told you, you couldn't do this. Let's wait until later, when morning passes."

(I know that morning sickness can happen at anytime of day but I'm trying to keep it a constant variable.)

Samantha went back to Black Arachnia's room to get her usual clothes. Megatron wasn't too happy about that. He decided to head outside for some air. Maybe something interesting would happen to take his mind off of everything. He headed for the lookout near the base, the area where nothing really grows. Where Terrorsaur decided to blast him when he got his boost of power. Inferno had worried about his queen and decided to follow. Megatron didn't really pay any attention to him. Megatron sat down in his beast form and looked over the edge. He hated these mood swings. If only he could speed up the process.

"Royalty?"

Inferno had broken his train of thought. He turned and looked over at him.

"I'm sorry for the interruption Royalty but I must ask something. Is it really all right that all of us are together like this? I mean, isn't the queen only to have one mate?"

"I'm not too sure how to answer you Inferno, no. Things have become complicated of late."

"I am not questioning the will of the Royalty it's just…"  
"You're confused."  
"Yes."

"So am I."

There was a silence. They both looked over the edge just watching the clouds go by. Megatron stood up and headed down into the valley. He turned back towards Inferno.

"Let's go for a walk."

"I know how you feel Inferno. I feel the same way right now. And I still damn myself for even being able to feel such things. Why were we all programmed to feel in the first place?"

"I don't know Royalty."

"Was it to get a better ideal on things? Or was it just some cruel joke to make our lives more interesting? I hope Primus is enjoying watching us squirm."

"I'm sure that's not why we were meant to feel. Perhaps it was one day to understand the other side and maybe we'll all get along in the end."

"Are you even listening to yourself? You sound just like the Maximals. Our ancestors were built to be fighters and cold-hearted so that we wouldn't be swayed in battle. The Maximals and their ancestors were built to be assembly line workers. They did everything to keep our planet in top condition. We were meant to protect Cybertron from invaders."

"Then why did the fighting start?"

"No one really knows. Perhaps a Decepticon got drunk on power or perhaps an Autobot decided things would be more interesting if he started something. Kind of like how rumors go around a school, you never mean for it to get out of hand and out of control but it just seems to go that way, yesss."

"What do you think happened Royalty?"

"It doesn't matter what I think, I need proof before I can make any kind of accusation."

When they had stopped walking, they had ended up near the Maximal base.

"We walked far."

Megatron laughed at that comment. But something had to be done about the Maximals. They always had to complicate things. It would be better to pick them off one at a time. Or a small group but not all at once. Megatron turned away and started heading home. Inferno stayed close by. Megatron as always deep in thought but this time it was even more so. Inferno said nothing the whole way, he knew better. As they made their way through the jungle, Megatron lurched forward. Dammit, the hunger had returned. Last time, he had, how do we want to put this, violently raped two people.

"Royalty, what's the matter?"

"It's back."

"What is?"  
"My own personal demon that I have to fight. This time it's lust. I need your help with this one Inferno."

Inferno had transformed and tried to steady his leader. But it was too late for he had started to go out of control. He had Inferno pined up against the wall again. It was more difficult being in beast form but it was to be more… entertaining. (Pardon me for being evil here.) Inferno had been forced to the floor. He never once questioned his leader nor did he wish to. He was willing to do anything to help. There was always a reason for what he was doing.

"Inferno… please… just bend over and brace yourself. Forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive."

He felt the attachment come off once again. It wasn't long before he could feel the pinch and the thrusting motion. Even though in beast form, his arms were much shorter, he still had enough reach to make sure that his prey was still being held in place. Even though he wasn't ordered to remain quiet, he tried not to make any outcry. All he could do was dig his fingers into the ground. He kept his head down and his hips up. It would be less painful that way. He kept feeling his body being thrown forward with such force that it should have been torn apart. If he were made of flesh, he would have been done long ago. He thought of Samantha at that moment. If Megatron was with her at this moment, she would have been crying, screaming for the pain to stop and more then likely, she would have been torn so badly that her blood would be making him slicker. He was thankful that he was able to keep her safe. He knew that his leader would have never forgiven himself if anything like that happened to her again. It would come soon, the end of this pain. But it would get much worse before it got better. The movements had increased and the pain was getting deeper rather then lesser. At the last one, he couldn't hold it any longer he had to scream. As he fell to the ground, he felt the member being pulled out of him. There was no telling what was going to happen now. Was he to be left alone or be carried back to the base? Even though Megatron was still in his other mind, he picked Inferno up and began to carry him off. Once in a while, Inferno would make a sound of discomfort.

Samantha was back in the room waiting for them to return. She was back in normal attire. She saw Megatron had come in by himself.

"Where's Inferno?"

He didn't really answer. He just made his way over to his bed but lay on the floor next to it. She walked over to him and touched his side. He flinched.

"What did you do?"

He still said nothing. She shook her head and left him alone in his room. He knew exactly what he had done and once again was regretting it. Samantha made her way to her computer room. She sat down in front of her monitor and started making a new entry.

"Entry number 129. Still nothing from Megatron but things have become difficult. He remembers nothing of his former life nor does he seem to show any characteristics to that of his ancestor. The other fit their matches perfectly but Megatron seems to be the odd on. On another note, Rattrap may not have been related to a Maximal at all. The nearest things I can see similarities to are Ransack from the "Cybertron Era." I have to trace back farther to see who he really was. Megatron has said that this is earth but I have not found our ship the Nemesis yet nor the Ark. I will continue to investigate until I find them. Then I can right the wrongs that have been going on all these years."

Samantha finished typing and messed with some of her pictures and video files. She printed off some pictures for a few people and ran through her videos to make sure all were there. She paused at one she had made of the original Megatron. He was standing near a few of the others making plans to take over Cybertron. It wasn't even really to take it over, more along the lines of getting revenge on Optimus Prime and freeing his people. He turned around and nearly stumbled.

"Samantha I've told you before, don't stand right behind me."

"But I'm taping you. I'm trying to get every detail."

"If you want every detail of Megatron then why don't you try taking him apart?"

"Shut up Starscream. You think you're all that but you're not."

"Oh yeah. Give me that camera you little runt."

She watched the camera bounce and she ran. The image may have been upside down but she could still see him chasing her. Rumble had come into view and she noticed that he had extended his leg. He intended to trip him but that may not have been such a great idea. Starscream did fall but was falling right on top of her. The camera flashed as images blurred. The camera fell and refocused back on her and Frenzy.

"You okay?"

"I'm good. You?"

"Fine. You can see the skid marks I made grabbing you."

He pointed over into the distance, the camera wasn't in a good position to catch the marks but you got the idea.

"Oh my gosh are you sure you're okay Frenzy?"

"I told you I'm fine."

"Starscream you idiot! Get out of my sight before I blast you for your incompetence."

"It wasn't my fault Megatron, if you could just control that little pet of yours…"

Megatron raised his arm getting ready to blast him. Starscream lifted himself off the floor and was heading for the door. He spotted Rumble who was trying to sneak off.

"You tripped me. You're going to pay."

"Yeah I'd like ta see that Starscream. Ya haven't caught me yet."

Starscream chased him out of the room. Megatron shook his head the looked back over to Samantha. Frenzy helped her up, the camera catching images of the floor.

"Can you please turn that thing off?"

"Can I have something first?"

"What do you want?"

"I want to go into town with Frenzy."

"They'll know he's a Decepticon Samantha. I can't let you outside without a proper escort."

"Then let me go into the woods with Shrapnel."

"NO, absolutely not. I don't want you anywhere knew this Insecticons. You know how I feel about them."

"Okay Megatron."  
"Now please turn that thing off. It's primitive technology. If you want, I'll get Laserbeak to follow you."

"No it's fine."

Then the camera turned off. She moved the video file over into another folder. She smiled.

"Those were the days. You had less to worry about. No one was really small enough to sleep with you. Well, except for the cassettes, humans and Wheelie."

She saved her information and burnt a new disk. She placed it in her CD case and hid it. She stood back up and headed for another part of the room and grabbed some things.

"I wonder if Megatron has translated that disk yet or not. And if he wants this book yet."

Samantha held up a book with an Autobot symbol on the front and a Decepticon symbol on the back.

"I can't believe this thing is like their bible, but without it, I never would have known the others were coming."

Samantha placed the book back in the shelf and headed out the door.


	37. Chapter 37

This is going to be my next rant. Okay, not going to say many bad things about this movie because it was actually pretty good. First the bad then the good, I don't want to spoil the movie for anyone. One thing I didn't like was that you could see Optimus' mouth moving. Megatron was no longer hot. Voice worked even though it wasn't Frank Welker and was Hugo Weaving. He made him sound like scary. Like "I'm coming to kill you" not "I'm just getting over a cold". I find that funny and I'm sorry. And here's something freaky. All Autobots are perverts. I am not making this shit up. They were watching Spike and his girl making out. And they were on top of Bumblebee. This just proves my point on how fucked up they are. Another thing that kind of pissed me off was that only Optimus was talking. Well, the others had lines but not many and when Megatron did get to talk, it was only when he was fighting. Oh and another thing I thought of, Megatron should have hit Starscream at some point. That and the cars didn't really fit the people. And they made Bumblebee way too old. Megatron and Optimus were too tall. They like towered over the others. But I guess they got as close as they could.

But storyline was good and the little things that you couldn't stop laughing at. This I have to give away just for the fact that I'm sure most of the theatre pissed them at it. Bumblebee pissed on a human. He gave a shrug once told to stop. Like "What? I can't really speak so my actions are speaking louder then words. He was being an asshole." And this is the last thing I'm going to ruin. This is Jazz fighting Megatron. "You want a piece of me bitch?" "No… I want two." And you can guess what happens next. I thought that was great. You do not fuck with the enemy's leader. Ever. No matter how much you think you can kick their ass. Why do you think it's always the leaders that fight? I like the beginning just for the fact that Bumblebee may not have been a little bug car but there was one in the movie and he hit it, like he was saying, "I'm newer technology bitch". Which reminds me, he was playing music to try and get this girl into his car and his little air freshener said bee-otch. I do recommend on seeing this movie even though at first I though I would hate it.

I still think they could have had Soundwave in there. I mean, they changed Frenzy so why not him? Would have made more sense. And I think there will be a second. They ended it like there was going to be. And I wish Starscream would have done what he always does, "Megatron has fallen, Decepticons, follow me your new leader." And another line that I wished that was in there was, "I still function." That's a Megatron line. In some scenes, it seemed like Megatron had too many emotions, he wasn't thinking like he usually does. He usually has a clear head and let's nothing gets in his way. There are times when he loses his temper don't get me wrong but he was showing too many emotions. And everyone kept asking me who these people were; most of them aren't recognizable unless you are a diehard fan.

Anyway, I will get back to my stories. I've just been having fun with people lately. I have a crazy personal life now. Never thought I would have one but I do. I have two different groups of friends that want to do stuff usually at the same time or back to back and it's tiring me out. But I promise more action. And I thank you all for the reviews and Pm's and Emails. They are really helping me and by the end of Beast Wars, you understand everything and when I start my G1, it wont be exactly like this, they wont follow the episodes exactly, I'll only throw in one or two things so you know where we are. But it's going to kick oh so many asses. And I hope that the fans I have wont hate it. It'll explain why Optimus had the 180 personality flip.


	38. Chapter 38

I'm sorry if this shit seems like it's completely random but so was Dragonball z. And you know what, those where the episodes that made it funny. You can't have everything completely serious. If there were no comedy, it would be boring. So please forgive it but, I have this habit of being unintentionally funny.

It had been a few weeks since the last fight had happened. Dinobot and Cheetor were on patrol in the mountain area. Waspinator, Terrorsaur and Inferno were ready to ambush. And that's just what they did. A battle had broken out but Waspinator had just chosen to watch. Then Terrorsaur hit a wall and noticed what Waspinator had been doing.

"What are you doing?"  
"Terrorzzaur hazz no given zzignal."

"Attack you fool!"

"Wazzpinator will engage enemy."

(I just think that part is so cute.) Waspinator grabbed the biggest bullet they had and tried to fly with it. It was heavier then he thought. He spotted a tiger on the side of the hill. But it wasn't who he thought it was. Tigertron was hiding up a little bit higher then jumped on Waspinator. Waspinator had lost control. Inferno went psycho and started to blast everything in sight.

"I need some help down here big cat, Dinobot's out and I'm under heavy fire."

Once Tigertron had taken care of Waspinator, he then moved onto Inferno. He shot at him three times. One hit got him off his guard, the second made him turn around and had him spin out of control, the third just missed him and hit the mountain where Snowstalker had been standing. This caused a landslide. Snowstalker was buried beneath all the earth and rock. Tigertron had tried to dig her out but was too late. She had been instantly crushed. Tigertron began to bury her, Dinobot was thinking about how to handle the situation. He'd seen too many comrades fallen and knew what would happen if he let it continue. The one that had originally defiled him went in a similar way. But the circumstances were different this time. He knew Tigertron wouldn't be happy that she was dead. And he was right, Tigertron had told them he wouldn't fight anymore and took off, abandoning them.

"So the tiger no longer wishes to fight. Inferno to Waspinator and Terrorsaur, regroup on my coordinates."

They all met at a high point as to not be detected.  
"We must return to base."

"The Royalty commanded that we bring in the renegade Maximal. Will you explain our failure to him?"

(Note the fact he said him. Am I the only one who caught that?)

"Megatron not like failure."

"Yes the Royalty, I mean Megatron has been a bit testy lately. (And we all know why.) We'll do it. But only on my signal."

Waspinator was fixed on that light. There was no way he was going to let it get away from him. He started to clap.

"Wazzpinator likezz zzignal."

He started to do little circles in the air. (He is so cute.)

Dinobot had found Tigertron and was already starting to fight him. Optimus had no choice but to intervene. He had to split them up before Dinobot decided to go too far. Dinobot still never understood why they were always so sentimental. He tried it once and look what happened to him. He headed back to base. He had to tell Rattrap of the things that had happened to him. It was never wise to keep secrets, even if it's to protect someone.

Rattrap was sitting in his room playing with another one of his explosives. He had just finished working out the kinks in the formula. He watched Dinobot come into the room. He was so out of it that he didn't noticed Rattrap flying at him. He ended up on the ground.

"Where have ya been Chopper face? I knew you were out on patrol with Cheetor but you should have been done hours ago. Getting slow as ya age?"

Dinobot didn't say anything. Rattrap was expecting to get something back, a slap, hit in the arm, forced into another round of sex but nothing came. Just his hand went up, Rattrap braced himself just in case but he just felt a hand go onto his head. He was being rubbed. Rattrap looked up and hit his forehead into Dinobot's.

"Okay, what's da matter with ya now?"

Dinobot had sat up, pushing Rattrap off of him. He turned Rattrap around and held him from behind. Rattrap just thought maybe he was having another episode but something felt different this time.

"Promise me something."

"Depends on what it is."

"Listen rodent, this is very important, I need you to promise me."

"Alright, alright, don't get so defensive. What is it that I have to do?"

"Just promise you wont hate me after I tell you this. Or to feel sorry for me."

"Why would I? Ya ain't got nothing dat I can't handle. I've been through a lot too ya know. You're gonna have ta come up with something pretty big to top some of da shit I went through."

"I doubt you were raped by your best friend."

Rattrap looked up at him. Dinobot wasn't kidding.

"Ya just fucking with me right?"

Dinobot just shook his head. He held Rattrap tighter and began to tell him about what had happened.

"You know how I was in the military right, well, some of the guys there had developed clicks so to speak. I was an outcast."

"Like ya are now."

Dinobot gave him a dirty look.

"Alright, I'm shutting up."

"Well, I was in the process of my little side job,"

Rattrap started to laugh under his breath. Dinobot continued.

"One of them came up to me and said they would be going out later before our next mission. They wanted to know if I wanted to join, so thinking nothing of it, I did. We went out for some drinks and nothing happened. Things were fine at first. Then our mission came. All this was happening before I even met Megatron. On this new planet that we had just recently discovered, he started getting closer to me. We had been on missions together before but this was the first time he had ever talked to me without having to give orders. We had spent maybe a month there but we had gotten closer. I started to pay less attention to my work and more on him. I thought perhaps I was crazy but soon I didn't care if I was."

"This is when you first realized that you were gay."

"Probably. But what choice do we really have?"

"What do you mean?"  
"Well think about it, it took forever to get females back on our side. When the Autobots and Decepticons still existed, there were no female Decepticons. The Autobots had them all destroyed. I mean, how can you have more without a female to have the children. They tried the same thing to the Autobots but some of them had escaped and remained hidden."

"Anyway, back to this story. What happened to you? Did you disobey him or something?"

"Something along those lines. I wouldn't do something that he wanted. He had come forward with his feelings before I did. It wasn't the fact that he wanted me that bothered me. There was something else that was disturbing. There are good and evil in everyone but I swore this man had very little well in him. He was always merciless when he fought. He would sacrifice women and children just to complete his main objective. I just couldn't stomach that. My honor wouldn't allow it. So one day he cornered me and told me that I had become soft. I told him that I would never follow a leader who didn't respect others let alone himself. I turned my back on him, something I never should have done. He was in a totally different weight class then I was. I tried to fight back. I did manage to fend him off but not for long. Our troop was gone farther into the distance and out scouts were busy keeping an eye out for invaders. What the commander was doing didn't matter to the others unless something big happened. I was completely at his mercy. I was stuck as his prisoner for days. All the way until we had returned to Cybertron. I was accused of being a traitor. He had told our squadron's leader lies about me. Almost had me destroyed. I left the military under false pretenses. I told them I was leaving because of the accusations but that wasn't the entire reason. I had to get away from him before he tried to blackmail me again. That's when I ran into Waspinator and Terrorsaur. It took a while for me to trust them but I did eventually. They had told me of their plan and what Megatron was planning. So I met up with him. He had brought Samantha with him; though she was a little scamp then."

"Isn't she still?"  
"Not as bad as she was then. She was frightened of me at first but soon clung to me. She remembered that I was one of them that had gotten her out of her own prison. Megatron had told me the plan and asked if I was in. I had thought everything over, thinking about the repercussions of my choice, then finally agreed."

"Are you regretting that?"

"No. I never would have met you."  
"And ya trust me? Ya don't think I'd do the same thing that the other man did?"  
"If you were going to, you would have by now. And I don't think you've got the bearings to do so."  
"Oh yeah?"

Rattrap had turned and forced him to the ground. Dinobot, being the stronger of the two, had him pinned. Rattrap never really won, not unless Dinobot let him.

"See. If anything, you should be worried about me."

"Yea right. Ya ain't got any bearings either."

A new struggle had started between them. Rattrap wasn't going to give in to him this time. They both knew how this struggle was going to end. It always ended the same way. It was already in motion. It was about to start when a knock came to the door.

"Are you two trying to kill each other again?"

Rattrap had gotten off of Dinobot and answered. Dinobot had sat against the wall and tried to remain silent.

"Is everything okay in here?"

"Yeah. We weren't doing anything."

"Don't try to pull that on me Rattrap. I know you guys were fighting and what have I told you?"  
"Take it outside. You don't want anything ruined."

"That's right. Now please do so."

Rattrap watched Optimus walk away then shut the door and locked it.

"Gees, what's his design flaw?"

Dinobot shook his head, again, trying not to laugh. Rattrap started walking back towards him.

"Well then, where were we?"

Everyone was standing in front of Megatron to report failure. They were getting their ass chewed. He was getting fed up with everything. He sent them all away and tried to think. Before he knew it, he had passed out. The computer had announced an anomaly. Once he knew what he was dealing with, he sent Inferno out to retrieve it. Inferno had brought the disk back to him and had it placed in a containment unit.

"Thank you Inferno. Now go repair yourself. I have much to think on."

"Yes my queen."  
"I wish he wouldn't call me that."

Samantha had entered the room and watched what he was doing. Her eyes had widened. She thought she'd never see that again.

"What's this?"

"What are you doing in here? I told you to stay with Waspinator."

"I got bored. I brought you another picture to go with that other one I took of you on Cybertron. This one is a little newer."

"Thank you. Now please leave. I have to think, yesss."

"Alright, but you owe me."

"Very well."

Once she left, he brought up a monitor and sent out a hologram once it had detected the form he wanted. It followed it until it was passed and could form. Optimus had to skid in the air to stop him.

"Optimus Primal, I must have a word with you."

"Well, Megatron, I'd say it's glad to see you but my truth circuits would overload."

"This is no time for pleasantries Maximal, no. I have a matter of some urgency to discuss."

"So… discuss."

"Not like this, no. In person I think, yesss. Neutral territory. One hour, both of us alone."

Optimus had started laughing.

"What makes you think I'd agree to that?"

You could just imagine the thoughts going through his head at that time.

"Because what I wish to discuss is a truce."

He knew he had just shot down Optimus' little fantasy. Megatron hit a button on his control panel and headed off.

Megatron was standing in his beast form waiting. He had noted that Optimus was already falling from the sky. He was in a foul mood. Under normal conditions, he would have taken what he wanted but had to hear him out.

"Alright Megatron, you called the meeting, what's this slag about a truce?"  
"It's absolutely true I assure you."

"Yeah right, the only time Predicons talk truce it's so they can reload their weapons."

"Under normal circumstances yes, but not now. I have other things to concern myself with now. Things have arisen, things that require my undivided attention. To be blunt Optimus Primal, I have no time to worry about you or your Maximal minions. Thus I wish a truce. And you will agree."

"Do you take me for a fool?"

"No, I take you for a Maximal."

While the Maximals were planning to get back into the Predicon base, Megatron had set his other plans in motion. He had sent Waspinator down to the trans warp cell to keep an eye on things. Tarantulas was making plans of his little agenda. He had taken one of the cells, and got Waspinator. He ran back to his base to continue planning. Megatron kept his eyes on his monitor for the next few hours. Everyone was doing his or her own thing. Megaton had sent Black Arachnia to find out what Tarantulas was up to.

"Black Arachnia, there was an explosion in the trans warp chamber. Would you check it out? Please. Now Optimus Primal, I believe the next move is yours."

The move didn't come for weeks. It still hadn't happened yet. Megatron was getting more edgy. Little things were setting him off. Samantha had stayed by his side even against his wishes. She had brought him foods that he had requested. Mostly meats but he was becoming so impatient that he no longer cared if they were raw. When he slept, she would snuggle in next to him, making sure he had enough blankets to keep him warm. Inferno was in charge of keeping an eye out for an attempts made by the Maximals. They had made attempts but none were working. Megatron had given the order so Inferno was not about to disappoint him. Pretty much during the truce, there was peace, at least for almost everyone. Optimus had stationed himself out by the Predicon base looking for any sign of movement. Megatron hadn't come out of the base in days. There had to be something wrong. He saw that Samantha was leaving the base by herself. She was walking slowly but began to run once she hit grass. She was surprisingly fast running without shoes. It flew above her to keep up. She stopped next to a waterhole. She was watching the animals that had gathered. She was debating on what size of animal to get him. Optimus came up behind her and pulled her back. She put up a struggle; the sounds caused the animals to scatter. She broke free from him and hit his chest.

"You bastard, I was about to catch one of those."  
"For what? What is Megatron hiding?"  
"It's none of your business."

"Oh I think it's my business."

"We have a truce, you can't hurt me. Besides I'm a neutral party."

"I highly doubt that. You are always with the Predicons. You are far from neutral."

"The only reason why I don't stay with your side is because I can't trust you."

"Very well, just tell me what I want to know and I'll leave you alone."

"I have nothing to tell you. If I knew anything I still wouldn't tell you."

"Playing dumb again huh, oh wait, you are dumb."

"That's not going to work on me. I know what you're planning. I'm not so naïve."

"That's too bad. Guess I'll just have to take the information by force."

"I'm not scared of you Optimus. You've caught me in a bad mood."

"So? You think I'm supposed to fear you?"

"You should."

Optimus had started to laugh but soon stopped. Again, he had witnessed her eyes changing color and slit while her teeth and nails began to grow. Her skin was changing color as well. She was becoming redder. She even began to grow in height. He was starting to look up at her. The bushes were moving faster. They could hear shouting. He noted her growl and she began to shrink back to normal size. She pointed to him before running off.

"This isn't over yet."

Rhinox met Optimus. He and Rattrap had been doing research all day.

"You alright Optimus? You don't look so good."

"Rhinox, I want you to hurry and find out whatever you can about Samantha's species. Something's very odd."


	39. Chapter 39

I'm trying to even everything out. Trying to write between Dragonball Z and Transformers. It's getting hard. And Transformers is the only one bringing in reviews. So I know if people like it or not. Dragonball Z, not so much. Terrorsaur needs to get laid before he dies, whom was he supposed to be with again? Was it Scorpinoc? Please not Waspinator or Rhinox. My mind would die and this story may never get finished. It's just a bad mental thought. (Shudders.) Oh dear god. Anybody think this'll be a good music video; it's Shut up and drive. Not sure about the artist yet.

A few more weeks had passed and Megatron wasn't getting any better. In fact he was getting worse. He was getting more demanding. He could no longer stay in his robot form. He had to remain in beast mode from now on. He didn't really talk anymore. It was like he was saving his energy. He hardly ever left his room. Inferno and Samantha did their best to keep it a secret but it was getting harder. Megatron wanted outside. He was beginning to go stir crazy. Megatron waited for them to fall asleep before he would make his move. He almost made it to the door when he was stopped. Samantha had grabbed him by the tail.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Megatron just looked at her. He didn't have to answer. He was the one in charge. Or so he thought. She pulled on his tail.

"Get back in here. You're not going anywhere."

He gave her a dirty look. She gave him one back.

"Look at me like that all you want Megatron it's not going to get me to budge on this. I believe that the one carrying the child is to be babied at all times. You don't need to worry about anything as long as Inferno and I are here."  
Megatron wasn't a whiner. But he really wanted outside. Samantha kept staring at him until he lowered his head and walked back over to her. She started to pet his head.

"That's a good boy."

"Samantha… maybe we should let the Royalty out. I mean, soon the Royalty wont really be able to move. We should do something nice before we have to be mean."

Samantha sat there and thought about it. When she looked back at Megatron, he was looking at the floor. His head was flat against the floor, kind of like when a dog is just lying there. He snorted. She could tell he was bored. She couldn't stay the hard ass towards him forever.

"Alright fine. Let's go outside."

Megatron lifted his head. He couldn't believe what she was saying.

"But if you start to slow down or get sick even once, we head back home."

Megatron licked up the side of her face. She didn't mind the gesture but it was still kind of gross. They started to walk down the halls and all was well at first, until they ran into Terrorsaur. He was half asleep and almost ran into Samantha. He just put his arms around her waist instead.

"Hey, what are you doing out this late? Trying to find your way to my room?"

"Hardly. I'm just going out for a walk."  
"You want some company?"

Samantha was about to tell him she was fine but Megatron had walked up net to her and looked down at to the exact place where Terrorsaur's hands were. Then looked up into his eyes. He lifted the corner of his mouth and was preparing to growl. Terrorsaur was still too out of it to figure out that he should let go. Instead of growling Megatron let out a roar, he didn't mean to take it so far but he was losing patience. The roar caused Terrorsaur to cling harder. Megatron looked like he was about to take Terrorsaur's head off. Samantha grabbed his arms and gave them back to him.

"It's going to be okay Megatron. He was out of it. That's no reason to try and kill him. Let's get going okay?"

Samantha started walking and was almost out of the base. Megatron was still staring at Terrorsaur.

"Megatron come on, you're the one who wanted out."

As Megatron passed, he snorted at Terrorsaur. Inferno walked by then ran after the others. Terrorsaur was still standing there stupefied.

They were walking through the hot coals making their way towards the grasslands. Megatron had picked up Samantha and placed her on his back. She ordered Inferno to carry her if he was going to make a fuss. Inferno had her piggybacking him. Megatron was swaying from side to side. The grasslands were coming up soon. Samantha had lifted her head and tilted it to the side. Inferno had noticed the change.

"Something the matter little Royalty?"

That caught Megatron's attention. He stopped and turned his head to her. She kept her head up. She looked like she was sniffing the air.

"We're being followed."

"How can you tell? My scanners aren't detecting anything."

"I'm sure. I know that smell anywhere. And I can hear him flying. I'm just trying to find him now."

"You don't know who it is?"

"I have a good idea. I know the general area and I suggest that we avoid it."

"But why? Shouldn't we attack the enemy?"

"No offense Inferno but you've lost to him before and I don't want to fight him. And think, this'll put Megatron in danger."

"Point taken. But doesn't running seem like the coward's way out."  
"That may be, but it'll take longer this way, and Megatron will get his walk out in the night. Besides, we may be able to lose him."

Megatron was starting to head off in the wrong direction. Samantha jumped off Inferno and raised her arms, preventing him from going any farther.

"Where do you think you're heading?"  
Megatron had nodded in the direction he was heading. She shook her head.

"If we stay upwind we'll be safe."

Megatron turned his head. Saying, I'm afraid of no one. I shall run from no one. Samantha grabbed his head and placed hers to his. He wasn't going to fall for this trick again. Then he felt her shaking. She was serious. He felt water go down between is eyes and then off the tip of his nose. She had started crying.

"Why can't you listen to me? I care about you. You may not believe that but it's true. I don't want anything bad to happen to you. And the one who follows will hurt you again. If it comes to it, I will fight for you. But I wish for that to be a final option."

Megatron lifted his head causing Samantha's feet to lift off the ground. He carried her like that for a while. She wouldn't stop clinging to him. They made their way to the grasslands and he placed her on the softest green grass. He noticed that she was asleep. The stress had finally gotten to her. Inferno was to stay and watch her. Megatron and Inferno had a little silence fight about that plan. Inferno had won and told Megatron to stay there. He left and made his way around the perimeter. Megatron fumed for a few minutes but soon got over it. Megatron had shifted his tail and pulled Samantha closer to him. She was still warm. He lifted his head, he could smell something coming towards them and it wasn't Inferno. Megatron placed Samantha underneath him. He had to keep her hidden. The grass was shuffling and moving around them. A hand parted the grass and came into view.

"Some bodyguard you have."

Megatron looked to see that Inferno was nowhere to be found. He glared at Optimus like he was saying what have you done this time. Optimus approached as he brushed himself off.

"Oh don't look at me like that. Besides, what need have you to require a bodyguard?"

Megatron shifted where he was lying. If he had to run he needed easy access to Samantha. Optimus had noticed he was protecting something.

"What are you hiding? You haven't said a word since I got here. Usually you're going off about how you'll never be my toy or how you'll get revenge on me for both you and you're little whore."

Megatron was going to stand up and attack but got pains in his stomach. He sat back down. Samantha had shifted and rolled out from under him. He was sitting on the grass. It was hard to tell that she had moved. Optimus moved closer to get a better look.

"What are you protecting? It's been a month. What have you found?"

Megatron still couldn't answer him. He turned his head, trying to ignore him. He heard the footsteps coming towards him. Optimus had come dangerously close to his face. If he weren't going to listen, he'd make him.

"Don't ignore me! You know very well that you're lying to me and I want answers, now."

Megatron had just hardened his eyes to him. Optimus had closed his eyes and shook his head.

"This is unfortunate. I was hoping you'd come to your senses. But I guess I'm going to have to beat the message into your head."

Optimus was about to attack but noticed movement behind Megatron. Samantha had sat up and was rubbing her eyes.

"What's with all the noise?"

Optimus took a step back. Megatron had noted his change in attitude. He was no longer overbearing, but was now intimidated. Samantha stood up and stretched. She turned and saw the Optimus was backing away. Her eyes narrowed but she hid behind Megatron.

"What's he doing here?"

She made herself sound more vulnerable then she felt. She kept glaring at him, her eyes changed again. Megatron was just lying there, watching the little silent stares of death they were giving each other. Optimus (I wanna say grabbed but no.) gathered his ball bearings and took a few steps forward.

"So Samantha, would you care to take this outside?"  
"We are outside."

"You know what I meant you little… just follow me."

Samantha got up from behind Megatron and started walking forward. Megatron stuck his tail to stop her. She bent down and held onto the tip.

"It's alright. I'll be fine. Really."

He didn't like it but let her go. Before she disappeared behind the tall grass, she turned and smiled at him.

"Start heading back to the base. I'll follow shortly."  
He wasn't going to bother fighting her. He knew she would win the argument. He slowly stood up, his head not making it over certain parts of the grass. (You don't think it can get that high? I know it can. My neighbors don't mow the lawn, ever. It gets really high. True it does droop but when they let it continuously grow, it gets its height back.) He continued to walk against his will. He could hear the fighting. He saw lights over the edges. He knew Optimus was firing on her. Then something went over near his head that wasn't a missile. He managed to duck just in time and looked at the tree behind him. It was singed. He got closer then the tree broke and fell to its side. The marks were starting to cool. No weapon could have made those marks. He had to go back. No he couldn't, he wouldn't be able to make it back to the base if he backtracked now. He had no choice, no he no longer cared, and he had to go back. The lights were getting brighter the closer he got. He was almost there. Something grabbed his leg and he fell forward. He was grabbed and held from falling to the ground. He turned and was looking Inferno in the eye.

"No Royalty, you mustn't go out there."

Megatron started to put up a fight. Inferno did the best he could to keep him down.

"You have to trust me Royalty. The little Royalty is holding the enemy off. We have to get you back to base before the fight ends up over here."

As the walked off, Megatron kept trying to turn back but Inferno wouldn't him. All he could do was listen to the beating of wings and gunfire.

"You fight well, for an abomination. Why don't you let Megatron see you for what you really are?"

Samantha was speaking to him from the sky. She was circling from above.

"I don't want him to know."

"So… you're just like Grimlock from back during the first great war. You pretend to know nothing yet you know everything."

"First of all, that wasn't the first great war. That one was one of the last. The first one happened millions of years before your ancestor was even created."

"You seem to know a lot about our history."

"I've been around for most of it."

"At yet you still have that girlish figure. What do you do to keep that? Sacrifice children?"

"You wish. But I bet you'd know all about that. Oh wait, you're too stupid to remember the past life you just came from."

Optimus hated her. She kept getting in the way. And now she was powerful enough to challenge him, perhaps even win. He took a few steps back and Samantha dove for him. He jumped to the side and blasted towards her. He heard her yell then hit the ground. He made contact. Now he had a chance to go over there and finish the job. He came up from the side she was holding her shoulder.

"That all you got creature?"

Samantha was gritting her teeth. She couldn't talk. It was just too painful. He started to swagger towards her.

"So who's going to protect you now?"

"I can protect myself."

"I doubt that. Now…"

He kicked her to the ground then stepped on her back. He began to pull on her right wing as he stood on her.

"Tell me what Megatron is hiding. I'll let you go if you do."  
"I'm used to torture. Hurt me all you want, I'll tell you nothing."  
"That is a disappointment. Megatron would be proud of you. But if I was to tell him what you are, would he still?"  
"It would be my word over yours. Who do you think he'd believe?"

"I could make him see reason."

"Reason, you haven't had any of that since you were Orion Pax."

(Get it, Orion Pax, Optimus Prime? It's cool if you do or don't. I just think it's funny.)

Something had clicked for a second or so. But that was it, the feeling passed. He pressed harder into her back. It was painful but she held her tongue. If this continued, she would pass out.

"I'll ask you one final time before I start cutting pieces of you off, what is Megatron hiding? And don't lie to me."

"He has nothing to hide, especially from you."

"Then why doesn't he talk to me?"

"What do you think you rapist?"  
He pressed harder and pulled her wing out. She saw his sword come out and touch her.

"I'm not afraid to use this. I think it's cute really. You trying to be the little hero and save Megatron but all you're doing are hurting him. And now, you have to pay for the pain you're about to cause him."

She could feel the sword digging into her back. He was beginning to take her wing off. She lifted her wings up, causing him to fly off balance then started to run away. Optimus stood up and yelled in her direction.

"You can't hide from me. Now that I know you bleed, I have nothing to fear from you."

Optimus turned and headed back to his base. He had to kill her somehow.


	40. Chapter 40

Okay, sorry for not posting for a while but I was gone for four days at Edmonton's animethon. The animethon this year was so cool. The 404's made fun of Starscream so many times. And I found out that Vic, the guy who plays Brolly, he hates fan fiction. Those made me feel so bad. For a while I thought, why am I writing this if people hate it but soon got over it and remembered those who love it. Kateland's cousin reads my fan fiction and loves it. It's so scary. I'm corrupting the minds of girls and boys everywhere… cool. It's only three days long and I only went for the two but I stayed at a friend's house. I rode my bike there with a loaded backpack. I looked like some sort of bondage queen. Security didn't check my whip that was around my waist. We tested it outside of my friend's house and it makes the coolest sound. It hurts when you hit someone with it. My poster accidentally hit Kateland with it. I have dubbed Kateland Terrorsaur and she hates me for it. But she made this face and I thought oh my god what happened? She lifted her leg and held her ankle. The whip just nicked her. It barely touched her and caused lots of pain. And on another note, at the yaoi panel we went to, we were talking about different forms of sex. Transformers came to mind for me. What would this be considered, robot sex or bestiality? It's a good question. I'm going with both. I love my yaoi. Fear it! Yeah, nobody's going to fear it. I tried. Look, I'm on chapter forty, I think this story is going to make fifty. I mean, the end of season one. Not the end of the story. Oh my god, I didn't mean to scare you like that. That would totally suck. And I ask the question again, who is on top? Terrorsaur or Scorpinoc?

Megatron was pacing in his quarters, Inferno trying to stop him. He just wouldn't sit down. If this kept up, he would make a grove in the floor. Inferno wanted to jump on his leaders back and force him down but knew it wasn't wise. Finally Megatron sat down and rested. If he didn't sit down soon, he was going to pass out. Inferno collapsed in the corner. He was exhausting himself trying to keep both Megatron and Samantha happy. Inferno lowered his head and closed his eyes for a moment. Megatron was still lying down. The next time he opened his eyes, Megatron's head was up and looking towards the door. Inferno forced his eyes open just in time to see Megatron leaving the room.

"Dammit."

Inferno forced himself off the floor and followed Megatron.

"Where the pit is he heading?"

Waspinator was curled into a ball and sleeping in his hammock. He heard something hit his door. He opened his door to find Samantha staring at him.

"You… have to let me in…"

She passed out and fell onto his shoulder. He looked at her and started to fly back up to his bed. He placed her down, now realizing that she had wings. He had to place her on her back. He used his homemade blankets to cover her. He looked back down at his hands and saw her blood. He had to inform Megatron. He always knew what to do in these situations. He turned to leave when she grabbed his arm. Waspinator turned back to see that her right eye was barely open. Her body was almost beaten beyond recognition. Her blood was naturally dyeing her hair. Her left wing was useless and lying limp against his bed. She was having trouble talking.

"Please… don't let him… know…"

Waspinator went back into beast mode and nuzzled her. She clung to him and he accepted it.

"Please don't tell him."

"Megatron not know. Wazzpinator not tell anything."

Waspinator watched her as she slept, making sure that she was still breathing. How was he going to care for her while she was like this? He lowered his head to check her forehead when there seemed to be an earthquake. Waspinator fell out of his hammock and landed by the door. He opened it to see what had happened and came in contact with very large, very white teeth. Waspinator looked up and found Megatron snarling at him. Waspinator raised his hand.

"Hello Megatron."

He didn't sound too confident. His voice was shaky. He watched Megatron's chest get bigger and felt his roar. Waspinator felt his body being thrown backwards and almost hitting the wall. Inferno popped his head in.

"The Royalty wishes to know if the little royalty is here."

Waspinator shook off the roar and came back towards them.

"Megatron need breath mint."  
He heard Megatron getting ready to squish him. Waspinator quickly apologized.

"Wazzpinator not know where Zzammy izz. Where you leave her?"  
"She was with us but we got separated when…"

Megatron moved his tail and knocked Inferno over. He had noticed the blood dropping from the hammock. He took a step towards Waspinator, trying to intimidate him. Waspinator started to panic. He didn't know what to do. Samantha pulled her head over the edge. Megatron looked up and tried to reach her. She shook her head.

"Sorry for the mess Waspinator. I didn't mean to get the berry juice on the floor."

Megaton stared back up at her. She looked so tired. He knew something was wrong but decided to trust her. She had never lied to him before, why would she start now? He turned and headed out the door. Before the door could close, he turned back to Waspinator and glared. The whole, you better take care of her. Waspinator swallowed hard then flew back up to her. She was lying back down. She looked peaceful. That wasn't good. Waspinator shook her until she woke up. She looked up and smiled.

"I'm okay. I'm just trying to ignore the pain. I just need to sleep. Then I'll go get something to eat."  
Waspinator shook his head. He lay next to her and butted her with his head.

"No leave. Wazzpinator go find food."  
"But I have to hunt…"  
"NO! I'm not letting you get any worse then you are now. You have to listen to me. I'll go get you what you want. Just tell me, anything at all. I don't care how far it is."  
Samantha knew he meant it. His buzzing had stopped. But this was obvious. She snuggled back into the bed.

"Alright, anything that is the size of a dear. Ask Tarantulas if you can have the carcass that he's done with. He usually drains his victims of blood then has no use for the rest."

Waspinator stared at her. How did she know that? That wasn't normal. There were just things that she shouldn't know but did. He was about to jump when he remembered something. He pulled a box out that was hidden under his pillow. He lifted Samantha up and moved her hair. He placed the necklace around her throat and locked it. He placed her back down so she could rest.

"Wazzpinator glad to finally return item to owner."

"Really?"  
"Zzammy awake? Wazzpinator thought you were zzleeping."

"Not really. Hurts too much to sleep right now. When I eat I'll end up crashing. But I thank you. Where did you get this?"  
"It hazz been in my family for generationzz, through the male half. We had alwayzz been told to find you and give it to you."

"Then, how did you just find me now?"

She looked down at the necklace and saw what it was. It belonged to her during the Generation One Wars. Shrapnel was the one who made it out of the stones he had found over the years. It had an onyx back, emeralds covering the whole things, a sapphire eye and rubies and amber for fire. It was a little dragon. The onyx was to hold the gems in place. The chain it was on was made of gold. It was very shiny, very expensive, but with all of the digging Shrapnel used to do it was no wonder he found those stones. Samantha had always been attracted to shiny things. She loved this necklace.

"Thank you Waspinator. You have no idea what this means to me."

"Tell Wazzpinator."  
"Well, the reason you've been holding onto this for so long is because of me. I lost it once before and I guess your ancestor found it again. He was the one who made it for me. He knew that he couldn't have me so he made me something instead. He kidnapped me once just to spend time with me."  
"Wow. Zzammy really old."  
"I guess I am. But again, thank you. This really means a lot to me."

Waspinator snuggled into the bed. She was wondering why he hadn't left yet. Waspinator sighed then looked back up at her.

"Wazzpinator hazz to admit truth. Wazzpinator know all about Zzammy. Know what zzhe izz and where zzhe come from. Wazzpinator know everything."  
"Why haven't you said anything? To anyone?"  
"Wazzpinator not know why. Wazzpinator love Zzammy maybe that why."  
"You're just like your ancestor. But there is a difference; you haven't plotted against Megatron yet."

"Wazzpinator not plan to."  
"Good idea."

Both started to laugh. Waspinator stuck out his tongue and licked Samantha. She lay back down and tried to fall asleep. Waspinator left her alone and went to get her something to eat.

It had been several months since that incident. Megatron kept checking on Samantha when she was locked up in Waspinator's room. He demanded to know what was wrong but Samantha just smiled and told him everything was fine. He made her work harder for keeping secrets from him. She didn't care. She wasn't about to get shipped off again like last time. She was seeing this through to the end. Inferno never once left Megatron's side. Samantha was under the computers trying to help Scorpinoc fix another problem they were having. They were trying to rig up a system for long range scanning. The ones they had kept getting energon interference.

"You done yet?"

"You want to be down here instead of me Scorpinoc? Your hands are to big for this."

"What are you making her do this time?"  
"That you Terrorsaur? When you get here?"  
"Just now. Why are you under there again?"  
"Computer problems. Want to help? You can help test the controls with Scorpinoc. I need two hands for that anyway. Scorpinoc has to be on one side and you can be on the other. That cool with you?"

"I guess I could help."

Terrorsaur went to the control panel and watched Scorpinoc go to the other. He waited for a signal from Samantha then started up the systems.

"Whoa not yet."  
There was a flash of light and the base lights went out. Smoke was taking over the room. They all started coughing. Samantha started messing with other controls and the lights came back up. She pulled herself out.

"Who was the smart bastard that turned the switch?"

Scorpinoc and Terrorsaur were about to answer once they had stopped coughing but something caught their eye. They started to laugh. Samantha waited a few moments before saying something.

"What?"  
"Your hair."

Terrorsaur grabbed onto Scorpinoc and they both started laughing even harder. Samantha got up and looked at the reflective panel. Her hair was standing on end and going all over the place.

"Oh great. I have finally achieved super sayain."

Terrorsaur let go of Scorpinoc and walked towards her.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing. I need to get this done. Megatron needs me later."

"For what? Does he need help with something special?"  
"Shut up Terrorsaur. You need help."

Samantha started to slide under the computer again. Before being completely covered, she spoke again.

"Why don't you and Scorpinoc go play with each other? You both need to get laid."

"WHAT?! You wanna run that by me again?"  
Samantha pulled herself out and looked right at them.

"Both of you need to have sex some point in your life."

"What makes you think that we haven't?"  
"Oh please. No offense Scorpinoc but I can tell a virgin when I see one. You guys are acting all big but when it comes down to it, you would freeze when it came to the time. The only reason why I say this because I have this bad feeling about the two of you."  
"You saying that we're no good?"

"That's not it. I think you two may end up dead soon. Not from battle but it'll just be your time to go. I just want you to have some fun before you go."

"Well thank you for that but I think you should just get back to work. Besides, it's not like you can see the future."  
"As far as you know."

Samantha went into her evil frame of mind, gave a smile then went back under the computer. Terrorsaur was a little freaked out by that. Scorpinoc was already superstitious so it didn't take much to freak him out. They looked at each other for a moment then turned away. There was no way they were going to have that kind of relationship with each other.

"Try it now."  
Both snapped back to it and tried again. Tarantulas radioed from the control room.

"Everything working up here. How long before the circuits blow?"

Terrorsaur kicked Samantha's foot. She tried to kick him back but missed.

"I don't think it'll blow. The power is holding steady and the adapters aren't fazing out yet."

"You get that?"

"Yeah. We'll keep checking on it every few hours to make sure everything is still operational."  
"That's fine on this end."

The communicator went silent. They were finished. Samantha got up, her hair finally starting to go back down. She went over to them and hugged them.

"Think about what I said. It doesn't necessarily have to be with each other but I suggest you live for that moment."

Samantha left the room and let them think it over. They stared at each other again.

The long-range scanner was working great. Optimus couldn't get near the base without being detected. There was little he could do to get in. He sent Dinobot with a message. He stood in front of the base and waited for someone to let him in. After arguing with Tarantulas, he was let in. He went straight for Megatron's quarters. He opened the door and found Megatron sleeping on the floor in his beast mode. He couldn't even walk anymore. It was nearing the time when he had to give birth. He noticed Samantha was bathing him with a cool rag.

"What's with him?"  
"I think he's just sick. Lots has been going on and it's finally taking its toll."

"Why are you here Dinobot?"

"I was ordered to deliver a message."  
"Well I can take it for Megatron."

"It's not for Megatron… it's for you. Don't ask me what it's about. I didn't read it."  
"I like that about you. You don't pry into other people's business."

"Not my style. Please don't pull anything."  
"What do you mean?"

"I mean with Optimus, he's been very angry that past few day, but exceptionally happy for the past few months. What did you do to him?"  
"I tried to teach him a lesson but got taught instead."

"You what? What have I told you about fighting?"  
"Not to do it unless I'm protecting someone. But I was."  
"I doubt Megatron needs help with protection."

Megatron moaned and tilted his head to the side. Dinobot just made his usual noise. (I don't even know how to describe it. He like growls and snorts at the same time.) He handed the note to Samantha.

"If you get in over your head, you can call me. You know I'll be there. No matter what the problem."  
"I'm glad to hear that. I may just need you in the future. I know you'll need me."

"How so?"  
"Just a feeling."

He shook his head and held her for a moment. He looked over and saw that Megatron had awoken and was glaring at him. He pulled away and put his hands up.

"See Megatron, I'm not here to steal your woman."

Megatron kept glaring at him. All rational thought had left his mind weeks ago. He was no overprotective of everything that was his. He would use the last of his strength to kill if he had to. Dinobot took a few steps back and left. Megatron turned and looked at Samantha. She bent down and petted his head.

"It's okay Megatron. I'll never leave you."

She gave him her little smile. He lightly licked the side of her face.

Optimus hit the wall with such force that it dented inwards. He had to get whatever Megatron was protecting. Not realizing that it was already his. Well, part of it anyway. If he couldn't have it then he was going to take something else. He hoped Samantha got his note. He was calling her out, a fight to death so to speak. Dinobot was in the next room. Rattrap was wondering his room. He was looking at all of the wall hangings made from the hides of animals that he had hunted.

"Very grim. I picked ya as more of a pink kind of guy."  
Dinobot didn't even pay attention to Rattrap. Rattrap hated the silences.

"What's wrong this time?"

"Just something Samantha said. She said I'll need her in the near future."

"And she can tell the future?"  
"I'm not totally sure about it but I think she can."  
"Yeah right. Nice one Chopper face. You had me going there."

Dinobot shook his head. He turned at held Rattrap. There was something foreboding in what she said. Like it was going to happen and there was no getting out of it. Dinobot had always contemplated his reasons for existing. There had to be more then just fighting. He felt much more self-satisfaction by protecting Rattrap. Sure he was technically a Maximal now but his original design was a Predicon. You can change your name and your body, even your allegiance but not who you are. You can try, but you'll end up getting lost along the way and may never regain your humanity back. Is it really worth losing?

"How long are you going to hold me."  
"Until I get bored of you."  
"Well who knows how long that'll be?"

Dinobot pulled him up and forced a kiss on him. He pulled back to look Rattrap in the eye.

"You talk to much cheddar breath."

"Insulting me now, you think that turns me on?"

Dinobot placed his hand between Rattrap's legs and squeezed.

"I can tell it is."  
He pulled upwards, hand still between his legs, that's where he was lifting. He could hear his pet gasp and start to breathe heavier. He felt the change in the air. Something dangerous was about to happen. He had to enjoy what little time he had left. He lifted Rattrap up against the wall.


	41. Chapter 41

I know this is taking a long time and I promise that season one will end by the time we hit fifty chapters. We might not even get that far. How long is this story going to last? I am so going to end up being thirty by the time I'm done. Scary thought isn't it?

Samantha had opened the file; it was more of a holo card. Well, being bluntly honest, it was a challenge. Whoever won, would get to have complete control over Megatron. Samantha hated the idea but it would soon be time for him to have his baby. Even if he did have it now, he would still be wiped out from the action itself. She had no choice but to oblige. She looked in on Megatron to make sure he was all right. Inferno was doting on him. He'd be fine. She headed out of the base and went to meet Optimus near the Maximal base.

Terrorsaur was sitting in his room when someone started knocking on his door.

"It's open."  
Scorpinoc had entered the room. Terrorsaur sat up quickly and his balance controls couldn't keep up. He got light headed. He had to lie down.

"You okay?"  
"Yeah I'm fine. What do you want?"  
"Well, um… how do I say this?"

"Just spit it out. I'm not Megatron, you don't have to fumble around me."  
"Actually I do. Have you thought about what Samantha said… at all?"

That one had thrown off Terrorsaur. He actually did think about it. It just felt so wrong to think about it. (But you all know we like it.) Perhaps it was the fact it was Scorpinoc. Terrorsaur sat back up. He placed his hand on his bed.

"You wanna sit down? You're making me nervous pacing like that."

"Sorry."

Scorpinoc sat next to him. They sat quietly for a while.

"So what now?"  
"Well… I don't know. This whole thing is just crazy but I believe her. I think she's right. I mean, don't you feel it?"

"I do. I've been having these dreams that I was being burnt and it wasn't the fires from the pit. It was more of a liquid."  
"I had that same dream a few nights ago. Before Samantha even told us we were gonna die. You think she can see the future?"  
"There's no telling. But there was something chilly about her words."  
There was another moment of silence between them. Then Terrorsaur spoke up.

"So… you wanna try it?"

"What?"

"Well, you know, just as an experiment. Then if we aren't happy then we can say so and never have to be with each other again."

"That and we don't have to die virgins."

"That too."

"So then here's the next question. Who's on top?"

The thought had crossed their minds but neither of them wanted the bottom. But on the one hand Terrorsaur had already tainted himself when he was horny so what should it matter now?

"How about we match for it?"  
Damn his pride. He had to at least pretend. They were getting ready when they noticed an error. Scorpinoc had claws instead of hands. That wasn't going to work.

"Now what? Anymore bright ideas?"

"I'm thinking. I may have a solution."

Terrorsaur went over to his drawer and pulled out a small bottle.

"I was planning on using this on Samantha but I think we should take it."  
"What is it?"  
"It's like an aphrodisiac. Once you take it, you lose all reason and you fall in love with the next person you see. But I think it only lasts the night."

"That's a sort of date rape drug."

"It's not a date rape drug. You wanna try this out or not?"

"How do we take it?"  
"I think we just need to take a sip. I don't want to ask Tarantulas again about this stuff."

Terrorsaur was the first to try it. He wanted to prove he had more balls. They waited a few minutes and nothing happened.

"You sure it's going to work."  
"I don't know why it isn't. Maybe it's been around me too long, you try it."

Scorpinoc had trouble grabbing the bottle so Terrorsaur had to pour it in his mouth for him. Scorpinoc felt his internal temperature rise but nothing much else.

"I think Tarantulas must have tricked you."

"Perhaps we weren't meant to do this."  
Terrorsaur sat back down on his bed and placed his head between his legs thinking all that work for nothing. Tarantulas was going to get it. He kept his head down until he heard his door open. Scorpinoc and Terrorsaur had looked away from each other for a few moments. Scorpinoc turned back to tell Terrorsaur that it was an interesting run until they met eyes again. The drug had kicked in. The trick was that they had to look away from each other first. They had taken a few steps towards each other. That's when they lost all control. Terrorsaur felt himself fall back onto his bed. This would be the first time for the both for them. They no longer cared what happened. The tongue war continued on longer then it should have. Terrorsaur had become impatient and flipped Scorpinoc over. He thought that he was the one who was going to be entered but it was the other way around. (You guys have no idea how much I really don't want to write this. I can see it happening oh my god.) They were going too fast. This was some good shit. Terrorsaur had bent himself over Scorpinoc and felt something brush against him. He looked back down and smiled. They didn't say anything but knew what was about to happen. Terrorsaur started to jerk him off a little. The drug was taking its time working its way through their systems. This was just the beginning. It was about to get a whole lot worse. Terrorsaur moved down Scorpinoc's body and took him into his mouth. Scorpinoc had bolted upright. Terrorsaur was in control at the moment. He continued to play with his new toy until something else had slipped into his mouth. He had pulled away and found that Scorpinoc had spent himself.

"Excited aren't we?"

Scorpinoc couldn't even answer. Terrorsaur had licked him clean then placed both knees on Scorpinoc's waist. Scorpinoc was about to protest but felt Terrorsaur had already lowered himself down. Scorpinoc's body wasn't responding to his commands. He was helpless, his arms at his sides, Terrorsaur, slowly driving him insane. Terrorsaur, always the one to love being in control, took complete advantage of the situation. They were so caught up in the moment that neither of them had time to worry about lubricant. Terrorsaur slowly started to increase the force he was using. The drug was reaching its full potential. Soon they were going to become wild and unruly. Terrorsaur leaned forward, his head next to Scorpinoc's, breathing hard next to his ear. Scorpinoc used all this strength to move his arms. He lifted his arms up and grabbed onto Terrorsaur's lower back. Like where our tailbone is. He was forcing him down even harder than before. Terrorsaur began to act more like his ancestor and began to scream. (Get my meaning, or my little hint? You know…) Scorpinoc had spoke up for the first time since they started.

"You mustn't, we'll be discovered."  
"So what's your point? Let them watch."

That must have triggered something in Scorpinoc, or maybe it was the drug, but something had happened. It was like a demon had awakened inside of him. He had grasped Terrorsaur and switched places with him. He was now on the top. He had Terrorsaur's legs up at his waist and was holding onto the bed. Terrorsaur held onto Scorpinoc's arms, more along the forearm. He would pull him closer with each thrust, encouraging him to go faster, harder, anything. It was almost like he wanted to be punished. The positions kept changing frequently. Terrorsaur was always on the receiving end but didn't care. This time, they were sitting up; Terrorsaur had his legs wrapped around Scorpinoc's waist. It was nearing the time when they both would arrive. Terrorsaur began to breath near Scorpinoc's ear again. This time, he tried to speak.

"Please…"

Scorpinoc turned his head, listening to him.

"Before I come… I need you to do something…"

"What?"

"Turn me around. I need to feel what you feel."

It took Scorpinoc a few moments to understand what Terrorsaur meant but got it after he had him turned the other way. Terrorsaur's back was to Scorpinoc's chest. Terrorsaur opened his legs a little, trying to stay as connected to his partner as he could. Scorpinoc had lifted him up a little to open his legs more. It was driving the two of them crazy. As Scorpinoc tried to be as gentle with Terrorsaur as possible, He was falling as hard as he could.

"I don't care if you hurt me, I need you to squeeze harder."

That was dangerous. Scorpinoc's claw strength could cut metal. But he did as he was told. He heard Terrorsaur start to moan. Once the moaning had quickened, he hastened his pace. The whole base must have heard them but they were so into it, nothing mattered. The world could have been under attack but this was the most important thing at the moment. Once Scorpinoc had filled Terrorsaur's body with his juices, Terrorsaur had felt the proper response was to ejaculate. Scorpinoc had lifted Terrorsaur off of him and placed him on the bed then laid next to him, the both of them panting. A few minutes went by and their breathing was back to normal. Terrorsaur curled into a ball and Scorpinoc took him into his arms.

"Are you alright?"  
"I know I'm going to hurt in the morning."

"Don't worry, I'll tell Megatron something."  
"Thank you."

There was a moment of silence. They were falling asleep. Terrorsaur had broken the silence.

"So… when do I get the top?"

Samantha was standing outside of the Maximal base. She was waiting for Optimus to exit. Optimus had noticed her as she approached the base. He had walked past Rattrap's room, hearing sounds like the room was being taken apart. He did not wish to know what He was doing in there. It was probably another fight with Dinobot. (Well it's something with him.) He left the base, had Sentinel on auto. He walked towards her.

"You ready for this?"  
"Are you? You know I don't approve of fighting, but in your case, I'll make an exception."

"How gracious of you."

"Where are you taking me?"

"I was thinking sector twelve."

Samantha shook her head.

"The lava pits. You want to fight near my base. Hoping to expose me?"

"Something along those lines. You don't mind do you?"

Samantha just turned and smiled at him.

"Of course not."

They headed out back in the direction of the Predicon base.

Waspinator was listening in on the communicator he had planted on her necklace. He had rushed down to Megatron's quarters and burst in.

"Wazzpinator requezzt permit to watch computer."  
Megatron had lifted his head. Waspinator was out of breath. He had run the whole way. He had nudged Inferno and Inferno spoke for him.

"What for?"  
"Waspinator juzzt want monitor duty. Wazzpinator haven't done it in awhile. Think it time for turn."  
Megaton had lowered his head again. Inferno motioned to the door.

"You may. Just make sure nothing slips past on your watch."

Waspinator raised his hand to his forehead in salute and left. He ran and relieved Tarantulas. He was more then happy to give it up; there were more important things to do. Waspinator began to work fast, making little errors in the computer.

"Hurry up Zzammy. Not know how long I can hide thizz fight."

Optimus had taken his stance, as did Samantha. They were only a few feet from each other. Samantha knew this terrain. The only reason he would suggest an area like this was to draw her powers out.

"It's not gonna work you know."  
"Whatever do you mean?"  
"You know exactly what I mean. You're not going to expose me to Megatron."  
"Oh I beg to differ. I know for a fact that once he finds out, he'll hate you. You'll be an outcast. No one will take you in."

"It's not like I haven't lived on my own before. I can take care of myself."

"Enough talk. Fight me."

"You said I had to answer your challenge, I have. That doesn't mean I have to fight you."  
"Actually it does."  
"It doesn't in the book of orderly conduct."

"Well I say it does."

He made his first move. It's true that it caught her off guard even though she was expecting it. She had managed to dodge it and came close to one of the lava holes. He hadn't fired on her. It was like he was trying something else. He knew this fight meant that he would finally be back in control again, so why was he playing with her? Trying to figure out what her weakness was? That had to be it. She forced her wings out and flew on top of the cliff.

"You're not going to find one Optimus. I don't have any weaknesses."

"You do, you're just not aware of it."

"And what would that be?"  
"Love. Love is your weakness. You care about all living things."

He flew up and tried to hit her again. She flew back to the ground.

"And what makes you think that? I'm fighting you aren't I?"

"Mostly in self defense. You aren't trying to kill me like you've been saying you would."

"Maybe I'm saving that pleasure for later."  
"Admit it Samantha…"

He flew down and had her pinned on the ground.

"You talk big, but you can't back it up."

"I can back it up."

"Then reach for my blaster and take my life. You've had many opportunities to do so. It should have happened by now. So tell me, if it's not out of love then why wont you kill me? Has it something to do with my ancestor?"

He saw her turn her head to the side. He was right. That was the only reason she hadn't killed him yet. He grabbed her hand and placed it above the lava.

"If I am correct, you still wont hurt me, even if you were on the verge of death. Let's see what happens when you lose an arm."  
He placed her arm into the lava pool; he waited to hear her scream, causing Megatron to run out of the base to protect her… and to be claimed. Instead he heard her laughing. He turned back thinking that she had lost her mind. She continued to laugh.

"You thought that would hurt me? Have you leaned nothing?"

He got off of her and stood back. She stood up, lava dripping from the tips of her fingers. Her whole left arm had changed its shape. It was blood red, scaly and her hand turned into a claw. (If anyone has seen Slayers, think Valgaav.) The look on her face scared him. It looked as if she had finally lost her mind. Her eyes met his. They were golden and slit. The rest of her was starting to change shape. She shrank a little in size; her body turned black and became hard and metallic. She mirrored him. His jaw dropped.

"That's impossible."  
"Nothing is impossible, only hard to obtain. You have to believe it'll happen in order for it to or it never will."

"You've stolen my form."  
"Only borrowed. I have all the strengths and weaknesses you have now. Shall we continue with this little fight?"  
"What point is there in fighting a demon?"

"I have told you before. I am not a demon."

She took a few steps towards him and got into his face.

"I'm your worst nightmare."

Optimus had pulled out one of his swords and began to fence with her. Once he had realized that fighting an image of him was useless, he began to call her out.

"Needed the power of another in order to win?"  
"No. I just like messing with your head."

"Then just spare me your childish pranks and fight me fairly."

Samantha stopped for a moment and changed her shape again. This time, her body turned silver and black. She remained at her present height, but got the image across. Optimus couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Megatron… the original… but how…"

"Do you know what I'm after Optimus Primal?"

Optimus had fallen to his knees and grabbed his head.

"What do you want from me?"

She moved up and knelt down and grabbed his chin, forcing him to look up. She looked him dead in the eyes.

"I want Orion back."


	42. Chapter 42

I know I'm taking forever but I'm trying. My wisdom teeth are bothering me. I get these really bad headaches so when I come home I sleep. I don't like taking pills. So if you guys are wondering what the fucks wrong with me, it's that and the fact that everyone is back in school so I'm getting more hours at work. Which in turn makes my headaches worse. I love the vicious cycle. Anyway, I'm trying so please don't get angry if I write the same thing twice. I'm amazed I'm on here right now and not puking. I hope you guys are enjoying these chapters. Everything will be explained in the third season or at the very end. I'm evil that way.

Orion. No one had said that name in years, hundreds of years in fact. His body wasn't responding. He started to shake. Samantha returned to her "normal" form. She shook her head.

"I think we're finished here. Don't challenge me again."

Optimus watched her walk away. Her shirt was torn and her clothes a mess. What did she do? He didn't feel her enter his mind. That was no trick. How was he going to fight something he knew nothing about? He would admit defeat… for now. He picked himself back up and headed back to his own base.

Samantha went back into Megatron's room and saw that Inferno was helping him bathe. It looked funny cause he could still fit in it in his beast form. She walked over to them and dismissed Inferno. She started pouring water onto his back with a rag. He looked at her and wouldn't look away.

"What? Oh this. I fell near the lava pits. I just went out for some fresh air and I wasn't watching where I was going."

His eyes narrowed at her. She rolled hers and continued to water him. He started to lean forward, his mouth and nose almost going into the water.

"Megatron… what's wrong? Do you need help?"

The water filled up the tub and came up over the sides. He sat up and looked down. He turned white.

"Megatron…"

He got up and ran for Tarantulas' room. Samantha looked into the tub.

"Oh my."

Tarantulas was studying in his quarters. Megatron had given him the golden disk to study. He heard Megatron burst into his room. Megatron stood tall then transformed, and grabbed his neck.

"You can transform…"

"Yesss, isn't that something. You told me I would almost die from the pain!"

"I take it you've finally had your child."

"That's right. What the hell were you pulling?"  
"Nothing I swear. I didn't know what was going to happen. I just estimated from data I had obtained from other sources."

Megatron had released him and turned his back.

"So how long before I'm back to full power?"  
"I would assume no more then a day or so. You could even get sexually active again by then. But with this child, I don't think you'll have time for that."

Megatron huffed and left the room. Tarantulas rubbed his throat.

"He can be such a child himself sometimes."

He came back into his room to find Samantha wrapping something in a blanket. She looked up at him.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I did. I told you I was expecting."

"You didn't tell me you were going to have this."

She removed the blanket and uncovered an egg. It was metallic. Like a metal egg but something was definitely inside it. It was half her size. (Think Yoshi.)

"Didn't this thing hurt coming out?"  
"Not really. I felt it come out but that was it."

He turned back and saw her finish cleaning it off. She pressed her ear to it. Megatron came and joined her on the floor.

"It's moving."

"Can you tell the gender?"

"Yes Megatron. I've got x-ray vision. Fear my powers."

"No need to be a smart ass."

She stuck her tongue out at him again and looked back at the egg.

"So what are we to do with this child? Should I say it's mine?"

"We'll see what happens when it hatches."

Megatron sat behind her and held on. She leaned backwards and started to fall asleep.

"What are we going to do?"  
"I don't know."

A few more days have passed. Airazor and Rattrap were making another attempt at breaking in. The automated systems had begun to open fire on them. Airazor started to barter with Megatron. He had shut off the systems and allowed them to leave.

"Oh and Airazor… please take that vermin with you."

Once the communication was dropped, he turned back and watched Samantha sleep next to the egg. He opened up his COM link and ordered Terrorsaur to patrol the base. He then turned his attention back to Tarantulas. He was having his own little meeting with Black Arachnia. Megatron began to tamper with the trans warp cell that Tarantulas had stolen. Samantha was still watching the egg. She heard Megatron start to laugh. She shook her head.

"What?"  
"I think these petty fights need to stop."

"They are not petty. I'm protecting what's mine. Now get away from that thing and come here."

"No. This egg needs to be kept warm. I'll wrap some blankets around it but I need to get back to it soon."

She stood up and walked back over to him.

"What do you want?"

He leaned over the side and got close to her face.

"You're taking that egg too seriously, yesss."

He reached up and pulled her in. She screamed for a moment before her head went under the energon. She came up and gasped for air. He just looked at her. She cupped her hand and threw some back at him.

"That wasn't fair."

"I thought it was rather cute."

Samantha had a little tantrum and turned her back to him. He splashed her back. She glared back at him.

"Don't be like that. I know that once the child hatches, we wont have time to spend together. Especially if what I think is true."

"And what's that?"

"Never you mind. Let's just concentrate on the moment."

Samantha moved closer to him and felt it all right to kiss him, since he had been denied for so long. She went to get his cheek but he was faster then she was. He turned and got her lips. He took the kiss deeper. She felt her back being pushed forward by his hand. She rolled her eyes. Not even a day and he wanted right back in her pants.

Tigertron was inside the base and was getting all the information that he needed. It didn't take him very long to find what he was looking for. It seemed rather obvious were Megatron was keeping everything. He couldn't believe what he had found. Terrorsaur had spotted him and readied his gun.

"Well, well, looks like curiosity just claimed another cat."

Megatron had sent Samantha out of the room for a few moments. He needed to talk to Inferno alone.

"There is a storm approaching, a storm of such magnitude, such power it is beyond imagination. And to think, I would have been satisfied with mere energon."

Megatron had picked up a little jar of energon that Samantha had given him. Well, not given him, she liked the colours and wanted to keep them but when Megatron saw it, knowing it was energon, took them away from her.

"To think, that my ambitions lofted no higher then the conquest of Cybertron."

Megatron had begun to choke on his own laugh. (I love how they kept that in there.) In front of him was a picture that Samantha had taken when the Beast Wars had started, also a little trophy beside that picture. On the next shelf, a little statuette of Starscream's head and on the bottom was a gun that looked like the original Megatron's but to fit his new size.

"Well no longer, for I have been given a glimpse at power, real power, and that power shall be mine."

Megatron became startled by the alarm. Terrorsaur had made the connection just before creeping up on Tigertron.

"Don't even twitch your whisker pussycat, or I'll fragment your hard drive."

"You cannot shoot. We have a truce remember."  
"Oh I remember, but you know my trigger finger, it just might forget."

"Then permit me to jar its memory."

Tigertron made his attack and ran like the wind. Megatron came following soon after while Terrorsaur was down.

"Get him! But no shooting, we are having a truce remember."

He squeezed Terrorsaur's throat. He didn't need anything jeopardized. Tigertron had made it out of the base and signalled the other to help. Megatron had also ordered the attack. Well, chase them off the property kind of thing. The fight was a non-violent one but humorous none the less. (If you look at it, when Rhinox sits on Terrorsaur, I found that so disturbing. It's like having sex but not. I'm sorry. It's just wrong.) Optimus had left the base to find out first hand what Megatron was hiding and if he was still incapacitated. Once on the scene, after he had dealt with Inferno, he noticed that Megatron was in his robot form and was mixed up in all of the commotion. That meant he was back to normal. There was no chance of him getting what he wanted this time. He took the others once all the Predicons were defeated.

"They got away Megatron."

"Yesss, well when serving up bait, presentation is everything…"

All the Maximals had gathered on top of their base and Tigertron told them of their fate.

"Megatron has discovered another golden disk of alien manufacture which he has translated most of. The ones that made the energon and the floating island that nearly destroyed us…"

"Yes go on."  
"They're on their way here. And I don't think they're very happy."

"Well that's just Prime."

A few months had gone by and still nothing. The truce was lasting a long time. Samantha stared at the egg. She still was keeping Megatron on a short leash. No sex until this baby could defend itself. Megatron knew that it would be years before that happened. He would keep trying until she gave in. Megatron had snuck up behind her and took the opportunity to pounce on her. She fell forward and started to kick and scream.

"And to think, I was considering giving into you."

"You and I both know that to be a lie."

"But it was a beautiful lie."

Megatron pulled at her shirt.

"This is coming off."  
"I don't think so."

"Fine, struggle all you like. It won't make a difference. I shall claim what's mine."

Samantha hit her head against the ground. She started to mumble.

"You sound just like Optimus."

"What was that?"  
"Nothing. I just said that you'll never take me without a fight."

"My aren't you playful today. I think you're enjoying this."

"So what if I am? What are you gonna do about it?"

He bent over and got right next to her ear.

"I'm so glad you asked."

He used his weight against her and kept her pined to the ground. He began by lifting up her skirt past her knees. He looked back at her and saw that she was red.

"Why do you continue to blush? We've done this a million of times."

"I guess that's why."  
Megatron chuckled and pressed his forehead to hers.

"You're too cute sometimes."

She felt his nose rub against hers. It was to keep her occupied. He had gotten hold of her panties and pulled them down to her ankles. She tried to sit up but he put her back down.

"I'm not letting you go. You said that once I had my baby, you'd be mine, even if only for one night, you'd be with me. (No I'm not promoting my other story. That line just works.) You're not going to go back on your word now are you?"

Samantha stopped struggling.

"You should know me better then that Megatron. I never go back on my word."

She lifted her head and kissed him. He pressed her back into the floor and pulled the rest off of her ankles. As he busied himself with the rest of her body, she undid her shirt. He wouldn't have been able to undo her buttons and would've gotten angry and torn her shirt right off. Now there was another problem. Her bra. That was going to be the bitch that it was. Megatron had picked up on what she was doing. He took the hint and reached behind him. He had pulled out an energon blade and lifted her bra up and cut it right in the middle. He then threw the knife away, all this time not breaking his kiss with her. He could tell that she wanted him to hurry. She lifted her knees to his hips and pressed inwards. He didn't need to look, he knew her body as well as his own. She could fell him pressing against her. She braced herself as he moved forward. He heard her cry. He knew this was going to be painful for her. Already the guilt was overtaking him but his lust was out of control. She held onto him and let him have his way. He wasn't a monster. She promised him and going slowly would have drove him mad. He could hear her crying out in his ear. It wasn't loud, it was soft, like little whimpers.

"Forgive me…"

That did it. She started crying. He couldn't go on with it. But he was so close. Was his needs really so important? He lifted himself up and saw her tears. He went back down and licked her tears.

"I'm okay. Keep going."

"I'm hurting you."  
"It's alright…"

"No it isn't."

He began to pull out when she pushed him back in. She lifted herself up and held onto him. She started talking into his ear again.

"Don't go yet. We have to do this while we still have time. I want this. Please don't leave me hanging like this."

He looked down at the floor then pulled her back.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes. I know things are going to get crazier soon."

"Very well."

He kept her sitting upright and continued to pleasure them both. It wouldn't be long now. That little break had given him his second wind. He could hear her breathing getting faster as well as his own. They had both reached their limit at the same time. He pulled her backwards onto the floor. She was now lying on top of him. It the process, he had pulled himself out. They continued to pant, trying to catch their breaths. It didn't take long to recover. Once they were back to normal, they looked at each other.

"Now that wasn't so bad was it?"

She started laughing. Shortly after, he had joined her. She kissed him before trying to stand up. He helped her up by taking her into his arms. He had walked past the egg and placed her on the bed. She was about to lie back when they heard it. The egg was cracking. Megatron had turned back and looked at the egg.

"Oh Primus…"

"What's wrong Megatron? Move, let me see."

Megatron had stepped out of her way to reveal what he had seen.

"That shouldn't be possible."

"Expect the unexpected Samantha. It's been happening a lot lately, yesss."

"But nothing like this."

"Granted. But things are about to get worse."

Samantha just looked up at him. He had a serious look on his face. This wasn't good.


	43. Chapter 43

Now that school is in, I know reviews are going to take a while but that's cool. So are my postings. I'm trying. Nobody seems to like my Dragonball Z anymore so I'm concentrating on transformers for now. I hope I get some good ideas for it soon so that it'll no longer suck eggs like it is now. I just had my wisdom teeth pulled so I'm taking my time. I've been spending my time healing and sleeping, I can't eat and it's pissing me off. I'm forcing myself to write for you. I must give you guys something. So… SEX FOR ALL! Well… in this story.

Both Megatron and Samantha were staring at a little creature that resembles the current creatures walking the earth.

"You gave birth to a naked monkey."

"If you were Inferno, I would have of hit you."

"That's encouraging. I feel the love now. What are you going to do with this child?"  
"I don't know okay, I just don't know."  
Megatron began to pace around the room. Samantha stared at the baby. Her maternal instincts kicked in. As Megatron continued to pace, she picked up the child and wrapped it in blankets. On around it's waist for waste (get it?) and one for the body. She sat and rocked the baby gently. Megatron came and sat behind her. He looked at the baby's face.

"It's ugly."

Samantha turned and looked him in the eye. He leaned away from her at first.

"Say that again. In case you've forgotten, I look like her."  
"Granted but you don't have nearly as much hair on your body. Your head yesss, but nowhere else."

Samantha rolled her eyes and looked back at the baby. At times, Megatron would continue to poke fun at the baby. Samantha finally got fed up with him and decided to be evil.

"So… are you lactating?"

The look on his face was priceless. He had no words to speak. (I wish I could describe it but I just can't. But I know his face can bend that way.) Samantha gave him the evil smile. It took Megatron a few moments to find himself then he grabbed her by the waist.

"Of course. I mean all of us produce milk."

At first Samantha thought he was fucking with her. But then he grinned at her.

"What are you trying to tell me?"  
"You should know. You told me it has an ulterior name. It's Japanese."

The look on her face changed quite quickly. She looked up and was going to hit him if she wasn't holding the baby.

"You sick little fucker."

"I have you to blame for that."

"Oh yeah, as soon as the guy gets horny, it's the girls fault."

"Exactly."

"AH!"

The baby began to cry. Samantha was not the mother so she never knew what it wanted.

"Think she's hungry? I know she doesn't need changing."

"It's your problem now."

"What?"  
"You said that you'd claim it as your own."  
"Yeah, for appearances. Not all the time."  
"Well I do have other things that need my attention. Couldn't you watch it for me."

"It's a girl damn you. And yes I'll watch her. But you gotta figure out how we're going to feed her."

Samantha sat there for a moment then stood and headed for the door.

"What are you doing?"  
"I'm going to go and see Tarantulas. He'll know what to do. If worse comes to worse, I'll go fetch us a cow."

Megatron shook his head. This was a bad idea. Everyone would be awake and moving. There's no way that she would get through the base unseen. Megatron hit the button on his control panel in his room and called for a meeting, all but Tarantulas. He was ordered to stay in his room.

Samantha had made it to Tarantulas' room without detection. He opened the door and smiled.

"I see that Megatron hasn't killed it yet."

"What makes you think he will?"  
"It'll be a constant reminder of what happened to him, a child born of rape. What do you think that'll do to his psyche?"

Samantha had never thought of it that way before. She was so pro life that she didn't stop to consider his feelings.

"But every creature deserves the right to live. Even if they put us in danger."

Tarantulas had turned in his chair.

"You talk as though you've already went through this once before."

She shook her head.

"I've been betrayed before. That's all."

"So, you're telling me that even if I was to try and kill you, if you had the chance for revenge, you wouldn't take it?"

"That's correct, I've already made that mistake once. I will not do it again."

Tarantulas eyed her. She seemed so sad. It almost affected him. He shook it off and went back to work. They laid the baby on the table and examined it. Samantha watched him work.

"Don't worry, I wont dissect her. I just want to make sure she's in perfect health."

Tarantulas lifted up a sort of x-ray machine to the child and looked inside. The baby laughed at the lights. Samantha rubbed the baby's head. Tarantulas need to look into the scope at all times but needed something else.

"Samantha, could you pass me the tool over there? It's a laser scanner, I think we may have a problem here."

He reached out his hand and the item was placed in it. He began to scan.

"Um… Tarantulas…"

"What? Oh, thank you for your help. I know how you females like to hear that."

The baby gargled.

"But that wasn't me who handed it to you."

"What?"

He turned and looked at the child.

"You can't be serious. This thing? It hardly looks intelligent enough to speak."

"We have to teach it first."

"Granted. I need to run more tests, but the way this is going, I think this child may need to be abandoned."

"What? You can't do that."

"I can if I must. But I don't mean left to die. I mean raised by another. The primitive humans."

"But… it's Megatron's…"  
"I know but he obviously doesn't desire this creature. It'll be the safest place for the child. Consider Optimus, what do you think he'll do once he finds out he's fathered a daughter, with the man he's been after for years?"

"Point taken."

She looked back down at the baby.

"Can't I at least teach her to speak first?"

"Alright. But keep her only for five years, and then she must go. If she become too attached, or remembers you, she'll never want to leave. You don't wand the child to have abandonment issues do you?"

"No. Alright Tarantulas, I'll do it your way."

"Good, no let me get back to my tests."

It had been a few months since that day. The baby was progressing at an abnormal rate. She was already learning to speak. Samantha had taken it upon herself to teach the child two languages. Megatron had overheard her teachings and found them pointless.

"Why do you bother with that thing?"

Samantha no longer paid attention to him. She was losing patience with him. She wanted to tell him off but always held back.

"I'll ask you the reverse, how can you care so little? This is your child."

"That is no child of mine."

Samantha shook her head and turned back to the child. Black Arachnia had designed the clothes for the child as well. So naturally the two of them matched. Megatron hated that fact. He hardly had anytime with her since this child came.

"How much longer before that thing leaves?"  
"Four years, and I may just go with her."

"What?"

Samantha was inches away from his face. He had her pinned against the floor; she was resting on her elbows.

"Well, just long enough to make sure someone takes her in."

"That's not what you meant."

Samantha had swallowed as he brought his face closer. There was nowhere for her to retreat. She had no choice but to accept him. She pressed up against his chest and pushed back. They heard clapping and giggling. Megatron broke away from her and they both turned to the baby. She was playing peek-a-boo with them. He sighed and sat back up, taking Samantha into his arms. He placed his chin on the top of her head. She could feel the pressure. She heard him sigh again.

"Alright, if I help you with this child, will you please stop making me feel like some kind of monster?"

She moved her head up.

"I promise."

"I'll hold you to that, yesss."

He tilted her head back and kissed her again. The baby started up again. Megatron turned and stared at the child.

"What are you looking at?"  
The baby stuck her tongue out and tried to move forward. The baby was falling forward. Megatron quickly moved Samantha to the side and grabbed his child. He cradled her. He looked up to find Samantha smiling at him.

"What?"  
"I've finally figured it out."

"Figured what out?"

"You're afraid that you'll grow attached to her and once it's time for her to leave, you wont want her to go."

"That's all in your head."

Samantha shook her head and moved closer to them. She leaned against his arm.

"Admit it, it's okay, I wont tell anyone."

Megatron just huffed and looked the other way, the baby trying to get his attention back by reaching for his face.

Airazor and Tigertron were on patrol again. Ever since they found out about the aliens, they never once stopped their patrol.

"We should take a break Tigertron. I don't think we can keep this up much longer."

"We can't, we have no idea when they'll be coming."

"That's the point. We don't know if they'll come in a few days or a few years."

Tigertron had to admit Airazor had a point. They headed back home. Not the Maximal base but their home. It was deep in the mountains. Not near the summit but not near the base either, right in the middle. A small cave, more like a hole in the ground, it was enough for warmth and concealment. Tigertron had laid down first with Airazor following him. It wasn't cold but Airazor wanted to be close to him anyway. Tigertron looked like he was about to pass out. Airazor wanted to nudge him, tell him that she wanted to play but knew it better not too. She rested her head next to his chest and waited. His tail went over her. She was happy… for now.

Optimus was furious. He was trashing his room, throwing things around, making a fuss. He had never been so angry in all his life, even when that cyber bee was affecting him. She would pay for his humiliation. Rhinox was busy trying to do too many things at once again. Finding out more about the aliens, find out what Samantha was and what Megatron will do next. Cheetor was lounging about in his room, and Dinobot and Rattrap were, well, what do you want them to be doing? What else? Just kidding. They were taking a break from sex and taking more time of concentrating on the future.

"You're serious about this aren't you?"  
"Of course. You think that my idea sucks."

"It's not that the idea sucks, it's that, I can't see you doing that. Or my having any part of it."

"Oh I'll find something for ya."

"I am a warrior mouse. I have no place in a bar."

"Well, you can be the bouncer then. So what do ya think?"

"I'll think about it."

"Well there is the other option…"

"And that would be…"  
"You can be my little sex slave, or my housewife. Either way."

"If you even dare think of me in a pink apron, I'll kill you."

"Oh I've already been there Chopper face."

It didn't take long for Rattrap to end up on the floor. Dinobot was holding his face to the ground.

"I think I'd rather have you as a dog under my boot. Doing everything that I wanted and obeying my every command."

"Don't I already?"

"No."

Dinobot moved closer and released him.

"But that's what I love about you."

They didn't engage in any sexual acts but the embracing and kissing took a while for it to stop. But that's as far as it went.

Terrorsaur and Scorpinoc in the same room again. Both really embarrassed about what they had done yet craving it again.

"So… shall we?"  
"Do you still wish to do this I mean, it is your turn."

"It's no bother. I'll still be in control so it doesn't bother me at all."

"As you wish then."

They were no longer relying on the drug, not just that, they didn't have anymore. Terrorsaur had been bent over the table and for the past few months, had been giving up his turn to being on top. He didn't understand it himself. He always pondered that as he was being forced forward.

"You alright?"  
"I'm fine. Just stop talking and help me get off."

There was little love with them. It was a relationship of friends with benefits. But for Scorpinoc, it was an unrequited love. Totally one sided. He thought he was in love before but found it t be loyalty, so if this wasn't love, then what was it? He almost let himself get lost in that thought. The actions, the movements had all become routine. He soon snapped out of it once he heard his partner cry out. He had come a long time ago but was still being forced to take even more. Terrorsaur wasn't complaining but was gritting his teeth. Scorpinoc was about to pull out but was forced back in.

"You can't stop now… I'm almost there again. Besides… you haven't come yet."

He kept moving but didn't enjoy it. He had bent over and started to talk back to Terrorsaur.

"That's because there's no love in our actions. Not anymore."

Terrorsaur was so far gone that he couldn't respond to that. Scorpinoc had continued until Terrorsaur was at his limit then pulled out. He placed him back on his own bed and sat on the floor. Terrorsaur was trying to catch his breath, but still wanting to stay awake. It was hard fighting the urge to sleep. Before passing out, he turned and saw Scorpinoc's face. He looked so depressed. Maybe he's taken this too far. He'd either have to break it off with him, or learn to love him back.

Black Arachnia was in her room sewing, making more clothes for Samantha and the child. Tarantulas had hidden him in her room. She knew he was there but didn't care; she had so much work to do. He hated the waiting and decided to leave, placing a camera on her desk and left.

"Damn pervert. What am I doing to do sewing?"

Waspinator was with Inferno playing cards.

"The Royalty has had a child and I wasn't the one that coupled with her."

Waspinator shook his head.

"What is your problem drone?"

"Even Wazzpinator know that Megatron is a man."

Inferno had started a struggle between them. Waspinator wasn't that strong so he was losing. Other then that, nothing really exciting happened.

In two years time, the aliens had finally made their move. Megatron had his attention split many ways. His child would be leaving in a year; Samantha was in her study all the time doing who knows what, Optimus making his attempts at getting back into their base. It was so much to deal with. At least Terrorsaur had finally stopped trying to take over. And he knew why. He had been playing close attention to everything in his base. Samantha was at her desk typing fast. All the information she had about the aliens was up to date with Megatron's and Tarantulas' but something was still missing. Something was wrong. She grabbed her camera and headed for the mess hall. She was about to take a trip to the mountains. She snuck past everyone and made her way for the exit.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"Out for a walk."

"And how long will you be Samantha? You must watch the child today."

"But I have important matters to deal with. I must go."

"And what pray tell is more important then following my orders?"  
Samantha wanted to tell him but knew she couldn't. She lowered her head.

"Alright Megatron you win. I'll go."

As she walked by, he grabbed her shoulder and held onto her. She looked at the ground.

"You know I hate it then you become upset. I've worked hard to make you happy, I don't want you coming down now over something so small. Go outside."  
Samantha turned in his arms.

"You mean it?"

"I can always have Inferno watch the child."

Samantha jumped up and kissed him.

"Thank you Megatron."

He turned and watched her run out of the base. Once he turned back, the others were behind him, some grinning some wondering what was happening.

"What are you all doing here? You have your orders now follow them."

Megatron grabbed Inferno by the collar and dragged him to his quarters.


	44. Chapter 44

Work has decided to increase my hours again. I'm back in floral and they may move me to grocery. I don't care either way. I still want two days off a week. Doesn't everybody?

Once Megatron and Inferno were back in his quarters, he sat Inferno in front of his child.

"Watch her."

Megatron had turned and headed back out the door.

"Why must I watch this thing? It's not even mine."

Just before the door shut, Megatron had turned and looked back at him.

"Do as I say Inferno, or you'll no longer be welcome in my company."  
Megatron knew he didn't have to threaten Inferno that much. He was always putting the "Royalty" first. This alone would break him. Inferno picked up the child and held her close. The doors closed. He held the child out in front of him.

"I still don't like you."

The baby slapped its hands together on his cheeks.

Megatron was giving orders from his chair; Waspinator had just come out of the restoration chamber.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better. Wazzpinator get back at Spider-bot for what he did."

"I have no time for these petty squabbles now. I need you at the following coordinates. I shall join you shortly."

"Wazzpinator zzick of zzlag job."

"Need I remind Waspinator that the ceasefire refers only to Maximals?"

Waspinator shrank and swallowed hard.

"Wazzpinator go."

Megatron shook his head then contacted Scorpinoc.

"Yes Megatron."

"Scorpinoc… are you alone? You sound out of breath."

"Oh that's nothing. One of my experiments went wrong and blew up in front of me."

"I see. Meet me at the entrance of the base in two nano clicks."

"Yes Megatron."

Scorpinoc ended the call and looked down at Terrorsaur.

"I'm sorry. I have no time to finish."

"I understand. When Megatron says jump, he means now."

Scorpinoc had lifted himself off of his new lover and headed out the door.

Megatron had his conversation with Scorpinoc and headed out to their said location. Megatron had looked down and noticed that Samantha's footprints were heading in a different direction. He paid no attention to it and left to take command of yet another situation.

Airazor and Rattrap were heading for the alien oasis.

"There it is."

"Great, now we can be the first to get vaped."

"You always think positive?"

"Hey, that WAS positive sistah. I could've said dat we'd be da first to get tortured and then vaped."

"You're a real fun bot you know that."

They landed and began to search the area. Airazor did something that was going to be regrettable later. Chancing a scan. Rattrap was thrown over into a sand dune and slide back down. The structure began to change shape and grow into a fortress. Rattrap forced himself back up and contacted Optimus.

"Come in fearless leader."

"Have you found the alien anomaly?"  
"Oh boy have I ever, it turned itself into some kind of nutty bungalow and swallowed Airazor. You better get your monkey butt down here before…"  
The communication was stopped. Waspinator had attacked him from behind.

"Oh man, it just ain't my day."

"Maximal leave, Wazzpinator zzecure area."

"Hey back off. I got here first. Besides we've got a cease fire, remember?"  
"Zzo, Wazzpinator not zzhoot."

Waspinator had put his gun away and ball his hand into a fist. He hit Rattrap right in the jaw. He went flying backwards and twisted to his front.

"It's so nice how sweet we are to each other."

He had got back up and was prepared to fight back. He lunged at Waspinator and rolled into him. He slid back and kicked dirt into Waspinator's eyes.

"Thing is, ya gonna fight with a rat, ya better fight dirty."

Rattrap then did what no one thought they'd ever see him do; he kicked Waspinator right in the crotch. Now I don't care who you are, but that must hurt.

"Oh yeah, he doezzn't like dat."  
Rattrap was making fun of his little speech problem. But it so helps the scene. He got beside Waspinator and gave him a noogie. After he had finished, he threw him over his shoulder and gave him one final kick between the legs. Waspinator was lucky to stand up again after that.

"Wazzpinator think area izz zzecure enough."

Rattrap watched Waspinator fly away with his arms crossed against his chest. He was giving the look of oh you better fly away. Optimus had landed behind him.

"I swear I can't take you anywhere."

"Hey I'm just keeping the peace."

Optimus just shook his head.

"There's no way to get in?"  
"You see a doorbell?"

"Try a cutting laser."

Rattrap had gotten to work, trying all his best stuff but nothing was working. He was about ready to try some of his new explosives.

"Nothing's working."

"As I surmised."

"Megatron."

"Swiss cheese we're in for it now."

"You thought a mere laser would cut into these alien's technology? They can create energon itself. You need a different tactic."

"Biological?"

"Exactly."

Scorpinoc had shot into the alien craft and watched as the wall was being eaten away. Megatron took a step forward.

"Hold it Megatron. There's a Maximal trapped inside so a Maximal shall be the one to get them. We go in first."

"Perhaps that would be best solution. We do have a truce after all."

"So long as you don't forget."

Optimus went in first and Rattrap followed reluctantly.

"I want extra hazard pay for this."

They had continued their way until they found Airazor lying on the floor. Rattrap started dragging Airazor out of there. Optimus began to make contact when the ropes came out and restricted him, lifting him into the air. They began to finish the scan they originally made of him. Rattrap had finally pulled Airazor all the way out. (If you notice, Rattrap was talking in rhyme before they left. It was like watching Dr. Seuss all over again.) Once Rattrap was able to look back up, he found Megatron and Scorpinoc standing above him with gun in his face. Rattrap knew what that meant. Optimus was still fighting his own battle. The scan was complete. The alien had taken the form of Unicron.

"We have scanned your data tracks and found this form. We have no physical form that you could comprehend."

"We mean you no harm. But if you scanned me, you know we didn't come to this planet by choice."

"Yet you are here. You have contaminated the project. That which does not fit with The One shall be terminated."

(The One was in the Original G1 Comics, he was said to have created both Unicron and Primus. Afterwards, we have little knowledge of what became of him.)

"Tell us what we've done wrong so we can correct it."

"It is already too late. We must sterilize the experiment."

"But there are living creatures here, you with all your power, even you have no right."

"You speak to us of rights yet from what we have learned from you, you do not treat your brothers with respect."

"What are you talking about?"

"The one you call Megatron, he is of your kind, you treat him and his own as lesser then yourself. How can you hope to promulgate to us when you don't even follow your own axiom."

Optimus had nothing to say to that. What could he say? It was true.

"Begin termination sequence."

Optimus knew he had to get out of there. He burst out and headed for the door. He had come out to see Rattrap and Airazor standing like they had just finished fighting.

"What's going on boss monkey?"

"They called it a termination sequence. We better get out of here."

Megatron was watching them from the distance. He had to hurry and get to his next destination.

Black Arachnia and Tarantulas were heading into the Maximal base with Inferno close by.

"The Royalty was right, the spiders spin their own web of intrigue."

Rhinox was in the base and had seen what happened to the moon. It had vanished. The stasis pods were falling from the orbit. There was no way to track them. Black Arachnia and Tarantulas had burst in through the roof and took out both Rhinox and Dinobot. They both landed and headed for the control console. Black Arachnia stared at the screen.

"What is it?"

"The beginning of the end."

Cheetor was standing with Tigertron over the hill and watched, as this was all taking place.

"What's going on big cat? What is that?"  
"The light at the end of the world."

Optimus had contacted the other and told them to all get back to the base as soon as possible. They did as ordered and ran like the wind.

Samantha was still by the mountainside, digging as fast as she could. She had noticed the anomaly but found it better to keep digging. Then on the other hand, Megatron would worry about her and she'd get it from him later. There was so much to do and no time to do it. She had to get into that underground cavern even if it killed her.

Megatron was sitting back in his chair and giving orders.

"They're leaving, we scared them away."

"Hardly."

Terrorsaur could be such an idiot sometimes. He just ignored him at that point. Scorpinoc had become fascinated with the idea that the moon had been destroyed. Megatron had yelled at him for being just as stupid.

"Computer run program final hour."

He watched as his program was pulled back up.

"The Maximal base, and the shield is down, oh yesss. Scan the interior, use alien frequency."

He was told that two Maximals were inside and three Predicons.

"So my loyal drone is still with them. Perfect."

Black Arachnia was watching Tarantulas work. He was downloading a program into the stasis pod they were about to steal. She knew Tarantulas had no intention of taking her with him once she saw how small it was. She was getting ready to shoot him in the back when Inferno showed up.

"The Royalty will be very interested to know what you two spiders have been up to."

Tarantulas began to fire at Inferno. Inferno couldn't help but laugh.

"You're no match for me. Burn traitor burn."

Tarantulas had become engulfed in his flames and could no longer see where he was going. He ended up right in the wall. He fell backwards and unconscious. Megatron was watching and found that his plan was no longer following through.

"NO! What has that fool done?"

Inferno went back to working on the stasis pod. What were they up to? Black Arachnia had surprised him from above and their little fight had begun. By the end of it, Inferno was on the receiving end. He got blasted and was knocked out. Black Arachnia had to think fast. How was she to get out of there? She had no choice but to go into Tarantulas' mind and look into his data tracks to get the information she needed. All was well at first, and then he began to invade her mind. She panicked and threw the headpiece away from her.

The Maximals landed just outside of the base. None could believe what was happening. The moon was gone, still trying to wrap their minds around that, and trying to figure out what to do next. Airazor had noticed the others.

"Tigertron and Cheetor are coming."

"Oh terrific. Now we can get turned into hot boiling slag together."

"Shut up Rattrap!"

They all entered the base and found it too quiet and deserted.

"Great, the whole world is about to be destroyed and those two are on a positron break."

"Optimus, above us."

"Get them down from there and into the CR chambers. Rattrap Airazor I want you to find the spiders that did this."

"Yeah give me the hard work."

"Before you go, if you find them, I want them functional."

"Ya just had to spoil my fun didn't ya?"

Black Arachnia had resumed her mission. The aliens were increasing the planets temperature. The energon would explode.

"Brilliant. They are igniting the energon deposits, wiping out all life on this planet, simply to deal with us. What shear ruthlessness, what disregard for sentient life… I rather like these aliens."

"Like them? How could you like them? They're trying to destroy us!"

"But Wazzpinator hazz planzz."

"Megatron will save us."

"I think not. I saved that for Tarantulas. Resume data flow."

"Unable to comply. Maximal shields at full capacity."

"BLAST!"

Black Arachnia had finished her work. Finding herself with two guns to her head.

"Do you know we have a truce?"

After a few moments, Optimus was called to the back.

"There is no way that this little thing can fight a planet buster."

There were more options opening for them now.

"It's still something Rattrap."

"Yeah, then what? You gonna stop it with one of your, we can do it speeches?"

If he could force a transwarp explosion, the alien device would cease to function. Everyone knew it was suicide. Black Arachnia couldn't stop laughing. Once Optimus had volunteered to go into the ship, his team started saying they'd go for him.

"What about you Rattrap?"  
"Hey, suicide ain't in my job description."

"Nor mine. Let's get to work."

After the adjustments had been made, there was an odd silence.

"In you go."

"Cozy."  
"Just like a coffin."

Everyone glared at her. She knew it was no time to make jokes like that put it was too hard to resist. Everyone said something supportive to him. It would be hard to see him go.

"Hey uh, just in case you don't come back… can I have your quarters?"  
"No. But just in case anything does go wrong, you are the finest crew I've ever had the pleasure to work with."

"Do Maximals always say such slop?"  
She was knocked unconscious. Optimus made ready for his journey. It was to be a short one.

"The pass codes have been changed, Optimus is piloting the ship. How delicious, yesss."

Optimus was typing in his information getting ready to jump out of the ship. As he was within range, he pulled on the hatch.

"Unable to comply. Pod hatch is magna sealed."

"That's impossible."

Optimus kept pulling at the hatch and it wouldn't budge.

"Ironic isn't Primal?"

"Megatron."  
"Yesss, we both came up with the same plan but in my version the pilot does down, or in your case, up with the ship. You Optimus' do love to sacrifice yourselves don't you? Farewell Optimus Primal, you lose."

Just as Optimus was heading into the alien structure, you could swear you heard him on earth.

"MEGATRON!"

(We are finally done season fucking one! We must party. Energon drinks on the house!)


	45. Chapter 45

I have an important announcement. Please don't cry for me. For taking so long in producing this shit, I have decided to give it up. I will no longer be continuing this story… Nah I'm just yanking your chain, I'd never do that. I'm such a bitch. Not always. Just now. But there is an announcement. I'm still writing this story but I'm going to put it up as, How Humans came to be pt2. My poster has informed me that when a story gets too long, the size scares new readers. So I'm breaking up the seasons. I may fuse season two and season three depending on how I decide to go with this. And after that I'm doing G1. I have a pet project that I'm working on right now. That's another reason why I haven't posted in a while. I hope you'll still be here in a few years. It should be done by… oh I can't even guess. It would take too long. We've been doing this for 4 years. I don't think 4 more would piss too many off. And this is pissing me off as of right now. I'm trying to post this and the thing is telling me that either there is nothing written here or that there was some other type of error. So maybe I'll have to find something else to rant about to make ever so slightly longer. I bet most of you have realized by now that's exactly what I'm doing here.


End file.
